Algo llamado Destino
by Sora Eater
Summary: La traición es el peor dolor que alguien puede enfrentar. Eso fue lo que enfrentaron cuatro hadas tras una mentira. - No somos débiles - Sois las magas que le dan forma al mundo - Yo las protegeré- - ¡Eso quiere decir que el esfuerzo de Levy! - Gracias... por todo... - ¡No tienes que morir! - ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Por qué! - ¡Bienvenidas! ¡Lucy-san! ¡Levy-san! ¡Juvia-san! ¡Wendy-san!
1. Chapter 1

Era de mañana, Lucy está feliz, todo esta normal en el gremio, cosa que sabia perfectamente no iba a durar mucho, ya que apredió que en "Fairy Tail no hay nada normal".

Se levanto de su cama. Y se ducho, para ponerse un vestido banco de tirantes hasta las rodillas.

Juvia y Levy irían a desayunar con ella a las 10, se giro al reloj y eran apenas las 9.

No supo cómo ni cuándo Natsu y Happy entraron por su ventana y ambos estaban sentados en su cama.

\- ¡¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí?! - les grito exaltada ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces entraron esa semana.

\- Venimos a desayunar - dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Aye! - dijo Happy.

\- ¡Hoy no! Ya fuera de mi casa - dijo Lucy tomando la escoba para sacarlos fuera, pero le ganaron y terminaron saltando por la ventana, y se asomo para verlos - ¡Pero vengan después! - lo suficientemente alto para que la escucharan.

\- ¡Aye!

Después de eso no volvieron a molestar por el resto de la hora, lo que la sorprendió ya que nunca le hacían caso alguno.

Vio de nuevo el reloj el cual marcaba las 10:10 sabía las chicas estarían pronto en su casa, así que se sento a esperar hasta que tocaron el timbre.

\- ¡Hola, Lu-chan! - exclamo con una sonrisa Levy.

\- Hola Lucy-san - dijo Juvia.

\- Hola chicas, pasen - dijo Lucy conuna sonrisa.

Levy lleva un vestido naranja, con un cinturón verde. Y Juvia lleva un vestido azul. Se veían tan lindas, pues están a mitad de verano y para estar más resfrescadas era obvio que preferían vestidos.

Pasaron toda la mañana riendo y disfrutando de su compañia, era bastante divertido pero como han dicho "la felicidad dura poco".

Las chicas reían muy alegre al igual que su ambiente cálido. Juvia dejo de llamar rival del amor a Lucy y ela bendecía mucho eso, las últimas semanas se habían hecho muy amigas, era agradable tenerse como amigas. Todo estaba bien. Se sentían relajadas y muy contentas... riendo hasta que el timbre de la casa sonó.

\- Lu-chan... tocaron el timbre - dijo Levy.

\- Si quieren Juvia va - dijo la peli-azul antes de levantarse.

\- No se preocupen, yo voy - dijo Lucy levantándose.

Luego de que Lucy abriera la puerta se escucharon unos golpes muy fuertes.

Juvia sintió algo malo y le hizo unas señas a Levy de que se quedaran en la cocina.

\- Algo está pasando, Juvia no tiene un buen presentimiento - dijo en susurros.

\- Si hay que ver que pasa, Lu-han podría estar en problemas - le respondió Levy, ambas asentaron con la cabeza.

5 minutos antes.

Lucy abrió la puerta y se encontro con Lissana, esta parecia algo preocupada y pálida. Ignoro se detalle y la invitó a pasar y ella solo asintió.

\- ¿Y como estás Lissana? - pregunto Lucy con una sonrisa. Ella no respondió - ¿Lisanna, estás bien? - Lucy se acerco ella, solo para recibir un uñetazo en el estómago dejandola caer en el suelo frente a ella.

La miro, ella mantenía su flequillo bajo tras su blanca cabellera. Sintió su magia... maldad, enojo.

Lissana levanto su pie y lo puso sobre su cara, le tomo las llaves y las lanzó lo suficientemente lejos para que no las tomar.

\- ¡Creiste que sería tan fácil atreverte a quitarme a mi Natsu! ¡No eres más que una cosa débil! - grito con odio.

Juvia se sentía nerviosa. Sentía una magia irritada, por eso le había hecho señas a Levy de que se acercaran lentamente a la entrada, lo que vieron las dejo en Shock.

Era Lissan golpeando e insultando a Lucy, Juvia quedo pasmada no sabía que hacer. Pero Levy salió corriendo a Lissana para alejarla. Lissana la golpeo en el estómago con su codo y Levy-san cayo hacía atrás.

Juvia reacciono y corrio para tomar a Levy, lo consigió pero Lissana seguía golpeando a Lucy, diciendole débil.

\- ¡Lissana-san, deje de lastimar a Lucy-san! ¡Es su Nakama! ¡Es nuestra Nakama! - dijo Juvia asustada.

\- Vaya llegaron las amigas de la débil... son igual de débiles que está basura - dijo con el flejillo bajo mientras isaba la cara de Lucy.

Lucy sentía cada golpe de issana, vio como la dejo y fue donde Juvia y Levy.

Juvia trataba de calmarla mientras sostenia a Levy. Lissana uso su Animal Soul de tigresa ara golpearlas a ella. No podia aguantalo, no queriamos dañarla, pero a ella eso no le importaba, no querían dañarla, porque eran nakamas.

\- ¡LISSANA, DETENTE! - grito Lucy con toda la energía que le quedaba, mientras veía como golpeaba a Juvia y le daba grandes golpes al cuerpo pequeño de Levy.

\- No me detendre, es lo que te mereces por ser la más débil, como tus amiguitas, deberían dejar el gremio - dijo Lissana.

Tras esas palabras, dejo a Juvia caer al suelo ensangrentada y estaba casi desmayandose, cuando un golpe la derribo en el suelo.

\- Ahora tu maldita basura... ¡creiste que te djaría a Natsu, él es mío! - tras eso comenzó a golpearla hasta que perdió la consciencia.

Juvia fue la primera en abrir los ojos para encontrarse con sus amigas mal heridas en el suelo, se miro su cuerpo con graves heridas.

Recordo todo lo que Lissana le había dicho y hecho, logró ponerse de pie y fue donde Lucy, estaba en un grado peor que el de ella. Casi no respira.

\- Lucy despierta por favor - dijo al borde del llanto.

\- Ju...via... gomen... gomen'nasai... - dijo Lucy.

\- No se disculpe con Juvia, rápido hay que ir al gremio - dijo Juvia diriguiendose a Levy - Levy, despierta por favor... levantese...

\- No puedo hacerlo... - ambas acompañantes de la peli-azul pequeña miraron sus piernas.

Sus rodillas tienen grandes cortes al igual que todas sus piernas. Parecía que quiso cortarselas.

\- Duele mucho, no puedo moverlas... Lu-chan... Juvia - dijo llorando Levy. Ambas como pudieron la alzaron ya que era la más pequeña.

Cana iba caminando hacía la casa de Lucy, había olvidado su alcohol en la casa de Lucy así que decidió ir a buscarlo. Para luego ir al gremio, de todas formas le debían una misión. Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver a las chicas. Parecían muertas en vida.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? - articulo. Todas quedaron en silencio - Mas les vale decirme , ahora vamos al gremio. Wendy podrá con vosotras tres - Las llevo como pudo, pero al entrar.

Estaba Lissana más herida que las chicas, primero las llevo a la enfermeria para luego enterarse de lo que pasaba con los chicos del Gremio.

\- ¿Lissana estás segura de que estás bien?, no deberías moverte tanto - dijo Gray preocupado.

\- Gray ¿qué está pasando? - dijo Cana.

Natsu estaba cabizbaja, no decía nada se inmutaba a moverse.

\- Lucy, Juvia y Levy golpearon a Lissana - dijo triste Mira.

\- Fue horrible, me duele todo lo que dijeron, fue porque le robe a Natsu.

\- No te creo - dijo Gajeel con decisión ya que aún creía que ellas eran incapace de tal estúpides.

\- Mira Gajeel ¿reconoces esto? - señalando una pequeña marca con la palabra "Fire". Gajeel no dijo nada.

Lucy desperto en la enfermeria del gremio, siendo curada por Wendy, que mantenía el flequillo bajo, mientras que sus lágrimas corren por sus mejillas. Lucy miro hacía todos y ahí estaban Levy y Juvia con vendajes por todo el cuerpo y la vista perdida en el suelo.

Supuso que también habían despertado.

\- ¿W-Wendy? - articulo Lucy.

\- Gomen... - fue la primera palabra que solto la niña en todo el tiempo de curación - En serio los siento mucho - dijo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y abrazaba a Lucy - Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento - Lucy como pudo acarició su cabeza.

Las chicas se levantaron, aunque Levy caminaba no sentía en absoluto sus piernas. Pero Wendy la ayudo a caminar.

Se levantaron y se iban a las mesas del gremio, pero no alcanzaron a salir cuando Mira les lanzo una bandeja.

\- Mira-san, ¿qué hace? Lucy-san y las demás están muy heridas - dijo Wendy poniendose en frente de ellas y Levy se apoyo en la pared.

Elfman transformo su brazo y los demás comenzaron a ponerse en posición de ataque.

Todos empezaron a ponerse en pocisión de ataque.

Empezaron a atacarlas todos. Todos al mismo tiempo. No lo creían, no podían creerlo.

No fue su imaginación. Lissana sonreía ante todo lo que estaba pasando.

Entre a multitud, Romeo había sacado a Wendy que se empeñaba en ayudarlas al igual que Cana. Lo hacían un poco, solo querían sacarlas de ahí.

No podían defenderse en absoluto, de pronto las personas se apartaron. Las chicas mantuvieron sus bocas abiertas del dolor, no podían articular nada.

Natsu de la nada apareció, le alzo el brazo desde la muñeca y quemo ese brazo, alcanzo a oír nada más...

\- Lo siento, Luce...

Todas las masas se volvieron a ellas hasta que...

\- ¡Rugido del dragón del cielo! - con eso Wendy logró separarlos a todos, tomo en un rápido movimiento a las chicas de las manos, y Juvia llevaba a Levy en su espalda. Ella tenía la frente rota y la sangre le corria por la cara.

Las cuatros salieron de ahí, no podían creer lo que pasaba, recordando cada palabra hiriente, salieron de Fairy Tail.

 _¿Por qué pasa esto? ¡¿Por qué?! - dijo una Levy en un espacio oscuro, parecía estar sujeta por muchas cadenas - Todos nos golpearon de manera brutal... lo único que escuche fue que decían que eramos unas traidoras por "golpear" a Lissana... ¿Qué clase de mentira dijo? Todos... hasta Gajeel... la persona más importante para mí..._

Las chicas seguían corriendo. Estaban agitadas y Levy casi consciente, la sangre salia de sus cuerpos, tenían demasiadas heridas.

Levy con su mirada vacía a Wendy que las guíaba, siguieron corriendo. Mientras que los quejidos salian de sus bocas, y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Cuando llegaron a un callejón descansaron un poco.

-... ¿Por...qué? - susurro Levy antes de quedar inconsciente.

\- Lo siento, fue mi culpa, todo - dijo Lucy agotada.

\- No fue tu culpa Lucy - trato de animarla Juvia.

\- ¡¿Por qué les hicieron esto?! - grito Wendy triste, noto cierto detalle - Lucy-san... tu... brazo... - fijandose en la quemadura de la parte baja de su brazo.

\- ¿Quién te hizo eso? - dijo Juvia.

\- ...Natsu - admitió.

\- ¿Qué? - exclamaron las peli-azules, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, todas miraron a Levy y cayeron en un llanto, se levantaron con esfuerzo y fueron a casa de Lucy.

Luego de que Wendy sanará sus heridas nuevamente.

Lo que más le dolían no eran los golpes, si no quienes se los habían dado, los que se suponen era su familia, o eso creían ellas.

Tomaron un té curativo que Polryusica le había enseñado a Wendy.

\- No se lo que paso... - dijo Lucy.

\- Yo tampoco... ellos... todos nos golpearon... - dij Levy.

\- Gray también... esto no se puede quedar así... nos llamaron débiles... le creyeron a ella eso no lo hace una familia... vuelvo a estar tan sola como antes - Juvia al decir eso, varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, Wendy en un rápido movimiento la abrazo, Levy y Lucy se les unieron quedaron así durante un buen rato, llorando, desahogandose.

Llegaron a la conclusión.

 **Abandonarían Fairy Tail.**

Esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, no podían dejar eso así, a la primera hora de la mañana se fueron a sus casas y empacaron todas sus cosas, se vistieron como siempre lo hacían. Lucy escribio cartas al igual que todas.

\- Chicas, esto no da para más. Abandonaremos Fairy Tail... entrenaremos, nos volveremos lo más fuerte que podamos y superaremos cualquier obstaculo y no me ire sin que la verdad salga a la luz, miren esto - Lucy les mostro un video con la camara de seguridad de su departamento, y hay estaba la paliza que les había dado Lissana, y cada unas de sus palabras.

Solo quedaba ir a ver al Maestro, eran las 6:00 a.m, así que nadie estaría en el gremio.

El maestro estaba en su oficina temprano en la mañana.

\- Esos mocosos...

Ellos no le habían dicho nada, sabía lo que paso y lo que hicieron.

Sabía que Lissana mintió. Todo lo que le conto Cana cuando llegó del consejo, eran las 6:00 a.m.

Así que todo estaba en absoluto silencio, hasta que la puerta de su oficina se abrió, eran una rubia, tres peli-azules y una gata blanca.

Se notaba que habían llorado mucho. Le dolió en el corazón ¿A que padre no le dolería eso?

\- Maestro... - dijo Levy.

\- Nosotras... - continuo Juvia.

\- Abandonaremos...- siguió Wendy.

\- Fairy Tail - concluyeron Lucy y Charle, estaban las 5 cabizbaja, a él le dolia en el alma que esos mocosos le hicieran todo eso, no tenían perdo.

No quedo otra opción que hablar con ellas.

\- Hijas mías, decidme lo que paso... su versión de la historia... por favor... - dijo Makarov.

\- S-Sí... Maestro - dijo Lucy, le contaron todo.

En sus ojos se mostraron verdad, dolor y algo extraño. Cuando Lissana le conto su historia, en sus ojos no había verdad, ni razón... solo maldad. Al termina Lucy, las chicas lo miraron con cara de que él no les creía.

\- Les creo - ellas se sorprendieron.

\- ¿N-Nani? - articulo Juvia.

\- Les creo, ero yo sin pruebas no puedo defenderlas... lo lamento... hijas mías es todo por mi culpa - dijo Makarov.

\- No es su culpa, Maestro - dijo Lucy.

\- ¿Están decididas a irse? - dijo Makarov mirándolas fijamente.

\- S-Sí... gomene - dijo Wendy.

\- Prometedme que las volveré a ver - pidió.

\- Por supesto que sí, yo lo prometo - dijo Juvia dejando de hablar en tercera persona.

\- Dejadme ver sus marcas - dijo Makarov.

\- H-Hai - las cuatro mostraron sus marcas, él con un chasquido de sus dedos, sus marcas se fueron desapareciendo, sus ojos mostraban tristeza absoluta.

\- Maestro tome... son cartas cuando vuelva Erza de la misión, entréguelas... por favor... y esto también es un video, vdlo cuando todos esten presentes por favor... adiós... - dicho esto las 3 abrazaron al maestro - Decidle a Laxus y Raijinshuu que le decimos "gracias" - y se fueron por la puerta trasera del gremio.

Más Tarde En el Gremio.

Natsu no podía creer lo que Lucy "había hecho" hecho daño a Lissana por ¿él? ¿Por qué? No pudo seguir pensado en eso, se levanto y llevo a Hapy con él.

Desde ayer no decía nada ni una palabra, el cree en Lucy... pero basta de todo eso...

Se fueron al gremio y a ver a Lissana. Al llegar había ambiente de cementerio, después de un rato el maestro salio de su oficina, y se paro en el escenario. Había llorado, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego sintió el olor a agua salada.

\- Saben mocosos... nunca me he molestado con vosotros... pero esto me saco de mis casillas, saben quién vino a hablar conmigo hoy... - todos quedaron en silencio - Lucy, Juvia, Wendy y Levy, lo que les hicieron no tiene perdon, nos dejaron cartas saben la razón... ¡dejaron el gremio! ¡¿Eso era lo que querían?! - grito enojado Makarov.

\- Luce... dejo... el gremio... ¡no! ¡¿Por qué?! Actue como un idiota, la dañe no solo fisicamente, la deñe sus sentimientos - pensó Natsu.

\- Ahora, Lucy dijo que vieramos esto, dice que sabran la verdad con 10 minutos, yo no lo he visto por una promesa que hice - el video comenzó a rodar, estaban las trres chicas, riendo jugando y haciendo idioteses, luego fueron a la cocina, sonó el timbre, entro Lissana y comenzó a golpear a Lucy, ella las golpeo, ellas solo trataban de razonar.

No le pusieron un dedo encima.

\- _¡Lissana! ¡¿Qué hice?! ¡Luce! ¡Soy un estúpido!_ \- pensó Natsu con la boca abierta.

El video paro, las luces se prendieron el gremio estaba llorando, Gray pasmado, Natsu no articulaba palabra, Romeo trataba de moverse pero no podía. Mirajane dejo caer la bandeja. Y Gajel no se movía, estaban mal, habían golpearon a 3 de sus nakamas, de sus amigas, de pronto un grito se oyó.

\- ¡Quedate quieta maldita! - grito Erza.

\- ¡No te quejes, es lo que mereces! - grito Cana. Erza había vuelto de su misión, y vio el video con Cana, tomaron a Lissana y la amarraron en una silla.

\- ¡Y vosotros! ¡Sois unos malditos! ¡Dañaron a sus nakamas! - grito enfurecida Erza.

\- ¡Son unos completos idiotas! ¡Cuando trate de defenderlas me golpearon! Si no fuese por Wendy... ellas... - Cana apreto la mandibula, no podía decirlo - podrían haber muerto... - declaro.

\- Lissana, eres una maldita !¿por qué hiciste eso?! - dijo Erza amenazadoramente.

\- ¡Ella me quitaría a mí Natsu! - dijo Lissana refiriendose a Lucy.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Nos hiciste creer en ti! - grito Natsu.

\- Aceptalo ¡tu me amas a mí! - grito Lissana.

\- ¡Yo no te amo a ti!

\- Lissana... ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! - grito Mira.

\- Eres una maldita - dijo Gray sombríamente, tras eso la dejo en una prisión de hielo.

\- Te lo mereces - agrego Gajeel.

\- Eso no solucionara nada, vosotros las golpearon y ahora no creo que esten en Magnolia ¡ellas se fueron y nunca volveran! - grito triste Makarov.

\- ¡Nunca creí que harían algo tan estúpido! - un aura asesina, pero llena de tristeza le rodeaba.

\- Lu...cy... - dijo Cana, para caer de rodillas al suelo.

\- ¡Lucy! ¡Chicas! ¡Perdonenme! - grito Mira a todo pulmón y cayó de rodillas.

\- Mira... ¿tú también hiciste esto? - dijo Erza sin creerlo.

\- ... Sí, ¡soy una estúpida! - tras eso rompió en llanto. Las puertas del gremio se abrieron Laxus y el equipo de Raijinshu entraron al gremio y quedaron viendo el estado de todos.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber que paso cuando no estuve?! - grito Laxus exasperado.

·En el Tren·

Las magas compraron boletos para ir a un pueblo muy lejano, y bastante desconocido, llamado "Toran", pensaron que era lo más ideal para poder entrenarse, no hablaban las cinco estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos, y en sus ojos habían pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y delatar su profunda tristeza.

Al llegar las 4 chicas y la exceed bajaron del tren en total silencio, el pueblo era un lugar muy humilde con hermosos prados, bosques y montañas. Respiraron el aire tranquilo y decidieron caminar se estaba haciendo de noche, caminaron hasta llegar al bosque.

\- ¿Chicas hicimos lo correcto? - rompió Charle el silencio.

\- Yo lo creo, creo que hicimos bien - respondió Juvia sentandose en una roca.

\- Quien diriía que ese fue el último día de nosotras en Fairy Tail - dijo Lucy con una extraña sonrisa.

\- No puedo creerlo - susurro Juvia.

\- Juvia-san ¿y la tercera persona? - pregunto Wendy confundida.

\- La tercera persona murió cuando su familia y el hombre que amaba la golearon y maltrataron, también murió al ver lo que les hicieron - declaro Juvia mirando el cielo nocturno.

\- Ya veo... ¿que haremos ahora? - dijo Levy.

\- Deberíamos buscar una posada, ya se hizo de noche y no podemos quedarnos aquí paradas - dijo Lucy.

\- No creo oque necesiten eso - dijo una voz detrás de ellas, por lo cual voltearon..

\- Concuerdo con él - respondió una más aguda.


	2. ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Hermano?

\- No creoque necesiten eso - dijo una voz detrás de ellas, por lo cual voltearon..

\- Concuerdo con él - respondió una más aguda.

Las 4 magas y la exceed vieron a los dos encapuchados que están detrás de ellas, se les veían las sonrisas, ya que los ojos son cubiertos por las caas. Las chicas les reconocieron inmediatamente.

\- ¡Vosotros! - gritaron todas al vera las dos personas frente a ellas, las cuales se quitaron las capas.

\- ¡Meredy, Jellal! - dijo Lucy, tras eso, la peli-rosa saltó a los brazos de la maga de agua.

\- ¿Y que hacen aquí? ¿Están de misión? - pregunto con una sonrisa Jellal.

\- Bueno, en realidad... no - dijo Charle desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Hmp? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Se ven depremidas - dijo Meredy separandose de Juvia la cual tenía el rostro triste al igual que las demás.

\- Bueno, es una larga historia - dijo Lucy.

\- Somos fugitivos, tenemos tiempo para escucharlas - dijo Jellal, las chicas se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

La historia fue relatada por todas, las cuales contaron lo sucedido desde la llegada de Lisana a la casa de Lucy, también la golpeza que recibieron parte de ella, cuando Lucy se desmayo por los fuertes golpes, y las siguieron siendo golpeados fueron Levy y Juvia, quienes cayeron inconscientes después de unos graves goles.

Luego cuando Cana les encontro y ayudo, y el final en el que ellas fueron atacadas por su familia, por cada uno de ellos sin piedad y la ayuda de Wendy para escapar, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, los magos de Crime sorciere no hayaban que decir, estaban en shock, no tenían ni idea lo que fueran capaces de hacer los magos de Fairy Tail.

\- Y por eso estamos en este pueblo - dijo Levy abrazandose a si misma - Larga historia.

\- ¡Son unos estupidos! ¡¿Cómo hacen tal cosa?! ¡Son una familia! - exclamo Meredy - No puedo creerlo, Fairy Tail era un gran gremio, ¿cómo es que todo esto sucedio? - las chicas negaron con la cabeza ya que no sabían que responderle.

\- ¿Todos los miembros hicieron eso? - cuestiono Jellal.

\- No, Erza-san, Laxus-san, y el raijinshuu no estaban presentes y Cana-san trato de ayudarles... pero termino siend golpeda también, igual que yo - dijo Wendy y por instinto toco su brazo donde hay una gran venda.

\- Espero que reciban su merecido por esa traición - dijo la peli-rosa mientras de su mochila sacaba algunas matas y potes.

\- ¿Piensas comer ahora? - dijo el peli-azul.

\- ¿Qué?, tal vez ellas también tengan hambre ¡día de campo en la noche! - dijo Meredy tratando de animar a las ex-magas de Fairy Tail las cuales le regalaron una dulce sonrisa.

\- Nunca cambias - dijo Jellal suspirando, los magos se sentaron alrededor de una fogata, para entrar en calor, producto de la fría noche.

\- ¡Ah! Cierto Lucy-san teniamo que entregarle algo - dijo Meredy saltando de su puesto.

\- ¿Nani? ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto mirándola.

\- ¿Se las entregarás ahora? - dijo Jellal mirándola.

\- Sí, me las encargaron a mí no a ti - dijo Meredy sancandole la lengua a Jellal, mientras sacaba algo de un bolso - Toma Lucy-san - le entrego las tres llaves del zodiaco que le faltaban y que pertenecian a Yukino de Sabertoonth.

\- ¿Q-Qué? ¡Estás son de Yukino! Le dije que no les diera ¿ahora como luchara? - dijo Lucy.

\- Aprendió otro tipo de magia, magia de luz y al aparecer le gusto más, y las llave dedició dartelas a ti, hace unos días nos las entrego creyendo que eramos magos de Fairy Tail ya que me disfraze de Mystogan - declaro Jellal.

\- Gracias al traje de Mystogan puedes pasar desapercibido, pero debes tener cuidado, muchos del consejo saben lo de Edolas, eso te puede causar problemas - el peli-azul asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Nee Lucy, ¿qué pasará ahora que tienes las 13 llaves? - dijo Juvia curiosa.

\- Pues no tengo ni la más minima idea - dijo chibi.

\- Ya veo, tendremos que descubrirlo - dijo interesada Charle.

\- He oido que tal vez sea un portal a otro tiempo, pero no está confirmado - dijo Jellal.

\- ¡Y qué esperas, ábrela! - dijeron Levy y Wendy animando a abrirla, pero de pronto empezaron a aparecer los primeros rayos del sol.

\- Jellal, creo que es hora de irnos, lo lamentamos chicas- dijo Meredy.

\- Debemos movernos rápido, lo más probable es que el gremio oscuro ya haya legado a este pueblo - dijo Jellal. Los magos de Crime Sorciere se levantaron del suelo - Tened cuidado i se encuentran con uno de ellos.

\- Fue un gusto hablar con vosotro - dijo Juvia con una sonrisa.

\- El gusto fue nuestro - dijo Meredytomando todas sus cosas junto con Jellal, dispuestoas a marcharse.

\- Jellal, espera un segundo - Lucy interrumpio cuando los chicos se volvían a poner sus grandes capas.

\- Sí, Lucy ¿qué pasa? - dijo Jellal.

\- Hazme el favor de ver a Erza, lo más pronto posible la sorpresa que se llevará al entrar al gremio no creo que sea de su agrado - dijo Lucy.

\- La veré lo más pronto que pueda, es una promesa Lucy - dijo Jellal con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias Jellal, sayonara... espero verlos pronto.

Al irse Jellal y Meredy quedaron solas mirando las 13 llaves, no tenín ni idea de que hacer, tampoco a quién preguntarle, pero algo era seguro, descubririan que secreto guardaban esas llaves sea como sea.

\- ¿No sabes cómo abrirlas Lucy? - pregunto Charle.

\- Tal vez Loke sepa algo, de todas formas no veo muy buenala opción de que Lu-chan abrá todas las llaves a la vez, podría morir - dijo Levy.

\- Yo si se que hay que hacer - dijo el espirítu apareciendo, haciendo que las chicas se ericen del susto que le dieron.

\- ¡¿Y tu de dónde saliste?! - gritaron asustadas.

\- Gomene, Lucy felicidades reuniste las 13 llaves - dijo Loke dando una sonrisa - Lamento lo de Fairy Tail, no pudimos abrir la puerta por nosotros mismos, no sabemos que paso - declaro el espirítu.

\- ¿Cómo es que no pudieron abrir la puerta? - dijo Levy confundida.

\- No lo sabemos, intentamos de todo pero nada, aún investigamos lo sucedido - dijo Loke realmete extrañado.

\- No importa, tal vez el destino lo quiso así - dijo Wendy con una extraña sonrisa.

\- ¿Loke-san sabes que hacer con las llaves? - pregunto Juvia.

\- Por lo que me han contando debes ponerlas en posición de círculo en un orden especial - Lucy hizo caso y empezó a poner las llaves en el orden que su espirítu le iba dictando, cuando todas las llaves tuvieron todas las llaves en la posición indicada.

Loke tuvo que volver al mundo celestial para que las puertas funcionaran a la perfección.

\- ¡Y qué esperamos! Según Loke no gastará poder mágico... - decía Juvia emocionada.

\- Aunque eso si es bastante raro ¿no creen? - pregunto y todas posaron su mirada en la rubia, quien solo subio sus hombros en señal de no saber lo que iba a pasar.

\- Intentaré abrirlas - dijo Lucy, la maga se levanto del suelo y vio las llaves las cuales estaban en el suelo ordenandas como ellas las dejo.

\- Lucy-san, ten cuidado, no nos perdonaremos si recibes más daño - dijo Wendy.

\- De por si ya tenemos bastantes heridas - dijo en el mismo tono de preocupación Levy.

\- Estaré bien, confió en lo que Loke me dijo - la rubia extendio sus brazos al cielo - ¡Abriros, Puertas del Zodiaco!

Una luz cegadora se extendio por todo el lugar, lo que provoco que todas cerraran sus ojos por un par de minutos, hasta que la luz desapareció.

Ellas abrieon lentamente sus ojos topandose con una gran puerta como la de Eclipse, pero está parecia estar hecha de materiales delicados como el oro y la plata. En el centro de la puerta hay un dije con forma de enorme estrella de 12 puntas.

Las chicas y la exceed no entendían lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

\- I-Impresionante - emitió Wendy siendo la primera en reaccionar.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - dijo Levy siendo la segunda, llamando la atención del resto.

\- Eso mismo me pregunto - dijo Juvia aún un poco en shock. La rubia se fue acercando a la puerta. Ella puso sus manos sobre esta y la puerta se abrió, pero no podían ver mucho ya que tenía una potente luz.

\- Bien entremos - todas miraron extrañadas a la rubia.

\- ¿Estás segura Lucy? - pregunto Levy.

\- No tenemos nada que perder, total ya hemos perdido casi todo - sus cuatro amigas asintieron y se levantaron del suelo.

Las chicas se tomaron de las manos y asintieron en señal de estar de acuerdo con la deciciónde la Heartfilia.

Pasaron por un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar al otro lado, al abrir sus ojos se encontraron con un hermoso paisaje, montañas, prados, hermosos y cristalinos ríos, un claro cielo azul y a lo lejos un gran castillo blanco, con muchos detalles dorados y lo que más le llamo la atención fue las grandes y extravangate formas que salían de las torres de diferentes lugares.

Las cinco amigas estaban desconcertadas por el hermoso paisaje frente ellas. Ninguna decía nada, palabra alguno o algo.

Se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que la puerta ya no estaba, solo que las llaves de Lucy... tomaron la forma... de un... ¡¿Bastón?!

Ellas pudieron distinguir a una mujer que venía directamente hacía ellas.

La hermosa mujer lleva un vestido color blanco con las puntas de forma estelar. Con una banda roja cruzando su pecho. Sostenida por un broche de oro con la misma estrella que en la puerta. Una brillante cabellera rubia hasta sus talones y levemente ondulado después de su cintura. Y sus pies totalmente descalzos.

Juvia, Levy y Charle se pusieron en defensa, mientras que Wendy se quedo un poco asustada. Menos Lucy la cual estaba petrificada mirando a la mujer ahora estaba frente a ellas.

\- ¿E-Eres tú? ¿M-M-Mamá? - dijo en un tono nervioso mientras su cuerpo tiritaba y las lágrimas amenazaban por salir. Todas sus amigas la miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Bienvenidas, Bienvenida Lucy - dijo la oji-chocolate con una sonrisa.

\- ¿L-Lucy ella es tú mamá? - pregunto Juvia, pero no hubo respuesta de la chica.

\- ¿E-En serio... e-eres vos? - dijo Lucy con ojos llorosos. La mujer abrazo fuertemente a su hija la cual no dudo en corresponder el abrazo. Dandose cuenta de que su madre era muy ligera y delgada. Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de ambas, eran lágrimas de felicidad.

\- ¿E-Es la madre de Lucy-san? - pregunto nerviosa Wendy cuando ambas rubias se separaron.

\- Sí, supongo que vosotras debéis ser, Levy, Juvia, Charle y Wendy ¿verdad? - las cuatro nombradas se paralizaron al ver que la mujer sabía sus nombres.

\- ¿P-Por qué sabe nuestro nombres? - pregunto Juvia.

\- Pero aún... ¿E-Estamos muertas? - pregunto asustada Charle. Layla solo le sonrió mientras negaba.

\- ¿Oka-sama qué paso? - dijo pregunto Lucy.

\- Chicas, este lugar... es el lugar más importante para mundo. Este es el secreto mejor guardado por el consejo - todas abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas - Alma Toran, el lugar donde todas las especies viven y dónde los dragones gobernamos. Aquí están todos los dragones que vivieron en la tierra y que criaron humanos.

\- ¿Y usted que hace aquí, Layla-san? - dijo Charle confundida.

\- Chicas lo que les contaré ahora será un horrible dolor de cabeza, así que escuchen con atención - las magas le miraron preocupadas - Este es el lugar donde muchas diferentes especies, entre ellos dragones, somos lo que gobernamos aquí al ser la raza más fuerte - todas abrieron sus ojos extrañadas al ver que usaba el "somos". Ella a ver que quedaban como un 8 continuo - Yo soy parte de ellos, puedo transformarme en uno de ellos. También poseo magia. Lucy no te alteres - justo cuanto la chica iba a protestar, callo su habla - en algún momento te contaré todo lo sucedido, pero por ahora no puedo revelar mucho.

\- M-Mamá... ¿nos ocultaste esto a mi y a papa? - dijo chibi con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lucy escuchame, lamento todo lo que paso pero en algún momento de todo esto te contaré todo, lo prometo - la maga se calmo con lo que dijo su madre.

\- Está bien, Oka-sama.

\- En pocas palabras, ¿está es la tierra de todas las especies? - Layla asentó con una sonrisa - ¿Usted es uno? - ella volvió a asentar - ¿Y las 13 llaves - Juvia miro el ahora bastón en vez de llaves - bueno, eso logran abrir este portal?

\- Sí, he estado conciente de todo lo pasado, se lo que les hicieron, se lo que sufrieron - dijo Layla.

\- Fuimas llamadas débiles, inútiles, golpeadas - Layla puso un dedo en la boca de su hija, interrumpiendola.

\- Lo sé todo, tranquila... entrenaran con nosotros - a que se referia con "nosotros". "Nosotros" equivalen a muchas personas.

Sin embargo, en algún lado de su corazón se sentían felices. Después de todo ellas habían perdido a su "familia", pero obtuvieron algo mejor, las una a las otras que siempre se apoyaran mutuamente y Lucy recupero a su madre, su sonrisa no se podía comparar.

Aunque aún no entendían a que se refería con entrenar con "nosotros", pero lo que sea, estaban felices de estar en ese lugar, ahora no les interesa nada. Además prometio que les contaría todo, probablemente.

\- ¿Qué? - articulo Lucy.

\- Chicas su futuro es brillante, vosotras entrenaran con nsotros y también serán las más fuertes de toda la nación. Su magia no la podra superar nadie ya que son las magas de la vida - Layla entrecerro su mirada - Unas: Magi.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo Juvia en un tono nervioso.

\- Sí, vosotros aprenderán la última generación de magia, más la Dragon Slayer más poderosa, vosotras seréis las princesas de todas las especies y las reinas de los Dragon Slayer's - dijo Layla con una sonrisa, ninguna se lo podía creer, cada palabra que salia de la boca de Layla Heartfilia.

\- ¿E-Esto es real? - pregunto Levy.

\- Solo deberan quedarse por 4 años en este mundo - dijo Layla seriamente.

\- ¡Yo me quedo! - dijeron Charle y Juvia decididas.

\- Nosotras también - continuaron Wendy y Levy.

\- Mamá, por supuesto, me quedo - luego de eso la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Antes de olvidarlo, hay personas que quieren verlas. Fye, Aladdin, Ugo - dijo con una sonrisa maternal, de dos pequeñas -enormes- gotas que cayeron del cielo aparecieron dos personas. Altas.

Uno es un hombre se ve mayor que el otro, tiene el cabello rubio un poco desordenado, con grandes orbes azules. Amables, pero a la vez dolidos. Abrió sus ojo al maximo al ver a Levy.

El otro es un poco menor, tiene el cabello azul y le llega a sus tobillos, atado en una fina trenza, abrió sus ojos azules un poco oscuros pero brillantes y grandes. Se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Wendy.

Y luego de un pequeño rayo de luz aparecio un hombre de cabello azul-celeste. Con orbes azules también. Se sorprendio al ver a Juvia.

\- ¡Levy! - exclamo el rubio abrazandola con fuerza mientras lloraba.

\- ¡Wendy! - el peli-azul marino abrazo a la chica mientras la tumbaba y lloraba en su cuello.

\- ¡Juvia!

\- ¡Onii-chan! - Juvia fue la única que se lanzo a los brazos del hombre.

\- Etto... ¿quienes son vosotros? - dijeron confundidas .

\- No te suena el nombre de Fye D. Flourite - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. Levy cayo en llanto al escuchar ese nombre. Ese era el nombre de su padre, su madre siempre dijo que él estaba vivo, por eso lo maldijo cuando esta murió y se quedo sola. Hasta entrar en Fairy Tail.

\- Se que no me conoces, pero yo soy una de las personas que te dio la vida, la persona que te guió a Grandine también. Aladdin Jehoahaz Abarham, tu padre - dijo el peli-azul oscuro. Wendy entro en estado de shock, pero se aferro a él - Te pareces mucho a mí - declaro con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ugo-baka! ¡Ugo-baka! ¡Ugo-baka! - era lo úncio que decía mientras lloraba Juvia en el pecho del peli-celeste.

Luego de que todas se calmaran y respiraran profundo, los cuatro hablaron.

\- Les presentaremos a los demás chicos - después de eso vieron como unos dragones que decendieron hasta ellas, cambiando su forma a humanos - Ellos son dragones, Fanalis y manitocoras en su forma humana, serán sus entrenadores por estos 4 años.

\- Yo soy Igneel e dragón del fuego - dijo el dragón, tiene el cabello rojo desordenado y al igual que los demás dragones tiene un traje como vestimenta, no podían creer que tenían delante a la persona que crió a Natsu.

\- Yo soy Grandine, dragón del cielo - contesto una mujer de complexión delgada, muy hermosa de cabello rosa claro hasta sus talones. Con grandes ojos azules, la "madre" de Wendy estaba ahí. Pero Aladdin abrazó posesivamente a Wendy - No te la quitaré Aladdin.

\- Yo soy Metalicana, dragón del hierro - es un hombre bastante alto, se le veía como una persona seria y su cabello es plateado y sus ojos dorados.

\- Yo soy Weisslogia, dragón de la luz- dijo un hombre de cabello y ojos color blanco con una sonrisa carismatica.

\- Yo soy Skiadrum, dragón de la sombra - hablo seriamente y a la vez de mnera respetuosa. Sus ojos y cabello son de color negro.

\- Yo soy Muu, Fanalis de la primera división. Es un gusto - es un hombre de cabello rojo hasta su cintura un poco desaliñado y ojos un poco afilados como los de un gato del mismo. Se le ve una persona muy alegre.

\- Yo soy Vinea, dragón del agua - dijo una mujer de cabello azul rozando el marino, tiene los ojos azul-celeste.

\- Yo soy Baal - es un hombre que tiene el cabello largo de color oscuro, el cual está enmarañado, tiene un tercer ojo en la frente y unas uñas largas. Lleva un collar y un cinturón.

\- Yo soy Agares, manticora de la tierra - dijo un hombre de cabello violeta y desordenado. Él tiene una gran collar alrededor de su cuello que cuelga hasta pasando su cintura, en sus brazos tienen uñas largas similares a las de un zorro. También tiene una larga cola también de color violeta y un tatuaje oscuro alrededor de su ojo derecho. Lleva puesto una toga blanca cruzada en el dorso y otra amarilla en sobre sus caderas y también lleva un cinturón.

\- Yo soy Zepar, dragón del sonido - es un pequeño diablillo con gran barriga, un par de alas de dragón color negro, su cabello se torna verde, adquiere unas pezuñas de fauno de color crema con unas estructuras robustas del mismo color ,similares a las de sus orejas, además de lucir un tercer ojo en la frente de posee una prominente iris color naranja y unos pequeños cuernos a sus lados, y desde sus orejas unos cuernos de apariencia robusta y frondosa, sus ante brazos también adquieren algo de pelaje siendo de igual color que el de sus pesuñas, color crema sobre estos posee un par de brazaletes dorados; también posee una cola similar a un búfalo solo que mas larga y del mismo color que el resto del pelaje . en sus brazos cuenta con unas bandas de ora que los rodean así como un gran collar dorado sobre su cuello y un cinturón con una hebilla redonda y dorada.

\- Con todos nosotros entrenaran durante estos 4 años - dijo Fye con una sonrisa.

\- ¿El tiempo aquí es igual que el de la tierra? - pregunto Levy.

\- Exactamente...no. Solo por unos 15 minutos - admitió Aladdin.

\- No creo que haya problema con eso - dijo Skiadrum.

\- ¡Estoy muy anciosa por todo esto! - dijo Wendy con una tierna sonrisa mientras aún es abrazada por Aladdin.

\- Que bueno, mañana entrenaran a primera hora - contesto Igneel con una sonrisa igual a la de Natsu. Se nota de donde la saco.

\- Por cierto, vimos lo que le hicieron nuestros hijos, y los golpearemos por eso - dijo Metalicana apretando sus puños uno junto a otro, con un aura de padre asesino.

\- Después habrá tiempo para eso, ¡ahora debemos practicar para mañana! - dijeron Layla, Fye, Ugo y Aladdin.

\- Por cierto, estar aquí tal vez las cambie un poco fisicamente - contesto Vinea con un tono tierno.

\- Muchas gracias - dijeron todas con una sonrisa amable, tierna y compasiva.

-4 años después-

\- ¡Juvia golpea con más fuerza! - dijo ella bestia Fanalis.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Vainel Arros (Lanzas del Dios del Agua)! - la oji-azul lanzo un vortice de agua que derribo a Muu.

\- Grandioso Juvia - dijo una voz muy linda.

\- ¡Es es nuestra Juvia! - dijeron otras tres.

\- Eso no fue fácil - contesto la oji-azul muy cansada.

\- Eso es normal, el Vainel Arros es una de las magias perdidas, consume un poco de tu magia, pero el Rukh lo restaura... - la cara pálida de alivio inundo a la oji-azul - Ya qué... - dijo Muu convirtiendose en humano.

\- Hola todos - dijeron los cuatro principales sacerdotes apareciendo (Ugo, Aladdin, Layla y Fye).

\- Ya adoptaron todos lo musculos y poderes de los Fanalis, y perfeccione su Dragon Force - Muu sonrió orgulloso.

\- Vaya, aprendieron duro - dijo Fye acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

\- Sí, fue dificil - admitió la voz de Lucy.

\- Pero, dominaron hasta todas las magias básicas, son unas excelentes Magi, además de ser las Dragon Slayer más fuertes de la historia - dijo Aladdin abrazando a su hija posesivamente como siempre.

\- ¡¿En serio?! - dijo la voz de Levy sorprendida.

\- Sí - dijo Zepar con una sonrisa.

\- Aprendieron todo de un poco de las magias, Agua, Fuego, Cielo, Gravedad, Tierra, Rayo, Sombra, Luz, Celestia... ¿Continuo? - dijo Skiadrum, casando la risa de todos.

\- Y cambiaron fisicamente - declaro a lo último divertido Ugo - Eres identica a Fye Levy-chan.

\- Eso es porque hace dos años el sello se rompió - dijo Levy que ahora es ... ¡¿Rubia?! y literalmente es como ver una copia de Fye. Su cabello le llega a las pantorillas, y al final tiene un ligero lazo color azul.

Sus ojos cambiaron al color que los de Fye también, pero los de ellas son más claros. Su complexión se hizo un poco más delgada, como todos ahí. Sus pechos crecieron un poco de acorde a su tamaño. No está explotada como Lucy y Juvia, pero son normales.

Su estatura también, crecio un poco, llegandole a la cabeza a todas ahora.

Ella usa una camisa blanca de cuello levemente alto, con borde azul. Por la parte traserá se alarga hasta sus pantorrillas, un poco más bajo que su cabello. Hay dos correas pegadas en su pecho color azul con evilla dorada, que solo llega a la mitad.

En sus brazos las mangas son blancas, pero luego del homoplato es azul-rey y se extiende como guantes hasta sus muñecas. Usa un pequeño short azul rey y luego botas del mismo color que parecen más medias.

Juvia por su parte no cambio tan drasticamente, su cabello le creció y le llega el muslo, además de haberse alisado, lleva dos mechones delante y atados juntos por su propio cabello. En su frente lleva una pequeña gema azul-marina colgando de una cadena de oro. Sus ojos cambiaron a un color celeste.

Ella lleva una camisa color azul crema sin mangas con muchos trozos de tela en el pecho. Con final triangular hasta sus muslos. Unos largos guante del mismo color abombados u holgados un poco más alla del codo. Usa unos short azul-marino que recoge dos largas medias blancas con rayas azules. Y botines marrones.

\- Aunque no cambiaste tanto, Juvia - dijo con una sonrisa Ugo.

\- Era de esperarse, solo Levy y Wendy tenían sellos en apariencia - dijo Lucy, ella también había cambiado mucho, su cabello le llega un poco después del muslo y toene las puntas blancas, al igual que su flequillo levemente ondulado. Lleva dos largos aretes dorados. Usa un vestido blanco de mangas hasta los codos holgadas que dejan ver la mitad de sus brazos. Y es corto. Con un lazo rojo debajo de su busto hasta sus rodillas de verdad. Con la cintura de la armadura pegada solo a los costados y debajo un capón azul hasta las rodillas. Con botas negras y cintas marrones amarrándolas y sosteniéndolas. Además del hecho que sus ojos son color rojizo carmesí como una linda fresa, solo eso.

\- Me siento feliz que Wendy se parezca tanto a mí - dijo Aladdin poniendo su mano en la cabeza de su hija adolescente de 16 años. Wendy Jehoahaz Abarham. Su estutara creció un poco, es de complexión delgada, un poco más de la cuenta.

Su largo cabello azul le llega a los tobillos, atado en una fina trenza después de sus hombros. Mientras que dos mechones recaen en su no muy grande pecho. -No es explatada, pero son normales-. Sus orbes son azules como las de Aladdin y su cabello. Además de llevar una gema rubí rojo colgando de una cadena de oro en su frente.

Utiliza varios pendientes en su oreja. En el cuello tiene una pequeña cuerda tejida de color rojo. Utiliza una túnica blanca que le llega hasta sus muslos y tiene mangas cortas. Encima lleva una túnica de color azul oscuro que se inclina sobre su lado izquierdo. También comenzó a usar botas negras.

Su rostro se ve muy lindo y a la vez maduro.

Wendy y Lucy son las únicas que llevan vendajes en los brazos, en vez de guantes o mangas largas.

\- No lo había notado en absoluto - dijo Juvia tomando dos de sus mechones.

\- Han pasado cuatro años... - dijo Levy - Ahora tengo 21... soy una anciana... - recordando que cuando se fueron tenían 17.

\- No tenemos idea de nada en la tierra - dijo Lucy mirando el claro cielo.

\- Sí. ¿De qué tanto nos perdimos? - dijo Wendy extendiendo uno de sus brazos para ver el sol entre sus dedos.

\- Ya deben volver a su mundo - dijo Metalicana.

\- El entramiento acabo - dijo Layla.

\- ¡Haced tragar tierra a esos idiotas! - grito emocionado Zepar.

\- Son la 4 generación de Dragon Slayer's - dijo Igneel con una sonrisa.

\- La más poderosa - continuo Grandine.

\- No se compara con ninguna - dijo Agares.

\- Ni God Slayer, debido a que son Magis y aprendieron un poco de esa magia. - dijo Baal casi resignado. Ellas sonrieron ante lo dicho del dragón del rayo.

\- Tienen que venir a visitarnos - recordó Weisslogia.

\- Recuerden que su futuro es brillante, nadie puede hacerlas sufrir - dijo Skiadrum.

\- Sobre todo, queremos que usen sus verdaderos apellidos - dijeron Ugo, Fye y Aladdin.

\- ¿Si se han dado cuenta que sus apellidos son muy largos? - preguntaron las tres.

\- Solo cumplan ese capricho - pidieron con cara de borrego a medio morir.

\- Sí, sí, sí.

\- Ya es hora, vuelvan a el mundo - dijeron los sacerdotes principales con una sonrisa.

En el Gremio Fairy Tail.

Está una albina de cabello largo y ondulado sentada en la barra. Ahí está un peli-roa bebiendo junto a él, un mago alquimista.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe mostrando a una maga peli-escarlata y una castaña acarcándose a la barra.

\- Hola Mira - dijo Erza.

\- ¿Cómo te va? - dijo Kana.

\- Nada bien, me hubiera gustado ir con vosotras - dijo un poco deprimida.

\- Somos equipo, de todas formas de clase "S" - dijo Kana.

\- Sí, pero el maestro me necesita - dijo la albina con un puchero.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - dijo Erza encarnando una ceja.

\- Los Grandes Juegos Magicos - dijo Mira aburrida.

\- Ya me harte de eso, todos los años ganamos. No es divertido si ellas no están - dijo Erza desviando la mirada a lo último.

\- Mataría por volverlas a ver - dijo Kana triste.

Al decir eso, miraron un cuadro en el cual aparecían las tres peli-azules, la gatita y la rubia, con enormes sonrisas todas. Debajo decía "La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail". Se veían flores y regalos debajo de el, también algunas velas se hayaban prendidas.

Después de que ellas se fueran del gremio, este parecía un cementerio nadie reía, peleaba o examanes de Clase "S" del primer año sin las chicas, Kana fue la ganadora. Y con ella formaron un equipo, conformado por Kana, Mira y Erza llamado "hadas sin alas" en honor a sus amigas y Mirajane prometió no perdonar nunca a Lissana. Elfam siguió tratando bien a Lissana, pero Mirajane no podía aguantar su molestia.

\- Vamos al segundo piso, quiero hablar con vosotras - dijo Erza tocando los hombros de las chicas.

Dejando al pelirosa y al alquimista sentados en la barra.

\- ¿Aún las recuerdas? - dijo Gray viendo su brazo.

\- ¿Cómo no lo haría?... soy un idota - dijo Natsu.

\- Yo también me uní a esa masacre - dijo Gajeel.

\- ¿De nuevo? Les he dicho que no mencionen este tema - dijo entrando por la puerta. Es un chico de cabello negro, lo suficientemente largo y corto para ser recogido vagamente por una coleta alta. Además de tener varios aretes y pirsing en sus orejas. Viste un traje de color verde oscuro con un cinturón marrón y zapatillas de deporte de color verde oscuro. La sudadera con capucha de su mono también tiene un par de gafas que se le atribuye.

\- Romeo - dijo Natsu confundido, vio la cara de dolor del chico - No importa, ya no queda rastro de ellas - dijo triste Natsu.

\- Ya dijeron que no hay esperanzas de volverlas a ver porque... - decía Gray.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Ellas están bien! ¡Lo sé! ¡Wendy...! Wendy... no está muerta - declaro Romeo.

\- Mocoso, ni el consejo mágico y ni un gremio las a visto, creo que hay que aceptarlo, han pasado cuatro años - dijo Gajeel.

\- ¡Que se callen! - grito también Natsu cansado de la conversación. En ese momento la albina menor llego y lo abrazo por detrás - ¡Ajelate! - tras eso la empujo hacía atrás.

\- ¡Que lo aceptes! ¡Ella está muerta! ¡Ahora podremos estar juntos! - decía la Strauss desde el suelo.

\- ¡Que te calles! - dijo Evergreen apareciendo de la nada y dandole un cachetada a Lissana - ¡Levy ni ninguna está muerta! - dejo bien en claro.

\- ¡Bien hecho Ever! - grito la oji-celeste desde el segundo piso.

\- Me voy de aquí - dijo Natsu poniendose a su bufanda para salir - ¿Vienes conmigo? Romeo - él lo miro con cara aburrida y se fue detrás de él.

\- ¿Vas de nuevo de misión? - dijo Gajeel mirando al adolescente, desde que las chicas desaparecieron, eso era lo único que hacía.

\- No tengo más que hacer - dijo fríamente el mago.

Ya no lo soportaban, ellas no estaban muertas ¡Ninguna estaba muerta! Salieron del gremio hasta llegar al río donde había un monumento como el de la "estúpida" de Lissana cuando "murió", en aquel estaba el nombre de Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Charle y Wendy.

Ellas no estaban muertas, jamás perderían la esperanzas ¡volverán a verlas de nuevo! Aun no sabían la razón de ser tan estúpidos.

Romeo por retener a Wendy traicionando a las chicas y Natsu por nunca pensar en nada.

Y por perder a las peronas que amaban. ¡Eso NUNCA hubiera pasado!

\- Está bien - dijo Romeo - Yo sé perfectamente que ninguna está muerta - toco la foto de Wendy y Natsu sonrió levemente.

\- Yo sé que están vivas, por eso Luce... te protegeré y las encontraré - murmuro Natsu mientras el viento movía sus cabellos.


	3. ¿Sabertooth?

·En el mundo de los Dragones·

\- Llego la hora - dijo Levy poniendose una capucha.

\- Hay que enfretar lo que se nos venga - dijo con una leve sonrisa Charle. Ella usa un vestido negro sin mangas, con varias pulseras doradas y botas marrones con correas.

\- Daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo - dijeron Juvia, Wendy y Lucy.

\- Muchas gracias por todo - exclamaron las cinco haciendo una reverencia.

\- No hay de que, sois muy buenas magas o Magis - dijo Igneel con una sonrisa.

\- Enseñarles fue muy fácil - declaro Muu con orgullo.

\- Sin duda alguna, su poder es insuperable - dijo Agares.

\- Y no es por lo que les enseñamos - dijo Baal con una sonrisa.

\- En fin, ¡Buen viaje! - dijo Metalicana. Lucy extendió un bastón de metal similar a un tridente, es más largo que su propia altura y tiene en el extremo una forma de una luna creciente que señala hacia arriba, esta tiene una gema blanca esférica y una punta afilada.

Este comenzó a brillar hasta ser todas las llaves del zodiaco.

\- ¡Ábrete, Puerta Del Mundo de Alma Toran! - exclamo Lucy extendiendo los brazos al cielo, apareciendo la puerta.

\- Adiós Lucy - dijo Layla con una sonrisa.

\- Adiós Wendy Charle - dijo Aladdin con una sonrisa un poco triste.

\- Adiós Levy.

\- Adiós Juvia.

\- Adiós, prometemos volver - dijeron todas con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Esperen! ¡No se iran sin un recuerdo! - dijo Zepar transformandose en humano, tomando la oreja de Levy poniendo un arete pegado dorado con una gema colgando de distintos colores, muy brillante como una canica, los colores son azul, celeste, blanco, rojo, negro, amarillo, crema, café, plateado y morado.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto? - dijo chibi confundida.

\- Es un regalito - contesto Zepar mientras le ponía el arete a las demás.

\- Con estonos pueden contactar y poder sacar reservas de Rukh de este mundo, en pocas alabras su magia es infinita allá también - dijo Grandine.

\- ¿¡En serio?! - dijo sorprendida Wendy.

\- Eso no es todo, tenend - dijo el hombre lanzandole tres huevos grandes, uno para cada una menos Wendy.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo Lucy.

\- Un Exceed, aunque uno no lo es - dijo Fye con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y cuándo abré? - pregunto Levy.

\- En 10 segundos - respondió Ugo.

\- ¡¿Nani?! - dijeron las tres, no alcanzaron a terminar de hablar o reclamar. Pues los huevos comenzaron a romperse y acabaron con dos Exced y un conejo, o algo parecido, todas se sonrojaron.

\- ¡Que mona eres! - dijo Juvia, ella tiene una Exceed de pelaje celeste muy claro, rozando el blanco. Al abrir sus ojos son de color azul-verdoso - ¡Abrió sus ojos! ¡Kawaii! - le dio un fuert abrazo a la Exceed.

\- ¡No respiro! Al menos dame un nombre - decía la exceed quien era afixiada por Juvia.

\- Hmp - la miro fijamente - Te llamaré Yuna - dijo con una sonrisa. Y siguió abrazandola.

\- Bueno, ahora si me puedes abrazar - dijo con una sonrisa la Exceed.

\- ¡Esto es más lindo que un Exceed! - dijo Levy abrazando a un conejo, con forma de bollo de arroz blanco. Tiene una gran gema roja en su frente y dos lindos sonrojos en sus mejillas - ¡Te llamaré Mokona! - mientras se sonrojaba con ternura.

\- Ese es mi nuevo experimento, cuidalo bien Levy-chan, es mitad Exceed, por ello tiene forma de bollo y conejo - dijo Ugo con una sonrisa.

\- Yo también te ayude - dijo Aladdin con un puchero.

\- Mokona es Mokona - dijo emocionada la mitad Exceed.

\- Que dulce es - dijo Lucy viendo a su Exceed, tiene el cabello cenizo rozando el blanco. Con ojos grandes, los cuales padecen de heterocromía, el derecho es azul y el izquierdo ámbar - Te pondré... Haruka - le dio una verdadera sonrisa.

\- Que lindo, tengo nombre de primavera (HARU: Primavera) - dijo la Exceed.

\- Ya nos vamos - dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

\- Cuidaros por favor - pidieron los tres sacerdotes masculinos tomando las manos de sus familiares.

\- Sí, sí. - dijeron desviando la mirada sonrojada.

\- ¡Hasta siempre! - dijeron las cinco con una sonrisa.

Cruzaron el pequeño pasillo de la puerta, al llegar al otro lado se encontraron con una hermosa madrugada, están de nuevo en el pueblo "Toran". Que al parecer se volvió más conocido al viajar la colina, vieron mucha gente y el pueblo más grande que como la vez que se fueron.

En serio fueron 4 años.

\- Creo que este lugar se hizo muy reconocido - dijo Levy.

\- Yo también lo creo - dijo Charle mirando todo sorprendida.

\- ¿Dónde estamos Juvia-chan? - pregunto Yuna confundida.

\- Sí ¿dónde estamos? - dijo confundida Haruka.

\- Mokona quiere saber Levy-chan - exclamo Mokona.

\- Esto es EarthLand - dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

\- Nuestro mundo - dijo Wendy después.

\- Y hemos vuelto para quedarnos - dijo Juvia.

\- ¿Nos podrían contar algo de su vida? - pregunto Mokona intrigada.

\- Como sus Exceed tenemos que conocerlas - dijo Haruka.

\- ¡Eso es cierto! - exclamo Yuna.

\- Yo cuento desde las infnacias hasta hoy - dijo Levy, paso un buen rato hablando con las Exceed y la mitad Exceed, ahora ellas sabían su situación y pasado.

\- ¡Lucy! - Haruka iba volando al llegar, la abrazo muy fuerte.

\- Ya tranquila, eso ya paso no permitiremos que nos vuelva a pasar - le dijo Lucy dandole una cálida sonrisa.

\- Por cierto, tomad chicas - dijo Charle entregandole algo a las exceed. A Mokona le dio un googles color negro con cristal plateado y sellado, con una bufanda amarilla. A Haruka le dio un vestido negro con mangas largas y un cuello blanco y botines marrones. Y Yuna lleva un vestido celeste en capaz con botines negros - ¡Listo!

\- ¡Por aquí! - se escucho una voz.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - pregunto otra.

\- El olfato de un Dragon Slayer es el mejor, no dudes de eso - dijo una voz seria.

\- ¡Por aquí se fueron los vandidos! - dijo la primera.

\- Huele a Dragon Slayer - dijo Juvia olfatenado levemente.

\- Creo que ese olor es fami... - no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando ya se dio cuenta que se hallaba en el suelo, con un hombre rubio encima.

\- ¡Vosotras! Son las hadas de Fairy Tail - dijo un hombre alto de cabello negro.

\- ¡Ya no pertenecemos ahí! - dijo Wendy algo molesta.

\- Gomen'nasai - dijo un exceed rojo.

\- Fro piensa lo mismo - hablo el otro exceed, que lleva un traje de ¿Rana? Todas miraron chibis a Mokona, que se le remarco una vena.

\- Vosotros sois los de Sabertooth - dijo exaltandose Juvia.

\- Son Rogue, Sting, Rufus y lo exceed's - dijo Levy muy sorprendida quitandose su capucha.

\- Oe, ¿tú eres Sting? - dijo Lucy viendo a Sting fijamente al chico indiferente - ¿Podrías bajarte de encima? - mientras se enojaba con el hombre, y este se quitaba de encima.

\- Bueno, ¿vosotros no son las hadas? - dijo confundido Rogue.

\- No, dejamos esa estúpides - dijo Levy mirandolos fijamente.

\- Esperen, en eso conciste "La GRan Tragedia de Fairy Tail" - dijo Rogue.

\- Me parece que sí, pero eran tres peli-azules y una rubia, además del gato - señalo a Charle.

\- Yo era peli-azul - dijo Levy señalandose.

\- ¿Eh? - emitieron todos.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Te recuerdo que vos también eres rubio! - dijo Lucy erizada.

\- Fro piensa lo mismo - dijo Frosh con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ya dejen el embrollo! - dijo Haruka.

\- ¡Y vosotros 5, decid por qué están aquí! - dijo Mokona confundida.

\- ¿Debemos contestar eso? Sí, Sting-kun no quere no responde - dijo Lector.

\- ¡Ya relajaos! - dijo Yuna moviendo su pata de arriba a abajo.

\- Fro piensa lo mimo - y así comenzó una discusión entre exceed's dejando de lado a sus dueños perplejos.

\- Etto... vaya tienen una guerra esos cinco - dijo Rufus extrañados.

\- Oye, ¿Rogue no sientes el olor a tu dagón y el mío? - dijo Sting olfateando.

\- Eso creo. Oe ¿vosotros por qué tienen olor a dragón? Además de los nuestros - dijo Rogue viendolas, en especial a la irreconocible Levy.

\- No les incumbe - dijo Wendy indiferente.

\- Eso es cierto - concordo Juvia.

\- Por favor diganme, ¡¿por qué tienen olor a Weisslogia?! - dijo con un tono de desesperación.

\- Hagan el favor de explicarnos - dijo Rogue, los gemelos dragon slayer's se estaban exaltando. Hasta que aparecieron unos bandidos delante de ellos con la intención de atacar.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Creyeron que nos atraparian! ¡Ráfaga de Fuego! - apreció un gran ataque de fuego directo a los 7 jovenes que se hayaban discutiendo.

Juvia sonrió de medio lado paso su pulgar por el punte de su nariz.

\- ¡Este es Mío! - grito Juvia preparada para lanzarle otro - ¡ **Suirō hōkō!** (Rugido Del Dragón Del Agua) - el recibió una fuerte ráfaga, el quintuple de grande dejandolo en el suelo de forma graciosa.

\- ¡Bien hecho Juvia! - animo la ex-peli-celeste, mientras que los chicos de Sabertooth miraban el escenario que las 4 princesas de Alma Toran estaban haciendo, sin darse cuenta que estaban rodeadas.

\- Con que Dragon Slayer ¿eh? - dijo otro.

\- ¡Haber si pueden con esto! - así los bandidos los tenían rodeados, empezaron a atacar descontraldamente eran alrededor de 50 pero para las 4 princesas no dejaron que los de Sabertooth atacaran.

\- ¡ **Tentai ryū no tsubasa!** (Alas del Dragón: Celeste) - Lucy junto sus manos al cielo y luego las extendió y grandes ráfagas de estrellas salieron de sus manos.

\- Onda de sonido - dijo Levy con una sonrisa, junto dos dedos haciendo un amor y paz cerca de su boca y silvo, haciendo una gran explosión sonica.

\- ¡Rugido del Dragón del Cielo! - exclamo Wendy.

\- ¡Rugido del Dragón del Agua! - dijo Juvia. Cayeron todos bandidos fuera de combate.

\- ¿Nos excedimos? - le preguntaron a Charle, ya que eso era normal en ellas. Ella asentó con la cabeza.

\- E-Eso no me lo esperaba - dijo Rufus con los ojos abiertos.

\- Fro-Fro piensa lo mi-mismo - dijo Frosh sorprendida.

\- Es imposible que usen el Dragon Slayer, y además que tengan tan poder, duplican el nuestro, además su magia se iria en pocos minutos con esos cuerpos - declaro Rogue calcando el hecho de su extrema delgadez.

\- Oe ¡Vosotras como aprendieron eso si los dragones no están! - exclamo Sting.

\- Urusai, ¡Ellas son las Reinas de Los Dragon Slayer! ¡Además de las princesas de Alma Toran! - exclamo Haruka.

\- Su magia nunca acabará ellas son Magi, además de 4ta generación de dragon slayer, después de esa no exite otra, además sus poderes de dragones son combinados - recalco Yuna.

\- Y también saben todos los elementos, ya que son unas locas compulsivas por ser las mejores Magi's de toda la historia, y hasta aprendieron GodSlayer - dijo Charle como resignada.

\- No hay magas más fuertes que ellas, ni exitirá hasta que mueran, además entrenaron en la tierra de las especie, también dragones - dijo Haruka.

\- ¡¿NANI?! - gritaron los tres.

\- Es la verdad - dijo Lucy.

\- ¡No nos dejaron ni uno! - dijo Sting.

\- Yo quería masacrar a algunos - dijo Rufus.

\- ¿Gomen? - dijo confundida Juvia,

\- Ahora nos dicen que es lo que paso con vosotras, tu eras una maga celestial y tus ojos eran chocolates - dijo Rogue señalando a Lucy - Tu de Agua - señalo a Juvia - Tu no tenías los ojos azules - Wendy se encogió de hombros - ¡Y tu no eras rubia de ojos azules, además de ser maga de escritura! - señalo a Levy quien solo sonrió - ¡Y por último como carrizo llegaron a el mundo de las otras especies y por qué son la Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail! - exclamo Rogue quedandose sin aire.

\- Rogue muchas preguntas, ¡chicas unanse a Sabertooth! - dijo Sting con una sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Nani?! - exclamaron todos confundidos.

\- ¿Qué? Son fuertes y le haran tragar polvo a los de Fairy Tail en los grandes juegos Mágicos - dijo Sting - ¡Sería la demostración de que son las más fuertes!

\- Yo me uno - dijo Lucy con decición.

\- ¡Yo también! - dijo Juvia con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - dijo Levy.

\- ¡Claro! - declaro Wendy.

Aunque esa propuesta las dejo en shock ¿Sabertooth? Pero sería la demostración de que no eran débiles les mostrarían a todos los que le hicieron daño, y que eran más que fuertes ¡Sería la demostración del año! Así ¿por qué no?

\- ¿Podriamos ir al gremio ahora? - pregunto Juvia.

\- Por supuesto Juvia-sama, será un honor tenerla con nosotros - dijo Rufus, "vaya que caballero" pensaron todas.

\- De todas maneras, acabamos con su misión - dijo Lucy poniendo sus manos detrás de su cuello.

\- Yo quería golpear algunos - dijo Sting con un puchero.

\- Bueno, respecto a las preguntas de Rogue yo las respondo - dijo Levy - 1. - Lucy reunió las 13 llaves, al abrirlas nos llevo a la tierra de las demás especies, llamada Alma Toran, donde encontramos a nuestros padres, inclusive el hermano de Juvia. Ellos y los demás dragones, y algunas otras especies, nos enseñaron magia de Dragon Slayer, incluyendo la mama de Lucy, que es el que ella posee el Celestial, gracias a eso nos llaman allá las tres princesas de Alma Toran. También somos Magi, magas de la vida. La 2 Wendy y yo teniamos sellos en nuestros cuerpos, pero fueron liberados mostrando nuestra verdadera apariencia. La 3 no sabemos nada sobre eso, nosotras dejamos el gremio por traición y larga historia... - culminó.

\- ¿Estaban nuestros dragones Levy-san? - dijo Rogue.

\- Sí, los de cada Dragon Slayer - dijo la rubia.

\- ¿Los podemos ver? - dijo Sting.

\- Tendría que abrir la puerta, pero como llegamos hace poco, no creo que se abrá ahora - dijo Lucy, mientras que las llaves se hacían de nuevo el bastón.

\- Tendrán que esperar ¿Ahora nos vamos? - dijo Wendy con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¡Hai! - dijeron todos.

* * *

·En Fairy Tail·

\- Mocosos, se vienen los grandes juegos magicos, así que estos serán los grupos - dijo Makarov.

 **Fairy Tail A: Nastu, Gajeel, Gray, Romeo, Al, Lissana y Elfman.**

 **Fairy Tail B: Erza, Mira, Kana, Laxus, Bisca, Jellal y Meredy.**

\- Si se preguntan por qué son 6, es porque ya no hay reserva solo 7 y uno de 8 miembros, que no somos nosotros. Y Jellal y Meredy los integre por el gran poder de sus magias, ya que saben que ello se unieron la semana pasada. Bueno, tienen 4 meses para entrenar.

Luego de eso, los nombrados, se fueron cada equipo a entrenar.

* * *

·En Sabertooth·

\- ¿Y sigues siendo el maestro? - dijo Lucy mirando a Sting.

\- No, Yukino es la maestra - dijo Sting con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? - emitieron Wendy y Levy.

\- La elegimos a ella, ya que era la única que tomaba buenas deciciones para el gremio - dijo Rogue, con una risita tímida,

\- A mí me parece bien - dijeron Juvia y Rufus. Ambos se miraron confundidos por responder al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Llegamos a casa! - grito Sting pateando la puerta, dejando ver un gremio muy animado, pero no destrozando todo a su paso.

\- ¡Sting! ¡Ya he perdido la cuenta de decirte que no derribes la puerta! - grito enojada una mujer de cabello plateado. Se sorprendio al ver a las 4 chicas y a la Exceed blanca - ¿Lucy-sama?

\- Hola, Yukino - dijo con una sonrisa Lucy, la peli-plateada corrió a abrazarla fuertemente, y la rubia, bueno casi rubia. Que correspondió su abrazo.

\- Dijeron que habían muerto - dijo Yukino en un tono de voz triste. Lucy se separo de Yukino al oír eso.

\- ¿C-Como? - dijo Levy con nerviosismo en su voz.

\- Tras "La Gran Tragedia de Fairy Tail" en la que vosotras fueron dañadas por los de Fairy Tail, después dejaron el gremio y las buscaron por cielo, mar y tierra, pero nunca las encontraron ni el consejo mágico udo con eso... yo creí... que Lucy-sama... - la rubia la interrumpio al abrazar a la maga de Luz -recordar que ella le dio las llaves a Lucy-

\- Queremos entrar a tu familia, Yukino, queremos entrar a Sabertooth - los ojos de Yukino brillaron y ella asintió.

\- Venid todas a la sala principal. O la oficina - dijo Yukino. Dicho esto fue con Lucy, Levy, Juvia y Wendy a la oficina junto a Rogue, Sting y Rufus. Los exceed de Sabertooth decidieron mostrarle el lugar a las Exceed de ls chicas.

\- ¿Dónde quieren sus marcas? ¿Y el color? - dijo Yukino con una sonrisa mientras mantiene el sello.

\- Un poco por encima de la rodilla y color celeste, por favor - dijo Juvia mostrando su pierna izquierda. Yukino marco.

\- Yo la quiero en mi pierna derecha, color blanco - dijo Levy señalando su pierna.

\- Yo la quiero en el brazo izquierdo, color dorada - dijo Lucy mostrando su brazo.

\- Yo... la quiero en mi brazo derecho, color marino - dijo Wendy mostrando su brazo.

Yukino sonrió mirando las marcas de Sabertooth.

\- Ahora son oficialmente miembros de Sabertooth - dijo Rogue.

\- Oe Yukino, pueden participar en los grandes juegos magicos ¿o ya los elegiste? - pregunto Sting.

\- No, aún no los he elegido, pero deben darme una demostración de su poder - dijo Yukino.

\- ¿Tal vez con la MPB?

\- A mí me parece bien - dijo Wendy con una linda sonrisa.

\- ¿Pueden traerla? Chicos - dijo Yukino.

\- Claro - respondió Rogue y luego de unos segundos, volvieron con una.

\- Bueno, Lucy-sama usted primero - dijo Yukino con una sonrisa.

\- Bien... - Lucy pensó durante un buen rato. Tomo su cetro y lo coloco delicadamente la MPB: Y esta exploto mostrando un 100.000 que parecía querer seguir avanzando.

\- 100.000... esto se paro, el número iba a seguir - dijo Yukino.

\- ¿¡Nani?! - dijeron todos.

\- Traigan tres más y unas escobas - dijo con una sonrisa Yukino, al traerla le toco a Juvia.

\- Mi turno ¡Colmillo del dragón del agua! - dijo Juvia con una sonrisa, el MPB se rompió en otros mil pedazos.

\- 100.000, el mismo que Lucy - decía Yukino sin poder creerlo.

\- ¡Mi turno! - dijo emocionada Levy, lo penso un rato y junto dos de sus dedos y salieron cuatro letras en otro idioma, rodeados de un aura morada, lo coloco con la MPB y está exploto - ¡¿Me excedí?!

\- Sigo yo - dijo Wendy acercandose - Garra del Dragón del Cielo - y este volvió a romperse.

\- Todos 100.000, es más que obvio que vosotras parte de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Por favor presentarles a todos lo miembros - dijo Yukino con una sonrisa.

\- Nosotros las llevamos - dijo Rufus, la peli-plateada acepto.

Aún no podían creer que saldría 100.000, ni ellas sabían que ese poder existia dentro de ellas, sin duda los dragones tenían razón, no las superarian con ese poder.

Luego salieron a ver a los miembros, eran muchos, no creían poder recordar todos esos nombres, pero eran muy amigables, todos las relacionaban con eso de la "Tragedia de Fairy Tail".

En fin solo faltaban tres o cuatro.

\- Está es Lo-Lo, su magia es de fuerza - dijo Rogue sañalando a una chica de cabello fucsia. Que le recordaban mucho a Muu.

\- Este es Sharkkan, siempre quiere pelear - dijo Sting señando a un chico de piel bronceada, cabello blanco y ojos verdes claros.

\- Solo faltan dos, pero no están aquí - dijo Rufus.

\- Yo no creo que pueda adivinar todos esos nombres - dijo Juvia con ojos de remolinos.

\- Creame Juvia-sama, aquí se los aprenderá todos, ya que siempre nos cuidamos las espaldas - dijo Rufus con una sonrisa.

\- Dime Juvia, no hay problema - dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Está bien.

\- ¡No hay necesidad de seudonimos! - dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

De repente la puerta se abrió de un portazo. Todos palidicieron sabiendo quien era.

Entre ellas se vieron a dos personas.

Uno es un chico, de cabello rubio claro hasta sus hombros, levemente atado en una coleta alta y muy fino. De piel clara como la de Juvia y ojos azul celeste.

Él lleva una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro encima. Más bermudas militares y una corbata desordena roja.

Encarno su mirada en un punto fijo. Salto y le piso la cabeza a Sting.

\- Bastardo... la proxima vez que mandes a una niña de 9 años a una misión, pidele permiso a su supervisor... - dijo sombrío el rubio.

\- Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, no volveré a meterme en la vida de Marga-chan... ¡lo juró! - dijo llorando comicamente Sting.

\- Y eso eran los que faltaban Yatogami Alexius... todos les dicen Yato - dijo Rogue señalando a el rubio - Y ella Marga Alexius... su hermana menor - señalo a una niña de cabello castaño crema hasta su cintura de 9 años, con cara linda y redonda con dos sonrojos en sus mejillas y grandes ojos cristal.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Yato! ¡Hoy Yukino dirá los que participaran en los Grandes Juegos Magicos! - dijo Sting tratando de escapar del chico de 17 o 18 años. Él miró hacía enfrente.

\- ¡Mina-san! ¡Hoy daré los nombres! - grito Yukino - Y como se les había dicho antes, un gremio sería escogido para tener 8 participantes... esos somos nosotros - les dio una sonrisa. Todos la miraron - Son Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Yato y nuestros actuales miembros que estoy segura que sienteron ese poder mágico desde aquí... ¡Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Noi Nueph, Levy D. Flourite y Wendy Jehoahaz Abraham! - dijo con una sonrisa plena.

\- ¡Que apellidos tan largos!

\- Ordenes de nuestros superiores - dijeron las tres con una sonrisa.

\- Ahora den lo mejor de vosotros ¡Buena suerte! - dijo Yukino con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Dónde se supone que entrenemos? - pregunto Yato más tranquilo.

\- Yo tengo una idea - dijo con una sonrisa divertida Lucy.

\- No inicies con qué... - inició Juvia.

\- Acaso planeas - dijo chibi Charle.

\- Los llevaras al mundo de Alma Toran ¿verdad? - dijeron Levy y Wendy resignadas.

\- Sí - dijo con una sonrisa y mucha decisión, los chicos de Saber se miraron con mucha alegría y entusiasmo, mientras que a Yato le crecía un signo de interrogación.

\- ¡Rogue veremos a nuestro dragones! - exclamo Sting.

\- ¿E-En serio podemos ir? - pregunto Rogue.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - respondió Levy.

\- Mañana por la mañana entrenamos, que quede claro ¡que tal vez su apariencia cambie! - dijo Juvia.

\- Les mostraremos sus habitaciones, en la pensión donde todo el gremio se aloja, traed sus Exceed's - dijo ya más calmado Yato.

\- Nosotros nos encargamos de su equipaje - dijo Sting.

* * *

·En la pensión·

\- Y ¿Tienen Jewel? - dijo Rufus mirándolas, todas fruncieron el ceño chibis.

\- No, por culpa de ciertos dragones - dijo Wendy desviando la mirada apretando un puño.

\- Igneel, Metalicana y Baal se pusieron a hacer malavares con las Jewel y se les rompieron - dijo Lucy con un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

\- Tomen - dijo Rogue entregandoles una bolsa con Jewel.

\- Son 80.000 Jewel - dijo sorprendida Juvia.

\- Es su parte de la misión, nos ayudaron - dijo Sting.

\- Si quieren se unen a nuestro equipo - dijo Rogue.

\- ¡Arigatou! - dijo Levy abrazando a Rogue y cayeron al suelo de forma graciosa.

\- Levy-san, tenga más cuidado - dijo Wendy estirando su mano a los chicos junto a Yato.

\- Bien, nosotras nos vamos a los cuartos, a primera hora mañana nos encontramos aquí - dijo Lucy.

* * *

Al día siguiente...

\- ¡Bien, nos vamos! - exclamo feliz Lucy.

\- No dormí en toda la noche - dijo Sting con varias ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

\- Pues ahora no duermes - dijo Lucy chibi.

\- No tenemos que usar ni un transporte ¿cierto? - dijo Rogue desviando la mirada.

\- No, solo se cruza un pequeño pasillo, es muy corto en realidad - dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

\- Bien - dijo Lucy levantando el bastón, que se volvieron las llaves - ¡Ábrete puerta del mundo de los dragones!

La gran puerta se abrió y los 8 jovenes y los Exceed entraron.

\- Paso una semana y ya vuelven - dijo Layla con las manos en la cintura.

\- Mama, nos unimos a Sabertooth y participaremos en los grandes juegos mágicos, ¿pueden entrenar mis amigs? - pregunto Lucy.

\- Por mí está bien - dijo Zepar con su tipica sonrisa de tiburon.

\- Bueno - dijeron los demás.

\- ¿Skiadrum? - dijo en Shock Rogue.

\- Hola hijo - dijo el dragón convirtiendose en humano y viendo al chico con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Sting no estás feliz de verme? - pregunto Weisslogia transformandose en humano.

\- Pa-Papa... - dijo Sting.

\- Rogue-san puede seguir entrenando con Skiadrum la magia de sombra, Sting-san también seguirá entrenando con Weisslogia, y ¿Rufus-san y Yato-kun qué les gustaría aprender? - pregunto Wendy.

\- ¿Qué se puede aprender? - pregunto Rufus un poco emocionado.

\- Dragon Slayer y tenemos libros u pergaminos - dijo Juvia con una sonrisa.

\- Hmp... Rufus ten - dijo Layla entregandole unos pergaminos muy viejos.

\- Más magia de Memory Make - dijo sorprendido.

\- Son pergaminos perdidos con la magia que utilizas, son hechizos que nadie a visto, los puedes aprender - dijo Ugo con una sonrisa.

\- Yo te acompaño a aprenderla - dijo Juvia con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, Juvia aprendió muy rápido el idioma de Toran, asi que será fácil - dijo con una sonrisa Yuna.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Yato-kun? - pregunto Wendy mirando al chico.

\- Mi magia se llama "Magia de la Voluntad", no sé con quién pueda entrenar - dijo rascandose la nuca.

\- ¿Magia de la voluntad? - pregunto Aladdin acercandose.

\- Creo que podría entrenar con Phenex, como yo lo hice - dijo con una sonrisa Wendy. Ambos oji-azules le sonrieron.

* * *

·3 Meses Después·

\- Bien Lucy, tus amigos ya mejoraron su magia - dijo Fye con una sonrisa.

\- Ya nos vamos de nuevo - dijo haciendo una reverencia.

\- Ya volvimos - dijo Sting con un puchero.

\- ¿El entrenamiento acabo? - dijo Rogue.

\- Sí - dijeron Rufus y Yato.

\- ¿No se han dado cuenta que han cambiado? - pregunto Juvia con una sonrisa.

Era cierto. A Rogue le creció un poco el cabello, pero aún le llegaba a los hombros, y sus ojos se aclararon a un rojo más brillante.

Sting tiene el cabello más desordenado y sus ojos se volvieron agua marina.

Rufus no lleva su sombrero usual y su cabello lo corto, y ahora le llega a las orejas, un flequillo desviado hacía un lado.

Y Yato lleva más aretes y sus ojos se cambiaron a un color rozando el blanco.

\- ¡Wa! ¡¿Qué les paso?! - exclamo Lector.

\- Cambiaron, es lo que pasa cuando están aquí - dijo Mokona con una sonrisa.

\- Pero los Exceeds no cambiamos - dijo Charle.

\- Bueno, nos vamos han pasado 3 meses - dijeron Haruka y Yuna.

Dicho esto se despidieron y volvieron al mundo de los humanos.

\- Ha pasado mucho sin hacer una misión - dijo Sting.

\- Hmp... se podrían tomar 4 misiones de 1 semana - dijo Levy con un dedo en el mentón.

\- Me parece bien - dijo Rogue.

\- ¿No están cansados? - pregunto Charle.

\- Sting-kun nunca se cansa - dijo Lector.

\- No comiencen a discutir otra vez - dijeron Yato y Wendy chibis moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo.

\- Opino que deberían descansar - dijo Yuna.

\- Fro piensa lo mismo - dijo Frosh.

\- No empiencen - dijeron los adolescentes de nuevo.

\- Me parece mejor que prueben sus poderes -dijo Mokona saltando en la cabeza de Levy.

\- ¡Hoy descansamo y mañana de misión! ¡Asunto resuelto! - dijo Rufus un poco irritado de la discución de los Exceeds.

\- Chicas, ¿que les parece si usa capas y revelan su identidad en los grandes juegos magicos? - dijo Charle con una sonrisa burlona - Como creen que estamos muertas.

\- Creo que es buena idea, así quedaría más impacto - dijo Yato con una sonrisa.

\- Voto por esa opción - dijo Rogue cruzado de brazos.

\- Está bien... - dijo Levy.

\- Probablemente - dijo Wendy.

\- ¿Pero de que color? - dijo Lucy.

\- ¿Blanco? - cuestiono Juvia.

\- Hay un lugar cerca donde hacen ropas - dijo Rufus señalando un lugar, algo distante.

\- Iremos hoy, vosotros descansad - dijo Wendy con una sonrisa.

El grupo se despidió y las chicas fueron a la tienda.

\- Buenas... - dijo una vendedora muy amable - ¿Qué desean?

\- Un tipo de capa corta - dijo Juvia casi más para ellas, que para la vendedora.

\- Tenemos estas - dijo la mujer mostrando unas capas blancas que le debían llegar a unos centímetros más del muslo. Tiene una gran capucha blanca que les cubriría la mitad del rostro y tiene borde al estilo ajedrez al final y uno fino en todo el alrededor. Al frente tiene una correa lo que indica que se puede ver su cuerpo de cuello para abajo. Con correas colgando de donde deberían estar los hombros. - De estás correas pueden colgar uno de estos adornos - les mostro varios accesorios a las chicas.

Al final las aceptaron y compraron.

\- Se ven muy lindas - dijo Mokona saltando en la cabeza de su dueña.

\- Aunque no se les vaya a ver los ojos - dijo Haruka.

\- Hay que irse a la pensión, que se oscurece - dijo Charle que lleva su propia capa en una bolsa.

Después de un rato, las Exceed se quedaron dormidas en los brazos de las chicas.

\- Se ven muy lindas las capas - dijo Juvia.

\- Sí, me encantaría ver las expresiones de todos - dijo Levy.

\- Creo que les dará un paro si se llegan a enterar como te convertiste en rubia - dijo Wendy burlona, recibio un pequeño cascón.

\- Vamos, sabemos que podremos ganar, solo necesitamos confianza - dijo Lucy.

\- ¡A por ellos! - dijo Wendy con una enorme sonrisa. Que enternecio a todas.


	4. ¿Estrellas de Sabertooth?

Es de mañana.

Todos habían ido a 4 misiones y quedaban unas horas para Los Grandes Juegos Magicos, han formado lazos entre todos se tienen confianza. Y Yukino los nombro el equipo más fuerte de Sabertooth y era raro.

Les habían puesto apodos por un pequeño incidente con el consejo. Y fue gracias a Yato y Marga que se salvaron.

A Levy le empezaron a decir la versión femenina del nombre de su padre: **Fay**.

A Juvia le dicen: **Yuu**.

A Wendy le dicen: **Misaki o Misa-chan.**

Y a Lucy: **Syo**.

Y ninguna supo en que momento todos las llamaban por esos nombres.

Aunque eran conveniente cuando había gente que no era del gremio y el consejo. Para que no supieran sus verdaderas identidades. En ese caso terminaron siendo nombradas como: Fay, Yuu, Misa-chan y Syo.

Aunque no les disgustaba tampoco.

La gente al no ver sus rostros, decidieron ponerles "Las Estrellas De Saber", ese apodo si que les gusto.

Debían dormir, al día siguiente comenzarían los Grande Juegos Magicos. De solo saber que verían las caras de Fairy Tail.

\- Nos duele estómago... ¿qué hacemos? - dijeron Wendy y Lucy tocando sus estómagos.

\- ¡SYOOOO! ¡MISA-CHAAN! - grito Rogue.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! - gritaron las chicas al ver a Rogue. Parecía venir llegando y decidieron abrir la puerta para ver a Levy durmiendo en la espalda de Rogue - ¿Qué paso? - dijeron chibis confundidas.

\- Se quedo dormida - dijo Juvia que estaba detrás de Levy tratando de despertarla.

\- ¿Se le acabo la energía? - pregunto Wendy pensativa.

\- Ni idea - dijo Yato encogiendose de hombros.

\- Vamos a su habitación a dejarla. Tengo sus llaves - dijo Lucy, ambas suspiraron y se pusieron pantuflas, sin hacer ruido, pues sus Exceed estaban con ellas y tuvieron una mini pijamada.

\- ¿Las tienes? -pregunto Juvia desde la puerta.

\- Sí - dijo Lucy cerrando la puerta - Bien, vamos...

\- ¿Dónde están Rufus-san y Sting-san? - pregunto Wendy confundida.

\- Como había fiesta por los juegos bebieron más de la cuenta, estan en el suelo del gremio - dijo Rogue con normalidad.

\- ¡Y qué haremos si quedan fuera de combate el primer día! - murmuro Lucy por las Exceed.

\- Estaran bien... si les hacemos Troia... probablemente - dijo Wendy.

\- Está es - dijo Lucy abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Levy - Bien vamos a dejarla - la recostaron y se fueron.

\- Solo espero que esos dos se levanten - dijo Yato.

\- Saluda a Marga-chan de nuestra parte - dijeron las tres con una sonirsa.

\- Bueno, me voy a dor... - decía Juvia, pero la puera se abrió mostrando a Sting y Rufus que venían recargados el uno del otro.

\- ¡BAKAS! ¡¿Cómo beben una noche antes de los juegos?! - dijo Lucy exaltada al ver a esos dos borrachos, de pronto se pusieron a discutir, tanto que le recordaron a Gray y Natsu.

Cachetada mental. Debían dejar de pensar en ellos, ellos les habían hecho daño ¡tienen que recordarlo!

\- Nosotros nos encargamos de esos dos - dijeron sombríos los chicos con un tic. Los tomaron del cuello y como no se quedaban quietos, los patearon y comenzaron a discutir.

\- ¡Ya callaros, quiero dormir! - grito exasperada Wendy.

\- ¡Wendy tiene razón! - dijeron Lucy y Juvia.

\- Ya callense... - dijo Sting con un dedo en oído - Ah... hola Juvia, Chibi-tan (Wendy, solo así le dice Sting) hola rubia.

\- ¡Tu también eres rubio! - y así comenzó una batala de quien era más rubio, aunqueni eso tenía sentido.

\- Esto no tiene caso, nosotros nos encargamos de estos, vosotras iros a dormir - dijo Yato.

\- Pues buena suerte con eso - dijo Juvia y las tres se fueron y lo único que escucharon eran una guerra que tenían abajo.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la clasificación para los grandes juegos magicos...

Lucy va vestida como siempre. Pero encima de su ropa lleva su capa, su borde ajedrez es de color dorado. De sus correas cuelgan pequeñas cadenas de oro y no se pude ver su rostro debido a la capucha, pero si alza el brazo, perfectamente se ve su marca del gremio.

Levy va igual que siempre. Encima su capa, esta tiene el borde ajedrez color azul-celeste. De sus correas cuelgan una única pluma color azul que le llega a la cintura.

Juvia igual. Su capa tiene el borde color azul-marino, ella usa la correa izquierda libre y la derecha cuelgan dos trozos de tela tejidos como el de Wendy en su cuello color azul-marino.

Y Wendy también. El borde su capa es verde claro, pero es un poco más amplio que el de las chicas. Que a diferencia de ellas, no lleva adorno. Si no que la evilla dorada destaca con el claro color del borde.

Los chicos van con sus trajes normales, pero muchos notaron que Rufus lleva el cabello corto y largo a la vez, pero no lleva su sombrero de plumas.

\- ¿Este año es de día? - pregunto Juvia.

\- Correcto Yuu. Se decedió hacerlo así - dijo Rufus.

\- ¿Será un laberinto? - dijo Levy viendo el camino.

\- Se dice que sí, ya que se acabaron las ideas - dijo Rogue.

\- ...Y... ¿Quién a ganado los ultimos 4 años? - pregunto Lucy tomando los bordes de su capucha.

\- Fairy Tail... - murmuro Yato desviando la mirada.

\- ¡Pero este año! ¡Ganamos! - dijo Sting quitando el mal animo del rubio.

\- Fro piensa lo mismo - dijo Frosh con una sonrisa.

\- Según dice este papel, demos ir a la casa en la que estamos y esperar a las 5 de la tarde - dijo Charle, su capa tiene el borde rosa y le cuelgan flores.

\- Será en plena luz del día - dijo Haruka.

\- Ya son las 4:30 de la tarde - dijo Lector.

\- Deberíamos ir - opino Yuna.

\- Mokona piensa lo mismo.

\- Esa era mi frase - dijo Frosh un poco molesta.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa.

\- Ya son las 5 de la tarde - dijo la peli-azul mirando el reloj.

\- Tal vez, este año nos gastaron una bro... - decía Sting, pero no alcanzo a terminar su frase, por que la campana sono por todo el pueblo.

\- Comenzó... - Lucy abrió sus ojos carmesí - Los grandes juegos magicos - dijo mientras todos se apoyaban en el balcón.

\- Bueno Magos. Este año haremos el Laberinto, y solo entraran 7 equipo, así que buena suerte, como saben no nos hacemos cargo de nada que pase en esto-Kabo - dijo la calabaza.

\- Nunca cambiara... - dijo Levy chibi.

\- Esa calabaza... - dijo Wendy. Un gran puente apareció desde el balcón hasta la esfera-laberinto.

\- Vamos, el primer año de laberito fue más que fácil - dijo Sting.

\- ¡Ya encontre el camino! - exclamo Wendy.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron sus amigas al ver lo rápido que fue.

\- Siento toda la onda del aire... también del sonido ¿verdad, Levy-san? - lo último lo susurro.

\- Sí... - dijo Levy bastante sorprendida, pero orgullosa.

\- Así fue el primer año, nosotros las guiamos - dijo Rufus.

\- Qué esperamos ¡vamos! - dijo Juvia y se fueron corriendo mientras veían los enrredos de los otros gremios.

\- ¡Agarraros de algo, esto dará vuelta! - ordenó Sting.

\- ¡¿Cómo es que lo sabes?! - pregunto Lucy, y el laberinto empezó a girar y muchas personas se calleron.

\- Ya llegamos - dijo Yato en frente a la puerta con la calabaza mirándolos.

\- Felicidades Sabertooth, entraron primeros - dijo la Calabaza.

* * *

Con los otros chicos de Fairy Tail...

Ese embrollo de laberinto de nuevo, pensó Natsu. Y para colmo no estaban ni Lucy ni Erza, eso pero ya estaban cerca. De eso era seguro.

\- ¿Lucy? - soltó de la nada Natsu mirando a todos lados.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - pregunto Gray mirandolo.

\- Nada, sigamos - dijo el peli-rosa.

Había sentido el olor de Lucy, estaba seguro de ello. Muy débil, parecía estar combinado, el olor a Vainilla de ella con fresas.

Tal vez era otra persona, su olor se alejaba y cada vez era más y más débil. Presentia... que ella estaba ahí...

\- _¿Te volveré a ver Luce?_ \- pensó el peli-rosa.

\- Lo encontre... es por aquí - dijo Romeo fríamente.

\- ¡Bien hecho, vamos! - dijo Lissana.

\- Bien, son los terceros en llegar felicidades-kabo - dijo la Calabaza.

\- Bueno entramos - dijo Natsu viendolo.

* * *

Al Sabertooth entrar por la puerta a su lugar de equipo o la banca, como le dicen algunos. El estadio está lleno de espectadores al otro lado del estadio apareció Fairy Tail, estaban: Gray, Elfman, Romeo, Lissana, Gajeel, Al y Natsu.

En ese momento a las princesas se les hizo un nudoen la garganta, ninguna se movía ni nada. De pronto apareció Fairy Tail B, en el estaban: Kana, Erza, Jellal, Laxus, Mira, Meredy y Bisca.

Poco a poco llegaron Blue Pegasus, Lamea Scale, Mermaid Heels...

\- ¿Are? ¿Dónde está el que llego en cuarto lugar? - dijo confundido la Calabaza.

\- Lo sentimos mucho, llegamos algo tarde - los ojos de Sabertooth se contrajeron al ver muchas mariposas negras volar por el estadio - Somos **Al-Thamen**... - dijo un chico de cabello rubio hasta su cintura con forma de rayo. Ojos dorados.

A su lado unos gemelos de cabello rojo y ojos verdes apagados.

También hay una chica de cabello naranja y ojos verdes.

Por último un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos vendados y una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos rojos.

\- Esas personas... - murmuro Wendy.

\- Recuerda lo que nos dijo Otou-sama - dijo Levy - Las personas de EarthLand se niegan mucho a su destino, así que es normal que el Rukh los rodea es negro... - todos asentaron, aunque...

\- No les quiten la vista de encima - murmuro Lucy, mostrando un poco su ojo derecho.

\- Oe Syo - dijo Sting llamando su atención.

\- ¿Qué Sting? - dijo chibi aun debajo de la capa.

\- Se están robando todas las miradas - era cierto, todo el mundo tenían los ojos puestos en ellas, incluyendo Fairy Tail.

\- Es normal, estamos con capucha nadie sabrá quienes somos hasta que ganemos - declaro Wendy encogiendose de hombro.

\- Misa tiene razón, además parece que empezaremos a concursar desde ahora - dijo Yato.

\- Fro piensa lo mismo - todos se dieron cuenta que los Exceeds estaban tomando la pocisión en las partes de cemento cuadradas. También estaban Charle y las demás, la gente empezó a murmurar pues habían 6 Exceeds.

\- Las que entraron en 6to lugar ¡Mermaid Heels! - así entro cada gremio a presentarse.

Y Los en que entraron en primer lugar: ¡Sabertooth!

\- Rogue Cheney - dijo Rogue.

\- Sting Eucliffe.

\- Rufus Lohr.

\- Yatogami Alexius.

\- Nuestros nombres son extremadamente largos, pero a mi me pueden decir Syo - dijo Lucy.

\- Decidme Yuu - dijo Juvia.

\- Llamadme Fay.

\- A m-mí... me podéis... decir... Misaki o Misa... - casi murmuro Wendy.

\- ¡Kawai! ¡Kawai! - dijeron sus amigos abrazandola como a un pelcuhe.

\- Debemos saber que son de Sabertooth-kabo.

\- Aquí está nuestra marca - dijo Levy mostrando su marca.

\- Muy bien ¡volved a sus bancas! - el público aplaudía estaban euforicos y ellos volvieon a sus bancas con sus Exceed, pero sentían que ciertas personas no les sacaban los ojos de encima, ya estaban alterandose. No querían mirarlos.

\- La primera competencia es ¡Pandemonium!-Kabo este año empezareos con todo-kabo. Pero este año son 1000 monsturos, de distintas especies ¡solo puede ir un participante! - exclamo la calabaza.

\- Hmp... yo quiero ir... - dijo Levy mirando el lugar.

\- No hay problema, pero crees que sea normal que una mitad fanalis de complexión ultra-hiper-delgada acabe con 1000 monstruos que le triplican el tamaño - dijo Sting chibi.

\- Si seguis con esa teoría no nos dejaréis pelear en nada, rubio - dijo Lucy con el ceño levemente fruncido.

\- Tú... ¡también eres rubia! Bueno... solo porque es el primer día Fay irá... - declaro Sting.

\- ¡Yay! - dijo Levy saltando con una sonrisa - Aquí voy - y se fue a la arena. De Mermaid iba Kagura, de Lamea Lyon, de Fairy Tail A Gajeel. De Blue Pegasus Reb. De Fairy Tail B: Erza y de Al-Thamen... Noel -uno de los gemelos peli-rojos-.

Al sacar los números quedaron que irían: Mermaid, Saber, FT A, FT B, Lamea Scale y Blue pegasus.

\- Primero ira Mermaid Heels - dijo un comentarista. Kagura pidió 7 y salio victoriosa.

\- Es turno de Sabertooth, cualquiera diría que de este equipo irían Sting, Rogue o Yato, pero esta vez vino una de sus enmascaradas ¡Fay!

\- ¿Estás lista? - pregunto a calabaza.

\- Por supuesto - así ella entro en el Pandemonium. -Aquí empieza una canción llamada: Break The Swoed Of Justice-

\- Mi nombre es Fay D. Flourite - todos la miraron con cara de "que nombre tan largo" - Y reto a todos los monstruos restantes - y a lo seguido aparecieron 993 demonios, dispuestos a atacar, desde afuera se escuchaba la gente sorprendida - ¡Aquí voy! - piso con fuerza en un pie y le dio una santa patada a un monstruo que choco contra otros 100 haciendo que todos abrieran sus bocas.

Levy cayo delicadamente y sonrió.

\- No soy tan frágil como todos pensáis - sonrió de forma divertida, causando que sus amigos suspiraran derrotados. Esa era Levy y nadie la cambiaría.

Levy saltó y piso la cabeza de uno haciendo que se desmorone, destruyendo el piso. Cayendo varios a un piso enpinado.

\- ¡Esto es impresionante! ¡Fay derribo a 200 monstruos con solo una patada! ¡Definitivimanete las apariencias engañan! - recordando que la chica es delgada.

\- No lo creo ¡va a superar la marca de Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail! ¡El publico grita hasta no poder!

\- Así que los rumores son ciertos... ¡Esto es de esperar de una de las Estrellas de Sabertooth!

Levy fue lanzada por un monstruo como una muñeca de trapo hasta la pared, creando un cráter detrás de ella.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención a todos, fue que a la oji-azul no mostró ningún signo de dolor, más bien fue inexpresiva.

\- ¡¿No siente dolor?! - dijo el comentarista confundido.

\- Fay-chan dejó de sentir el dolor en su cuerpo hace 3 años, además de ser mitad vampira - dijo con una sonrisa Mokona.

\- No lo digas tan alto... - dijo Charle - Te escucharan y perderá lo divertido.

Levy sonrió divertida asustando a los monstruos. Tomo a un monstruo como si este fuese la muñeca de trapo y lo estrello contra otros 100.

\- No soy frágil, recordarlo - dijo Levy demasiado divertida.

\- ¡Vamos Fay! ¡Eres la mejor! - grito Juvia subida a los pedestales de cemento.

\- Yuu, con el público tienen más que suficiente - dijo Rufus, era cierto el público estaba que enloquecía de la emoción.

\- Con qué... una pequeña llega hasta aquí - dijo el último monstruo.

Los de Sabertooth comenzaron a temblar.

\- La a regado... - dijo Haruka.

\- ¿Cómo dijiste? - murmuro movindo sus manos de forma tetrica - ¡Te mataré con magia! - Levy saltó con fuerza para pisarle la cabeza hasta undirla. Y el lugar también - ¡Rugido del...!

\- ¡Mierda! - gritaron todos los de Saber.

\- ¡¿Planea hacerlo?! - dijo Haruka cubriendo sus oídos, Mokona tapo sus orejas.

\- La cabreo de verdad... - murmuro la Exceed.

\- ¡Ordenad a todos que se cubrán los oídos! - grito Yukino.

\- ¡Sin saber razón! ¡Sabertooth ha ordenado cubrirnos los oídos! - dijo el comentarista. Todos se cubrieron los oídos sin importarle la razón.

\- ¡Dragón del Sonido! - grito Levy. De su boca runió algo, y luego emitió un gran huracán de ondas. Haciendo que el monstruo comience a desintegrase al igual que el lugar, y termino destruyendo el Pandemonium - No soy pequeña, solo de baja estatura - declaro sombría.

Luego se dio cuenta de que había destruido el Pandemonium.

\- ¿Me excedí? - dijo nerviosa.

\- ¡Por supesto! ¡Solo a vos se te ocurre dar un Rugido así! - gritaron los rubios.

\- Gomen... - murmuro temblando - Aunque fue muy fácil.

\- Eso ¡es técnicamente imposible! - recordando que la chica había derrotado a los 993 monstruos sola, en menos de 10 minutos.

Oía todos los aplausos, Levy muchos le gritaban "Fay eres la mejor" o cosas así, al recapacitar que estaba de nuevo en la arena miro a sus amigos. Movió su brazo saludando a Juvia, Lucy y Wendy que estaban subidas en los pedestales alentandola y felicitandola.

De pronto vió que delante de ella, estaba Gajeel, aunque había crecido. Aun así quedaba más pequeña que él.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se sentía pesimo, como si fuera a decaer.

\- _¡No aquí! ¡No delante de él!... Debo probar mi fuerza_ \- abrió sus ojos confundida al sentir que no tocaba el suelo, y cuando miró todos sus amigos le sonreían, y Rogue la llevaba en sus hombros mientras veía como la alaban.

De nuevo sintió que la miraban y giro su cabeza y Gajeel no dejaba de mirarla ¿acaso su aroma no cambió?

\- ¡Fayyyyy! ¡Estuviste genial! - dijo Juvia brincando un poco.

\- Creo que fue buena idea mandarte - dijo Rufus.

\- Oye ¿Rogue no bajaras a Fay? - dijo un poco burlón Yato.

\- A cierto, gomene - dijo Rogue mientras la bajaba, sintió un pequeño sonrojo, pero no lo podía evitar.

Gajeel no dajaba de verla, como si la examinará cada uno de sus movimientos. La estaba asustando. Quiso hacer algo, no supo si para sacarle celos. O porque quería.

Se abalanzo contra Rogue como la otra vez y cayeron al suelo.

\- ¿Qué demo...? - decía Wendy hasta ser levantada del suelo por cierto rubio.

\- ¡Es la emoción! - dijo con una sonrisa el Alexius.

\- ¡Yay! - exclamo Sting tomando a Lucy y poniendola en sus hombros.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! - grito la rubia.

\- ¡Celebrar! - todos se comenzaron a reír, mientras que Wendy se aferraba a la cabeza de Yato para no caer.

De pronto Levy recordo que estaba encima de Rogue.

\- Gomen, fue la emoción - dijo Levy con una sonrisa, aunque su voz sonó poco creíble.

\- N-No, está bien - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero aún así ¡Gajeel no dejaba de mirarla!

\- Celebren después-kabo.

\- Ni el público deja de celebrar, ¡esto ha sido impresionante! Pero como paso la otra vez, traeran el MPB - dijo el comentarista.

\- Bien, volvamos - dijo Wendy ya abajo de Yato.

\- ¡Esperen! - las cuatro Magi se tensaron al escuchar la voz de Erza - Tu eres Fay ¿verdad? - pregunto.

\- Hai - dijo Levy bajando la mirada.

\- Felecidades por lo del Pandemonium - dijo Erza estirando su mano.

\- Gracias, Titania - dijo Levy extendiendo su mano y tomando la de ella. Y de pronto la cara de Erza su puso sería, ella solo volvió a la banca.

\- ¡Estuviste genial Fay-san! - dijo Wendy emocionada.

\- Se vienen las batallas ¿no? - dijo Sting.

\- Sí, pero vendrán elegidas por una bola rara - dijo Rufus haciendo la forma de una esfera con sus manos.

\- ¿Como una bola de cristal? - pregunto Juvia imatandolo.

\- Al parecer sí - dijo Levy.

\- Veamos quién contra quién - dijo Rogue viendo hacia enfrente.

\- Bien, las batallas son... - inició la calabaza.

 **Mermaid Heels: Risley Law vs Fairy Tail A: Elfman.**

 **Blue Pegasus: Ren vs Fairy Tail B: Jellal.**

 **Sabertooth: Yuu vs Lamea Scale: Lyon.**

 **\- Hoy Al-Thamen no participará.**

Las batallas transcurrieron con normalidad y solo faltaba la de Juvia vs Lyon.

\- Yu, no te contengas, no perderás contra él aunque haya sid tuamigo ¿ne? - dijo Lucy tocando su hombro.

\- No lo haré Syo, tenlo por seguro - dijo con decisión la peli-azul.

\- Yuu-san, recuerde no usar mucho la magia diosa del Agua, solo utilice el dragon Slayer. Ugo-san dijo que nadie de EarthLand debe saber que somos Magi - dijo Wendy seriamente.

\- No debes levantar sospechas - dijo el mago de Memory Make.

\- Lo sé - su cara se torno chibi molesto - ¡Aquí voy! - saltó de la banca y cayo en la arena - Lyon Vastia, será un honor luchar contra ti - dijo Juvia dandole una sonrisa.

\- Será un honor ganarte - dijo el albino con mucha determinación.


	5. Juvia Vs Lyon

**Equipo de Al-Thamen**

 **Simón: Es un chico de cabello rojo pálido y ojos negro.**

 **Noel: Es su gemelo.**

 **Rina: es una chica de cabello naranja y ojos verdes.**

 **Lee: Es un hombre de cabello blanco con ojos vendados.**

 **Ithan: Es un hombre de cabello rubio hasta su cintura con forma de rayo.**

 **Leah: Es una castaña con ojos rojos.**

 **Shintaro: Es un peli-negro con ojos verdes.**

* * *

\- Lyon Vastia, será un honor luchar contra ti - le dio una sonrisa divertida.

\- Será un honor ganarte - dijo el albino con mucha determinación.

\- Eso veremos - contesto la peli-azul - ¡Rugido del dragón del agua! - el huracan salió de su boca.

\- ¡Ice Make: León! - quiso contra-atacar pero el Vastia, pero el ataque de la maga lo dejo en el suelo y el león iba a atacar a Juvia.

\- ¡Garra del dragón del agua! - y lo corto por la mitad.

\- Dragonslayer ¿eh? veamos si puedes con esto ¡Ice Make: Dragón! - un poderoso y gran dragón apareció delante de la chica.

\- ¡Mejor que eso! - saltó sobre el dragón - **¡Foraz Saiqa!** \- de su bolsillo saco un pasador de cabello dorado con una gema azul. Este se convirtió en un látigo de agua cristalina.

\- ¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué salto sobre el dragón? - dijo confundido Yato.

\- Lo domará, y saldrá victoriosa - dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué haces? - dijo sorprendido al ver como la chica tenía al dragón domado y él no podía dominarlo.

\- Lo dome, en otras palabras... es mío - le susurro algo al dragón y este fue a atacar al albino.

\- ¡Ice Make: Mono! - el mono recibió el ataque y ambas esculturas cayeron enpedazos que se desintegraron solos, Juvia caía directo al suelo de cabeza.

\- **Sharrar Baraq** \- un gran dragón de agua salió de sus manos y este fue a volar, cuando iba a caer estiro las manos, par caer con ellas.

Hizo una pirueta hacía atrás y cayo de pie ante los inumerosos aplausos, alabaciones y admiraciones del público, pero algo no noto, sus dos mechones delanteros salieron de su capa, los noto.

\- Que bueno que que no se me salió la capa, solo estos mechones - su murmuro a si misma llevando esos delicados mechones hacía dentro, y sintió que alguien la miraba. Subió la mirada y encontro que era la banca de Fairy Tail y la persona que la miraba era Gray.

\- ¡Yuu! ¡Fantastica! ¡o esperaba menos de vos ya vuelve! - dijo Lucy, a su amiga la cual volvió a la banca de Sabertooth.

* * *

Gray abrió sus ojos sorprendo.

Esa chica era increíble, venció a Lyon en menos de 3 minutos y lo saltos que hizo para evitar la caida, le parecieron precisos, pero al hacerlo unos de sus mechones salieron de su cabello... azules... como el color azulque tenía el cabello de Juvia, suspiro

Le dio nostalgia, no supo por qué no le creyo a ella, debería saberlo, ella entro a Fairy Tail por él, lo menos que podía hacer era creerle, pero no, no le creyo.

Por lo estúpido que fue, daría lo que fuera por volverla a ver, y escuchar como la llamaba todas las mañanas cuando iba al gremio, todos esos _Gray-sama_ que gritaba cuando lo veía, las misiones que hicieron juntos, las veces que llamaba rival del amor a Lucy, la cual era como su hermana pequeña, y ahora lo único que les decían de ellas...

 **·Desaparecida o tal vez muerta·**

Aún recordaba ese día, las palabras que les dijo el consejo mágico al no saber nada de ellas, aún recordaba el día en que sefueron hace 4 años con 3 meses.

Esa chica le recordó a Juvia, además sabía que ninguna de las chicas de Sabertooth estaba jugando serio. Algo le decia que ellas eran más poderosas que cualquiera que estuviera en ese estadio.

\- Hielitos concentrate - dijo Natsu.

\- Cállate hornos con patas - dijo desganado Gray.

\- ¿Buscas pelea? - djo muy desanimado.

\- Por supuesto que no - le contesto fríamente.

\- Vosotros se pusieron muy aburridos desde la El Destino de Fairy Tail - hablo Gajeel por fin.

\- Vos también come clavos - dijo Romeo apoyado en el pedestal.

\- Oe Natu ¿percibiste ese olor? - dijo Gajeel.

\- ¿Qué olor? - dijeron confundidos.

\- He sentido muy débil el aroma de las chicas, deben estar relacionadas con esas 4 - dijo Natsu.

\- ¿Estás mintiendo? - dijo Gray orprendido.

\- Por supuesto que no calzoncillo-man - declaro Natsu.

\- Deberíamos hablar con esas - dijo Romeo encarnando la mirada.

\- Ya volví - dijo Elfman.

\- Bien hecho, Elf-nii-chan - felicito Lisanna.

\- Bien termino el primer día de los grandes jeugos mágicos - declaro.

\- ¡Y los puestos están así!

 **Sabertooth: 20 points.**

 **Fairy Tail A: 19 points.**

 **Fairy Tail B: 19 points.**

 **Lamea Scale: 8 points.**

 **Mermaid Heels: 7 points.**

 **Blue Pegasus: 6 points.**

\- El día de mañana, la primera batalla será entre Sabertooth Misaki y Al-Thamen - Wendy se exalto - Y los juegos duraran 8 días-kabo.

\- ¡¿Nani?!

* * *

Banca de Sabertooth.

\- Oye Yukino, con esas chicas tenemos la batalla más que ganada ¿cierto? - pregunto Lo-Lo.

\- Por supuesto, confió mucho en Lucy - declaro Yukino con una sonrisa.

\- Peleare con ellas - dijo Sharrkan.

\- Te harán añicos - declaro una mujer de tamaño promedio, de contextura delgada pero con una figura muy desarrollada. La tez de su piel es bastante clara, sus ojos son de color azul verdoso y su cabello largo y del mismo color que sus ojos. Tiene dos caracolas marinas ocupando el espacio donde están situadas sus orejas. Cuando se molesta, la vena de su sien empieza a palpitar de forma notable. Suele vestir una túnica color crema adornada con cintas de tela en negro y aguamarina la cual lleva de forma holgada, dejando a la vista sus hombros y su pecho cubierto con un par de conchas marinas; un ceñidor negro con adornos aguamarina en su cintura que une la parte superior de la túnica con la larga falda de color crema; y en su frente, lleva una pequeña joya roja. Encima de su cabeza lleva un sombrero de bruja.

\- Cállate Yam - dijo enojado.

\- Yamuraiha - dijo desafiante.

\- Nunca cambian - dijo Yukino dando un suspiro al aire.

\- Y nunca lo haremos Yukino, eso es seguro - aseguro Lo-Lo.

* * *

En la banca de Sabertooth.

\- Tenemos la batalla ganada - declaro Sting.

\- No te confies, el año en que participamos Fairy Tail dio vuelta el marcador - declaro Lucy cruzada de brazos.

\- Sí, pero ahora vosotras las _magas que le dan forma al mundo_ son de Saber - declaro Rufus.

\- ¡Tenemos la batalla ganada Syo! - declaro Levy.

\- ¡Así se habla! - declaro Rogue.

\- Fro piensa lo mismo.

\- Es hora de irnos - declaro Charle.

\- ¿Todos los años son iguales? - pregunto Haruka.

\- No, de hecho, el año en el que estuvimos se hizo Iniciación y día 1 aparte - declaro Wendy.

\- SEgún el papel dice que desde el día 2 será todo durante el día - declaro Lector.

\- ¡Hola minna felicitaciones! - dijo la peli-plateada apareciendo de la nada.

\- ¡Arigatou Yukino! - la peli-azul abrazo a la maestra de Saber.

\- ¡Ah! Los chicos les tienen una fiesta en el gremio ¿vamos? - dijo Yukino con una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto, hay que celebrar ¿no? - declaro Rufus.

\- ¡Claro! - dijo Juvia.

\- Ya vamos, todos se están retirando - declaro Mokona saltando a la cabeza de su dueña.

* * *

·En el gremio de Sabertooth·

Los chicos del equipo de Sabertooth miran algo fijamente.

\- Estos ya cayeron muertos - dijo el mago de la voluntad y el dragonslayer de sombra pateando a Sting y Rufus.

\- ¿Siempre les pasa lo mismo? - pregunto Levy.

\- Creo que sí - dijo Lucy.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - pregunto Juvia.

\- Creo que llevarlos ¿no? - dijo Lector.

\- Dejemoslos en el suelo - declaro Charle.

\- Esa no es muy buena opción - dijo Wendy.

\- Oye Levy ¿no bebiste? - dijo confundida Juvia.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! - en ese momento la se cayo y termino dormida en el suelo

\- ¡¿De nuevo?! - exclamaron Rogue, Juvia y Yato.

\- Creo que hay que alejar a Levy-chan de las bebidas alcoholicas, no les sientan bien - dijo Lucy.

\- Buen punto - declaro Rogue.

\- Creo que me sento mal la bebida que me dio Sharrkan-san, me voy a dormir - decía Wendy y cayo al suelo junto a Levy.

\- ¡¿Le diste alcohol?! - gritaron los chicos enfurecidos.

\- N-No... p-p-probablemente - dijo medio borracho.

\- Ya vamos, como podamos - declaro Yato.

Rogue lleva a Levy en su espalda, Lucy traía a Sting con ayuda de Lector y Haruka, podía hacerlo sola, pero detesta el olor a borracho, Yato lleva a Wendy como una princesa y Charle descansa en su pecho y Juvia lleva a Rufus con la ayuda de Yuna y Mokona.

Iban en camino a la casa en la que se alojaban, mientras estaban en los juegos y pasaron cerda de un bar en el cual siempre estaba Fairy Tail.

\- Maldición, hay que ir rápido - declaro Lucy.

\- Oe, ¿necesitan ayuda? - maldición pensaron los 4 magos de Saber -los que no están borrachos e inconscientes-

\- Eso se ve díficil - dijo Natsu.

\- No se preocupen, nosotros podemos - declaro Rogue.

\- ¿Están seguros? - pregunto Gajeel.

\- Dijimos que no necesitamo su ayuda, meteros en sus asuntos - declaro fríamente Lucy.

\- Syo cálmate, no necesitamos su ayuda.. somos de Saber al fin y al cabo - declaro en el mismo tono Juvia.

\- ¡Bien dicho Yuu! - exclamo Yuna recordando que no podía llamarla por su nombre.

\- ¿Tu eres Yuu? - cuestiono Gray.

\- Sí, ¿tienes algún problema? - pregunto sombría.

\- No, no es nada.

-Con su permiso, nos retiramos, tenemos bastante con los borrachos - dijo Yato, tras eso los magos de Sabertooth, se fueron.

Gajeel encarno la mirada. Lo sabía esas chicas tienen el olor de Levy y las demás. Pero es como si estuviera mezclado tal vez sólo tuvieron contacto con ellas.

\- ¿Lo sintieron? - pregunto Natsu.

\- Sí, como pensaba sus olores están mezclados - dijo Gajeel.

\- Aún no desarrollamos olfato ¿nos explicarían? - preguntaron los dos peli-negros.

\- ESas chicas tienen un olor mezclado con los de Luce, Wendy, Levy y Juvia - declaro Natsu.

\- Por ejemplo, Lucy olía a Vainilla y esa chica Syo tiene armoa a Fresas y Vainilla - explico Gajeel a los chicos.

\- ¿Tendremos que hacerlas hablar? - pregunto Natsu.

\- Eso no es buena idea, podría descalificarnos - declaro Gray.

\- Algo más simple, si hay una batalla que nos toque contra de una de ellas, hacemos las clásicas apuestas - declaro Romeo siendo el más cuerdo de los cuatro.

\- Eso está mejor - declaro Gajeel.

Si esas chicas sabían algo sobre ellas, se los tendrían que decir, las habían estado buscando por cielo mar, y tierra. Incluso Gajeel recordaba que para investigar leyo todos los libros que leyo Levy para hayat una pista, supieron de una, un pueblo llamado Toran.

Fueron a ver si sabía algo, como iban muy amenudo, la gente que vio los juegos mágicos, empezaron a ir, al final el pueblo se volvió famoso, pero ellos no tenian pistas de ellas.

Era un estúpido, ya no supo cuantas veces se lo había dicho, le paso lo mismo que a los otros tres, no tenía idea de lo que sentía por la enana, tampoco se había dado cuenta de todoel tiempo que pasaban juntos y que perdió luego del Destino de Fairy Tail, ciertamente su mundo se vino abajo, era muy divertido, estar con ella. Cuando se enojaba aproposito, cuando se sentaba a su lado para , todo eso perdió, porque o le dió la confianza, la confianza que ella tenía en él.

\- Come clavos, sal de Narnia por favor - pidió Natsu.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Cómo qué...? - dijo Gray enojado. Romeo puso su mano en el hombro de Gajeel.

\- Te lo diré de forma amable Gajeel - dijo Romeo tranquilo - ¡Pasa que hemos tratado de hacerte reaccionar desde 5 minutos!

\- Ah... perdón...

* * *

\- Uff... de la que nos salvamos - dijo Lucy entrando a la casa.

\- Rogue, tienes las llave de estos 2 ¿cierto? - cuestiono Juvia.

\- Sí... bueno, espero que la tenga - declaro Yato.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Trabajo hecho! - dijo la rubia quien dejo a Sting, en el suelo y así todos cayeron al estilo anime.

\- ¡No es buena idea dejarlo ahí Lucy! - grito la peli-azul, pero en el reclamo soltó a Rufus quien también cayo al suelo.

\- Rogue,no te muevas o si no se cae Levy también - declaro Yato, el peli-negro asintió quien aún llevaba a Levy en la espalda.

\- Vamos a dejar a Levy primero - dijo Juvia, así fueron a dejar a Levy a su cuarto.

\- Ahora a Wendy - dijo Charle abriendo la puerta y dejaron a la chica en la cama. Ahora los otros dos que dejaron tirados en el suelo.

\- Ni idea como hacer esto, así que... - decía Lucy y miro pícara a Juvia, esta suspiro.

\- Rugido del dragón del agua - los dos que estaban en el suelo quedarn pegados a la pared de la casa ya despiertos.

\- ¡Juvia! ¿Qué demonios? - grito furioso el dragonslayer de la luz.

\- No se movían y no alaraquen que solo era agua, no le puse poder mágico - dijo enojada la peli-azul.

\- Éso no fue nada lindo - dijo el mago de memoria limpiando su ropa.

\- ¡Pero si parecian rocas que querían que hicieramos! - reclamo Rogue.

A Lucy se le remarco una vena en la cien.

\- ¡Ya vayan a la cama! - ordeno la Heartfilia, y todos se fueron a acostar.

* * *

Juvia suspiro, no podía conciliar el sueño, esta apoyada en el balcón aún con la ropa puesta, ver a Gray de nuevo no le hizo bien, aparte mostro una pequeña parte de su potencial contra Lyon, le gustaría hablar con él, pero arruinaría la sorpresa. Así que mejor se quedaba callada.

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo, Gray me miro toda la batalla contra Lyon y al final no me quito los ojos de encima hasta que lo mire - dijo chibi extrañada, negó consecutivamente con la cabeza - Y la de Pandemonium... Levy salió victoriosa, no hay duda que podemos ganar - miro el cielo nocturno.

Pero le dolía ver a Gray el la había lastimado, lo recordaba entre la multitud de personas que agarraron y golpearon, ahí murió la vieja Juvia.

La que haría todo por él, la que se sacrificaría con tal de que él este bien, la que hablaban en 3ra persona, la que dejaba que la insultaran como quisieran. Ella murió, y esta era la nueva.

La dispuesta a toda con tal de mostrar su potencial además, había estado aprendiendo magia de hielo basico, pero sabía que podría contra todo lo que le viniera por delante.

\- Juvia deberías dormir - dijo Yuna sobando su ojo en señal de sueño.

\- Tienes razón, me voy a la cama - dijo quitándose su capa.


	6. Estrella Vs Demonio

·Banca de Sabertooth·

\- ¡¿Los chicos aún no llegan?! - exclamo Yukino confundida - ¿Qué hacemos...? Wendy es la primera en luchar - sus ojos se volvieron remolinos y sus manos se movieron nerviosas.

\- Calma Yukino, ya llegaran - dijo Sharrkan.

\- De cualquier fomar, bebieron más de la cuenta - declaro Lo-Lo.

\- Levy-chan no, ella bebió una copa y cayo al suelo, Rogue la debió llevar y en cuanto a Chibi-chan -Apodo numero 3 de Wendy- Sharrkan le dio algo y termino en el suelo- dijo Yam -Yamuraiha-.

\- Bueno, esperemos que lleguen - dijo desanimada.

\- ¿Pasa algo Yukino? - pregunto confundida Yam.

\- No, no es nada - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ya llegaron! - declaro Sharrkan.

* * *

\- ¡Les dije que no bebieran! - dijo Lucy a punto de matar a Sting.

\- ¡Calmate rubia! - dijo Sting tratando de huir.

\- ¡Vos también sos rubio! - declaro.

\- ¡Casi no llegamos! - declaro Juvia enojada.

\- Ya me lo veía llegar - dijeron Yato y Rogue.

\- ¡Ya minna! ¡Calmaros todos no están mirando! - intento Mokona.

\- Y que importa, eso es una discusión común y corriente - dijeron confundidas Levy y Wendy.

\- Ya calmaros - dijo Rufus.

\- Equipo de Sabertooth, calmaros un poco-kabo.

\- No se preocupen, ¡ya nos encargamos! - declaro Charle.

\- Sí, continuen - dijo Lector.

\- Esto no es nada, ya se calmaran - declaro Yuna.

\- Fro piensa lo msmo - decían los Exceed para tratar de calmar el ambiente y todo el estadio, los gremios y demás equipos los miraban.

\- ¿Ya se calmaron? - pregunto Mokona.

\- Sí... - dijo Juvia.

\- Probablemente... -continuo Wendy.

\- Bien. Bienvenidos al segundo día de Los Grandes Juegos Magicos-kabo - aplausos y gritos de alentación llenron todo el estadio - Como comentaristas tenemos a Lala-Lulu, Yajima-sa exceed's 2 de Fairy Tail: Happy y Lily y de Sabertooth: Haruka, Lector y Suzu-¡kabo! - aplausos de todos los presentes - Como ayer se dicto, la primera pelea será la de Simón y Misaki.

\- ¡Lector! / ¡Haruka!/ ¡Suzu! -Suzu es la identidad oculta de Charle- ¡¿Qué hacen ahí?!

\- Ni nosotros sabemos - dijeron todos con una sonrisa.

Wendy encarno la mirada dejando ver sus ojos vacíos. Bajo lentamente y se puso delante del chico se miraron durante un rato.

Los que estuvieron en Alma Toran durante un tiempo, vieron el combate entre Rukh blanco y rukh negro de Simón.

\- Empezad-kabo.

Wendy se exalto.

\- Tú eres... - Simón le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que la mando a volar contra la pared.

Todo Sabertooth frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Esa no es Misa-chan! - exclamaron todos.

\- Nosotros la vemos ahí parada, no podemos hacer nada - dijo Yajima.

Charle apreto el puño y crujió la mandibula.

\- Así que magia engañosa - dijo Wendy de brazos cruzados y con voz tenebrosa.

* * *

\- Me imagino que sabes que somos de Alma Toran... - dijo Simón, ella lo miro un poco.

\- Sí, y tu rukh está podrido.

* * *

Wendy sigue siendo golpeada brutalmente. El equipo de Sabertooth sigue mirando todo fría y sombríamente.

\- ¡AHHHH! ¡Misaki! ¡Sea lo que estes haciendo hazlo rápido! -grito desesperado Sting.

* * *

Wendy estalló en risas, causando el enojo y confusión de Simón.

\- ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso? - dijo confundido - O ¿estás sorda?

\- En serio que eres idiota... - se sobo el estómago y limpio sus lágrimas de risa - Mira que traer a un gremio completo por solo una niña - dijo con una sonrisa.

Era cierto, estaba rodeada por todo un gremio oscuro, y podía verse como la golpeaban y maltrataban.

\- Vengan... y si creen que tengo miedo... nunca han ido más allá de la gran falla - dijo divertida Wendy.

Un tipo que le triplica el tamaño a la chica se abalanzo contra ella, pero una esfera dorada transparente la cubrió con muchos sellos mágicos y la estrella de Alma Toran. Sonrió de medio lado.

Le golpeo la cara con un puñetazo y este salió volando. Giro sobre su cuerpo y le dio a otro en el rostro seguido. Giro nuevamente preparada para dar una patada, pero la persona se la sostuvo, pero ella hizo una pirueta y lo pateo enviandolo a volar.

Saltó y golpeo a uno en el rostro. Ellos intentaron golpearla, pero está los esquivaba con una sonrisa divertda. Y saltó dando una pirueta hacía atrás.

Miro como unos 50 se aliniaban. Sonrió de verdad divertida.

\- ¿Nunca han luchado contra una fanalis? - ladeo su cabeza y se apoyo de un pie creando un pequeño cráter y paso entre todos y estos salieron volando, mientras que ella sostenía la punta de su capucha.

Uno saltó y le envió una gran cantidad de magia, que recibió. Para luego salir y sonreír un poco maniatica y apuntar con un puño.

* * *

Wendy salió volando y se estrello contra la pared.

\- ¡Misaki date prisa! - ordeno Rogue.

\- Esa no es Misa-chan... detengan esto - dijo fríamente Levy.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo es que todo Sabertooth sabe que esa no es Misaki? - pregunto confudido Happy.

\- ¿"Por qué..."? preguntas. Fácil ... - inició Charla apretando un puño - Misa nunca perdería contra un tipo como ese... - dijo tan sombría que asusto a todo el público - Además de no usar magia.

* * *

Muchas personas corrían hacía Wendy, está con piruetas y golpes elegantes los dejaban inconscientes.

Uno lanzó un cuchillo y Wendy no lo esquivo, y se clavo en su brazo, lo saco con fácilidad dejando desangrar su brazo.

\- ¿Creen que eso dolió? - dijo poniendo su mano ahí con una sonrisa divertida, su mano comenzó a brillar y su herida desapareció.

Se agacho y movió sus manos. Mientras que todos se abalanzaban contra ella. Wendy alzo su mano.

\- ¿Qué te parece si rompo tu ilusión? - dijo chocando su mano contra el suelo y todo se quebró como un cristal. El público se exalto al ver que la otra Wendy desaparecia junto a Simón.

Y como si la cámara lenta se rompirá, ella se levanto. Y le dio un puñetazo a uno.

\- ¿Ven? Esa Misa - dijo Lector con una sonrisa.

Las Magis suspiraron viendo que su amiga estaba bien.

* * *

Se estiro y con una patada golpeo a uno detrás. Le dio a otro en el estómago mandándolo a volar, saltó y le dio a una patada en la cabeza. Siguió en ese proceso de acabar con las personas con hermosas piruetas y saltos.

Saltó y tomo la cabeza de uno, y la estrello contra el suelo rompiéndolo en varios pedazos.

Saltó hasta un lugar alto, y respiro profundo, tragando todo el aire del lugar. Mucha gente se sorprendió al escuchar como comía el aire tan tranquila y delicadamente. Se puso forma de batalla.

\- **Contenedor Domestico del Cielo:** \- unos grilletes color plateados simlilares a un adorno simple. Aparecieron en sus manos y pies, saltó y las cadenas se extendieron por todas partes - **Técnica Secreta: Amol Selseila (Amol Selseila (炎翼鉄鎖 （アモール・セルセイラ) Amō , Alas Llameantes de Cadenas de Hierro)** \- Las cadenas se llenaron de viento y atraparon a los que quedaban del gremio, quedando solo Simón que frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Son todos? - y los grilletes desaparecieron.

\- ¡Todo se fue al caño! - exclamo Leah.

\- ¡Vamos! - exclamo Lee mientras todos saltaban

Levy se rió un poco.

\- ¿Qué pasa Fay? - pregunto confundido Yato.

\- Es que Misa no está siendo seria, se está divirtiendo mucho - declaro con una sonrisa.

\- Además... planea enviar toda su magia a más allá de la Gran falla - declaro Lucy con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Nunca cambiará - dijo Juvia.

* * *

\- _Esfuerzate...Wendy_ \- pensó con una sonrisa Charle.

* * *

Wendy corrió hasta Ithan y lo golpeo en el rostro con fuerza y una sonrisa.

Rina mando muchas esferas de fuego hacia ella, pero esta con rápidos movimientos los enviaba a otros lugares destruyendo parte del lugar.

Extendió una de sus manos hacia atrás y una masa de viento u otro elemento, se extendio hasta Rina y la tomo de la cabeza, esta se sorprendió y sus ojos se contrajeron. La atrajo hacía ella y quedo sobre si misma, seguido le dio un codazo en el estómago dejandola inconsciente.

\- Sombras del Inframundo- dijeron Noel y Simón y muchas sombras aparecieron remplazando al gremio.

Todas se fueron contra ella y siguió golpeandolas a todas haciendo que desaparezcan una por una, de repente las que quedaban se lanzaron contra ella y la aprisionaron, pero comenzaron a brillar y se deshicieron con el viento de Wendy. Que lanzo algo contra los gemelos.

Shintaro le intento pegar con una lanza, y esta con el flequillo bajo las esquivo. Levanto la mirada sombría y le dio en el mentón dejandolo fuera de combate.

Leah y Lee se abalanzaron contra ella, pero esta hizo un Split y les dio en la cara.

Seguido hizo varias piruetas e invoco un grillete para apoyarse de algo alto, y con el impulso quedo muy arriba en el cielo.

\- **Técnica secreta:** \- extendió los brazos al cielo - **Magia Extrema Tipo 1: ¡Foraz Zora!** \- dos tornados gigantescos aparecieron en sus manos lo más resaltante fue que uno era blanco y otro negro, los coloca juntos por encima de su cabeza, arrojo el enorme tornado que tenía la fuerza suficiente para destruir una montaña.

\- Mitad Blanco, Mitad Negro... tú eres... - dijo asustada Leah. Al parecer algo en ellos desaparecía.

\- Sí, la nieta Solomon y la hija de Aladdin, es un gusto - declaro con una sonrisa. Al tocar la arena, todo se lleno de aplausos y sin notar que sus mechones delanteros salieron. Miro a todo el mundo, y luego vio a sus amigos, que asentaron orgullosos de ella, esta solo sonrió.

\- Magi... - dijo abriendo sus ojos Simón mientras que los del consejo se los llevaban, ella lo miro sombría - Recuerda lo que te dije, Al-Thamen... está regado por todo el mundo... tengan cuidado - ella chasqueo la lengua mientra veía como se los llevaban, se dio vuelta y dejaba crateres minimos por donde pasaba, entonces se sintió incomoda.

Como si la mirasen demasiado, se dio vuelta y miro al lugar, sin duda la estaban mirando, y quién la miraba. Es Romeo, la analisaba, todo sobre ella, cada musculo, como se movía y todo, no pudo evitar tensarse, y sus ojos a traves de la capa encontraron los de él.

Se dio vuelta y por instinto toco sus brazos y los junto contra su pecho. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, trago duro y se fue a su banca.

No podía caer ante él tan fácilmente, tenía que recordar que por su culpa no podía volver a usar mangas cortas, la había marcado y le había hecho daño, al igual que sus hermanas, no podía olvidar eso último. Aunque en el pasado le admirará y le amará.

* * *

Romeo entrecerro la mirada cuando vio que la chica desaparecia, por alguna razón le había recordado a Wendy.

Sí, Wendy, la que lastimo por una mentira, la que marco con fuego con marcas de esclava. No podía hecharle la culpa a otra persona, fue suya por idiota. Se enamoró de ella gracias a su sonrisa, su amabilidad, fuerza y ganas de vivir. Todas las que él le arrebato tratando de detenerla.

\- Oye Romeo... - dijo Natsu, él no reacciono - Romeo... - siguió sin reccionar - ¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A ROMEO! - el chico se erizo y por instinto golpeo a Natsu - ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

\- Lo siento, fue instinto, Natsu... - dijo con una gota en la cien.

* * *

\- Bueno, la segunda competencia es... Carruaje, pero nosotros eligiremos a las personas-¡kabo!

\- ¿Ya quién va? - dijo apareciendo Wendy con una sonrisa.

\- Deberían ir los que no han participado - opino Mokona.

\- Sigo preguntándome, ¿cómo los chicos llegaron allá? - se cuestiono Levy mirándolos.

\- Chicos, prestad atención - dijo Yato bostezando y apoyandose de nuevo en la cabeza de Wendy, eso ya... era una costumbre.

\- Estamos jodidos si llaman a Sting o Rogue - declaro Rufus.

\- Pero, las chicas también son DragonSlayer, GodSlayer y además de saber magia curativa de Sphintus-san - declaro Yuna.

\- Pero nosotras al usar la magia curativa de Sphintus-san, y recordar que Lucy y Wendy son DragonSlayer del Cielo, que tiene algo para no marearte - declaro Levy.

\- Iran: **¡Gray, Laxus, Milliaa, Chelia, Eve y Sting!** \- dijo la calabaza.

\- ¡Estamos jodidos! - exclamaron Rogue, Rufus y Yato.

\- Tengo una idea - dijo Lucy chocando sus palmas.

\- No, yo me retiro - dijo tratando de huir, pero Levy lo tomo de la ropa.

\- Usaremos Troia - declaro la oji-celeste.

\- ¿Eso funciona? - cuestiono.

\- Claro que sí - dijo Juvia.

\- ¿No va contra las reglas? - cuestiono Rufus.

\- No, pregunte cuando terminé el duelo, presentía que en algún momento alguno de vosotros dos se tendrían que montar en un transporte - dijo Wendy con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- En otras palabras, si las cuatro usan magia urativa y Troia en Sting al mismo tiempo, lo harán más resistente - declaro Mokona.

\- Buen, ya que usen esa cosa - ordenó Sting, las cuatro usaron magia curativa y Troia en Sting a escondidas de los demás gremios para que no sospecharan de ellas, por usar más magias.

* * *

·En la arena·

\- Oye Laxus ¿te vas a marear? - cuestiono Gray.

\- No y cállate - dijo enojado el rubio.

\- Bien, subid al primer carro - todos hicieron caso.

\- Bien, aquí es seguro que están en desventaja los Dragons Slayer - dijo Lala-Lulu.

\- Aún más Sting, ya que en su equipo no hay DragonSlayer del Cielo - dijo Yajima.

\- El único que existió de esa clase ya no está en este mundo - declaro triste Happy.

\- Yo no confiaría tanto en eso - dijo Charle divertida apoyada en la mesa con su pata en su moflete.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto Happy confundido.

\- No daremos adelantos - declararon los dos Exceeds restantes.

\- Bien, los equipos están arriba de los carruajes-kabo y... ¡COMIENZO-KABO!

Esa fue la partida, todos esperaban que Sting quedará inmovil, pero no. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo quedando en primer puesto, destrás los seguía Gray, y detrás de este Laxus.

\- Esto es muy raro, ¿Cómo es que Sting pueda estar primero? ¿Quién usará dragonSlayer del cielo en su equipo? - pregunto curiosa Lala-Lulu.

\- Tenemos talentos ocultos - dijo Haruka.

-¡No ha obstaculo que pare a Sting-kun! - exclamo Lector feliz.

\- Algunos dicen que Syo puede ser la DragonSlayer del Cielo ya que no tenemos idea de sus poderes - dijo Yajima.

\- También esta Misaki, ya que su magia consta en técnicas perdidas del viento - dijo Lala-Lulu.

\- Lo más probable es que sea ella - dijo Happy.

\- No lo creo, al usar Troia puedes sentir mareo, pero Sting no siente nada, es como si corriera en el suelo - declaro Lily.

\- Muy pronto sabrán, relajaros - declaro divertida Charle.

* * *

\- ¡Sting deja de jugar arriba del carro y ve a la línea de meta! - grito exasperada Lucy.

\- ¡Bien no te alteres! - dijo divertido el chico.

\- ¡Vamos Sting! - exclamo Juvia, pues todas estaban subidas en los pedestales con los Exceed.

Sting cruzo la línea primero, pero al parecer se le acabo la Troia ya que se mareo un poco. El público volvia a gritar que Sabertooth era el mejor. El gremio de Sabertooth aplaudia y animaba mientras que el equipo de Sabertooth aplaudian y le gritaban a Sting.

Detrás de él llego Gary, Laxus, Milliana, Chelia y Eve.

Lucy sonrió de medio lado orgullosa. Y suspiro. Que bueno que había alcanzado curzar, por estar haciendo malabares sobre el carruaje y sabía que en cualquier momento se acabaría la Troia. Como ella estaba sentada en los pedestales con las chicas sentadas en los pedestales o algo así...

Lucy lleva a Wendy en sus piernas y en las de ellas esta Frosh, Levy a Mokona en su cabeza y Juvia a Yuna en sus piernas. De pronto sintió que alguien la miraba, miro hacía el lugar, eran las barras de Fairy Tail, el maestro las estaba mirando, no fue la única que se dio cuenta, Juvia, Wendy y Levy también.

Se les quedaron y mirando y decidieron hacer algo. Lucy atrajo su bastón hacía ella.

\- _**Chicas tengo una idea**_ \- resonó la voz de Lucy en la cabeza de todas.

\- _**¿No que aún no sabías telepatia?**_ \- cuestiono Levy atrayendo sus brazos a ella.

\- _**Ya la aprendió, ¿cuál es la idea Lucy-san?**_ \- continuo Wendy. Así les conto la idea, volvieron a mirar al maestro que aún no les quitaba la vista de encima, lo miraron, le sonrieron y lo saludaron con la mano.

Él sólo las miro extrañado y no las volvió a mirar.

- _ **¿Cree que sospechen algo?**_ \- cuestiono Lcuy.

\- _**No solo sé**_ \- respondió Levy.

\- _**¿Tal vez?**_ \- opino Juvia.

\- _**Debemos tener cuidado**_ \- opino Wendy.

Makarov desvió la mirada, Erza le había contado algo sobre esas chicas, tal vez tenía razón, había que tener cuidado con ellas.

* * *

 _Flash Back._

 _\- Maestro ¿puedo hablar con usted? - dijo la peli-escarlata entrando a la oficina._

 _\- Claro hija mía, pasa - dijo Makarov._

 _\- Es sobre las Estrellas de Sabertooth._

 _\- ¿Ellas tienen algún problema entre vosotros? - cuestiono confundido._

 _\- No, maestro... estoy segura que usted también lo sintió, esas chicas no han usado ni una decima parte de su poder, algo esconden, podrían ser peligrosas. Al tomar la mano de esa chica, Fay.. como le dicen... no te su poder magico es muy alto, pero de repente se corto. En la pelea de Yuu vs Lyon también no ocupo mucho poder. Y esa niña Misaki... ¡derroto a un gremio sola!_

 _Él asentó recordando eso._

 _\- Y por último, la otra Syo, se ha mostrado muy confiada, esas cuatro tal vez sobre-pasen el poder de todos los magos Clase S de aquí - declaro la Scarlet._

 _\- Según dicen ellas, revelaran su identidad cuando Sabertooth gané, que lo cual es muy probable, sabremos que pasa con ellas, con el tiempo... no te preocupes. Erza._

 _\- Está bien, maestro._

* * *

\- Minna, ahora como muchos saben se vienen las batallas, estás serán así:

 **Fairy Tail A: Gray Fullbuster vs Lamea Scale: Chelia.**

 **Mermaid Heels: Beth Vs BLue Pegasus: Ichiya.**

 **Fairy Tail B: Mirajane Vs Sabertooth: ¡Syo!**

\- Syo, ¿Estarás bien? - pregunto Sting.

\- Por supuesto, enfretarme a uno de ellos no me hará nada - dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Syo serás la campeona! - dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Eso es seguro! - declaro Juvia.

\- Creemos en vos - aseguro Wendy.

\- Primero van los demás - dijo Rogue.

\- Veamos que pasa - dijo Rufus.

* * *

 **(Cómo no soy buena dando tantas batallas y se me fue el coco con Wendy, me salto hasta Lucy)**

* * *

\- ¡Al fin! - dijo Lucy saltando desde el pedestal hasta la arena cayendo de pie, se acercó hasta Mira - Siempre quise luchar contigo, Mirajane Strauss - le dio una sonrisa.

\- El encuentro empieza ahora-¡kabo!

\- ¡Satan Soul! - inmediatamente la chica se transformo en el demonio, pero de pronto Lucy no estaba.

\- Concentrate, **Mira** \- susurro apareciendo detrás de ella, sonrió de medio lado, maniobro un poco con su bastón - ¡ **Flash**! (Rayo de Luz) - de su bastón salió un hz de luz, similar a un láser, que le dio en la espalda a Mira y la estrello contra la pared. Cayo al piso y se volvió a levantar.

\- Haruka-san, ¿podría explicar eso? - pregunto Yajima.

\- Syo es especialista en magias perdidas, sobre todo las que existieron hace 18 años y 400 años atrás y... - Haruka sonrió de medio lado.

\- Syo es una DragonSlayer de las constelaciones - declaro Charle con una sonrisa.

\- Eso no puede ser - dijo Happy mientras sus ojos tiemblan.

\- Sería técnicamente imposible - dijo Yajima en el mismo estado.

\- ¿Y por qué ella puede? - cuestiono burlón Lector.

Mira se paró y quiso golpear a Lucy, pero esta lo esquivo sin necesidad de esfuerzo.

\- **Ramuzu** \- saltó y extendió y de este salió una esfera enorme de rayo que ataco directamente a Mira. Esta quedo en el suelo, pero trataba de pararse.

\- ¡Vamos Mira! ¡Levantate! - grito Erza.

\- ¡Vamos Syo! - exclamo Sting.

\- ¡No podiamos esperar menos de ti! - alago Juvia.

\- ¡Arigatou chicos! - ella se giro para saludarlos, pero la Strauss se levanto.

\- ¡Explosión de demonio!

El ataque iba directo a Lucy, pero esta no se inmuto en moverse, y el ataque se desintegro contra el mismo escudo de Wendy. Sonrió de medio lado y saltó.

\- **Flash Aloja** \- declaro con una sonrisa. Su bastón comenzó a brillar y una gran luz inundo el estadio mientras que Lucy cae delicadamente. Y dejo a Mira fuera de combate, Lucy fue hasta ella y puso el brazo de la demonio en su hombro y la ayudo hasta llegar a la enfermeria de Fairy Tail.

* * *

·Enfermeria de Fairy Tail·

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste? - pregunto confundida mientras la recuestan en la cama.

\- Era una batalla, no una pelea a suerte de la muerte - aclaro con una leve sonrisa - Bueno, me voy... - se dio vuelta dispuesta a irse.

\- ¡Espera! - pidió Mira.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo confundida.

\- ¿Podrías decirme algo? - cuestiono.

\- Depende de que cosa sea - en ese momento Fairy Tai entraron a la enfermeria - Lo lamento, me voy... - se giro nuevamente - Cuidate Mira-san.

\- ¡Espera solo un segundo! - pidio Mira, pero la Heartfilia siguio caminando a la salida.

\- Oe dijo que esperaras - dijo Lisanna, aún no se detuvo.

\- Ten al menos, el respeto de esperar - ahora se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Natsu

\- Está bien ¿qué quieren?

\- ¿Por qué no juegas serio? - cuestiono Mira.

\- Ese asunto es mío.

\- ¡Respondele! - dijo Natsu tomando la muñea de la rubia.

\- ¡Más vale que la sueltes Dragneel! - se escucho la voz de Juvia, todos voltearon.

\- Aún no tenemos la intención de hacerte añicos - dijo Levy, las chicas aparecieron en escena para defender a su amiga.

\- ¿De qué diablos hablan? - cuestiono Gray.

\- Vamos, Syo - dijo Sting extendiendo su mano.

\- ¿Y vosotros? - dijo soltándose del agarre del peli-rosa.

\- Venimos a buscarte - dijo Yato con las manos en la nuca.

\- Eres nuestra nakama ¿no? - dijo Rogue.

\- Además, prometi que siempre te protegería - dijo Wendy con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Y vamos por tus puntos - dijo Levy imitando a Yato.

\- Nos vamos - dijo Rufus saliendo de la enfermeria, pero dentro se escuchaba como alagaban el público a la rubia.

\- Eso fue raro - soltó Erza.

\- Bien, nos vamos a ver los puntos - dijo Jellal.

* * *

\- Los puntos de hoy quedaron así-kabo.

 **Sabertooth: 45 points - Wendy frunció el ceño, solo le dieron cinco puntos por terminar con un gremio oscuro.**

 **Fairy Tail A: 35 points.**

 **Fairy Tail B: 30 points.**

 **Blue pegasus: 23 points.**

 **Lamea Scale: 20 points.**

 **Mermaid Heel: 15 points.**

\- Les dije que estariamos bien - dijo Lucy dándoles una sonrisa.

\- Si no fuera por vosotras, este muere antes de que la competencia empiece - dijo Yato señalando a Sting con un dedo.

\- No es para tanto, aún así ¡Syo! ¡Fue genial derribaste a la demonio en 3 ataques! - dijo con una sonrisa Levy.

\- Sin duda eso fue genial - declaro Rufus.

\- ¡Ya me imagino como dejaremos a todos si no hemos dado ni un 10% de todo nuestro poder! - exclamo divertida Juvia.

\- ¡¿Tienen más poder que ese?! - exclamo Rogue.

\- Por supuesto, la única que se ha atrevido de mostra la magia perdida y magia sagrada, más magia combinada es Syo-san, no hemos mostrado nada aún... - dijo Wendy con una sonrisa.

\- Ya no las hago enojar - dijo nervioso y sudando frío Sting.

\- ¡Hemos vuelto! - declaro Charle.

\- ¡ja! Me gusto ser comentador por un día - exclamo Lector.

\- ¡Lector! / ¡Haruka! / ¡Suzu! - los dueños se abrazaron a sus Exceed's.

\- Que bueno que han vuelto - dijo Mokona.

\- ¿Cómo fue la experiencia? - cuestiono Yuna.

\- Se podría decir que bien - dijo el orgulloso Exceed.

\- Si como no, si te divertiste mucho - reclamo la gatita ceniza.

\- No empiecen - dijo Charle metiendose entre ambos.

\- Deberiamos irnos ¿no? - dijo Rufus.

\- Pensamos lo mismo - dijeron el resto.

\- Esa es mi frase - reclamo con un puchero Frosh.

\- ¡Que tierno! - dijo Levy abrazando al Exceed.

\- Bien, ya vamonos - dijo Wendy un tanto confundida, pues ahora se sentía como una cabecera personal.

\- Vayan vosotros, yo debo verificar algo luego vuelvo a la casa - declaro Lucy.

* * *

·Enfermeria de Fairy Tail·

Mira se encuentra durmiendo y Laxus está recargado en la pared, mientras Porlyusica la está atendendo.

\- Deberías irte, ya es tarde - dijo Porlyusica.

\- No me importa - respondió Laxus.

\- Se tendrá que quedar aquí o tendremos que llevarla sin que se despierte - declaro suspirando.

\- Yo la llevo, no tengo problema - aclaro Laxus.

\- Bien, vamos a avisarle al maestro - dijo Porlyusica, ambos salieron de la enfermeria.

Y al hacerlo una sombra se paso por la ventana, la abrió y unas botas marrones pisaron el suelo, la persona se acerco a Mirajane, mostrando que llevaba algo en manos.

\- Hola, Mira-san - murmuro con una sonrisa cálida Lucy, sin capa ni nada.

\- Lucy... Levy... Wendy... Juvia... gomen... gomene... gomen'nasai... hotou... gomen'nasai - decía la albina entre susurros mientras dormía.

\- No te preocupes, todo lo que la vía del destino de Solomon-sama decidió quiso, está escrito... solo es cuestion de tiempo - dijo la rubia pasando una mano por la frente de la oji-azul, mientras sacaba algo que tenía escondido - Ten, como disculpas por lo de hoy - susurro dandole un ramo de margaritas amarrados por la cinta azul que usaba Lucy. Formada un lazo, aquella que uso cuando entro al gremio. Pero que nunca volvió a usar, en el había una targeta con un sobre.

En ese momento escucho como las personas venían - Adiós, Mira - y desapareció nuevamente.

Mira se removió un poco, escucho unos ruidos y despertó, cuando vio un flash desaparecer velozmente, sintió algo en sus brazos al verlo. Es un ramo de margaritas, su flor favorita. Venía amarrado con un lazo y dentro tiene una targeta muy pequeña. La abrió, vio que era una pequeña hoja de papel, algo quemada, decía.

\- _No te preocupes, todo estará bien_ \- leyó en voz alta, de pronto recordo que estaba soñando lo que paso con las chicas en El Destino de Fairy Tail lo que hizo, como les falló.

\- Mira, despertaste - dijo entrando Laxus.

\- Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes - dijo con una sonrisa, pero el flequillo bajo.

\- Mira ¿estás bien? - pregunto Makarov, una lágrima corrió por sus mejillas.

\- Sí - dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Lucy cayo sobre una casa y tomo un pequeño cuchillo con algo escrito y lo guardo.

Con eso no podrían encontrarlas antes de los juegos, lo sabía perfectamente nadie podría hacerlo. Su olor y forma de cuerpo cambiaron.

Aunque en Levy era casi imposible de reconocerla, sus facciones eran las mismas. Pero ya no era la típica niña pequeña, está más desarrollada, pero seguía y seguirá siendo la chica dulce de siempre, la amante de los libros y la valiente.

Juvia seguía siendo la chica arriesgada por las personas que ama, se ha vuelto algo fría,, pero ella siempre seguirá siendo la chica graciosa y linda de siempre.

Wendy, a muchos les dolía en ver en lo que se había convertido, aunque en apariencia es identica a Aladdin y Solomon -su abuelo-. Su carácter no es el mismo inocente de hace cuatro años, no había derramado ni una lágrima desde hace 3 años, aunque la amabilidad y el gran corazón que tenía nunca nadie se lo quitaría. Y estaba en sus genes de todas maneras. Y su frase favorita es: **_Las protegeré, siempre, siempre._**

Charle, su fiel amiga que la siguió aunque el incidente no tuvo nada que ver con ella, ya que no estuvo siquiera en los hechos, pero decidió apoyarlas.

Y ella, no sabía como había cambiado, es muy díficil saber quién eres a veces. Ni ella ni sus sentimientos lograron concordar y ver a los de Fairy Tail era muy difícil para ella, cada vez que veía sus rostros recordaba lo que le hicieron.

Lo que les hicieron, a ellas, sus amigas. Pero a Mira decidió decirle o más bien... escribirle eso. Si Erza y Cana están con ellas es por algo ¿no? Además hoy volvió a sentir algo que no sentía desde hace cuatro años, las manos de él cuando tomo su muñeca, le dieron ganas de abrazarlo, pero. Recordó todo, si no fuera por ellos, sus nuevos nakamas. Que intervinieron, lo habría golpeado, aún sabiendo que se arrepentiría después.

\- Lucy - murmuro alguien, Lucy se giro sabiendo perfectamente quien era.

\- Haruka ¿qué haces aquí? - recordando que seguía caminando por los techos.

\- Fuiste a ver a esa cica ¿cierto? - dijo encarnando una ceja.

\- Sí, fui para disculparme, pero ella termino haciendolo - dijo Lucy poniendo sus manos en la nuca.

\- NO hablaste con ella ¿verdad? - dijo señalandola.

\- No y no te preocupes, el plan sigue en pie, no daremos nuestras identidades hasta terminar esto - dijo decidida viendo l cielo.

\- Está bien, Syo - Lucy sonrió al verla suspirar, la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo - ¡Me ahogas... Lu-Syo! - la soltó un poco pero siguió abrazándola.


	7. Confusiones en mitad de batalla

·Bar de Fairy Tail·

\- Esto no puede ser, nos va ganando los chicos de Sabertooth - dijo Natsu viendo su vaso.

\- Es algo preocupante, esas chicas... ya todos sabemos que no están jugando serio - dijo Gray irritado.

\- Sólo están utilizando a los demás, tienen una meta - dijo Jellal.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - pregunto Romeo.

\- Si, nosotros no sabiamos eso - cuestiono Gray.

\- Sí, explicanos - pidió Gray.

\- Fijaros como miran a Fairy Tail o imaginaros las miradas a través de sus capas - dicho eso, el peli-azul se fue con la Scarlet.

\- Este tipo es muy complicado que entender - dijo Gajeel.

\- No me digas - ironizo Natsu.

\- Sí, y a parte es el único que ha podido calmar a Erza - dijo Gray con mucho respeto,

\- El día que muera lo recordaremos como un gran heroe - dijo Romeo poniendo chibi su mano en su cabeza -estilo militar-.

\- No jodas, y empieza a concentrarte - declaro Gajeel dandole un zape.

* * *

·Al día siguiente en LGMJ· ·Fairy Tail·

\- Bien, ¿qué dijo Jellal que hicieramos? - pregunto Natsu.

\- Ver como nos miran esas cuatro - dijo Gray.

\- Y descubrir cual es su meta - dijo Gajeel.

\- Ese tipo es peor que un zodocu - dijo chibi Romeo.

\- ¿De qué hablan? - dijo aparenciendo una niña de unos 9 años, cabello negro hasta su cintura, con ojos grandes color purpura. Camisa blanca manga larga, con un short verde con rayas amarillas con dos correas que pasan sobre sus hombros y medias negras con botines blancos, en sus piernas lleva dos pistolas pequeñas.

\- Nada Asuka, nada - declaro Gajeel.

\- Oe Asuka-chan ¿cómo van tus clases de disparo? - cuestiono Gray.

\- Bien, nada fuera de lo normal - se encogió de hombros, pareció recordar algo - Sí... le disparé sin querer a Papa con una bala Holy en la frente - declaro con una sonrisa.

\- _Nada fuera de lo normal... ¡casi matas a tu padre niña!_ \- pensaron al uniso con una gota en la cien.

\- Concentraros - ordeno Romeo viendo al frente.

\- ¿De qué hablan? - preguntó Elfman apareciendo.

\- Otro más - dijo Gray rodando los ojos.

\- ¡No responder no es de hombres! - exclamo alzando sus puños.

\- Elf-nii-chan cálmate - dijo Lisanna chibi.

\- Volví - dijo Happy apareciendo.

\- Yo también y más vale que cierren la boca, que hablará la calabaza - ordenó Lily.

\- Disculpen las molestias, atrasaremos un poco los juegos... porque Sabertooth aún no llega-kabo - dijo la calabaza un poco nerviosa.

\- ¡¿Nani?! ¡¿Y Sabertooth?! ¡¿Dónde está?! - se escuchaba por todo el estadio.

* * *

8 personas corren como locas, mientras que cierta rubia regaña a los chicos.

\- ¡No tienen idea de cuanto los odio! - gritaba Lucy enojada corriendo y saltando por las calles junto a los demás.

\- ¡No te molestes! ¡No es nuestra culpa! - reclamo Sting.

\- Técnicamente... sí es nuestra culpa - dijeron Rogue y Yato tranquilos.

\- ¡No sé quién los manda a beber! - reclamo Levy.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Lo sentimos! - se disculpó Rufus.

\- Tengo una idea para llegar más rápido, ¡Rufus dame la mano! - dijo Juvia, el asentó y rápidamente se elevaron en el cielo pasando por delante de sus amigos.

\- Pues ni modo - dijo Levy tomando la mano de Rogue, ambos pisaron con fuerza y se elevaron en el cielo.

\- Vamos Yato-kun - dijo Wendy con una sonrisa, ambos se tomaron de la mano y salieron volando.

\- Te tomaré la mano solo por el esfuerzo - dijo Lucy extendindo su mano.

\- ¿Y eso me importa? - la tomo y así salieron volando por los cielos y alcanzaron a sus amigos parando delante del estadio.

* * *

\- Bien si Sabertooth no llegan en 5... - decía l calabaza.

\- ¡Llegamos! - grito Lucy en la banca de Sabertooth.

\- ¿Kabo? - emitió la calabaza.

\- ¡Sabertooth! ¡Sabertooth! ¡Sabertooth!

\- Bien, como ya llego el último gremio que faltaba, comenzaremos hoy de comentaristas tenemos: Lala-Lulu, Yajima-san y ¡a petición del público tenemos de nuevo a los Exceed-kabo!

\- Es un honor para mi tener de neuvo a los Exceed's: Happy, Lily, Haruka, Lector y Suzu - dijo Lala-Lulu.

\- El honor es nuestro - dijo Haruka con una sonrisa.

\- Bien, este día tenemos competencia se llama ¡"La Batalla"-kabo! Para esto necesitamos 2 por equipo.

* * *

\- ¿Quién va? - pregunto Yato.

\- Si supieramos quienes van por equipo sería más fácil - dijo Rufus con una mano en el mentón y apoyada un poco en su brazo.

\- Syo-san... haz lo tuyo - dijo Wendy con una adorable sonrisa.

\- ¡Claro Misa-chan! - dijo con una sonrisa, cerro los ojos y se mantuvo callada.

\- Hmp... ¿qué está haciendo? - pregunto Rogue.

\- Utiliza telepatia - dijo Juvia, Lucy sonrió con un toque de maldad.

\- Van de Mermaid Heels: Risley y Kagura. Lamea Scale: Jura y Chelia. Blue Pegasus: Ren e Ichiya. Fairy Tail B: Laxus y Jellal y de Fairy Tail A: ... Natsu y Lisanna - mostro una sonrisa divertida - Pido ir yo.

\- Hmp... voto por Syo - dijo Juvia.

\- Voto por Syo - dijo Levy.

\- Nosotros también - dijeron Yato y Wendy alzando una manita.

\- Syo va por decidido y ¿el otro u otra? - pregunto Rogue.

\- ¡Voy yo! - exclamo Sting saltando a la arena.

\- Él y su maldito instito impulsivo - dijo con una vena en la cabeza. Suspiro y saltó a la arena cayendo al lado de Sting, junto los demás representantes de los equipos.

\- El juego consiste en todos contra todos, al final sonará una campana la persona que siga en pie gana, ¡si pierdes sales de la arena! - dijo la calabaza.

\- Bien ¡estoy encendido! - exclamo Natsu.

- _ **Sting ¿me escuchas?**_ \- cuestiono Lucy atrayendo su bastón.

\- _**Sí... espera ¡¿qué demonios?!**_ \- Sting puso una cara confundida y miro a todos lados.

\- _**Telepatia gracias al ojo de Rukh, recuerdalo**_ \- dijo Lucy chocando su palma contra su cara.

\- _**Cierto... ¿qué quieres?**_ \- cuestiono.

- _ **Primero con los peces pequeños, luego los grandes**_ \- una sonrisa divertida se formo en su rostro.

\- _**Entendido.**_

\- Empezamos... ¡Ya-kabo!

Todos los participantes estaban en círclos al momento de atacar estaban Kagura vs Laxus, Jura vs Jellal, Lisanna vs Risley, Chelia vs Ren e Ichiya, y Natsu se entrometió en la pelea de Laxus y Kagura. Pero Sting y Syo no se movían.

\- ¿Por qué Syo y Sting no están peleando? - cuestiono Yajima.

\- Eso no es justo para los que juegan serio - dijo Happy.

\- Cállate azulado, si ellos atacan el juego acabaria en menos de 2 minutos - dijo Charle con una sonrisa divertida y un poco extraña.

\- Eres muy confiada - dijo Lily viendola. Ella lo miro de reojo mostrando su ojo, pero este cambio de color a un purpura fuerte.

\- ¡Los aires están que queman! - exclamo Lala-Lulu.

\- _**¿Entendiste?**_ \- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

\- _**Claro**_.

\- ¡Impacto del Dragón de la Luz/ Constelaciones! - el ataque de los dos saco fuera a Chelia, Ren e Ichiya.

\- Se los dije - dijo Charle con una sonisa.

\- ¡Impresionante! ¡Los dos derrivaron a 3 de un solo ataque! - dijo sorprendida Lala-Lulu.

\- ¡¿Lista?! - cuestiono Sitng preparandose para algo.

\- ¡Claro! - ambos comenzaron a correr por toda la arena por la puntas creando un leve remolino debido a la velocidad.

Ambos saltaron Lucy extendió su bastón y apunto a Laxus y Kagura y Sting inflo sus mofletes.

\- ¡Flash! - declaro Lucy y el ataque salió de su bastón.

\- ¡Rugido del dragón de la luz! - declaro Sting. Ambos ataque se fusionaron y sacaron a Kagura y Laxus.

\- ¡Impresionante! - dijo Lily sorprendido.

\- ¡Creo que Fairy Tail se olvidó del trabajo en equipo! - dijo emocionado Lector.

\- Esto ocurre desde El Destino de Fairy Tail - dijo Yajima.

\- No recuerde eso - dijo Happy triste.

\- ¡El siguiente! - dijo Lucy mientras caía.

\- ¡Lo sé! - ambos comenzaron a saltar en varios lugares de la arena.

\- ¿Qué hacen? ¿Huir? - dijo confundido Yajima.

\- No - dijo Haruka - Todo está planeado - declaro.

De repente pararon entonces comenzaron a caer dando vueltas en sus propios cuerpos. Lisanna y Risley se dispucieron a atacar, pero eso dos ya tenían todo planeado.

\- ¡Alas del Dragón de la luz!

\- ¡Rugido del dragón de las constelaciones!

Así solo quedaron Natsu y Jellal.

\- ¡Corte del dragón de las constelaciones! - fue directo a Jellal, pero no le ataco con fuerza, si no que sólo lo saco fuera de la arena - ¿Terminaste Sting?

\- Digamos que no - seguía peleando con Natsu de forma salvaje, y Natsu iba ganando.

\- ¡Pues ni modo! ¡Te ayudo! - piso con fuerza y comenzó a correr.

\- ¡Yo mejor me quito! - dijo Sting agachandose.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sting? ¿Necesitas ayuda de tu novia? - entonces vio los ojos carmesí de Lucy divertidos y como fue lanzado a volar gracias al bastón de esta, dejándolo en una punta alta clavado - Ganamos nosotros.

\- ¡I-Increíble! ¡Eso fue genial escuchen al público! - dijo Lala-Lulu.

\- ¡Sabertooth! ¡Sabertooth! ¡SABERTOOTH!

\- Los ganadores son: ¡Sabertooth-kabo! ¡Sting y Syo!

\- Genial chicos - dijo Juvia.

\- ¡Muy bien chicos! - dijo Rogue.

\- ¡Fro piensa lo mismo! - exclamo el Exceed.

\- ¡Esos son mis chicos! - dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

\- ¡No esperaba menos! - siguió Rufus.

\- ¡Buen trabajo! - dijeron Yato y Wendy alzando su pulgar.

\- Sin duda alucinante - dijo Mokona.

\- Mokona, lo único que quiro ver es ¡que la chicas liberen su poder contra ellos! - dijo Yuna con una sonrisa.

\- Pueden volver-kabo.

\- Los puntos van así: - dijo Yajima.

\- ¡Sabertooth: 50 POINTS! - exclamo Haruka.

\- Fairy Tail A: 45 points - dijo Lector.

\- Fairy Tail B: 38 points - dijo Happy.

\- Lamea Sclae: 30 points - dijo Lily.

\- Blue Pegasus: 25 points - dijo Yajima.

\- Mermaid Heels: 20 points.

\- Ahora las batallas elegidas por la esfera de cristal-kabo - dijo la Calabaza.

 **Blue Pegasus Vs Fairy Tail B: Ichiya vs Jellal.**

 **Lamea Scale Vs Mermaid Heels: Jura Vs Kagura.**

 **Fairy Tail A Vs Sabertooth: ¡Lisanna vs Syo!**

\- Syo no te pases - dijo Juvia.

\- Hazlo por nosotras... ¡golpeala duro! - exclamo Levy con fuego en sus ojos.

\- ¡Esa no era la idea! - reclamo Wendy erizada.

\- Ah... perdón, guarda tu poder para ellos - dijo nuevamente.

\- Ganada asegurada - dijo Rufus.

\- Si es obio quien gana - dijo Yato.

\- Sí, ganará Lisanna - todos miraron con caras de asesinos a Sting -¡Ah! ¡Perdón! ¡Era broma! ¡Si es obvio que ganará Syo! - dijo con una gota en la cien.

* * *

·En algún lugar perdido de Fiore·

En un gran castillo oscuro con una bandera que dice "Kou". Dentro se haya un hombre alto cabello rojizo hasta su cuello desordenado. Con lentes negros y ojos rojos sangre. De piel clara, con una camisa negra encima un chaleco-capa que le llega a las rodillas. Y pantalones negros. Estaría entre los 28 o 29 años.

Sentado en un sofá, con una copa de vino en la mano, mirando unos planos, cuando de pronto entraron unos jovenes.

\- Mikasa, Ottoki y Code ¿Qué los trae por aquí? - dijo con una mirada fría y distante, pero mirándolos fijamente.

\- Eren-sama, ¿escucho la noticia? - cuestiono una mujer alta, bien desarrollada y cabello largo rubio, con ojos color verde rozando el dorado, piel blanca y lo que parecen ropas tradicionales del país.

\- ¿Qué noticia Mikasa? - cuestiono curioso, pero sin demostrarlo.

\- Las diosas pisaron la tiera - dijo un hombre alto, de cabello negro hasta sus hombros entrelazado los unos con los otros y ojos color chocolate, y un lunar debajo de su labio.

\- Con que han vuelto ¿no? - dijo mirando el cielo con una sonrisa extraña.

\- Sí maestro, el proyecto dará resultado - dijo Mikasa.

\- Tenemos la victoria ganada del "Nuevo Mundo" - dijo un hombre alto, cabello negro corto y desordenado portador de grandes ojos color purpura.

\- Está vez no se irán como ya hace 20 años atrás - dijo Ottoki.

\- Más les vale, por culpa de su incopetencia el proyecto habría dado resultado hace 20 años atrás, ¡si las hubieramos tenido! - grito enojado el hombre.

\- No pasará de nuevo, señor - dijo un poco nerviosa Mikasa.


	8. Batalla contra el Destino

\- ¡¿Syo?! - grito Natsu sabiendo que ya no había posibilidad de ganar.

\- Estamos perdidos - concluyo el alquimista.

\- ¿Por qué tan seguros de esa tipa? - dijo confundida Lisanna.

\- Aceptalo Lisanna, ni en sueños le ganas a ella - dijo Romeo.

\- ¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué no confias en tu novia?! - dijo "dolida".

\- ¡Que no eres mí novia!

\- Hmp... ¡me lo prometiste de niños!

\- ¡Callense! - ordenó Gray.

\- Va Jellal contra Ichiya - dijo Romeo apoyado en los pedestales.

\- Vengan los dos; Jellal e Ichiya-kabo.

* * *

\- Bueno, me voy - dijo el peli-azul saliendo a la arena.

\- Oe Jellal - lo llamo la Scarlet antes de que él saliera.

\- ¿Q-Qué pasa? Erza - dijo un poco nervioso.

\- Golpea a ese tipo por mí - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Sí! ¡No ves que ha tratado de entrar a la habitación de Erza más de 20 veces desde que comenzaron los juegos! - dijo muy borracha la Alberona, a esas palabras Erza se puso seria y al peli-azul no pareció agradarle lo que dijo la borracha.

\- Yo lo soluciono - contesto frío directo a la arena, saliendo de la banca.

\- ¡Cana! ¡¿Qué diablos?! - regaño la Titania.

\- Ara, Ara ¿tenemos un celoso? - apreció la demonio de pronto.

\- Mira ¿no deberías reposar? - dijo Laxus reposado en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿A-Are? No, sólo me siento mejor - respondió dandole una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Hmp? Bueno - dijo mirándola con un solo ojo.

\- ¡Aquí huele a amor! - hablo Cana tragando más sake.

\- Cana-san... podrías... no sé... dejar... mmm... ¿dejar de beber? ¿si eso es posible? - cuestiono Meredy chibi suplicante.

\- ¿EHHH? ¡Yo esoy de lo mejor!

* * *

\- ¿Ya saben las reglas? - cuestiono la calabaza.

\- Sí - dijo fríamente.

\- Men (men, men, men, men, men otros 5 men's)

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Una ardilla! - exclamó Jellal.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Sempai no lo escuche! - exclmaron los Timens.

\- Recuperaré el amor de mí Erza, Men (otros nueve men's)

\- Rayo oscuro - el poderoso rayo disparo directo a Ichiya dejándolo pegado en la pared, Jellal lo miraba chibi serio.

\- ¿K-Kabo?

\- Wow... eso no me lo esperaba - dijo Lala-Lulu confundida y sorprendida.

\- Creo que el público tampoco - dijo Haruka con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Fairy Tail B! ¡Fairy Tail B!

\- ¡Tal y como lo esperaba! - grito la Heartfilia sentada en los pedestales junto a las demás.

\- Al parecer Sabertooth tiene un equipo favorito - dijo Yajima.

\- De hecho, se podría decir que las Estrellas se llevan bien con Fairy Tail B - dijo Charle, tras el comentario de la pequeña gata blanca, Fairy Tail B se miraron extrañados.

\- Bien, ahora Kagura vs Jura - (de nuevo, persona mala paras las peleas, tengo que ver videos para hacer batallas).

* * *

Lucy suspiro, estaba terminando el combate de Kagura Vs Jura, iban empatados obviamente terminaría así. Bajo la mirada, dentro de poco tendría que enfrentar el pasado, ella la que su vida le robó, la que la alejó de sus seres queridos. La que hizo que todo eso pasará... no... el destino lo quizo así, además debería agradecerle. Gracias a ella es lo que es ahora, una de las Magas más grandes que existe y existirá. Sería un placer demostrar su fuerza, con ella jugaría limpio, sin magia, sería la mejor forma de fuerza ¿no? Ya en la batalla vería que hacer.

\- ¿Syo? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupada Levy.

\- Cierto, estás algo pálida - declaro Juvia.

\- Syo-san... - murmuro preocupada Wendy.

\- No, no es nada - dijo dándoles una sonrisa.

\- Deberías concentrarte, le doblarás la mano al destino dentro de poco - dijo Sting con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, lo sé, sólo no se preocupen - dijo decidida.

\- ¿Deberiamos preocuparnos? - preguntó Yato haciendo que se exaltará.

\- Bueno, decimos, eres una de las más fuertes, es imposible vencer a alguien como vos, ya sabes además de ser una Magi, usas magia celestial, GodSlayer, DragonSlayer, ¿continuo? - dijo Rogue con una sonrisa.

\- Y si pierdes, que más da - dijo con una sonrisa Sting.

\- Ciero, eres una de las magas más fuertes que hemos conocido y conoceremos ¿por qué no confiar en ti? - dijo Rufus con una sonrisa.

\- Arigatou nakamas - dijo con una sonrisa cálida, ellos confían plenamente en ella.

\- ¿Ves? Todos confiamos en ti - dijo Wendy con una sonrisa.

\- Eres la mejor, sabemos que vos podes - dijeron Juvia y Levy.

\- Fro piensa lo mismo.

\- _Todo estará bien, y lo sé... confió en mí, nunca he dicho esto pero... ¡lo lograré!_ \- pensó decidida.

* * *

\- Se acabo el tiempo, ¡Kagura y Jura empate-kabo! ¡Ahora Syo y Lisanna-kabo!

Lucy abrió sus ojos decidida, la decisiva ha llegado, podrá con todo, nadie la parará, además ¡es una de las Estrellas de Sabertooth!

Lucy saltó desde el pedestal hacía abajo. Cayendo como siempre de pie, pero sujetando su capucha, para no dejar ver su cabello. Luego llego Lisanna caminando a la arena.

\- ¿Por qué te demoras? - pregunto neutra.

\- Calla, es mi turno de brillar - fue lo único que dijo.

\- Veamos quién lo hace más - dijo con una sonrisa burlona, y esa sonrisa, fue lo único que vio por su capa.

\- Si lo aires matarán, estaría muerto-kabo - dijo nervioso - ¡Que empiece el juego-kabo!

\- ¡Animal Soul: Tigresa! - la chica ya traía su traje de gata y sus enormes garras, pero de nuevo, Syo desapareció.

Lucy como un borrón apareció detrás de Lisanna, y se quedo quita hasta que la albina se dio cuenta y se dispuso a atacarla - ¿Qué crees que haces? - Lucy la tomo de la garra con la que iba atacar de la mano la elevo hasta arriba, como si ella fuera una muñeca de trapo. Seguido alzo unos dedos y la dejo como si no hubiera gravedad. Le dio una patada para luego soltarla de la mano, la Strauss cayo al suelo.

\- Miserable... ni me tomas en serio - dijo tratando de levantarse.

\- Con las personas que me enfrentaré son las que merecen que estrelle mi puño en su cara, pero si jugar rudoes lo que quieres no tengo problema - dijo con una divertida sonrisa. Lisanna fue corriendo a saltar sobre ella.

Pero Lucy se agacho, giro sobre su cuerpo y le dio una patada en la espalda dejándola en el suelo. Lisanna se levantó rápidamente, para dar un puñetazo en la cara de la Heartfilia, pero esta la detuvo con la mano y la empezó a presionar, cosa que le causo dolor a la albina, dejándola arrodillada en el suelo.

\- ¿No crees que deberías rendirte? No tengo ganas de hacerte daño - dijo aún neutra.

\- ¿Quieres que te crea? ¡Ni en sueños! - respondió.

\- Deberías calmarte - así empezó una pelea a puño limpió de parte de Lucy, pero Lisanna sigue utilizando Animal Soul - Ya me estás aburriendo - contesto cruzándose de brazos, le iba ganando, de hecho. No tiene ni un sólo rasguño - Estás agotada ¿que no lo ves? - Lisanna corrió y "daño" a Lucy con su garra.

\- Lo... logré - dijo victoriosa, pero de pronto vio que la Lucy se convertía en arena y desaparecia en el suelo. Sus ojos se contrajeron.

\- Ya me aburriste - la albina volteo y la rubia le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

\- ¿C-Cómo? - pregunto la chica ya exausta en el suelo, sin lograr levatanrse, ya que se sorprendió de la persona con la que "estuvo peleando" no era real.

\- Magia de Gravedad, impresionante ¿verdad? - dijo moviendo la mano mientras caminaba a su banca de Saber.

* * *

\- ¡Eso fue extenso-kabo!

\- D-Deberían ayudar a Lisanna - opino nervioso Happy.

\- Había que ponerla en su lugar - dijo Charle seria.

\- No era necesario tanto - dijo Lily.

\- Si vieran como se pone cuando se enoja, esto no llega ni a los talones - dijo Lector.

\- De acordarme se me erizaron los pelos - dijo la Exceed ceniza mirando a Lector, el cual ya se encontraba petrificado al acordarse lo que paso, mientras que Charle tiembla nerviosa.

\- Creo que los miembros de Sabertooth también se acordaron - dijo Yajima. Es verdad, los chicos, el equipo de Saber están semi-petrificados, hasta que Lucy subió.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No dirán nada? - pregunto Lucy.

\- Sabíamos que lo harias bien - dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa del acto de su amiga, Levy.

\- Yo también, sin duda fue excelente - concordó Juvia.

\- Yo nunca desconfíe de vos, así que... - Wendy solo se límito a sonreír, no eran necesarias palabras.

\- Yo aún me acuerdo de esa vez - continuaba diciendo Sting casi petrificado.

\- Este ya murio - dijo Yato.

\- Fro piensa lo mismo.

* * *

·Enfermeria de Fairy Tail·

\- Lisanna ¿por qué no te rendiste? - preguntó confundido Elfman.

\- Esa chica merecia una paliza por lo de Mira-nee - dijo, pero parecía estar pensando en otra cosa.

\- Pues ni un rasguño le diste - dijo Gray.

\- Además con esa chica ¡yo estoy bien! - dijo con una sonrisa Mira.

\- Ya calmaros - ordenó el maestro.

\- Natsu, di algo por lo menos - dijo un poco deprimida Lisanna.

\- Él no dice nada - dijo Happy en el mismo estado.

\- Sabes perfectamente que fecha se acerca - dijo Erza fríamente.

Tras esas palabras todos quedaron en silencio y se retiraron cabizbajos.

* * *

·En otro lado de Fiore·

\- Eren-sama - dijo Ottoki haciendo una reverencia después de aparecer.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres?! - dijo de mal genio.

\- Tenemos más información sobre las diosas - dijo un poco nerviosa Mikasa.

\- sabemos que están en Fiore - dijo Code.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué más? ¿Hay algún problema? - cuestiono confundido.

\- De hecho... sí - dijo un poco nervioso Ottoki.

\- Al parecer están dormidas - dijo en el mismo estada Mikasa.

\- ¿Y qué con eso?

\- Al parecer están muertas - declaro Code.

\- ¡¿A qué te refieres maldito mocoso?! - dijo golpeando fuertemente al joven.

\- Hermano, no seas tan duro con ellos - apareció un chico de cabello negro desordenado y ojos color azul celesto.

\- ¡¿Gareki?! - dijeron asustados Mikasa y Code.

\- Volví y tengo información sobre las Magi's - dijo el chico.

\- Más te vale que sa buena - dijo tratando de calmarse Eren.

\- Están muertas... - vio como su hermano fruncía el ceño - ¡Pero! Sus reencarnaciones siguen aquí.

\- Nuestro poryecto sigue en pie, necesitamos a esas chicas y liberar el Alma de las diosas - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Debemos encontrarlas ¿no? - dijo Ottoki.

\- Tan estúpido como siempre ¿no? - ironizo Gareki - Debemos organizar las tropas y el Ejercito del Nuevo Mundo.


	9. Batalla contra el Pasado

·Bar de Sabertooth + victorias = ¡FIESTA!·

\- ¡Lucy! ¡Eso fue muy bueno! - dijo un poco -muy- borracha la peli-plateada.

\- ¿Yukino? ¿Bebiste? - cuestiono confundida sin su capucha, debido a que estaban dentro del bar y trancaron las puertas.

\- Nop... creo - dijo meneandose sonrojada.

\- Sí bebió - dijo Rogue suspirando.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Me dio sueño! - dijo tirándose en el suelo a dormir.

\- Más de la cuenta - dijo chibi Levy negando con la cabeza.

\- Más allá de la cuenta - dijo Lo-Lo.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿La llevamos? - cuestiono Sting.

\- ¿Carruaje? - odreció divertido Yato.

\- Jodete - respondieron Rogue y Sting.

¡Chicos! ¡Tengo noticias sobre LGMJ! - dijo apareciendo Juvia como un borrón y quitándose la capucha.

* * *

·Bar de Fairy Tail + derrota= semi fiesta·

\- ¡MOCOSOS! ¡Me acaban de dar información sobre LGJM! - declaró Makarov.

\- ¿Qué es maestro? - preguntó curiosa Erza,la cual hablaba con Jellal.

\- ¡Un equipo descalificado!

\- ¡¿Cuál?! - cuestiono confundida Mira.

\- Blue Pegasus, al parecer Ichiya era el maestro, había tomado el puesto una semana antes de LGJM y el maestro Bob lo retomo al día 2 de los juegos - declaró.

\- Con la descalificiación de Al-Thamen y esto... Eso significa que... - dijo Jellal.

\- ¡Hay que hacer un solo equipo! - paso un largo rato, el maestro se sentó a pensar quienes serían los indicados.

\- ¡Atención chicos! ¡El maestro dirá quienes formaran el equipo de Fairy Tail! - dijo Mira.

\- Lo he estado pensado, así que los 7 miembros son: Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Jellal Fernadez, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox y...

\- Yop - se susurro Lisanna.

\- ¡Romeo Conbolt! - Romeo escupió su bebida en la cara de Gajeel que le dio un cascón y aún así este no salió de su shock - ¡Ese es el equipo Fairy Tail! - anunció el maestro.

\- ¿Por que no Cana? Es maga Clase S - dijo tratando de salir de su shock.

\- Digamos que mañana no podría participar si va como va en estos momentos - le dijo la Scarlet señalando a la Alberona la cual se encontraba borracha en el suelo, estaba compitiendo contra Bacchus de nuevo.

\- Ya veo... ¿me alegro de ir? - dijo más confundido que contento.

\- ¡Maestro! ¡¿Por qué yo no estoy?! - dijo Lisanna.

\- Lisanna, hemos puesto a los que tienen más posibilidades contra las Estrellas, el mago de memoria, el AngelSlayer y los gemelos de Sabertooth - aclaró.

\- ¡Esto no se quedará así! - grito saliendo del bar asotando la puerta, yéndose a quién sabe dónde.

* * *

\- Lo más probable es que Fairy Tail haga un solo equipo - declaro Juvia.

\- Chicos, yo me ire a pasear, necesito aire fresco - dijeron Wendy y Lucy mirando el desastre del gremio que dejaron. Luego se miraron y jalaron sus mofletes, esa era la regla entre ambas, hasta que les dolió tanto y se tuvieron que separar. Se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a salir.

\- ¡¿Nos dejaran con todas así?! - cuestionaron Sting y Yato.

\- A pos sí - dijeron moviendo sus manos libres.

\- Odian estar encerradas - dijo Charle siguiendo a su amiga, y al salir, ambas se separaron.

Lucy vio como Wendy se iba junto a Charle poniéndose la capucha, seguido lo hizo, ella. Decidió caminar un rato, estaba cansada. Esa pelea con Lisanna no la dejo... ¿conforme?

Paro en seco y comenzó a negar con la cabeza consecutivamente, ¿En que estaba pensado? Eso debía ser una locura, debe concentrarse, lo peor que podía hacer es llenarse de odio. En Alma Toran tenía paz y tranquilidad, desde que volvió se sintió como si fuera un espíritu que no fuera de aquí.

\- _Sí que soy idiota, yo... y las chicas... no somos como los demás..._ \- apreto su puño.

\- Con que aquí estás - escuchó una voz y un golpe en su espalda que hizo que dieran un paso adelante.

\- Golpearme con un tubo... uy que brava - dijo neutral e ironica viendo a Lisanna - ¿eso se supone que duele? - no sintió nada, tal vez haya sido porque es fanalis y GodSlayer, el rukh la sanaría en unos segundos al igual que el DS del cielo y GD del cielo.

\- ¡Por tu culpa todos creen que soy débil! - dijo señalándola.

\- Que seas débil no es mi problema ¡ya superé esa parte! - reclamo, ella le hizo una trancadilla con el tubo, ella cayo, pero se levantó antes de tocar el suelo y dos borrones aparecieron frente a ella.

\- ¿Que crees que haces? - dijo una voz enojada - ¡No la golpearas de nuevo! - fue Levy una de las aparecidas.

\- Está vez somos más fuertes para protegerla ¡aunque no lo necesite! - declaró Juvia.

\- Chicas... ¿qué hacen aquí? - dijo mirándolas confundida.

\- Estamos juntas en esto - dijo Levy tranquila, Lisanna fue con el tubo directo a Levy, pero ella salto - Si que eres idiota - Levy le dio una patada en la espalda que la envió hacía Juvia.

\- **Vainel Arros** \- dijo Juvia y el vortice llego a Lisanna, que salió volando más lejos de elas.

\- ¡Hipocrita! ¡¿No te defiendes sola?! ¡Y esa magia no la tenían antes! - dijo Lisanna escupiendo sangre.

\- Bien chicas, suficiente, ella viene por mí... como siempre - hizo presión y corrió hacia ella, cuando se levantó le dio un rodillazó en el estómago elevandola unos 4 metros y medio en el aire, cuando iba cayendo sus puños se llenaron de estrellas girando por todos sus puños.

\- ¡Puños del Dragón de las constelaciones! - ella la miro confundida, pues entre las estrellas salieron rayos, ella solo la golpeo todo lo que pudo hasta que toco el suelo, se podría decir que era como golpear en un entrenamiento.

\- ¡A las chicas que se comportan mal se les corrige! - dijo Juvia mirándola, como estaba en el suelo.

\- Venir y atacar a alguien sin excusa, no es de gente con sentimientos - dijo Levy cruzándose de brazos. Lisanna no se movía, pero sabían que se estaba haciendo la desmayada.

\- ¡Animal Soul: Garras de jaguar! - se levantó y rasguño el estómago de Levy.

\- ¡Maldita! - dijo Lucy y le dio una patada a la albina dejándola en el suelo.

\- ¡Estoy bien! ¡No me hará daño nada! - dijo comenzando a reirse. Mostrando así sus colmillos de DragonSlayer.

\- ¡Son unos monstruos! - dijo Lisanna molesta.

\- Dime aquí ¿quién realmente lo es? - dijo Juvia muy enfurecida al ver que venía a atacar de nuevo - Tu nunca aprendes ¿cierto? - negó con la cabeza , alzo una mano y se hizo un pequeño círculo de agua, este de repente se convirtió en un trozo más o menos grande de hielo. Este comenzó a dividirse - **Thalg Al-Salos** _(Sarugu Arusārosu, Lit. Luvia de Lanzas de Hielo)_ \- y los lanzó hacía Lisanna congelando sus pies y manos, para que dejará de moverse.

\- ¿Cuándo aprendiste magia de hielo? - cuestiono Lucy.

\- Quería aprender más magia, me la enseñó Setta-san, ¿a que está genial? - dijo mirando a Lisanna, la cual forcejeaba.

\- De esta se enteraran todos los de mi gremio ¡ya verán lo que les harán! - dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa vengativa.

\- Podemos con ese gremio y todos sus amigos - dijo Levy.

\- ¿Crees que te creerán? ¡Además la que vino a buscar pelea fuiste vos! - dijo chasqueando los dedos haciendo que el rukh vuelva a su cuerpo.

\- ¡Callense malditas! - corrió hasta Lucy de nuevo, ella cerro y abrió los ojos molesta, Levy y Juvia temblaron un poco al sentir su enojo. Lucy es una persona muy tranquila, aunque siempre pelee con Sting. Alzo su bastón.

\- ¡ **Ill-Ramz Salos! (Lanzas de rayo)** \- aunque Lisanna no entendió lo que dijo, el cielo comenzó a brillar muy fuerte, creo varias ondas en este e hizo que Lisanna se asustará. Bajo el bastón y muchos truenos sonaron. Eso era nuevo, pero era caracteristico en ella, crear nuevos hechizos.

\- ¡No te tengo miedo! - saltó hacía ella con un animal nuevo, ella choco el bastón contra el suelo y un rayo pequeño cayo en el cuerpo de Lisanna, dejándola en el suelo, y eso que era uno pequeño - Ahora mi gremio te hará pagar, mirá como me has dejado - dijo riendose.

\- No seas estúpida - dijo haciéndole una señal a las chicas, ellas imitaron lo que hacía.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué hacen?! - pregunto viendo como sus heridas desaparecían.

\- Ahora el dolor no es visible - dijo Juvia seriamente.

\- Tu sentirás el dolor, pero las heridas ahí no están - dijo Levy, Lisanna ala ver que no habían heridas, pero sentía ese dolor de cada una de ellas, se fue y no dijo nada.

\- Vaya, vaya, si que las Estrellas saben divertirse o debería decir: **Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Noi Nueph, Levy D. Flourite... aunque Wendy Jehoahaz Abraham** no este - dijo una voz.

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?! - dijo nerviosa Lucy.

\- ¡No conocemos a esas tipas! - dijo en igual estado Juvia.

\- ¡Deja de jugar! - dijo un poco sombría Levy.

\- ¿Estoy jugando? - es una silueta femenina sentada sobre el techo de una casa.

Los ojos de Juvia comenzaron a temblar. Sus identidades... las reales... ¡¿cómo las sabe?! Eso no podía estar pasando ¡no!

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Maldita sal de ahí! - reclamo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Pero que mala Juvia-chan! - reclamo como una niña pequeña.

\- Espera un segundo... - dijo frunciendo ceño chibi - ¡No asustes! ¡Baja de ahí ahora! ¡ **Meredy**!

\- ¡¿Meredy?! - dijeron Lucy y Levy extrañadas, Juvia suspiro, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado ¡ella siempre la asustaba!

\- ¡Hola! ¡A que las asuste! - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo sabes esto - dijo confundida Lucy.

\- Vengan aquí, o sus identidades se irán al carajo - ordenó, las llevo a un lugar oscuro y ahí se dispuso a hablar - Sacaros eso, principal - dijo sacándoles las capuchas de las capas - ¡Oh! ¡Que lindas! ¡Cambiaron mucho!

\- ¿Me responderas? - pidió Lucy.

\- Ah cierto... Juvia hazme el favor de ver tu muñeca - dijo con una sonrisa la peli-rosa.

\- Bueno, Meredy - espera un segundo,las cadenas de esa chica. Se subió el guante que tapaba su brazo, seguido las vendas de su muñeca y ahí estaba la marca rosa con un corazón - Meredy - dijo con un aura demoniaca.

\- ¡Perdón! ¡Tenía curiosidad! - saltó sobre las tres y las abrazo muy fuerte - Me alegra saber que están bien.

\- Eres de Fairy Tail ahora ¿no? - dijo Juvia con una leve sonrisa.

\- Sí, soy de Fairy Tail y estoy muy feliz de verlas... ¡ah! ¡Y prometo que sus identidades están bien conmigo! - aseguró.

\- Es lo menos que podrías hacer después de espiarnos - dijo con una gota en la cien.

Así hablaron mucho con Meredy, Juvia estaba feliz de verla, ella era como su hermana pequeña, siempre contenta y feliz, como le dijo que debía ser. Les contó lo de Ultear y que aún tenía contacto con ella, sobre las cosas del gremio, todos los gremios oscuros que ha derribado junto a Jellal, ya que en Fairy Tail ella y Jellal tomaban misiones de Gremios Oscuros ya que eliminarlos es su especialidad. En fin estuvieron hablando hasta que recordaron cierto detalle.

\- ¿Y Wendy-chan? - cuestiono curiosa.

\- Está con Charle, dijo que no se sentía bien, esperó que no le haya pasado nada malo - dijo Lucy viendo el cielo.

Se despidieron y se fueron cada una a su destino, bueno las chicas a la posada a esperar a Wendy.

* * *

Wendy mira un pequeño río con cascada muy hermoso y cristalino, que es iluminado por la luna. Y las luciernagas que vuelan de un lado a otro. Miro a Charle y sonrió de medio lado.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer? - dijo confundida viendo como ella se quitaba la ropa.

\- En Alma Toran me gustaba mucho desestresarme con el río de Alma Toran y el lago de las almas - dijo con una sonrisa, Charle encarno una ceja - Me daré un baño - metió su pie en el agua, estaba deliciosa.

* * *

Romeo camina por las desoladas calles de Crocus, necesitaba desestresarse. Estaba un poco nervioso y muy confundido del por qué lo habían escogido a él para participar en los juegos mágicos. Muchos decían que era uno de los más fuertes del Gremio. Pero no era para tanto.

Aunque todos los años ha participado en los juegos. Lo que en realidad lo asustaba era... tener que enfrentar a Misaki. Esa niña que tanto le recordaba a Wendy. Pero si lo hacía, y las dudas de Gajeel y Natsu son reales, le podría decir dónde estaba su amada amiga. A la cuál seguía amando aunque todo el mundo le dijera que estaba muerta.

Incluso se gano el odio profundo de Chelia y Doranbotl debido a su idiotez y ellos dejaron de ayudarlo. Pero gracias a esa desaparición, consiguió aprender una nueva magia.

\- AngelSlayer Vs AngelSlayer, ¿qué desastre natural puede pasar con eso? - se cuestiono. Escuchó un bello sonido, como la cascada caía. Aún no tenía el olfato, pero si un buen oído, camino adentrándose al bosque. Siguió entrando y moviendo las ramas y llego al lugar.

Un pequeño río que parecía más un lago. Tiene una gran cascada y lo único que lo ilumina es la luna y luciérnagas. Se asomo por una roca.

\- _Una cascada_ \- pensó viendolo fijamente. Fue bajando la mirada hasta encontrar una silueta femenina delgada de largo cabello - _¿Alguien está allí?_

Un fino pie toco el agua como si volase encima de esta. Romeo abrió sus ojos. La silueta extendió su brazo al cielo lentamente atrayendo algo con ella. Luego su cuerpo lo estiro y comenzó una especie de baile. Mientras que el viento que la rodeaba hacía que el agua se moviera al ella hacerlo.

Romeo se sonrojo, esa persona era hermosa ante sus ojos. Cada paso, cada movimiento eran perfectos y elegantes, no podía evitarlo. Ella parecía una diosa.

El viento a su alrededor hizo que una esfera de agua la rodeará y seguido las luciérnagas que bailaban con ella. Romeo reaccionó y se levantó.

\- ¡Discúlpeme! - dijo caminando hacía el río. La silueta paro en seco al escuchar la voz del chico. Romeo se resbaló con moho y cayo al agua. Se exaltó al ver que no era su imaginación, giro su rostro y su cabello se movió con ella para ver. Y el pánico la inundó. Romeo salió del agua mojado y empapado, y sonrió.

\- Disculpe si la asuste - dijo nervioso, abrió los ojos confundido al ver que no había nadie - ¿Uh? ¿No hay nadie?

* * *

La puerta de la posada de Sabertooth se abrió y cerró de un portazo, todos miraron confundidos y vieron a una agitada y sonrojada Wendy con la ropa desarreglada y el cabello también.

\- ¿Qué paso? - dijo confundido Yato.

\- Romeo la vio en el lago - dijo en el mismo estado Charle.

\- Dime que no te estabas bañando y luego bailaste - dijo nerviosa Levy conociendo a su hermanita pequeña.

\- ¡¿Qué con esa pregunta?! - dijo sonrojada y erizada.

\- Sí lo hizo, gracias a Dios y no vio su rostro y solo su silueta - dijo Charle suspirando. El resto también lo hizo.

* * *

·LGMJ Día 4·

\- Bien, como no muchos saben eliminamos a Blue Pegasus por el incidente del cargo de maestro con e jugador Ichiya-kabo. En fin, unimos un equipo, el cual es Fairy Tail, sus miembros son-kabo: ¡Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Straus, Laxus Dreyar, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Jellal Fernandez y Romeo Conbolt-kabo!

\- ¡Vamos Fairy Tail! - exclamo el publico.

* * *

\- ¡Jellal más te vale que ganes! - grito Meredy desde las barras haciendo a reír a más de uno, luego fijo su mirada en las Estrellas, ellas sonreían junto al equipo de Saber.

\- Meredy ¿miras algo? - preguntó Cana.

\- No nada, Cana-chan - dijo divertida.

\- Ah... también piensas en esas chicas ¿no? Nadie saben quienes son, he leído mi Tarot muchas veces, pero no aparece nada - dijo un poco irritada.

\- No lo sé, pero parecen tener un aura cálida y a la vez que te matará - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué diablos? - dijo Cana exaltada, la peli-rosa miro hacía donde veía la Alberona, las Estrellas las saludaban a ambas con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Creo que les caímos bien - dijo Meredy con una sonrisa dulce.

\- Ya me asuste - contradijo la amante del Sake.

* * *

\- Bien, hoy el juego es ¡batalla de 4! ¡Antiguamente era de 2-kabo! ¡Este año por se participante se hará así! ¡Cuatro o Tres-kabo!

Dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacía arriba mostrando una pantalla de cada gremio participante con cada foto, de su jugadores y aun lado un medidor que decía 0% para cada foto.

\- Como ven, el público decidirá quién contra quién - arriba aparecieron 4 pantallas más las cuales tenían la insignia de cada gremio - El público decidirá primero que gremio contra que gremio-kabo ¡ahora voten-kabo! ¡cada asiento tiene un control-kabo!

* * *

Lucy veía como la parte de Sabertooth cada vez más decía vs Fairy Tail. Tenía los nervios de punta. Sabía perfectamente que la gente quería verlas a las cuatro en acción y quedarían contra lo más fuertes, pero los más fuertes estaban en ese equipo. Le ardía el pecho, tendría que pelear contra Nat... Salamander. Miro a Wendy estaban las cuatro viendo el marcador, sabían claramente lo que iba a pasar, hasta el momento estaban contra Fairy Tail.

\- Bien quedaron Lamea Scale vs Mermaid Heels y Sabertooth contra Fairy Tail-kabo ¡Ahora los cuatro participantes de cada equipo-kabo!

Lo que se temía, vio las fotos, en una salía Juvia tiene un 25% de los votos para pelear. En la foto de Levy tiene un 25%, la de Wendy tiene un 30% y la de Lucy tiene un 35%. Agradecían internamente que salieran en la foto con las capuchas y luego miro a Fairy Tail.

Gajeel tiene un 27%, Erza 20%, Gray 25%, Romeo 35% y Salamander 40%. Sí o sí, pelearían contra ellos.

\- Oe Syo - dijo Sting preocupado.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sitng? - dijo nerviosa.

\- Sí sigues así de nerviosa, le sacarás los ojos a Haruka - era cierto, tenía a Haruka en sus brazos y la estaba apretando contra ella.

\- ¿Deberían calmarse un poco no creen? - ofreció Rogue.

\- Es imposible, es por culpa de los nervios - declaró Levy nerviosa.

\- Estoy nerviosa - declaró Juvia abrazandose a ella misma.

\- Calmarse no haría mal - dijo Rufus.

\- Misaki, cálmate de tanto toser se te saldrán los pulmones - era cierto, desde que habían salido eso de los juegos, no había parado de toser.

\- ¡Tranquilas! ¡Chicas sabemos que podrán! - alentó Charle.

\- ¡Sí es verdad! - dijo Haruka.

\- ¡No estén tan nerviosas! - dijo Yuna.

\- ¡Si hago calculos estarán perfectamente bien! - alego Mokona.

\- No estarán nada mal - defendió Lector.

\- Fro piensa lo mismo.

Miro el marcador, sus números aumentaban, les dolía el corazón al ver los resultados...

Todas palidecieron y la pulmonia de Wendy paro un poco.

\- ¡Bien-kabo! Las batallas son:

 **Batalla 1: Chelia, Lyon y Jura vs Risley, Kagura y Milliana.**

\- Wooow - hizo el público.

 **Batalla 2: Yuu, Fay, Misaki y Syo.**

\- ¡Genial las Estrellas de Saber! ¡Vamos!

 **Contra: ¡Gray, Gajeel, Romeo y Natsu-kabo!**

Las chicas parecen un pote de pintura de lo pálidas que están.

\- No me lo creo - dijo Lucy temerosa llevándose las manos a la cara.

\- N-No - tartamuedo Levy.

\- Esto no me lo esperaba - declaro Juvia.

\- ¡Misaki! -exclamo asustado Yato tomando a la inconsciente Misaki en brazos, sus ojeras son evidentes tras su pálido rostro.

\- ¡Hay que llevarla a la enfermería pronto! - dijo Levy, ambos se fueron rápidamente a la enfermería de Sabertooth.

\- Yo los acompaño - contesto el DS de la sombra dirigiéndose a dónde los magos se dirigían.

\- Esto esperé durante mucho tiempo - dijo Juvia sentándose en una banca.

\- Pero ahora... - dijo sentandose junto a su amiga.

\- Si es algo que necesitan hacer, deben hacerlo si han estado mucho tiempo esperando esto, no deben rendirse - declaro Sting serio.

\- Vosotras siempre lo dicen, si lo quiso el destino... pues ahora el destino quiere esto - concordó Rufus.

\- Tienes razón - dijo dándoles una débil sonrisa Juvia.

* * *

·Enfermeria de Sabertooth·

\- Esto no es bueno - dijo Levy dándole un remedio a Wendy para la pulmonia, ya con las habilidades curativas estaba como nueva.

\- Voy a respirar aire fresco - declaro saliendo.

\- ¡Espera Wendy! - dijo Yato saliendo detrás de ella.

\- Me siento fatal - declaro la chica tirándose en la camilla.

\- Ten, te hará sentir mejor - dijo Rogue dándole un vaso de agua y una pastilla.

\- Arigatou, siento que esto ira mal - repetia la chica con nerviosismo.

\- _Levy_ debes calmarte - dijo colocando las manos en sus hombros - Mirame, ¿si? - ella subio la mirada y su capa dejo ver sus ojos - Todo estará bien y eso está claro - Levy de pronto aguo sus ojos y de pronto lo abrazo fuertemente.

\- Gracias - respondió separándose de él - es hora de ir ¿no?

* * *

Wendy está parada en mitad del pasillo, su respiración es agitada y está levemente sonrojada.

\- Tener miedo en una situación como está es... ¿normal? - dijo nerviosa Wendy sabiendo que Yatogami estaba detrás de ella.

\- Para mí sí lo es, creo que para cualquier ser vivo - dijo Yato acercándose.

\- Creo que sabes que tu y yo no somos iguales, y no es por presumir... - dijo dándose vuelta mostrando sus ojos llorosos - Lucy-san y las otras... yo... no somos como los demás - apreto su ropa.

Entonces sintió como los brazos fuertes de Yato la abrazaban con fuerza, quito un poco su capa.

\- No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí... para protegerte... de todos y de todo... inclusive de ti misma - dijo con una sonrisa Yato juntando sus frentes. Wendy sólo pudo desahogarse.

\- _No somos iguales... ¿eh?_ \- pensó viendo todo Charle - _Tienes toda la razón._

* * *

\- ¿Ya están mejor? - preguntó el mago de memoria.

\- Sí, muchas gracias - respondió Juvia abrazandolo.

\- Ya vuelvo - dijo Sting saliendo de la banca.

\- Será bueno ir a ver que trama - se levanto y camino directo al DS de la luz, en ese momento aparecieron Levy y Rogue.

\- ¿Qué paso con Rufus? - pregunto Rogue.

\- Fue a seguir a Sting - dijo Lucy.

\- ¿De qué me perdí? - cuestiono con una sonrisa Wendy para quitar el mal animo.

\- Rufus fue a seguir a Sting - Yato y Rogue se miraron y asentaron con la cabeza.

\- Algo debe estar tramando Sting, ya volvemos - después de mucho tiempo viendo la pelea de Lamea Scale vs Mermaid Heels, las chicas empezaron a preocuparse.

\- ¿Dónde se habrán metido? - se cuestiono Wendy.

\- No sé, pero ya nos va a tocar - dijo Juvia preocupada.

\- ¿Damos todo? - cuestiono Levy.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - declaro Lucy.

\- ¡Volvimos! - declaro Sting.

\- ¡¿Dónde estaban!? - dijo molesta la rubia.

\- Una estupides más de Sting- declaro Yato.

\- ¡¿Quién es estúpido?!

\- No empiecen - dijo Rufus, pero ya era tarde ambos se estaban peleando.

\- Hmp... - Levy y Wendy aguantaron un risa y luego sonrieron.

-Vaya, creo que es nuestro turno - dijo Lucy levantándose de la banca junto a las demás.

\- Vamos por el pasillo, seamos más normales - ofreció Wendy, todas camiaron fuera de la banca.

* * *

·En la entrada a la arena·

\- Bien, vamos ¿no? - dijo Levy.

\- Claro... - dijo Juvia, iban a salir, pero Sting apareció.

\- Syo, ven un momento - dijo Sting.

\- Sí, claro. Adelantaros chicas - ellas se fueron - ¿qué pasa?

\- Sólo... - abrazo a la chica, ella correspondió el abrazo - Sabemos que estarás bien, vos podes. Buena suerte.

\- Gracias... - apreto la camisa de Sting y luego se separaron y ella salió a la arena.

\- Bien, están todos - dijo a calabaza.

\- Sí claro - dijo Natsu.

\- No tenemos problemas - dijo Lucy.

\- Bien, tomen distancia - las chicas se pusieron frente a los magos de Fairy Tail - Los juegos comienzan ya-¡kabo!

\- ¡Magia de Espacio-Tiempo! - dijo Levy moviendo los dedos creando un círculo extraño parecido a la galaxia y un gran pedazo de tierra unos 5 metros al cielo apareció. Luego debajo de ellos y los 8 aparecieron encima.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! - dijo Gray confundido.

Lucy se rió un poco - ¡Ábrete puerta del León: Loke! - inmediatamente el signo de Leo se marco en la gema de su bastón, y el espirítu del León apareció, trae su típico traje, pero ahora es blanco y la corbata es dorada con la punta la estrella de Alma Toran en negro.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces con el espirítu de Luce?! - dijo desesperado.

\- ¡Nada que te importe! ¡Loke! ¡Regulus Impact! - ordenó con una sonrisa la rubia.

\- A la orden princesa ¡Regulus Impacto! - inmediatamente una gran luz que ahora triplica el poder de hace 4 años se lanzó hacia atrás a los magos.

\- Gracias, puedes irte Loke - dijo con una sonrisa Lucy.

\- ¡DIME AHORA! ¡¿QUÉ TIENES QUE VER CON LUCE?! - dijo muy desesperado Natsu levantándose.

\- ¡Hagamos una apuesta! - de nuevo, Romeo fue el más cuerdo.

\- ¡¿De qué tipo?! - pregunto curiosa Wendy.

\- SI ganamos, nos dicen que tienen que ver con las chicas - continuó Gajeel.

\- ¡Trato hecho! - dijo Levy con una sonrisa, las cuatro se levantaron del suelo -demostrando no estar interesadas y muy divertidas en el juego-.

\- ¡Dragon Force: Llamas! - inmediatamente un aura de llamas lo rodeo.

\- ¡Dragon Force: Hierro! - su cuerpo se torno de metal.

\- ¡Devil Slayer: Sword! - una gran espada apareció en sus manos.

\- ¡Angel Slayer! - en la frente de Romeo apareció una flama creciente color naranja y unos extraños guantes aparecieron con el signo de Fairy Tail.

\- ¡Bastón del dragón del hierro! - su brazo se transformó en un pedazo de hierro, el cual iba directo a Lucy, pero esta salto y empezó a correr sobre el brazo con la intención de atacar, pero cuando iba a llegar y Gajeel estaba listo para atacar. Ella saltó del brazo de hierro quedando en los aires, se giro donde el salamander y aspiro algo.

\- ¡Rugido del dragón de las constelaciones! - la ráfaga de estrellas llego hasta el salamander, pero este no se movió. Puso sus brazos en forma de "X", pero fue arrastrado hacía atrás.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - se preguntó Gajeel al ver la acción de la chica.

\- Gihi... concentraté Gajeel - apareció Levy detrás de él, ya era usual que ellas desaparecieran en mitad de batalla - **Técnica secreta: Contenedor domestico:** \- los ojos de Gajeel se contrajeron.

\- _Técnica secreta: Contenedor domestico_ \- recordó la técnica de Misaki.

Un hermoso bastón más largo que ella apareció. La punta tiene una forma esferica con muchas gemas y cada una tiene un color distinto.

\- **Ala Raquesa** _(Ara Rakesa, Lit. Danza del Sepulcro del Tiritero)_ \- en la punta del bastón una fuerza gravitatoria se creo una esfera de energía pesada que cayo sobre Gajeel. Este quedo en el suelo, pero se paro rápidamente.

\- ¡Deja de jugar! - grito el Fullbuster al no encontrar a Juvia.

\- ¡Como quieras! - la chica apareció delante de él y vio su espada - ¡Rugido del dragón del agua! - el agua destruyo por completo la espada.

\- ¿C-Cómo? - no se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

\- **Técnica secreta: Contenedor domestico:** \- la vio fijamente mientras sus ojos se contraían, una espada color azul celeste con azul-marino apareció en sus manos, tiene muchos adornos y es muy afilida pareciendo más una sirena o algo -Para ilustrarse, espada de Kougyoku, Magi-. - **¡Espada del dios del agua! ¡Vinea!** \- saltó sobre el Fullbuster y con la espada corto parte de su pecho, se separo y tomaron distancia - Drip, drip, dorp ¿te recueda algo? - dijo burlona.

\- ¡Maldita! - no se dio cuenta que detrás suyo, apareció Levy.

\- ¡Onda de sonido! - el mago de hielo recibió una grave fuente de sonido que casi destruye donde estaba parado.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de jugar? - dijo Romeo mirando como la chica se sentó de nuevo y lo miraba desinteresada.

\- Esto se supone que es un juego ¿verdad? - dijo con una sonrisa mirándolo, él frunció el ceño - Bueno... si tu quieres... - extendió sus brazos al frente y coloco sus manos más o menos cerca, no lo suficiente para juntarlas y el aire comenzó a rodar - ¡Esfera de Aire! - una pesada magnitud de aire y gravedad se junto en su mano izquierda y con esta, le pego en una pierna a Romeo, quien trato de esquivarla y por eso termino ahí. Pero cayo con mucho dolor y cerro sus ojos, cuando los abrió ninguna estaba.

\- Eres patetico - le dijo Lucy al DS de fuego - ¡Alas del Dragón de las Constelaciones!

\- ¡Alas del dragón de fueg y truenos! - ambos ataques colapsaron el uno contra el otro, haciendo que una gran explosión aparesca, y ambos salieron dañados.

\- ¡Dos podemos jugar ese juego! - dijo divertida, saltó nuevamente - ¡Alas del dragón del rayo y la luz! - el ataque cayo directo en el mago de fuego y este cayo en el suelo, pero se levanto nuevamente.

\- ¡Llama brillante del dragón de Llamas Eléctricas! - él saltó sobre ella y una gran explosión dio a parar contra la chica, muchos se asustaron por el grave ataque que resivió la frágil chica.

Cuando el humo desapareció se vio a una chica siendo protegida por su Borg.

\- Aunque lo rompiste la primera vez, pero no dejaré que lo hagas de nuevo - él se confundió - ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Que magia tan simple... - piso con fuerza - ¡Puño del Dragón de las Constelaciones! - ella le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago al Salamander, pero cuando él se repuso del golpe, encendio su aura de rayos y fuego, pero la chica ya no estaba y él corrió para quedar espalda con espalda con el Fullbuster.

\- Que perdida de tiempo - dijeron Levy y Wendy ambas se miraron y sonrieron - ¡Puño del dragón del Sonido/ Cielo! - ambas les pegaron desde la barbilla hacía arriba a Gajeel y Romeo, estos solo cayeron un paso atrás y las chicas ya no estaban. Imitaron el acto de los demás y fue dónde ellos quedaron los cuatro de espalda con espalda.

\- Esto no es bueno - dijo Gray.

\- Tienen ventaja - declaro Gajeel.

\- Se siguen ocultando... magia... ¿qué tipo de magia? - dijo Romeo mirando hacía todos lados.

\- ¡Simplemente no se ven! ¡Deja de pensar en un momento como este! - ordenó Natsu. Todos suspiraron.

\- **¡Devil Force: Hielo!** \- el alquimista se quito la camisa y se pueden ver lineas y símbolos de color azul.

\- **¡Dragón Force: Llamas electricas!** \- el aura de llamas y rayos lo rodeo por completo.

\- **¡Dragon Force: Hierro y sombras!** \- su cuerpo se torno de hierro y sombras los rodearon.

\- **¡Angel Force: Phenix!** \- a Romeo le creció la flama en su frente, y sus ojos se tornaron anaranjados con un sello dentro el cual no se podía leer.

* * *

\- ¡Esto es impresionante! ¡Esas chicas! - dijo Lala-Lulu.

\- ¡Saben tantos tipos de magia perdida! ¡Y son Dragon Slayer combinadas! - dijo Yajima.

\- ¡COOOL! - exclamo el periodista.

* * *

\- Todos podemos jugar ese juego - dijo Lucy divertida.

\- ¡Esto será divertido! - dijo en el mismo tono Levy. Las cuatro chicas aparecieron en frente de ellos. Todas se miraron.

\- **¡Dragón Force: Constelaciones Celestiales!** \- declaro Lucy, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y dentro se creo una única estrella blanca. Mientras que un aura dorada la rodeaba.

\- **¡Dragón Force: Sonido!** \- a Levy la rodeo una energía morada y debajo de su ojo se creo un tatuaje morado como una onda en el agua.

\- **¡Dragón Force: Dios del Agua!** \- sus brazos fueron cubiertos por escamas, incluyendo branquias y aletas, pero se veía como decirlo bonitas.

\- **¡Dragón Force: Celestial!** \- declaro Wendy, plumas crecieron en sus tobillos, brazos y espalda, blancas y brillantes.

Pero otra luz las rodeo con un círculo magico de muchos colores, las capas se fueron rompiendo, solo quedron las capuchas, las botas de Lucy Juvia y Wendy desaparecieron. Y las medias de Levy y Juvia se desintegraron. Las chicas solo quedaron con un top en su pecho hecho de vendas y solo quedaron la parte baja de su short y faldas en el caso de Lucy y Wendy. Mientras que en sus piernas y brazos comenzaban a crecer símbolos de colores de su elemento -Wendy blanco y Lucy dorado-.

\- ¡Loto Carmesí Explosión de Hojas de Llamas Eléctricas! - dio un saltó y ataco a las chicas, estas solo sonreían y la gran explisón llego a ellas.

\- ¡Rugido del Dragón de Hierro de las Sombras! - pego un fuerte rugido contra las Magi's. Uniendo su poder con Natsu.

\- ¡Lanzas del Devil Slayer del Hielo! - unas enormes lanzas se fusionaron con los ataques de los otros.

\- ¡Rugido del Alma! - de los guantes de Romeo salió un enorme dragón color naranja que se fusiono con los chicos. Ese ataque sería lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a una persona.

La grave explosión cayo encima de las chicas que no se inmutaron en moverse.

\- ¿Lo...? - inició Gajeel.

-¿...logramos? - cuestiono Romeo. Una risa se escucho y se vio como las cuatro Magis aparecían entre todos.

\- ¡No me hagan reír! - dijo Levy, sus Borg's si se había cristalizado, pero no los rompió.

\- Que perdedores - dijo Juvia.

\- Su magia... es muy simple - dijo Wendy - O ¿me estaré acostumbrando mucho a la mía? - miro a sus amigas.

\- No es eso... les diremos algo... lo divertido de la magia es como la podemos combinar. El valor viene de ahí - dijo Lucy tranquila apoyada en su bastón - Les daremos un ejemplo... - miro a sus amigas. En las manos de Wendy apareció un bastón dorado mucho más alto que ella con punta con forma de corona y una gema azul en ella, pero detrás nacen plumas blancas más largas

\- **¡Sharrar!** \- un gran muro de agua que es casi tan ancho como el estadio y más alto que este. Movieron sus armas o bastones - **¡Halharl!** \- comenzó a hervir debido al fuego. Lo volvieron a mover - **¡Zorf!** \- todo esos ataques se volvieron contra sus bastones y punta de espada, desapareciendo todo.

\- Chicos, bajaros de ahí - dijo Yato a los Exceed's en los pedestales, todos lo miraron extrañados pero hicieron caso. Una esfera pequeña negra salio de la punta de todos, y lo aventaron contra los chicos con delicadeza. Los chicos se hicieron hacía atrás, pero al sentir el poder mágico de esas esferitas se exaltaron. Las esquivaron con esfuerzo y al tocar el suelo. Este explotó.

* * *

\- ¡¿Desparecieron?! - dijo confundido Happy.

* * *

\- Es Magia Aberrante - dijo seriamente Charle a la duda de los de Sabertooth.

\- ¿Magia Aberrante? - dijo confundida Yam que escuchaba desde su lugar.

\- Una "Calamidad..." - declaro cruzada de brazos - Sus magias iniciales son combinadas, pero no causan debates entre los fenomenos de la naturaleza. Pero la Magia Aberrante es diferente. Ellas ordenan al Rukh que hagan combinaciones que podrían causar un desastre natural en espacio tiempo, por eso es tan fuerte. Pero... a ellas no les afectan y saben cual y cual no deben usar - todos la miraron confundidos, pero menos los que entendieron.

\- Tipo 1, Tipo 2 y Tipo 8 de composición Magica ¿eh? - dijo divertido Rufus - Hacer algo así... quiere decir que se están divirtiendo ¿verdad? Para eso tuvieron que desatar 180 ordenes diferentes solo por un simple ataque ¡que raras son estas chicas!

* * *

Las chicas saltaron y se elevaron en el cielo con un rayo extraño salir de su bastón y punta de espada.

\- **¡Destruction!** (Destrucción) - alzaron el brazo - ¡Desaparezcan... malditos traidores! - y lo lanzaron contra ellos, siendo muchas esferas que lograban destruir el suelo donde estaban. Hasta que lo hicieron y cayeron a la arena principal.

* * *

\- ¡Estas chicas son impresionantes! - dijo Lala-Lulu.

\- ¡Nunca había visto nada como esto! - dijo uno de los concejales.

* * *

Las chicas se ríen a carcajada limpia que dejan ver sus dientes.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es que nosotras somos especiales! - dijeron con una sonrisa tierna atrayendo sus amras, en serio se divertían - ¡Nunca existirá nadie como nosotras! ¡Y no pensamos perder contra vosotros! - y lanzaron su última Destruction. Y pisaron la arena.

Los chicos se levantaron con dificultad y el primero en hacerlo fue Natsu, que saltó quedando a la altura de la rubia y le dio un puñetazo al bastón, que ni un rasguño logro.

\- Que estúpido - replico la chica levantando su bastón y golpeo la espalda del chico dejándolo en el suelo.

\- ¡Impresionante! ¡Las Estrellas de Saber! ¡Magnifico!

\- ¡No pensamos rendirnos! - reclamo el alquimista levantándose, tratando de no sentir el dolor en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Necesito saber dónde está ella! - dijo Romeo levantándose con la frente rota.

\- ¡Hasta que nos digan dónde están! - Gajeel también se levanto muy adolorido.

\- ¡No se los permitiremos! - Natsu se levantó de golpe, se le ve muy mal herido y era muy notorio - ¡Golpe del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas! - corrió hasta ellas para darles un puñetazo, ellas solo se elevaron al cielo y el golpe de Natsu fue a parar al suelo y abrió un enorme agujero en la arena cayendo todos al subterráneo.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Mira lo que haces! - dijo Gray parándose nuevamente del suelo junto a Gajeel y Romeo.

De pronto las chicas cayeron. Juvia al momento de caer le dio una patada en la espalda a Gray dejándolo agachado. Lucy como caía de cabeza se afirmo en los hombros de Natsu para saltar y dar una pirueta en el aire.

\- ¡Rugido del Dragón del dragón del Rayo y Luz! - el ataque dio directo a Natsu dejándolo muy atrás para el lugar dónde había caído, el ataque le afecto mucho, tiene muchos tajos en la piel.

Levy iba cayendo, pero de pie, y por eso aprovecho para atacar, así que apreto su bastón y lo coloco como su fuera a batear una pelota de béisbol.

\- ¡Taladro de Sonido! - un taladro de ondas de sonido atraveso a Gajeel en la espalda dejándolo muy mal herido.

Wendy por su parte caía de espaldas y su cara es neutra. Se dio vuelta y extendió sus brazos hacia atrás.

\- **Técnica Secreta: Contenedor domestico: Amol Selseila** \- extendió una sola mano y con la otra se apoyo en la pared y la atacante le dio a Romeo. Se apoyo de nuevo dejándolo y cayo junto a sus amigas.

\- ¿Estos son los magos más fuertes de Magnolia? - dijo Wendy fríamente junto a sus amigas.

\- Esperaba más de estos tipos - contesto Lucy al ver como intentaban pararse nuevamente.

\- ¡Que decepción! - reprimió Juvia.

\- ¿Y tienen el valor de levantarse ante sus reinas? - cuestiono Levy con una mano en su cintura.

\- No entendemos ni una mierda de lo que dicen, pero... - dijo Gray levantándose.

\- No nos rendiremos - dijo Gajeel.

\- Hasta volver a verlas - dijo Romeo.

\- ¿Quienes? - dijo Juvia.

\- Levy, Juvia, Wendy y mi Luce - dijo Natsu con nostalgia en su voz.

\- No me hagas reír, ellas dejaron este mundo - dijo Lucy fría e indiferente.

\- ¡De qué mierda hablas! - dijo enojado el Fullbuster.

\- ¡Ellas no están! ¡Ya no existen! ¡Eran débiles! - y Juvia se comenzó a reír.

\- ¡Deja de decir boberias! ¡Maldita! - ordenó muy enojado Gajeel.

\- ¡Nosotras matamos a esas chicas! - declaro con orgullo Levy.

\- ¡Cállate de una buena vez! - ordenó Romeo cubriendo sus oídos.

\- ¡Y nosotras renacimos! - dijo Wendy con orgullo tocando su pecho, y la arena se estaba reconstruyendo sola, y la parte de tierra donde iba todos ellos. Subía hasta llegar a el estadio.

\- ¡Malditas! ¡Jamás se los perdonaré! - grito furioso el Dragneel, y él junto a los demás corrieron directo a ellas para darle un puñetazo a cada una. La arena se reconstruyo hasta arriba.

\- ¡Cómo se atrevieron a lastimarlas! - grito con mucho enojo Romeo.

\- ¡No necesitamos sus opiniones! - declaro Wendy. Un círculo mágico las rodeo. Ellas se tomaron de las manos similando un círculo y cerraron sus ojos.

\- _Lo sabemos... en este mundo... existen muchas cosas tristes..._

\- Brilla Luz que guías nuestros corazones sacando lo bueno y lo malo - comenzó Lucy.

\- Protege el río de las Estrellas que van construyendo nuestra vida - continuo Juvia.

\- Espirítu de la Bondad, Amor, Fidelidad y Valentía acompañanos - continuo Wendy.

\- Dioses, Dragones y Especies que protegen nuestro día - continuo Levy.

\- ¡Que la luz de nuestra alma nunca perezca! ¡Arte Secreta! ¡Estrella del vacío! ¡Magia perdida! ¡Tiempo Perdido! ¡Dragon Force:...! - los ojos de las Exceed se contrajeron - **¡Tamashi No Kyome!**

* * *

\- ¡NOOO! - grito Mokona desesperada.

\- ¡No sean idiotas! - dijo Charle desesperada.

\- ¡Eso las revelará! - declaro Haruka.

\- ¡Ese poder no tiene límites! - declaro Yuna.

\- ¡¿De qué hablan?! - dijo Yato cubriendose del viento que asotaba la magia.

\- ¡Ese poder revelará sus identidades! - dijo Charle mientras su capucha se volaba mostrando quien era.

\- Oh no... - dijo Yato.

* * *

Una luz cegadora de muchos colores lleno el estadio, pero no es una luz molesta. Es una hermosa y agradble de ver. Un gran impacto llego a los magos que competían dejándolos aplastados en el suelo de la reconstruida arena muy dañados, agotados y muy mal heridos. Los cuatro con la cabeza en el suelo y delante de ellos las cuatro chicas.

Levy usa un top de mangas cortas blanco con borde dorado que deja tanto como su abdomen y hombligo al descubierto. Una falda hasta las rodillas que dejan al descubierto sus piernas color blanco con los mismos bordes. De su hombro izquierdo cuelga una toga color rojo que pasa por su estómago y vuelve a si mismo. Con sandalias blancas hasta las rodillas griegas. Su cabello recogido en una alta coleta de medio lado con su típico lazo azul.

Juvia lleva un vestido largo hasta sus rodillas azul con una abertura en su pierna izquierda. Desde su busto crece un faldón abierto negro hasta sus rodillas con muchas aberturas y detalles dorados. Con dos largos guantes crecientes desde sus muñecas negros con pulseras en sus brazos doradas. Con botines blancos. Su cabello recogido por un pasador de oro extraño con una gema azul y la estrella de Alma Toran. Camino hasta Gray.

Wendy lleva una cinta de color roja alrededor de su cabeza, la cual funciona como un soporte para una armónica blanca. Su cabello está suelto, pero con tres trenzas que recaen en sus hombro izquierdo. Usa un vestido sin mangas top que comienza desde su busto blanco. Con dos piedras en ellos. Debajo de este nace la falda holgada que tiene dos aberturas que deja ver sus piernas, con borde rosa claro y una gran cinta que le llega a los tobillos y sale de debajo de su busto. Tiene pulseras en sus brazos doradas. También lleva unas cintas amarillas en las piernas, que tienen unas alas unidas a ellas. Como no tiene mangas y sus vendas se quemaron, se ven quemaduras en sus muñecas, similares a la forma de unos grilletes que estuvieron por mucho tiempo. -Paimon Equip-. Esta en frente de Romeo.

Y Lucy en su cabello tiene dos trenzas en el lado derecho de su cabeza y el resto suelto. Lleva una corona de laureles de uva y vid en todo el lado izquierdo y derecho de su cabeza. Su atuendo consiste en una larga túnica blanca que se parece a una estola, con mangas cortas sueltas sobre sus hombros que están protegidos por una fíbula redonda, y una larga de color rojo. Lleva unos guantes que dejan ver sus dedos y en su brazo se ve la marca de la quemadura de aquel día, se paro delante de Natsu.

Lo que más destacan son las coronas que vuelan en sus cabezas, es multicolor transparente y tiene puntas irregulares que bajan y suben constantemente.

Ellas traen sus ojos cerrados y pesadamente los abrieron dejando ver sus ojos, que habían perdido brilla. Pero tienen un brillo, el brillo de la oscuridad.

\- ¿C-Chicas? - cuestiono Erza desde la banca.

\- ¿V-Vosotras...? - dijeron Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y Romeo.

\- No puede ser... - dijo Mira abriendo sus ojos como platos.

\- Han vuelto... - dijo Cana.

\- Imposible... - articulo Gray.

\- Todo este tiempo... - murmuro Romeo mientras lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos.

\- Eran... - dijo Gajeel.

\- ¿Luce? - dijo Natsu.


	10. Rostros Al Descubierto

Gray pestañeo dos veces confundido y luego reacciono.

 _¡¿Qué coño?! ¡Juvia!_

Fue lo único que pensó. Estaba delante de él, no podía creerlo. No podía siquiera articular palabra, ella estaba irreconocible.

Su cabello hasta el muslo. Y ahora completamente liso, se notaba que había entrenado, tenía algunos rasguños por su blanca piel.

Sus ojos ahora celestes, parecían oscuros y apagados, pero en realidad… radian un bello resplandor. Como era posible que aprendieran… ¿Qué tanta magia aprendieron? Dragón Slayer, God Slayer, Magia de Hielo.

Lo que sea que fuera eso de contenedor domestico.

¿Eso era posible? No era imposible, todos morirían en el intento y aparte… ¡ya no hay dragones!

Y Lucy con Wendy sus hermanitas pequeñas, también. Levy su nakamas, una de las que siempre les ayudo y confió en ellos y ni siquiera pudieron confiar.

Definitivamente… ¡era un idiota!

De pronto recordó algo que sucedió antes de la batalla.

* * *

– _Bueno, más me vale ganarles a esas chicas – dijo Gray suspirando._

– _Disculpa, Gray – Gray giro su rostro aburrido._

– _¿Qué quieres Rufus? – dijo de mala gana._

– _Necesito pedirte un favor._

– _Es respecto a la batalla, ¿cierto?_

– _Sí – dio en el blanco – le pido por favor que no golpee tanto a Yuu a veces puede ser muy fría, pero por favor no le haga daño – pidió._

– _¿Qué acaso es tu novia? – pregunto un poco burlón y desinteresado. Rufus se sonrojo un poco._

– _Se podría decir que… sí – bajo la mirada._

– _Lo entiendo, veré que puedo hacer._

* * *

¿Con que se refería a ella…?

Yuu…

Entonces Juvia es Yuu.

Eso quiere decir que ella y Rufus…

Gajeel parpadeo y puso una cara de "WTF".

¿Qué santa mierda…? ¿Debía estar soñando…no? ¿Tantos golpes?

Es imposible… ella estaba bien, viva, no se lo podía creer…

¡Estaba delante de él! ¡Dios! ¿No podía... moverse? Ni siquiera podía habar… ¿ahora qué pasaba?

Había estado esperando eso desde que supo que fue un "idiota" por no creerle, siendo ella la primera en poner su confianza en él cuando entró a Fairy Tail. Y él… la defraudó como un idiota.

No podía creerlo… ¿qué paso con ella? Había ganado estatura, casi al porte de la otra rubia.

Su cabello… ¡rubio! Y demasiado largo, pero aún así podría distinguirla, sus facciones y mirada aunque fuera zafiro, seguían siendo la misma.

Y por qué mierda le crecieron los pe… ese no era el punto.

Les acababan de hacer puré en 15 minutos, ¿cómo aprendió eso?

Según MetaliKana no se podía aprender más de un Dragón Slayer, eso significaba la muerte absoluta y God Slayer también.

Para sumarle a la cuenta, magia perdida de escritura… ¿y que demonios era eso de contenedores domésticos?

Espera… Ryos...

* * *

– _Gajeel-san._

– _Ah… hola, Ryos – El pelinegro frunció el ceño._

– _Es Rogue, R-O-G-U-E – deletreo._

– _Bien, que quieres, no creo que vengas a saludarme y a desearme suerte contra tú gremio – declaro poniendo sus manos en su cintura._

– _Le pido que por favor, no lastime a Fay – pidió serio._

– _Si como quieras, no lastimaré a tu novia – dijo Gajeel desinteresado y un poco confundido._

– _¡¿Qué?! – exclamo extrañado, se sonrojo – Ah… gracias, Gajeel-san – dijo nervioso._

– _Vaya pareja… - Rogue desvió la mirada._

* * *

¿Rogue estaba…con Levy? ¡¿Con su enana?!

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos brillosos de Romeo. Tanto tiempo… estando cerca y no pudo reconocerla. A ella su mejor amiga. Aunque…

Ahora estaba difícil reconocerla, se había hecho más alta. Y más hermosa ante sus ojos. Su largo cabello y sus ojos como el mar, en el que una persona se podría perder.

Y sus pechos….

Negó con la cabeza, ese no era el punto, ese no era el punto. Vio la marca de esclavo en sus muñecas.

Las que él le había provocado, él la condeno a eso. No podía culpar a nadie más.

Aunque fue un accidente porque él quería detenerla, y lo único que consiguió fue lastimarla.

Wendy… su mejor amiga, de la que estaba enamorado. De la que está enamorado.

La única a la que se negó a perder, aunque desconfió de ellas.

Por la cual aprendió una nueva magia. Y la trato de traidora por querer ayudarlas.

Se arrepintió esos cuatro años.

Y aunque quisiera enmendar los errores… o podía hacerlo tan fácil.

Quería ir y abrazarla, decirle cuanto la amaba y cuanto la quería, que lo perdonara… pero no podía…

Y tal vez… ya alguien…

Abrió sus ojos de par en par.

* * *

– _Oye, Conbolt – Romeo frunció el ceño. Justamente ahora tenía que hablarle la única persona que le dio un empate en todos los juegos._

– _¿Qué pasa Alexius? – dijo desafiante, un rayo creció entre ambas miradas._

– _Al punto, no quiero o mejor dicho… te pido que no le hagas daño a Misa – pidió con un puchero._

– _¿Eh? – emitió confundido._

– _Eso que escuchaste Conbolt – dijo un poco enojado._

– _Sí… - asentó – Aunque sabes que vamos a pelear, ¿no? – encarno una ceja._

– _No importa, gracias._

– _¿Es tu novia? – pregunto._

– _Eso… - Yato se sonrojo – S-Sí._

– _Oh…_

* * *

¡Eso nunca! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡No iba a permitir que le quitaran a la chica que ama por nada en el mundo! ¡Así tuviera que luchar contra el Alexius o el mundo entero!

Y Natsu tiene… la mente en blanco…. Hasta que…

– _¡MIERDA! ¡LUCY! –_ espera, ¿Por qué no puede hablar? Tampoco moverse… quería ir y abrazarla…. ¿por qué no podía?

Estaba inmóvil, ni siquiera podía articular palabra. ¡Mierda!. Queria hablarle, ¡Era Luce! La mujer por la cual abandono la búsqueda de Igneel, ¡para encontrarla a ella!

Cuántas veces intento quitarse la vida por ella. Los momentos de desesperación y todo por su culpa…. Porque le falló a la mujer que ama, hasta la hirió y ahora…

Frente a él, había cambiado demasiado, pero eso no le importaba. Tenía a la mujer perfecta delante de sus ojos….

¡Y no se podía mover! Si pudiera hablar, le diría que lo sentía por ella, cuanto la amo y cuanto la sigue amando.

Aunque fuera un estúpido que no piensa, aunque no lo quiera ver, hablarle o mirarle. Le importaba una mierda…

¡Necesitaba hablar con ella! Nunca creyó poder encontrarse con ella, de esa forma… pero con lo hermosa que esta y lo fuerte que se ha vuelto de seguro ya tiene no… espera…

* * *

– _Natsu-san._

– _¿Eh? Oe Sting… ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto arreglándose la bufanda._

– _Necesito un pequeño favor – dijo con una sonrisa._

– _Depende de que sea – respondió._

– _Intente no dañar a Syo – pidió._

– _¿Eh? ¿Nani? ¿Y eso por qué? – dijo extrañado mientras signos de interrogación le salían de la cabeza._

– _Es sólo que no quiero que le hagas daño debido a lo fuerte que eres._

– _Bien no le hare daño, pero si ella ataca no me quedará opción._

– _Bien, Natsu-san…_

* * *

No podía ser…. Ese tipo… no podía estar con Lucy, ella….

De pronto unos grandes gritos se posaron delante de ellos.

Los chicos se veían pensativos, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Las chicas delante de ellos tienen la mirada fría, levantaron sus manos hacia delante y una luz negra salió de sus manos.

Unos gritos se escucharon entrando a la arena.

– ¡Lucy! ¡Levy! ¡Reina del Cosplay! ¡Chica Phantom! ¡Levy-san! ¡Lucy-san! ¡Juvia-san!

Grito la gente de Fairy Tail entrando a la arena.

– ¿A dónde creen que van? – pregunto fríamente Yamu apareciendo.

– ¡Ellas nos pertenecen! – exclamo Sharrkan apareciendo a la arena junto a todo el gremio de Sabertooth.

– ¡¿De qué hablan?! – exclamo Erza.

– Son Sabertooth, son nuestras nakamas – respondió Yukino seria.

– ¡Por favor, deje verlas! – pidió al borde del llanto Asuka.

– ¡No! ¡Vosotras son los culpables! – respondió Marga.

Yukino se acerco a las chicas las cuales siguen con las manos hacia delante, pero la luz se volvió un azul brillante y cálido.

– Chicas, ¿qué hacen? – pregunto curiosa.

– Ayudamos a los mediocres – dijo sin más la oji-celeste.

– Es magia curativa, absorbimos su energia para ganar, nuestro rukh es limitado en este mundo – dijo Lucy. Volteo y sus ojos volvieron a brillar, le dio una sonrisa a la peli-plateada.

– Vosotras tienen cada secreto – dijo negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

– ¿Levantamos la magia de gravedad? – preguntaron las oji-zafiro –Wendy y Levy-. Los chicos las miraron extrañados, ahora sabían la razón por la cual no se movían y no podían hablar.

Lucy no respondió. Si no que se quedo mirando fijamente el cielo.

* * *

Con la barra de Sabertooth.

– ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! – exclamo Sting desesperado.

– ¡Esto se fue al carajo! – declaro Rogue.

– Más nos vale ir o esos tipos… - decía Rufus.

– Podrán hasta matarnos – interrumpió Yato.

– ¿Aunque sea una mentira? – pregunto Rogue.

– La idea seria no decir la verdad y fingir – dijo Rufus.

– Sabemos lo que pueden hacer para recuperarlas – dijo Sting serio.

– Así que ¿si estamos nosotros tal vez no pase algo fuera de lo común? – pregunto un poco ido Rogue.

– En realidad… eso no tiene lógica – dijo Yato.

– Mejor vamos a ver, las hadas aparecieron de montón en la arena – declaro saltando Sting.

– ¡Sí! – todos lo siguieron. Y cayeron a la arena de pie.

* * *

– Está bien – respondió Lucy ante las magas de baja estatura.

– Como digas – contestaron y extendieron la palma de su mano hacia arriba y una luz color purpura empezó a salir hacia arriba como si fuera humo. Los chicos que aún se hallaban en el suelo, sintieron como se recuperaban del hechizo de gravedad mostrando una mueca de alivio.

– ¡Más les vale quedarse quietos! – ordenó la peli-celeste con una mirada cortante.

– Parecen domadoras de leones – dijo Yukino con una gota en la sien.

– ¡Cállense, estúpidos! – grito enojado Sharrkan. Las cuatro chicas se exaltaron y miraron el desorden.

– ¡Ellas son las tigresas de Sabertooth! – declaro Lo-Lo.

– Escucharon eso último, ¡SA-BER-TOOTH! – declaro Orga.

Se escuchaban como discutían las hadas contra los tigres. Las cuatro chicas miraron hacia atrás y estaba todo Sabertooth formando una barrera para impedir que las hadas consiguieran hablar o tocar a las chicas.

Romeo extendió su mano hasta la de Wendy. Sintió como ella se tensaba y lo miraba. Ella aún le tenía miedo.

– Wendy – murmuro, Wendy se le fue arrebatada, y esta fue levantada del suelo. Siendo cargada como una princesa.

– ¿Qué crees que haces? – dijo Yato desafiante y con una mirada fría.

– ¿Poe? – emitió confundida desapareciendo todo su miedo.

– Lu…ce… - dijo Natsu siendo el segundo en poder moverse. Todos lo siguieron y miraron a las chicas.

– ¿Qué crees que hacen? – dijo un rubio que sostuvo a Lucy en brazos como a una princesa.

– A ellas no se acercan – contesto el mago de memoria, quien tomo la mano de Juvia y la atrajo hacia él, dándole un abrazo.

– ¿Q-Qué hacen? – dijo Juvia bastante confundida.

– ¡Ni intenten tocarlas! – ordenó Rogue, abrazando a Levy de la cintura, a una Levy muy confundida.

– ¿Ah?

– ¿Q-Qué demonios creen que hacen? – dijo agotado y cansado el alquimista que logro ponerse de pie.

– Creí ya hablar contigo Gray – dijo Rufus, una mueca de disgusto paso por el rostro del mago de hielo.

– Ryos… ¿qué diablos? – pregunto desconcertado el come hierro al haber recordado lo que hablo con el DS de la sombra.

– Me llamo Rogue, y que quede claro… ¡a ella no le tocas ni un pelo! – ordenó Rogue.

– ¡Suelta a Wendy! – ordenó Romeo señalando al rubio.

– No quiero, y no pienso dejar que ni tu ni nadie vuelva a lastimar a Wendy… - dijo serio y fríamente el chico. Romeo chasqueo la lengua.

– Luce – dijo el peli-rosa al borde de la desesperación.

– No, te equivocas… ella no es Luce es Lucy – dijo fríamente Sting.

– ¡Cállate estúpido!

– ¡Amigo, más vale que te relajes! – dijo Sharrkan moviendo su mano de arriba abajo.

– ¡Ellas son nuestras nakamas! ¡Son nuestras amigas! ¡Ya no les harán daño! ¡Y no pensamos traicionarlas! – declararon todos los miembros de Saber.

– Chicos, todo el publico y gremio los miran-Kabo – dijo la calabaza.

– Está bien, nos vamos hasta mañana – dijo la maestro del gremio haciendo una seña y las chicas se separaron de los magos y entraron a un círculo de gente de Sabertooth.

Lucy sonrió levemente y atrajo su bastón.

– **_Meredy, dime ¿quienes son los que más se arrepintieron? –_** transmitió Lucy.

– **_¿Qué carajo…_** ** _Lucy? –_** pensó muy confundida exaltándose y mirando hacia todos lados.

– **_Meredy, no te preocupes, es telepatía –_** declaro juvia.

– **_Lucy realizo una telepatía para nosotras cinco –_** respondió Levy.

– **_Está bien, creo que Erza, Kana y Mira son las más indicadas –_** respondió la peli-rosa.

– **_Gracias Meredy-_** ** _san –_** dijo Wendy.

– Corte la transmisión – dijo Lucy.

– Está bien, ¿les dices por telepatía? – pregunto Wendy.

– Es lo mejor para no levanta sorpresas – dijo la rubia oji-carmesí. Suspiro – **_Hola –_** miro hacia donde estaban las tres hadas.

– **_¿A-A qué? –_** dijo Mira confundida.

– **_Creo que escuche la voz de Lucy –_** dijo Erza mirando hacia todos lados.

– **_Esto pasa por beber sake…_** \- mascullo Kana.

– **_No, soy yo Lucy Heartfilia o mejor dicho_** … **_Syo por ahora –_** respondió dando una leve sonrisa.

– **_¿Qué esto? –_** pregunto Erza.

– **_Telepatía, no se preocupen –_** dijo despreocupada Lucy.

– **_Lucy…_** \- murmuro Kana nostálgica.

– **_Vengan al puente cerca del mar a las 12_** : ** _00 A.M está noche –_** pidió la Dragón Slayer de las Constelaciones.

– **_¿E-Eres tú Lucy? –_** pregunto Mira. Pero en ese momento la transmisión se cortó.

– ¿Y? – pregunto Levy.

– Dije lo necesario – contesto la chica, así todos volvieron a sus puestos ya que el cuarto día aún no terminaba. Faltaban los resultados. El equipo Sabertooth volvió a la banca y las barras de Sabertooth a su lugar. Fairy Tail hizo lo mismo.

– ¡COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! – exclamo el reportero.

– ¡Esto nos dejo en blanco! ¡Las hadas han vuelto! – dijo emocionado Yajima.

– Dirás tigresas Yajima-san, sin duda esto nadie se lo esperaba – declaro Lala-Lulu.

– Alex, ¿Crees que podrías obtener una entrevista con ellas para explicar su magia? – pregunto Yajima.

– ¡Eso sin duda sería cool!

– Lo más extraño aquí es que este día o más bien noche, es el día en el que El Destino de Fairy Tail se llevó acabo y mañana sería la fase final, la desaparición de estas chicas y hoy, ¡SI HOY! ¡Por fin podemos ver el rostro de estas poderosas magas! – declaro Lala-Lulu.

– Pero como magas de Sabertooth, y sin olvidar que todo Fairy Tail está vestido con ropas de color negro – dijo Yajima.

– ¡Ese tributo es cool!

– Sin duda las batallas de hoy nos han dejado atónitos, así que aquí los resultados de hoy – dijo la calabaza.

 **Sabertooth: 65 points.**

 **Fairy Tail: 45 points.**

 **Lamea Scale: 37 points.**

 **Mermaid Heels: 30 points.**

* * *

Levy suspiro. Quería que dieran los resultados e irse de ahí, necesitaba descansar, lo único bueno es que le doblaron la mano al destino, pero ver el rostro de sus… esas personas, le dolía.

Ella fue la que más tiempo en el Gremio y con ellos y las traiciones… duelen, pero lo que más le dolió… fue tener que verlo a él directamente a los ojos, sabiendo quién era.

Sólo hay algo que le alegro, mostro su fuerza y potencial contra ellos, contra él. Sólo tenía unas dudas.

La primera: ¿Qué hicieron sus nuevos nakamas para que esos cuatro se pusieran así?

Y la otra:… ¿Qué les esperaba de ahora en adelante? Y ese detalle se le olvido o no lo noto. Estaban todos vestidos de negro… ¡claro! ¡Esa noche…!

* * *

Juvia se rasco la nuca un poco nerviosa. Eso no daba para más, sus pensamientos rebalsarían en algun momento.

La gente en la que confió estaba ahí, la gente que le dio una puñalada por la espada… ¿qué sucedería ahora? Esa pregunta rondo por su mente.

Ya no era la niñata estúpida rogando por amor, ahora se hacía valer, nadie la pisaría, nadie le haría daño de nuevo, no confiaría tan rápido en los demás. En Alma Toran y en Sabertooth ha aprendido a valorarse.

Como diría la antigua Juvia, esa es su versión 3.0, pero… aunque ahora sea alguien fría, aún le dolía el corazón y sabía que esos sentimientos se quedarían allí un buen tiempo.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba segura y conforme sobre sí, esperaba algún día volver a tener esa alegría de cuando entro a Fairy Tail, sólo esperaba que esa alegría no fuera el estúpido de Fullbuster, si es así, mejor se quedaba como estaba.

No más daño, no más dolor, no más gente falsa, no más **_"Gray-sama_**. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se dijo así misma hace cuatro años. Esa noche sería…

* * *

En los ojos marinos de Wendy se reflejaron los resultados. Suspiro. No podía sentirse peor.

Agradecía al cielo, que esos cuatro estuvieran en la enfermería. No tendría que verlos a los ojos. Ahora otro punto… ¿Qué carajo paso haya abajo? Sabia que tenía un contenedor domestico, no dos… o tres… eso era totalmente nuevo, no pensaron más y ya estaban usando magia aberrante.

Y lo otro… ¿Qué paso entre Sting, Rogue, Rufus y Yato, y los otros cuatro? ¿Qué sería de ellas en adelante?

Bueno, por lo menos sabía que debiles no eran, y nunca nadie se los volvería a decir. Y que protegería a las chicas costará lo que le costará, esa fue la promesa que hizo hace cuatro años.

Un extraño sentimiento la inundo, uno que quería olvidar desde hace cuatro años, y que había ocultado perfectamente durante ese tiempo. Llevo una de sus manos a su pecho. Aunque fuese por un momento, él la tomo de la mano.

Sintió su calor, y un gran arrepentimiento, y no pudo reaccionar y se quedo congelada. Puede que aún sintiera algo por él… o aún le tenía mucho miedo.

Bueno, él la había condenado a las vendas y camisas manga-larga. Y aunque le pidiera perdón… no sabría que responder.

Llevo su mano a su frente, se sentía de lo peor y para arrebatar… esa noche era…

* * *

Lucy cerró y abrió sus ojos pesadamente. Necesitaba tiempo para recapacitar. Bendijo a Dios porque esos cuatro estuvieran en la enfermería.

¿Qué demonios había pasado haya abajo? No lo pensaron más de dos veces y ya estaban atacando con la magia aberrante y magia perdida. ¿Qué les estaba pasando?

¿Qué paso entre Sting, Rogue, Rufus y Yato y esos cuatro? ¿Qué sería de ellas en adelante? Son muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Sólo sabía que jamás las llamarían debiles de nuevo, habían derrotado a los magos más fuertes de Fiore y si se trata de clase S también.

Pudieron sentir algo de su magia, su madre tenía razón, con esa magia nadie las podría superar, o eso creía. Después de todo eso quería volver a ir de misiones con sus nuevos nakamas.

Tal vez descansara un poco, pero mejor… no se hacía ilusiones con Fairy Tail, sabía de lo que eran capaces. Creía que aumentaría la seguridad en la casa en la que se hospedan.

Pero… ¿Por qué le ardía el corazón? Es como se le quemara, se sentía mareada.

Recordó cosas pequeñas, cosas que pasaban con él tarado de Salamander, todos esos sonrojos, y latidos del corazón que le hacia pasar… es algo nostálgico.

Pero eso quedo en el pasado, y no debía mirar atrás, Levy, Juvia, Charle y Wendy, las chicas que la apoyaron en todo momento, siendo ella quien las arrastro eso.

Por su debilidad, pero eso ya lo supero al ver a su madre…Fairy Tail… su sueño desde niña.

Wendy la tomo de la mano, le sonrió y se fue de espaldas.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos y como su respiración se agitaba cada vez más.

– Tiene fiebre, tranquilos… - dijo Yato tomándola. Los demás suspiraron y la ocultaron entre ellos. Seguido sus transformaciones desaparecieron dejando su ropa desgastada.

* * *

·Casa de hospedaje Fairy Tail·

– ¿Cómo están? – pregunto Mira.

– Durmiendo, tal vez no despierten hasta mañana – dijo Jellal.

– Y si no despiertan ¿Qué? – pregunto Laxus cruzado de brazos.

– No hay problema, acaban de notificar la magia producida por el ataque estelar de la última pelea destruyo la arena, así que demoraran un día en reparar – respondió Erza, recordó fugazmente el gran poder aún más fuerte que Etherion.

– Ellas… su poder está a un nivel sobre humano – Al parecer Mirajane también recordó.

– Habría que investigar eso, ¿no? – cuestiono Laxus.

– Al parecer utilizan Dragón Slayer combinados, God Slayer elemental, y lo qué sea esos contenedores domésticos. Juvia utiliza algo de Magia de hielo y es una dragón Slayer de agua especializada, su contendor es una espada del Dios del Agua Vinea. Levy utiliza magia de Gravedad y su Magia de escritura es una perdida de hace 200 años y es una Dragón Slayer del sonido. Wendy utiliza Magia de Gravedad, es la que más tiene contenedores metálicos, su magia de viento es mucho más grande que hace cuatro años. Y Lucy… ocupa una magia de telepatía y es maga de espíritus Estelares, sus llaves son el bastón que siempre lleva con ella. Más que aprendieron lo básico: Magia de fuego, agua, luz, rayo, viento, sonido, fuerza, vida… y compleja clarividencia, gravedad, hielo, curativa, espacio tiempo y entre otras muchas. Con todas esas magias, les sería imposible ponerse de pie – dijo Jellal muy concentrado en sus cálculos.

– No alcanzaría con tan sólo un segundo origen – dijo la chica de cabello escarlata.

– Es técnicamente imposible que puedan hacer todo eso – agrego el DS del rayo.

– Si ellas pueden, deben ser muy poderosas, pero... – Mirajane se abrazó a si misma – ahora eso no me importa… me importa verlas, abrazarlas, hablarles y pedirles perdón – dijo con un tono muy triste a lo cual la Titania la abrazo para consolarla.

– Oe Mira, no te deprimas tan rápido, son las 11:30 de la noche, pronto podrás verlas – explico el mago tratando de levantarle los ánimos.

– Hai, Hai – dijo la maga levantando su rostro para mostrar una sonrisa algo triste.

– Una pregunta, ¿Por qué en el equipo somos ocho siendo Sabertooth el único que puede tenerlos? – pregunto Jellal. Tras eso todos quedaron pensativos.

– Creo que fue porque disolvieron nuestros equipos y no lo aceptaron como justo y dejaron tener un miembro de más – declaro la Scarlet.

– Ara, ara, se me olvidaba que yo debía anunciar ese detalle – dijo con su clásica sonrisa Mira.

– ¡Que rápido te repones! – exclamaron erizados Jellal, Erza y Laxus.

– Chicas, es hora – dijo Kana apareciendo por la puerta, extrañamente sobria.

– Sí, ya nos vamos chicos – hablo la albina mirando a los 2 magos.

– Será mejor o llegamos tarde – le recordó la chica de pelo escarlata.

* * *

·Puente Luz de Luna 00:00 A.M·

– Este es el lugar donde dijeron que debíamos encontrarnos – dijo muy pensativa la Alberona.

– Pero ni sobra de ellas – dijo Erza. Ene ese momento unos ruidos se escucharon eran… ¿pisadas?

– Se escuchan pasos chicas – murmuro Mira. Las tres magas se pusieron en alerta.

– Yo me relajaría un poco.

– Esa es buena idea, ¿o no?

– Llegamos, Erza, Mira-san, Kana – dijeron las tres encapuchadas.

– ¿C-Chicas? – pregunto temblorosa Titania.

– No lo sé, dímelo tú, Erza Scarlet – respondió la oji-zafiro sacándose la capucha dejando ver su rostro a la luz de la luna, lleva una vestido simple y algunas vendas. Dejando atónitas a las magas clase "S" de Fairy Tail.

– Vamos ¿no se quedarán calladas? – dijo juvia quitándose la capucha para verla mejor, ella también lleva un vestido simple.

– Atónitas, creo que esa es la palabra – hablo la maga celestial imitando la acción para ver su rostro.

– Lu...cy – dijo a punto del llanto la Titania acercándose a Lucy, que le extendió los brazos.

– Erza me alegro de verte – le contesto dándole una sonrisa dejando ver sus colmillos. Ella corrió hasta ella y la abrazo.

– Kana, pareces piedra – dijo preocupada la chica de cabello azul, pasando una mano por la cara de la morena.

– Juvia… estás bien… - le contesto la maga abrazando fuertemente a la chica.

– Mira… me ahogas – le dijo la tierna maga, la cual fue abrazada/apretada por la demonio.

– ¡Levy ya somos dos! – dijo animando el ambiente como solía hacerlo la peli-azul, se separaron para seguir abrazando a las chicas.

– ¡Lucy! – Kana se abalanzo a la chica.

– Kana también te extrañe.

– Levy – Erza abrazo a la rubia pequeña – Me has ganado en el pandemónium, estoy orgullosa.

– Arigato, Erza – dijo sonrojada.

– ¡JUVIA! – dijo la albina apretando a la peli-azul.

– Ahora sí me quede sin aire – le contesto la maga moviendo rápidamente sus brazos sacando sonrisas.

– Levy mi pequeña – dijo Kana abrazándola.

– Aún me sigues diciendo así – dijo con una gotita en la sien, abrazando a la bebedora de Sake.

– Juvia, como estás de cambiada – dijo Erza.

– Los cambios para mejor – respondió abrazándola.

– ¿Dónde están Wendy y Charle? – preguntaron, las otras bajaron la mirada.

– Wendy tiene mucha fiebre, pero estará bien, Charle la cuida – respondieron. Mira bajo la mirada.

– Lucy… Perdóname – pidió la albina al borde de las lágrimas, se cayó de rodillas y las lágrimas – Levy, Charle, Juvia, Wendy… Lucy, perdónenme – repetía en el suelo mientras se cubría el rostro.

– Mirajane, por favor mírame – le dijo la casi rubia agachándose para estar cara a cara con la albina.

– Nosotras ya te perdonamos, Wendy y Charle también – apoyo la D. Flourite. Imitando a su amiga.

– No tienes por qué arrodillarte – se agacho la peli-azul para estar más cerca de Mira.

– Chicas…. – en ese momento, Lucy la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

En el momento en el que Mirajane se repuso, las magas de Fairy Tail llenaron de pregunta a las Estrellas y estas no les quedo nada mejor que contestar todas las dudas que tenían las chicas de Fairy Tail.

– ¡¿Reinas de dragones, princesas de Alma Toran y Magi?! – gritaron las tres sorprendida.

– A parte sabemos God Slayer y tenemos mucha magia perdida, y todas nuestras magias las combinamos – continúo Juvia.

– ¡¿ES EN SERIO?! – exclamo Kana.

– Sí, pero calmaros un poco – les dijo la casi rubia con una gota en la sien.

– ¡Y qué pasa con todas esas magias, no tendrían fuerzas! – exclamo sorprendida Mira.

– Yo explico – dijo Levy explicando muchas cosas.

* * *

·Casa hospedaje Sabertooth, cuarto de Wendy·

Cierta peli-azul abrió sus ojos carentes de vida, se levanto y vio a Charle descansar, se veía cansada. Piso el suelo y pequeñas cantidades de rukh la rodearon.

– Tengo que ir… - el rukh se reflejo en sus ojos. Se paro en la ventana – Tengo que ir… a dónde el rukh me lo pide – seguido sus grilletes aparecieron y fue llevada y guiada por el rukh.

* * *

·En la casa del Hospedaje del equipo Fairy Tail·

Gajeel se ha levantado y fue directo a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

– ¡¿Qué mierda?! – pregunto exaltado - ¡¿Salamander qué haces con la cabeza dentro del congelador?!

– ¡Calla come clavos! – contesto con la cabeza aún dentro del congelador.

– Tarado, asustas ahí – dijo con un vaso de agua sentado en una silla de la cocina.

– Vosotros tampoco pueden dor… ¡¿Natsu, qué mierda?! – dijo Gray erizado.

– ¡Callaros de una vez, tengo…! ¡¿Pero que carajos?! – grito Romeo confundido retrocediendo, se dio una cachetada - ¡Natsu, saca la cabeza de ahí!

– ¡Todos con la misma pregunta! ¡Tengo calor!

– ¡Pero si tu magia te da calor! – dijo Romeo.

– Bueno, pues ni modo. Saca la cabeza de ahí – dijo Gray.

– ¡¿Para qué?! – dijo sacando la cabeza.

– Ice Make: Casco – un casco de hielo apareció en la cabeza de Natsu.

– Asunto resuelto, ¿no? – dijo Gajeel.

– No, ahora tengo frío – dijo cruzado de brazos.

– ¡A la mierda! – dijo enojado Gray.

– ¿Qué horas son? – pregunto Gajeel.

– La una de la mañana… ya paso esa hora – dijo Romeo bajando la mirada sentándose en una de las sillas.

– La estupidez que hicimos hace cuatro años paso a las 00:00 – dijo Gajeel poniendo su cabeza fuera del marco de la silla.

– ¿Ya paso? Mierda… - dijo Natsu.

– ¿Creen que los del gremio hicieron algo para ver a las chicas? – pregunto Gray.

– Es probable, pero sin la aceptación del maestro – respondió Gajeel.

– El abuelo dijo que no debíamos seguirlas y lo hicimos y no las encontramos – declaro Natsu.

– Hasta el día da hoy… - murmuro Gray.

– ¿Qué les paso? – pregunto Gajeel recordándolas a las cuatro antes y después.

– ¿Nos preguntas a nosotros? Es imposible saberlo, ¿a qué se referían con Reinas? – pregunto Romeo.

– Son muchas magias para cuatro años, eso es imposible – declaro Gajeel.

– Les vieron los cuerpos, se les veían heridas – dijo Gray.

– Es normal si entrenamiento –dijo Natsu.

– No saben cuanto me arrepiento de las cosas que hice – declaro Gajeel.

– No eres el único, de todas maneras Juvia era como tu hermana, ¿no? – dijo Gray.

– Así era desde Phantom Lord – respondió.

– ¡Ahg! ¡Ya no doy para más! – dijo Natsu con el casco derretido sobre su cabeza.

– ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Romeo.

– Me volví a acordar de todo – movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para que el hielo derretido cayera al suelo.

* * *

– _¿Lisanna ya te sientes mejor? – pregunto Romeo._

– _Sí, gracias Romeo – hizo una gran sonrisa._

– _¿Está bien lo que hicimos? – le pregunto Bisca a su esposo._

– _Se lo merecían – declaro Jet._

– _Me preguntaron a mí, no a ti y ¿vosotros dos no están mal por lo qué hizo Levy? – pregunto Alzack._

– _No… si ella cambio hay que corregirla, ¿no? – dijo un poco dudoso Droy._

– _¡Cierren la boca de una vez! – ordenó Gajeel._

– _Gracias a los que les dieron su merecido – dijo con una sonrisa Lisanna – Muchas gracias a ti Natsu por darte cuenta de lo que en realidad era esa maldita – tomo sus manos._

– _No importa._

– _¡Vosotros son unos malditos! – grito Kana pataleando por ser amarrada al suelo y se le veía muy mal herida._

– _¡Cállate Kana, mira lo que le hicieron a nuestra nakama! – ordenó Romeo._

– _¡Cállense vosotros! ¡Lisanna-san es una maldita falsa y estúpida, Lucy-san, Levy-san, Juvia-san y mucho menos Wendy-san le haría algo a alguien! ¡Están ciegos! – grito ¿Asuka al borde las lágrimas tratando de liberar a Kana._

– _¡Calladla, calladla! ¡Por favor! – dijo Lisanna en un llanto falso._

– _Lisanna, cálmate – dijo Natsu agarrándola de los hombros muy enojado, ella lo agarro de la bufanda y lo acerco en un rápido movimiento, lo beso. Todo el gremio aplaudió esa escena._

 _·Al día siguiente·_

– _Y ¿Qué se supone que hacemos ahora? ¿Ponemos a Lisanna en el equipo? – pregunto Gray._

– _Sí, ¿por qué no? – pregunto Natsu._

– _¿Acaso te gusta Lisanna? – pregunto Romeo que iba con ellos._

– _Se lo debo, por mi culpa y las demás la dañaron – declaro._

– _¡Mocosos! ¡¿Saben quiénes vinieron a hablar conmigo está mañana?! – (Me da flojera reescribirlo, ya vosotros saben)_

– _¡¿Qué diablos hicieron?! – grito desesperada Erza, al ver la grabación de la lacrima._

– _¡Estos estúpidos confiaron en mentiras! – dijo Kana, mientras que le hacia las últimas amarraduras a Lisanna._

– _¡Vieron! ¡Son todos unos traidores! ¡Unos malditos traidores! – grito Asuka llorando por perder a sus ángeles. Comenzó a tratar de detener sus lágrimas._

– _¡Dios… qué hice! – dijo Mira rompiendo en llanto._

– _Wendy…. – murmuro Romeo que no podía reaccionar. Sus ojos se contrajeron y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Intento moverse, tenía… tenía… - ¡WENDY! – se cubrió los oídos y las lágrimas salieron. Rápidamente se fuer corriendo del lugar tropezando un poco._

– _Luce… Charle… - dijo el Exceed con los ojos como platos._

– _¡Que mierda hicieron! – grito enojado Lily._

– _¡Mierda! – hablo por primera vez en mucho tiempo Gajeel. Salió corriendo por la puerta siguiendo a Romeo._

– _¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué estupidez hice?! – se replico Gray, para salir corriendo junto a los otros dos, que como era presumible, iban a la estación de trenes de Magnolia. Natsu iba a seguir el paso, pero…_

– _¡Natsu! ¡Ayúdame! – pidió Lisanna._

– _Cállate, maldita – dijo fríamente, para salir corriendo en busca de los otros tres._

– _¡Wendy, tengo que encontrarla! – dijo desesperado Romeo, se tropezó, pero Gajeel lo tomo._

– _¿Qué fue lo que hicimos? – se pregunto._

– _No fuiste el único – declaro Gray llegando._

– _¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – preguntaron ambos._

– _¡Lo mismo que vosotros! – declaro Natsu. Todos asentaron y corrieron a la estación de Magnolia, pero ya era tarde, el tren… se había ido._

* * *

– Maldito horno con patas, lo recorde yo también – se quejo fríamente Romeo.

– ¡A la mierda todo, sólo quiero ver a Luce! – grito Natsu.

– De todas maneras, en esa vez tu primer beso fue con Lisanna – se burlo Gajeel.

– No me recuerde eso, y ese tampoco fue mi primer be… - se tapo la boca y tres rayas de depresión aparecieron en su rostro.

– Natsu, ¿Qué carajo? – pregunto Gray.

– ¡N-Nada! – grito nervioso.

– Más te vale que hables con quién fue tu primer beso – amenazo Gajeel.

– ¡¿Por qué ahora les importa tanto?! – grito erizado huyendo. Romeo lo tomo de la bufanda y lo lanzo contra la pared.

– ¡Porque sí, ya habla! – ordeno y encendió su dedo en un fuego naranja amarillento. Él suspiro.

– Fue con Luce – dijo sonrojado el DS del fuego.

– ¡¿Y aún así no la defendiste?! ¡IDIOTA! – gritaron los tres enojados.

– Ella no lo sabe – a los otros tres les salió un signo de interrogación.

– ¿Cómo no lo va a saber cabeza de ceniza? – pregunto enojado Gajeel.

– Fue cuando me metía en su cama, una noche mientras dormía fui y la bese, no pensé ni un momento mis actos – dijo Natsu sentándose.

– Pervertido – dijo Romeo.

– Eso nunca me lo espere – dijo parpadeando Gray.

– Yo tampoco, ¿y ahora qué hacemos para verlas? – pregunto Gajeel.

– Quedarnos parados no podemos, aunque ellas ya… - decía Gray.

– ¡No me importa que ellas estén de novios con esos tipos! ¡Yo voy a lograr hablar con Luce! – exclamo Natsu.

– ¡Así se habla cabeza de ceniza! – dijo emocionado Gajeel.

– Sí, es para recuperarla cualquier cosa – declaro Gray.

– ¡Yo me voy! – dijo Romeo saliendo por la puerta.

– ¡¿Y a dónde?! Son las dos de la mañana – declararon los tres.

– A enmendar mis errores – declaro dando una sonrisa.

– En serio... eres un chico cool – dijeron alzando un dedo. Comenzó a caminar por las calles desoladas de Crocus.


	11. Recuperando I

Wendy paro en seco y miro hacia todos lados, estaba en la iglesia de Crocus. Pero… ¿por qué?

– ¿Por qué el rukh me guió hasta aquí? – murmuro Wendy confundida, se adentró y estaba totalmente sola. Parpadeo confundida y camino y miro el gran ventanal con la insignia del reino de Fiore.

Romeo entro al sentir el olor de Wendy, y entro viendo lo mismo que ella, pero a distancia. Parpadeo un poco.

* * *

·Puente de luz 2:00 A.M·

– No saben lo feliz que estoy de verlas – dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

– A nosotras también nos hace bien – dijo Levy.

– ¿Y no han pensado en volver? – pregunto Mira.

– No y no creo que lo vayamos a hacer – declaro Lucy.

– Es entendible, lamento no haber podido protegerlas ese día – dijo Kana.

– Yo lamento creer en las mentiras – dijo Mira.

– Yo lamento no estar ahí ese día – dijo Erza.

– No se preocupen, lo hecho, hecho está y además… - decía Juvia.

– Todo está decidido por el destino – culmino Levy.

– Pero… - decía Mira.

– No importa, por cierto… ¿en que casa se hospedan los demás del gremio? – cuestiono Lucy.

– ¿A que viene eso? – pregunto Kana.

– Necesitamos ver a alguien que le hicimos una promesa – dijo Levy.

– Se hospedan en el hotel Hinata – dijo Erza.

– Es un gusto haber hablado con ustedes – dijo Lucy con una sonrisa – Espero verlas pronto.

– ¿Y que hay de los juegos mágicos? ¿Seguirán usando capa? – pregunto Kana.

– Nop, por ahora nos iremos, cuidaros – dijo Juvia con una sonrisa.

– ¡Adios! – dijo Lucy, las tres chicas se elevaron en el cielo a una gran velocidad dejando a las tres hadas muy confusas por la partida de sus amigas, pero aún así tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, se le veían muy felices.

Sintieron como las gotas saladas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

– Mucha emoción por hoy, ¿no? – dijo Erza secando sus lágrimas.

– Hai – contesto una albina sonriente, se le notaba la alegría a larga distancia

– Debemos irnos – recordó la Alberona a sus amigas, la cual está muy sonriente.

Por las oscuras calles de la capital de Fiore iban tres flash veloces avanzando, que después de un rato demostraron ser tres de las princesas de alma Toran.

Pararon en la gran puerta.

– Al fin llegamos, este hotel está muy lejos de donde estábamos – dijo Lucy suspirando.

– Ni me lo digas – le respondió la pequeña maga, la cual tiene una muestra de cansancio en su rostro.

– Utiliza la magia del Cielo del God Slayer, así recuperas el aliento – recomendó la maga de cabellos celestes.

– Y ¿cómo entramos? Tenemos que entrar se lo prometimos – dijo Lucy muy decidida.

– Ventana… creo, a menos que tenga una protección – menciono pensativa Juvia.

– No lo creo, pero… podemos usar mi magia de espacio-tiempo, ¿no? – resolvió la oji-zafiro rápidamente.

– Bueno, ya qué… - dijo Juvia. Levy movió sus dedos y las letras como pergamino aparecieron, las rodearon y aparecieron en una habitación.

– ¿Estamos bien? – pregunto Lucy, las otras dos asentaron. Vieron la cama donde está una niña de cabello largo negro. Dormir plácidamente, junto a dos Exceed.

– Asuka-chan… - murmuro Lucy acercándose a la niña.

– Hace tiempo que no te veíamos, Asuka-chan – dijo Juvia en voz baja dando una dulce sonrisa.

– Vaya que has crecido, Asuka-chan – dijo Levy pasando su mano el cabello de la niña.

– Esperen un segundo chicas – dijo Lucy, puso un dedo sobre la mejilla de Wendy deslizándolo, y lo comprobó. La joven maga había llorado. Hace poco sus lágrimas estaban cálidas. Asuka comenzó a moverse y las tres chicas se echaron hacia atrás, Levy y Juvia se pusieron un poco tras la espalda de Lucy.

Ella escuchaba que le susurraban mientras dormía, eran voces dulces. Le gustaba escucharlas, se sentía protegida y querida.

Era como escuchar a tres angeles, ese día las había visto, pero no pudo hablar con ellas. Ni abrazarlas, se sentia mal, ella no pudo hacer nada…

¿Por qué? Aún se hacía esa pregunta, pero al verlas golpeadas en el suelo, y recordando como Wendy fue la única que pudo salvarlas. Aún sabiendo que si se movía, Romeo la quemaría.

Ella escuchaba, se había quedado dormida en el gremio, y sus padres nunca pensaron que podía despertar con los gritos de las personas. Los insultos, los golpes. Las traicionaron y… por ser una niña, no pudo hacer nada.

Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, pero alguien las limpio. Así que abrió sus ojos de golpe.

– ¿A-Are? – pregunto desconcertada al ver a cuatro figuras femeninas, las cuales sus rostros no se les veía. La luna ilumino un poco la habitación, tomo una guadaña-francotiradora - ¡¿Quiénes son?! – Exigió apuntándoles, se asusto, sintió su alma, como si fuesen ángeles.

Una de ellas pudo distinguir, dejo caer la francotiradora, se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

– Te extrañe, Asuka-chan – esa voz… una de sus ángeles, la que la motivo una gran maga y la primera en enseñarle a disparar… Juvia…

– Wendy te dijo que las princesas no lloran, ¿lo recuerdas? – esa dulce voz, la persona que siempre le enseño y ayudo a fortalecerse por si misma… Levy y la mencionada que le enseño que ser pequeña no significaba debilidad… Wendy.

– No puedo creer lo bella y lo grande que estás – ella, su voz, Lucy… su mejor amiga, la que siempre la quiso proteger, la que la cuidaba cuando sus padres se iban de misión y no podían dejarla sola, la que siempre estuvo con ella.

– Lucy-san…. Juvia-san… Levy-san… - dijo mientras las lágrimas salían.

– Es la primera que nos reconoce al escuchar nuestras voces – dijo Juvia con una sonrisa.

En ese momento le dio un fuerte abrazo a Levy, ya que era la más cercana, no soporto y comenzó a sollozar, se cayó de rodillas y comenzó a limpiarlas aunque salieran una y otra vez.

Lucy se acerco a ella y puso una mano sobre su frente, y junto su frente con la de ella. Puso una cara de orgullo y alegría.

Tal vez en esos cuatro años no se habian visto las caras, se sentia muy feliz volver a verlas a todas, aunque faltara Wendy. Abrazo con fuerza a Lucy entre emoción de felicidad y lágrimas.

Se separo de ella y le dio un asfixiante abrazo a Juvia, la chica que siempre decía cosas con tal de alegrarla cuando estaba sola, ella le sonrió con ternura.

Se dio cuenta que faltaba Wendy, y que estaban de rodillas.

Happy y Lily despertaron y ella volteo su rostro hacia ellas, y vio como lágrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos con la poca luz de la luna llena.

Luna llena como la noche en que se fueron, y lo recordó todo de nuevo, la tragedia.

Mañana sería el último día de ella, el día que desaparecieron o más bien el día en el que se dieron cuenta que eran unos ESTUPIDOS.

Las lágrimas cayeron espesamente por sus mejillas ya cristalinas, pero ahora de tristeza.

– ¿Ves lo que te dijo Wendy aquella vez? – dijo Juvia con una sonrisa. Asuka parpadeo y recordó. _Todo a su tiempo, Asuka-chan, no te preocupes_ \- Creciste Asuka-chan, ahora eres más fuerte y hermosa que hace cuatro años.

– Es un orgullo verte así Asuka – la voz de Levy de nuevo fue reconfortante – No te preocupes.

– Estamos aquí ahora, no tienes por qué llorar – Asuka levanto su rostro, ellas estaban de pie. Mirándola, con una mirada llena de dolor y ternura, ya lo había notado antes. Esos ojos ocultan una gran oscuridad, pero esos colores y brillo que tienen en sus ojos. Le daban seguridad y hacían sentir tranquila. Sus lágrimas pararon y ellas le sonrieron tiernamente.

– ¿A-Asuka? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué…? – preguntaba Lily, ella le tapo la boca cuando escucho su grito ahogado al ver a las tres princesas.

– ¿Qué pasa? – eso iría mal, Happy quedo quieto medio petrificado.

Charle abrió sus ojos y se exalto. Tuvo una triste visión.

Miro la cama vacia de Wendy y luego el rukh abundante en la habitación.

– ¿A qué se refieren? –pregunto confundida.

– Vaya con que despiertan – dijo Lucy haciendo como si tuviera un reloj.

– Ya era hora – sonrió Levy agachándose para estar más cerca de ellos.

– ¡Muévanse que asustan! – dijo Juvia haciendo un puchero.

– ¡¿L-Lucy?! – articulo Happy. Ella le sonrió y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza y no lo soltó.

– Nee Lily, ¿estás bien? – dijo Levy tocandole la cabeza con un dedo – Espera, mira, mira – hizo un rapido movimiento con las manos y apareció un Kiwi, el cual dejo en las manos de Lily, este lo soltó y fue a los brazos de Levy. Y luego tomo el kiwi sonrojado.

Juvia abraza a Asuka, que al fin logro hablar.

– Yo lo siento dijo en un suspiro, ellas la miraron tiernamente.

– Asuka, no deberías pedir perdón porque no cometiste ningún error, tu nunca tuviste la culpa de lo pasado, tu eres una luz en nuestra vida, nunca nos enojaríamos contigo – dijo Juvia dándole una cálida sonrisa, que hizo que ella quedara sorprendida.

– Como lo dijo Juvia, tu nunca tuviste la culpa, no debes sentirte parte de ese pasado, tu formaste una gran parte de nuestro pasado feliz, alegrándonos en cada momento que podías y todas las veces que leíamos juntas, ¿lo recuerdas? – pregunto – cada palabra que salían de sus bocas, le hacían sentir felicidad.

¿Ellas nunca la odiaron? Aunque en su carta, se lo dejaron bastante claro, que siempre la querrían.

– Como íbamos a echarte la culpa por un error que partió porque los del gremio no creyeron en nosotras, a excepción de algunos que fueron de gran apoyo. Nosotras siempre creímos en ti y que te convertirías en lo que eres ahora, no debes culparte por eso, tu sólo nos alegrabas día a día con tu inocencia. Con cada abrazo… cada sonrisa… tu voluntad, ¡cómo traicionarte de esa manera! – dijo Lucy. Se sentía muy feliz. Ellas nunca la odiaron y detestaron, la querían de la misma forma todos esos años, no podía pedir más felicidad que verlas así.

* * *

Wendy sonrió un poco.

– Fueron sin mí, que malas –dijo, Romeo parpadeo confundido, Wendy puso una mano en su pecho y la otra la extendió a la nada.

 **Kaze wa Tamashi wo… sarai – Alma llevada por el viento,**

 **Hitto wa kokoro wo ubau – corazón robado por un humano.**

 **Daichi yo… - Oh Tierra…**

 **Ame kaze yo… - Oh lluvia tormentoza…**

Las tres chicas se sorprendieron y todos se asomaron por la ventana viendo como pequeñas esferas salían del suelo.

Romeo vio como la catedral comenzaba a brillar.

 **Tenyo… hikari yo… - Oh cielos… oh luz…**

 **Koko ni súbete wo todomette – Alberga a todos dentro de tu abrazo.**

Las personas de Crocus sacaron sus cabezas por las ventanas y vieron como la ciudad comenzaba a brillar.

 **Koko de ikkite – Para poder vivir en él**

 **Tamashi yo… - Oh alma…**

 **Kokoro yo… - Oh corazón…**

 **Ai yo... omoi yo… - Oh amor… Oh esperanza…**

 **Koko ni kaeri koko ni todomatte – Vuelve aquí para encontrar refugio.**

* * *

Las pequeñas esferas provenientes de la ciudad hicieron que las personas enternecieran la mirada.

– ¿La escuchaste Asuka-chan? – pregunto Levy.

– Sí, una linda canción – dijo Asuka levemente sonrojada.

– Es para ti, de parte de Wendy – dijo con una sonrisa Lucy.

– Lo sentimos, pero debemos irnos – dijo Levy dejando a Lily en el suelo.

– Si, ya es tarde, lo bueno es que mañana hay día libre – dijo Juvia haciendo una cara graciosa.

– Nee, Asuka, nos vemos mañana, por cierto ve a este lugar si quieres vernos, queremos pasar un día divertido contigo – dijo Lucy dándole una sonrisa, dejando a Happy y dándole una tarjeta, con un lugar. Era el Balneario de la otra vez, el cual había reconstruido.

– Ven con el equipo de Fairy Tail, vienen con el maestro y la primera – dijo Juvia poniéndose la capucha. Las demás la imitaron.

– ¡Estaré ahí! – contesto con una sonrisa, ellas asintieron y se esfumaron como sombras y desaparecieron.

* * *

– Espero que hayas escuchado mi canción… Asuka – dijo Wendy yéndose de espaldas quedando inconsciente. Romeo reacciono y fue hasta ella.

– ¡Wendy, ¿estás bien?! – ella muestra una sonrisa en su rostro, él sonrió en mucho tiempo. Se acerco a ella y alzo su cabeza, depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de la peli-azul – Gomen, pero no puedo dejar que mi enemigo tenga tu primer beso… - murmuro con una sonrisa contra su rostro. La miro, de verdad que era hermosa – Lucharé por ti – junto sus frentes, deposito un último beso en su frente cuando sintió el aroma de Charle y se fue corriendo del lugar.

– ¡¿Wendy?! – pregunto viéndola dormir. Sonrió al verla dormir – Creo que todo el mundo escucho tu canción, Wendy – dijo mirando como las auras subían, la tomo de la pijama y volvió a volar.

* * *

·Casa de Sabertooth, 3:10 A.m·

En el hospedaje del equipo saber se hayan cuatro magos. Uno sentado en un sillón que da con la puerta, el otro en el suelo tirado invadido por el sueño. Otro recostado en un sillón muerto de sueño y preocupación y el último uno que lee un libro de poemas.

Un ruido se oyó y se abrió la puerta dejando ver tres, o cuatro figuras femeninas y una gatuna, y la más pequeña se iba quejando que ya estaba bien.

– Bien… ¡¿Dónde mierda estaban?! – grito Sting levantándose repentinamente del suelo.

– Ah, perdón, se nos olvido avisar… pero saben… hoy fue un día agitado para nostras – dijo Charle.

– Sting, Charle tiene razón, hoy todo se fue al carajo – dijo Yato levantándose del sofá.

– Ah y ahora nos explican… ¡¿Por qué mierdas aparecieron así en la arena?! – dijo exaltada Wendy.

– ¡Es verdad, esos otros parecían que los querían matar! – gritaron Juvia y Levy desesperadas.

– Bueno… nosotros… - decía Sting sin saber si continuar.

– Hmp… bueno nosotros… dijimos… - decía Yato. A las cuatro chicas le salieron un enorme signo de interrogación en sus cabezas.

– ¡¿Qué vosotros qué?! ¡Digan ya! ¡Carajo! – gritaron con una enorme vena remarcada.

– Nosotros les dijimos a Gray, Natsu, Gajeel y Romeo que éramos sus novios pensando que las podrían dañar ya que tal vez no serían capaces de golpearlos a ellos porque todos sabíamos que antes estaban enamorados de ellos y eso podría jugarles en contra, entonces para que no les pasara nada malo les dijimos que éramos sus respectivas parejas. Por esa razón lo más probable es que nos maten para recuperarlas y llevarlas en un unicornio – dijo el mago de memoria levantando la vista de su libro, dejando a todos con cara de póker Face.

– ¿U-Un unicornio? – le pregunto el DS de la luz muy desconcertado por eso último.

– Vaya so fue….¿rápido? – concluyo la Noi Nueph.

– Eso no me lo esperaba – dijo el Cheney con una gota en la sien.

– Resumiendo ¿ellos creen que vosotros son nuestros novios? – pregunto la casi rubia.

– ¿Si quieren lo explico de nuevo? – pregunto el Lohr. Todos lo miraron con cara de ni se te ocurra.

– ¿Y quién es de quién? – pregunto inocentemente Wendy.

– ¡Yo no respondo eso! – grito Rufus.

– ¡Yo menos! – grito erizado Sting.

– ¡¿Creen que nosotros sí?! ¡No! ¡Ni se les ocurra que lo diremos! – gritaron Yato y Rogue escondiéndose detrás del sofá.

– ¿Y por qué no? – pregunto Juvia en un tono malicioso.

– ¡NOS MATARAN! – gritaron asustados los cuatro magos de saber con mucho miedo.

– Yo me encargo – dijo la casi rubia. La chica cerro sus ojos y los abrió en un instante, pero ahora son de un color blanco con un roce plateado, dejando a los cuatro magos sorprendidos ya que la telepatía anterior no le pasaba eso.

– Si están sorprendidos, ella logra ahora visualizar situaciones pasadas por eso sus ojos se ponen blancos – dijo Levy.

– Su alma está en sus mentes ahora – dijo Juvia, dicho esto, asusto a los cuatro chicos que miraban desconcertados, y de pronto hicieron una mueca de dolor.

– Lo encontró – concluyo rapido la Exceed blanca.

– Bien, somos: Juvia y Rufus, Levy y Rogue, Yato y Wendy y Sting y yo… - dejo cerrando los ojos para volver a ser carmesí - ¡¿Qué clase de idea fue esa?! – los cuatro chicos que estaban escondidos detrás del sofá, se arrastraron hacia atrás atemorizados.

– ¡FUE POR EL BIEN DE VOSOTRAS! –gritaron al uniso ya que sabían que sus compañeras menos Wendy, no eran muy tolerantes.

– Tengo una idea, Gihi – todos miraron asustados a la D. Flourite cuando imito la risa de Gajeel y puso una sonrisa maliciosa, definitivamente eso no sería nada bueno.

– ¿Qué clase de idea Levy? – pregunto la chica de cabellos celestes levantando a los cuatro magos, que estaban en el suelo aún con cara de sorpresa. Lucy y Charle se veían la ida de que algo raro diría su amiga

– Fingirán ser nuestros novios – dijo en una sonrisa, silencio, silencio, silencio, y más silencio. Y de pronto se escucho un grito de parte de todos.

– ¡¿NANI?! – el grito inundo la casa, haciendo reír a la princesa rubia de ojos zafiros.

– ¿Y-Y eso por qué? – pregunto entre tartamudeos el Angel Slayer de cabellos rubios - ¿Qué ganamos nosotros haciendo eso? – dijo mientras sacudía de los hombros a Rogue, el cual trataba de hablar, pero no podía por las grandes sacudidas de su amigo.

– Hmp a ver si fingen eso. Tal vez ganaríamos más popularidad en magnolia y todo Fiore, eso haría más popular a Sabertooth que Fairy Tail, ¿no es así? Siempre Sabertooth queda en segundo lugar – dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

– Si eso es verdad, Sabertooth ya no tiene mucho brillo desde que Fairy Tail y sus magos más fuertes volvieron – recordó el mago de memoria – Pero aún así no podríamos hacer eso en gesto de envidia, ¿no?

– Sí, pero podrían defenderlos y privarlos de las peleas que ocurrirán de ahora con las hadas que queremos evitar y aparte les ganarían en algo a ellos, porque yo recuerde Sting no lograste ganarle a Dragneel en peleas, pero ahora finges ser el novio de Lucy, le ganarías en algo… el nunca logro algo con Lucy, ¿no? – dijo Charle. El DS de la luz se quedo pensando unos segundos – Y vosotros también, Redfox, Fullbuster y Conbolt también les ganaron, ¿entonces que piensan? – silencio, silencio, silencio.

– Mi amor, ¿Qué quieres de desayuno? – dijo Sting abrazando a Lucy por la espalda.

– ¡No es necesario que finjas ahora! – le contesto moviendo sus brazos y Sting se separo de ella, riendo, cosa que hicieron todos los demás.

– Bien, pero ¿por qué razón hacemos esto? – pregunto algo confundida Wendy.

– Saben claramente que tenemos problemas con eso, será mejor si piensan que no estamos solas – respondió claramente Levy.

– Esa es una buena forma, así no las molestaran tanto… creo que es buena opción – dijo Yato.

– Bien, yo estoy de acuerdo, lo más probable que esa información se filtre mañana – dijo Rufus.

– ¿Y no quieren venir al Balneario? Nosotras vamos – le dijo Juvia a los magos, los cuales la miraron extrañados.

– ¿No fueron en todo el tiempo que han estado aquí? Es muy grande y lindo, deberían venir. Invitaremos a algunos miembros de Sabertooth también a Yukino-san obviamente – dijo Wendy con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Bien yo voy! ¡Me gustan las piscinas! – exclamo Sting, con cara de felicidad.

– ¿Por qué tanto ruido? – dijo soñolienta la Exceed de Juvia bajando las escaleras.

– Oh, Yuna, perdón por el ruido – se agacho quedando un poco a su altura acariciando su cabeza.

– ¡VAYAN A DORMIR! –ordenaron las otras dos Exceed entrando a la escena a lo que todos los magos las miraron.

– No es bueno para su salud estar despierto a esta hora – decía Lector en un bostezo el exceed rojo.

– Fro piensa lo mismo – todos rieron ante la aparición de los Exceed de la casa.

– Bien, bien, ya vamos a dormir – todos los magos y exceed's fueron a sus cuartos a dormir o a pensar en las cosas que pasaran en sus vidas de ahora en adelante.

* * *

·Al día siguiente· ·Hospedaje del equipo de Fairy Tail·

Una peli-roja se encuentra en la cocina de la casa bebiendo un vaso de agua en pleno silencio, sin nadie despierto.

Ella viste una blusa y un short para dormir, su cabello se ve algo enredado, pero se nota liso y los hermosos rayos de sol entran por la ventana anunciando que el día ha empezado y haría calor.

No se dio cuenta que alguien entro a la cocina, paso sus brazos por el abdomen de la chica, atrayéndola más hacia él y hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello. Haciendo que ella dejara el vaso de lado por ese abrazo por la espalda que estaba recibiendo.

– ¿Q-Qué haces…? Jellal – pregunto en voz temblorosa.

– Buenos días – le contesto en voz baja sin romper ese abrazo inoportuno y tampoco sacar la cabeza del cuello de la peli-escarlata.

– A-Aun no m-me respondes – susurro bastante sonrojada, por lo menos él no veía su cara en ese momento, ya que su sonrojo era muy evidente.

– Abrazarte…. Como lo hacia antes – respondió sin poder evitar su sonrojo ante sus propias palabras - ¿Qué no te acuerdas?

Era cierto. En la torre del cielo cuando eran pequeños, él siempre la abrazaba por las mañanas diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que algún día iban a ser libres y que serían felices juntos, pero esos planes se fueron al diablo al ser dominado por Zeref interponiendo sus planes de felicidad que habían hecho desde niños.

Luego la batalla contra él en la que ella no pudo derrotarlo y Natsu la salvo…. Al fin recordó algo bueno que hizo ese idiota, pero no era el momento de recordar eso, lo que vale es lo que pasaba ahora.

Ahora estaba junto a él, pero una gran pregunta paso por su mente… ¡¿Por qué demonios estaban abrazados si se supone que no tienen nada más que una amistad?!

– Sí… lo recuerdo… - dijo en un tono triste, él presiono con más fuerza ese abrazo que aún se mantenía y no tenía intención de separarse. De pronto hubo silencio, pero no era uno incomodo, no, era un silencio que necesitaban en ese momento…. Era como si se transmitieran todos esos sentimientos dentro de ellos que no podían decir con palabras en ese abrazo, que no querían que terminara.

La verdad era que él aún se detestaba así mismo, por el daño que causo, por el daño que le hizo a ella, la persona que fue la más importante para él, no, la persona que es más importante en su vida en el pasado, el presente y el futuro, ella por la que el era capaz de recibir los castigos con tal de que estuviera a salvo.

Pero… ¿Qué paso con él? Lo domino Zeref e hizo que Erza sintiera el peor dolor, cargar con la esclavitud de las personas que amaba.

Y aún así ella lo ayudo cuando revivió y confió en él como si nada hubiera pasado. Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla lo que provoco que la Scarlet se volteara para verlo rompiendo su abrazo.

– Sé lo que estás pensando – susurro poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del peli-azul.

– Yo… lo siento, Erza – dijo cerrando los ojos.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas? – le contesto muy cerca del rostro de Jellal, ella quería besarlo, estaba muy cerca de él. Tanto que se oían sus respiraciones.

– Yo… lo siento, por lo que hice y… por esto – él no abrió los ojos tomo de los hombros a Erza y la unió a él en un beso. Ese beso que tanto necesitaban ellos, se había cumplido, ninguno de los dos tenía la más mínima intención de separarse.

A él le gustaba sentir sus labios contra los suyos, sin duda alguna él la amaba desde niños, siempre quiso sentir sus labios, esos labios que lo tenían loco durante mucho tiempo. Ahora eran de él. No quería que ese momento se terminara, era ironico, sus labios sabían a fresas, pero le gustaba.

Paso sus brazos por la cintra de ella haciendo más profundo aquel beso.

Ella estaba feliz. Su deseo se estaba cumpliendo. Lo que había esperado desde que empezaron los grandes juegos mágicos en los que ella participo, ellos habían estado a punto de besarse, pero el beso que estaba ocurriendo, era algo que ambos deseaban.

Rodeo sus brazos atreves de la cabeza de él para sentir que era real. El beso paso de tierno y suave a desesperado y apasionado, pero el oxigeno se iba agotando poco a poco, pero ambos disfrutaban cada pequeño momento de ese inesperado beso que estaban disfrutando.

En ese momento se quedaron sin aire y debieron separarse, cosa que maldijeron y quedaron mirando sus sonrojados rostros con la respiración agitada, tratando volver a respirar.

– T-Te perdono si me vuelves a besar – dijo escondiendo un poco su rostro mirando hacia un lado para no demostrar su obvio sonrojo. El Fernández rápidamente tomo el mentón de Erza y unió sus labios en un rapido movimiento volviendo a sentir los cálidos labios del otro.

– ¡Dios Mío!/ ¡Están todos borrachos! – gritaron el DS del rayo y la demonio, provocando que ambos se separaran.

* * *

·Hace 10 minutos·

Un rubio caminaba por un pasillo de la casa en la que se hospedaban en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, se notaba que se habia levantado hace poco, iba hacia la cocina y se encontró con una albina mirando por la puerta entre abierta de la cocina.

Él la miro extrañado y toco su hombro y ella por poco grita, se volteo a verlo.

– Oe… - la albina dio un saltó y tapo la boca de él haciendo una señal. Le guiño un ojo y le hizo una seña para que viera por la entre cerrada puerta con ella. Él obedeció he hizo lo mismo.

– ¿Qué carajos? – susurro mirando como sus compañeros estaban abrazados mirando por la ventana de la cocina.

– Creo que se van a besar – le susurro y siguieron viendo como iba todo, en el momento en el que Erza se giro, ambos se asustaron y escondieron, cuando escucharon que no los llamaban o algo, miraron de nuevo para ver como sus nakamas se estaban besando intensamente.

A los dos se les subieron los colores a la cara y se volvieron a esconder.

Mirajane iba a gritar, pero Laxus le tapo la boca, escuchando el grito ahogado de la demonio, en cuanto la soltó la albina empezó a dar pequeños saltitos como si fuera una niña recibiendo una buena noticia. Laxus sólo la miraba.

En un segundo de felicidad de Mira se lanzó a los brazos del rubio, abrazándolo muy feliz. En cuanto se separo de él se fue dando saltitos del pasillo dejando a un muy confundido Laxus. Lo extraño era que tiene un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Volvió a mirar por la entrecerrada puerta para ver a sus amigos separados.

– ¿Y qué paso? – susurro apareciendo de la nada misma, asustando al DS. Que se cubrió la boca.

– Se separaron, ahora apresúrate o nos matan – tomo la mano de la chica caminando rápidamente hasta llegar a la sala, para encontrar a cuatro muchachos tirados en el suelo, durmiendo tal vez. A Laxus no le pareció gustar la escena.

– ¡Bien! ¡Vamos a beber! – grito la borracha entrando abrazada de alguien.

– ¡¿No crees que ya bebiste mucho?! – la persona junto a ella, es Bacchus. Cosa que no le agrado a Laxus. Pues él odia a los borrachos. A Mira tampoco le agrado mucho, hoy debían salir y se emborrachan.

– ¡Dios Mío! ¡Están todos borrachos! – gritaron enojados.

– ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! – grito Erza erizándose y apareciendo.

– ¿Por qué tantos gritos? – pregunto Jellal y luego vio a un peli-rosa y tres peli-negros dormir en el suelo.

La albina y el rubio se tensaron y se les pararon los pelos al escuchar las voces de sus nakamas. Los cuales estaban muy acaramelados en la cocina. La Scarlet miro al peli-azul el cual hizo lo mismo con mirada de "¿a estos qué les pasa?". Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

Mirajane miro a Laxus y comenzaron a hablar con la mirada.

– "¿Ahora qué hacemos?" – pregunto la albina con sus ojos al DS.

– No me preguntes, tú me metiste en esto – le respondió en la misma forma.

– Tú también los viste, ¡ayudémonos mutuamente! – le reprochaba con la mirada.

– ¡¿Y qué se supone que hago?! – le decía con sus ojos.

– Pues…

Erza toco con un dedo la espalda de la albina, que aún no volteaba a verlos. Mira sintió un escalofrío, pues sabia que ella y Laxus estaban llamando mucho la atención de todos –claro a excepción de los cuatro que están en el suelo-, La Strauss volteo lentamente dándole la cara a Erza.

La cual sólo tiene las manos en sus caderas y a Jellal, ambos no entendían ni un comino de lo que pasaba. Mira sonrió falsamente y cerró sus ojos.

– N-Nada chicos, sólo que Kana llegó borracha con Bacchus y los chicos están en el suelo, y no sabemos si están sobrios – dijo un tono poco común, la Scarlet alzo una ceja y miro a Jellal, él cual le devolvió la mirada - ¿C-Cierto, Laxus?

– S-Sí, por cierto… - dijo en un tono tembloroso, volteando con cara de "esto es malo", trago fuerte y alzo la voz - ¡Kana, Bacchus vosotros no se hospedan aquí, par de borrachos! – grito con fuerza escapando de la situación.

– ¡Pero hip! ¡Quedamos en juntarnos aquí para ver a Le-Hip! ¡Oh…! ¡Casi se me escapa, vamos a juntarnos con Ju-Hip! ¡De nuevo se me escapa, no puedo decir que nos encontraremos con Wen… y Lu…! – la albina y la peli-escarlata saltaron sobre la borracha tapándole la boca, tratando de hacerla callar.

– ¿De qué hablaban? – pregunto Gajeel levantándose junto a los otros tres (sí, justamente ahora).

– Nada y vosotros cuatro ¿qué acen tirados en el suelo? – pregunto Erza tratando de cambiar de tema.

– Pues después del extraño suceso anoche, nos quedamos aquí – dijo Gray, Romeo se tensó y erizo un poco.

– Pero… ¿de que hablaba Kana? – pregunto Romeo evitando lo otro. Y volviendo al tema principal.

– Ya basta de preguntas y vayan a bañarse, la lucha de ayer si que los dejo mal – Laxus al rescate, arreglando la situación.

– Vaya paliza, les aplastaron el orgullo – continuo Jellal, apoyando a Laxus.

– ¡Yo también lo vi Hip! ¡Los hicieron mierda! – prosiguió el ya bastante borracho bebiendo más sake con Kana.

– ¡Dejen de beber par de borrachos! – grito enojado Laxus.

Gray, Gajeel, Natsu y Romeo se miraron entre ellos, sabían perfectamente que sus compañeros de equipo tramaban algo con las chicas. Cosa que hizo que se miraran hablándose con los ojos.

Los cuatro asintieron y miraron a los demás que trataban de hacer que todo pareciera "normal". Bueno lo que para ellos es normal. Los cuatro magos se fueron a la cocina dejando a los otros haciendo bobadas.

– ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – pregunto Natsu.

– Creo que voy mejor con el olfato de Devil/Ángel Slayer así que podríamos rastrearlos y saber a dónde van – dijeron cómplices Gray y Romeo.

– Bien, de todas maneras cuatro narices rastrean mejor que una – dijo Natsu poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

– ¿No eran cabezas? – preguntaron los otros tres con un signo de interrogación.

* * *

·Gremio Sabertooth – Oficina de la maestra·

Yukino se haya con una torre de papeles apilada en su mesa y otras dos más detrás de la silla, se le nota bastante ocupada y agotada. Lleva puestos los lentes veloces para poder leer más rápido todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Sin duda ser la maestra de un gremio no era nada sencillo como todos pensaban, papeles, denuncias, papeles, reclamos, papeles, trabajos, papeles, misiones sin cumplir y más y más papeles.

La cabeza de Yukino no daba para más, se estaba estresando mucho además… tenía la junta en la piscina con los demás. Su puerta sonó con unos golpecitos.

– ¡Pase! ¡Está abierto! – dijo sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

– Yukino, ¿estás lista? – pregunto el peli-negro entrando a la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

– N-No sé, creo que tal vez no asista a la piscina, tengo mucho papeleo – respondió muy desanimada sin levantar la vista de los papeles en su escritorio.

– Oe Yukino – le llamo, pero la chica seguía sin levantar la vista de sus papeles, él se puso en frente del escritorio y levanto los lentes rojos que tenía puestos la peli-plateada.

Él llevo sus dos manos a las mejillas de ella y dio dos golpecitos con sus palmas.

– Cálmate con el papeleo o te volverás loca si sigues así, ven con nosotros cuando volvamos yo te ayudo con eso como lo hacia antes – le dijo tratando de que Yukino se calmase, lo cual funciono al parecer. Un pequeño sonrojo se paso por sus mejillas y sonrió.

– Bien, me has convencido ya que prometiste que me ayudarías – el chico ayudo con la mochila de Yukino y se fueron directamente hacia afuera donde estaba un monto de gente con pancartas, cosas que decían como: "¡Queremos a las estrellas!", "Apoyando a saber" y gritaban: "Queremos parejas" "¿Volverán a Fairy Tail?" "Cool". Las chicas se escondieron detrás de Sting, Yato y Rufus.

– ¿Chicas están bien? – pregunto parpadeando Yukino.

– Nos van a comer vivas – declararon las cinco, inclusive Charle estaba asustada.

– Es porque ya no llevan las capas y ahora todos las ven – declaro lentamente Rogue.

– Yukino, ¿irás así? – pregunto la chica de cabellos celestes al ver que la chica iba con su clásico traje.

– Sí, ¿por qué? – dijo con una sonrisa. en ese momento las cuatro chicas agarraron a Yukino y la metieron dentro del carruaje en el que irían y empezaron a cambiarle la ropa.

– Te abro puerta de la doncella, ¡Virgo! – el signo de Virgo se remarco en su bastón y en seguida el espíritu apareció. Con unos vestidos que inmediatamente le pusieron a Yukino, la cual seguía pasmada por la acción de las Magi y la espíritu, afuera del carruaje, los cuatro chicos y la exceed quedaron con cara de "WTF" por esa apresurada acción.

– Eh… mina… podrían… no sé, salir del carruaje para irnos – dijo el Angel Slayer tocando la puerta del carruaje.

– ¡Listo! – exclamo Levy. Sacaron a Yukino fuera del carruaje, ahora traia un vestido suelto agua-marina con un cinturón pequeño color dorado y unas sandalias de terraplén.

– Vaya, eso fue raro y rápido… ¿ahora podemos irnos? – pregunto Sting y las cuatro princesas lo miraron - ¿Q-Qué pasa? – pregunto asustado.

– ¡Esperen un momento! – desaparecieron y aparecieron con ropa de playa. Los chicos seguían preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando y la muralla de personas admiraban cada vez más las acciones de esas cuatro.

– No se preocupen, es cosas de chicas – dijo la espíritu sin expresión.

– Quién las entienda, alabado sea, ¿nos podemos ir? – pregunto Yato un poco desesperado.

– Claro, ahora faltaba algo para vosotros tres – dijo Wendy señalando a los dragones gemelos y al angel Slayer.

– Por supuesto que no querrán mirarse – dijo Juvia, los tres chicos se miraron y asintieron con cara de preocupación.

En ese momento entre la momento entre la multitud aparecieron Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y Romeo. Quienes trataron de pasar tras la muralla de gente, encontrándose con las cuatro chicas, quienes ni los vieron que estaban ahí.

– Bien, partamos contigo, Rogue – Levy le guiño un ojo a Lucy esta se lo devolvió seria, ambas miraron a Wendy, y una sonrisa de medio lado se formo en su rostro. El momento perfecto para poner el plan en marcha. Los tres chicos se miraron asustados, sabían que si de esas tres se trata de actuación le ganan al mismo Leonardo Di Caprio.

– ¿Así? ¿Por qué debemos empezar por él? Sting lo necesita primero – reclamo actuando la chica rubia mientras los fans de ellos los miraban, inmediatamente Sting, Rogue y Yato se miraron con caras de "¿Ahora? ¿Tan pronto?"

– Esperen – Wendy se metió entre ambas y se cruzo de brazos, cualquiera pensaría que detendría la pelea – Primero Yato-kun, ¿acaso no han visto como se pone en un carruaje? Y yo que pensé que sólo era cosa de dragones – reclamo señalándolo con el pulgar sin mirarlo. Todos aguantaron una risa.

– ¡Sí! ¡Pero Rogue es más importante que los rubios! – les contesto Levy.

– ¿Por qué no pueden ser como yo y Rufus? – dijo Juvia abrazando a Rufus por la espalda, él les siguió el juego.

– Si, yo y Juvia-chan somos muy pacíficos, ¿cierto? – el mago de memoria se saco su sombrero, que rara vez traía porque ahora tiene el cabello corto, se lo puso a Juvia quien sólo sonrió.

– Simplemente hagan Troia con su respectivo chico – dijo aún teniendo el sombrero de Rufus.

– Bien, bien. Rogue ven acá – dijo Levy. La chica puso las manos en los dos lados de la cabeza de Rogue. Y Lucy y Wendy hicieron lo mismo con los chicos. Aunque Yato tuvo que inclinarse un poco.

– ¿¡Ven!? ¡Así es el amor en Saber! – grito Yukino extendiendo sus brazos, los cuatro chicos de FT se estaban enfureciendo, ¿qué estaba pasando?

– ¡No somos novios! – gritaron los ocho chicos.

– Si claro – la multitud rió. Yukino sabia el plan y decidió cooperar aunque por alguna razón, al principió se altero porque pensó y no le habían dicho, pero luego decidió ayudar ya que sabia que sus cuatro amigas tenían problemas al estar frente a las hadas, y así tendrían más oportunidades de huir de esos tipos.

– ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – pregunto Gajeel, pero ellos estaban pasmados al ver como las chicas que aman están de brazos de otro tipo.

– Ellas… - masculló Gray.

– Es oficial – murmuro frío Natsu.

– ¿Que no te preocupa? Yo me estoy pudriendo por dentro – dijo Romeo – Aunque…

– No me importa lo que tenga que pasar, la recuperaré, ella no está sonriendo, ella esta forzada a hacerlo. Yo la conozco y esa no es su sonrisa – dijo en un tono nostálgico por todo lo que ha pasado, tenía rasgos de haber madurado un poco según ellos.

– A ti no hay como hacerte entender, ¿no? – dijo Romeo suspirando, miro a Wendy ser abrazada por el cuello por Yato – Por lo menos tengo algo de ella que él no – una sonrisa confiada se formo en su rostro.

– Ja me gustaría tener la misma confianza – dijo Gray mirando a Juvia aún con el sombrero de Rufus.

– Bien, aprenderé de ti, no estoy dispuesto a perder – contesto Gajeel.

– Menos yo – declaro Romeo.

Deberían saberlo, uno sabe como es la verdadera manera de sonreír de la persona que amas, supuso que se dieron cuenta.

Algo que les llamo la atención a Natsu y a Romeo fue que Lucy ocupa muchas pulseras doradas que llegan hasta su codo. Y Wendy muñequeras negras en ambas manos.

Entonces fue que recordaron de golpe lo que hicieron hace cuatro años. El día que vieron ese video y que Lisanna había mentido, salieron a buscarlas los cuatro juntos, aún sabiendo que no estarían.

Todas las veces que salieron a buscarlas por todo Fiore y se veían cada uno desesperados. Hasta que Chelia le pidió ayuda al consejo mágico con ayuda de Doranbolt y ellos dijeron que estaban muertas.

No se hallaba rastros de ellas, olor, magia. Nada en ese momento Natsu se volvió un completo borracho, llego a beber más que Kana y los otros dos no se quedaron atrás.

Pero Romeo perdió su infancia, su sonrisa infantil. Su carácter. Todo.

Pero ahora, sólo les dio una felicidad. Las encontraron y no pensaban volver a perderlas y sus esperanzas aún seguían.

Sobre todo Natsu.

Ella aún utiliza esa muñequera negra que empezaron a utilizar cuando se volvieron equipo. Y esa sonrisa que no demuestra felicidad. Natsu no se había dado cuenta que Virgo la miraba con esos ojos inexpresivos, le hizo una seña con su rostro, la cual iba directo a Lucy. Luego se volteo y no vio más.

Ya que los 10 se subieron al carruaje, pero él, Gajeel, Gray y Romeo, estaban dispuestos a seguir ese carruaje.

* * *

·Balneario de Fiore·

Llegaron por fin al balneario, por cierto los chicos no se marearon. Lucy le dijo a virgo que si quería trajera a los demás para que vinieran a divertirse con ellos.

Ya que era muy divertido ese lugar de algo estaban seguras, ahí no sucedería el desastre de hace años.

Yukino tuvo que ayudar a bajar a Rogue, Sting y Yato, ya que se marearon cuando el carruaje paro, raro, ¿no?

– ¡Al fin llegamos! – dijo entusiasmada la peli-celeste bajando del carruaje.

– ¡Ya lo creía yo! Por cierto Yukino, déjame ayudarte – Levy les dio una patada a los tres chicos, para que bajaran del carro. Pero olvido por un segundo que era una mitad vampira y casi los mata.

– Que mala eres Levy – dijeron reponiéndose de milagro.

– Ya cállense, y vamos a cambiarnos, chicas las vemos aquí luego – dijo Rufus, él y Yato que había vuelto a ser cuerdo. Se llevaron a los otros dos.

Ellas decidieron ir a cambiarse.

·En los camerinos·

– Oigan chicas, ¿creen que las hadas estén aquí? – pregunto Yukino con una sonrisa.

– Las buenas o ¿las malas ratas rastreras traidoras sin corazón indecentes que confían en la primera bobada que aparezca para apuñalarnos por la espalda y dejarnos a nuestra suerte? – pregunto fríamente Wendy refiriéndose al resto del gremio, ya que los buenos son: Erza, Kana, Laxus, Mira, Jellal, el maestro, Asuka y el equipo Raijinshuu, ya que no tenían nada en su contra.

– Pues los que vendrían a pasar el día con vosotras, los buenos – dijo con una gotita en la sien.

– ¡Nosotras ya llegamos! – grito Kana de sorpresa entrando con Asuka, Erza, Mira y Meredy, por suerte ya tenían los trajes de baños puestos, ellas también tienen los suyos.

– ¡Wendy/san! – todas se abalanzaron a la pequeña peli-azul, atosigándola, pues en ninguno de sus encuentros se habían visto por la desaparición de esta.

– ¡¿Y yo estoy pintada?! – exclamo Charle con una sonrisa. Todas comenzaron a acariciarla.

– ¡Me alegra de que hayan venido! – dijo Wendy sonriendo, y vio como ellas tienen felicidad en sus rostros.

– Yukino, gracias por estar con ellas – dijo con una sonrisa Erza.

– No hay de qué, Erza-sama – todas sonrieron y salieron fuera para ir a divertirse, afuera estaban Laxus, Jellal y el maestro.

– Hijas mías están vivas – dijo el maestro feliz. Juvia se abalanzo sobre él cayendo ambos al suelo y las otras cuatro se acercaron.

– Juvia, nunca cambia – dijo Charle, le dio una sonrisa al maestro y estaba derramando lágrimas al verlas.

– Maestro, estuvimos bien, no se preocupe. Todo salió perfecto – dijo Levy. Ahora el maestro se había levantado y Juvia estaba arrodillada a su lado.

– Demasiado bien, diría yo – dijo dando una gran sonrisa.

– Laxus, deberías arrodillarte ante tus reinas – dijo Mira en tono de risa.

– ¡Sé que son las que mandan! ¡Pero no necesariamente tengo que hacer eso! – exclamo el rubio.

– Yo no quiero que lo hagan – dijo Wendy que era más del linaje azul que las otras.

– No es necesario – dijo Charle, las cuatro se rieron ante el comentario de Mira.

– ¡Bien! ¡Vamos a divertirnos! – Meredy tomo la mano de Juvia y Asuka y se las llevo corriendo.

– Pues ni modo – Laxus se sentó en la orilla de la piscina y el maestro hizo lo mismo. Jellal tomo a Erza al estilo princesa y se lanzo al agua con ella, cuando sacaron sus cabezas del agua, ambos estaban sonrientes, ¿de qué se habían perdido? ¿Desde cuándo tan juntos?

Kana se llevo a Yukino no tan lejos, sino cerca de ellos pues le empezó a leer el Tarot y las tres restantes se miraron. Sonrieron de medio lado y se lanzaron al agua.

Al sacar sus cabezas vieron que Mira lanzo al agua a Laxus y después se lanzo al agua, todo rieron por la acción de su amiga.

– ¡¿Qué demonios Mira?! – grito sorprendido.

– ¡Ni que te haga mal el agua! – grito Kana ya borracha, quién sabe por qué, junto a Yukino.

– ¡Bien animaros mocosos! – el maestro lanzo una pelota para que jugaran voleibol – Las jefas del equipo son Mira y Erza, el equipo de Mira: Laxus y Levy el de Erza: Jellal y Lucy, los dividí así porque serían dos rubios y una albina. Y una rubia, un peli-roja y un peli-azul, crearía un purpura…

– ¿Qué con esa lógica? – preguntaron con una gota en la sien. Luego procedieron a jugar hasta que…

– ¡Maestra Sabertooth al agua! – exclamaron los cuatro desaparecidos. Sting y Rogue lanzaron a Yukino al agua.

– ¡Pero qué hacen! – dijo riendo dulcemente como acostumbra.

– ¿Se unen? Estamos jugando – los cuatro asintieron al ofrecimiento de Levy. Los cinco se unieron, entonces Wendy pudo jugar.

– ¿Y Juvia? – pregunto Rufus.

– Se la llevaron Meredy-san y Asuka-chan – dijo Wendy golpeando la pelota.

– ¡No sé por qué me estoy preocupando! – grito Lucy golpeando la pelota.

* * *

Juvia pasaba tranquilamente por la orilla de la piscina.

Lleva un bikini morado con el pecho en forma de corazón y al centro hay una hermosa joya blanca que resplandece con la luz del sol, debajo trae un pequeño pareo blanco transparente y unas sandalias de correa blanca, su cabello recogido en forma de corazón y dos mechones caen hacia delante.

Ciertamente se ve hermosa, ella iba muy calmada. En un momento decidió sentarse en la orilla, se quito sus sandalias e introdujo sus pies en el agua.

Suspiro – Hace tiempo que no me relajaba – dijo en suspiro mirando al cielo.

Unos ojos oscuros la miraron.

Parecía un "Fan-boy" de Juvia… le importo una mierda, con solo verla es feliz.

No podía creer lo serena que está, no la reconocía. ¿Cómo podía tolerar tanto poder y estar calmada?

Debería estar preocupada por los problemas que puede traer… aunque… ¿quién era él para decir que esta pensando ella?

No debería ni tener el derecho de mirarla, por todo lo que le hizo no debería ver su sonrisa. Sus ojos. El color de su cabello al sol y la blancura de su piel. Ya ni sabe en que diablos pensaba.

Se juntaban todas las emociones y dolor de esos cuatro años, sin verla y oírla.

Unos niños se acercaron a ella, ni idea que querían, pero ese día, no la perdería de vista.

– Hola, ¿qué necesitan? – dijo Juvia en una voz suave y calmada.

– Hola, me llamo Zoe – le dijo una niña de cabello negro-azulado, con enormes ojos azules, y muy largo cabello. De unos 9 años.

– Hola, me llamo Max, es un gusto conocerla Juvia-sama. Hemos visto sus acciones en los grandes juegos mágicos y queremos darle las gracias por el espectáculo que ha dado a los juegos – dijo un niño de unos 10 años, cabello negro-verdoso y ojos azules.

– ¡Gracias Juvia-sama! – le dijeron al uniso haciendo una reverencia.

– Gracias… - dijo nerviosa rascando su nuca.

– ¡OOOOOOOOOONNIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAN! – Juvia miro a una niña de cabello azul marino y ojos verdes aparecer, y se quedo estática al ver a Juvia.

– ¿Lilian qué te pasa? – pregunto el niño sacudiendo a la pequeña de unos 8 años, a lo que se puso a llorar.

– ¿Q-Qué le pasa Lilian-chan? – Juvia se levanto y fue a donde la pequeña y acariciar su cabeza.

– H-H-H-Hola J-J-Juvia-sama – dijo entrecortada.

– ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto preocupada.

– Lo que pasa es que ella siempre se emociona por usted, la tiene como ejemplo a seguir, ella es maga de agua – dijo Max.

– Con que es eso, ¿no? – dijo con una sonrisa.

– Ha-Hai – Juvia la envolvió en un cálido abrazo y luego la soltó y le extendió la mano.

– Un gusto conocerte Lilian-chan – la niña quedo petrificada, después de unos momentos tomo su mano - ¿Quieren ver algo de agua? – pregunto.

– ¿U-Un espectáculo de Juvia-sama? – exclamo sorprendido el niño.

– ¡Y-Yo me apunto! – declaro Zoe.

– ¿Y tú Lilian-chan? ¿quieres ver?

– ¡Sí!

Juvia se levanto y se paro delante de la piscina, donde era muy honda y habian unas 10 o 12 personas. La peli-azul alzo las manos y una gran esfera de agua quedo en el aire, ella movió sus manos y un poco de agua cayó de vuelta en la piscina.

Y la figura quedo en el aire, era un majestuoso dragón, no, era Vinea hecha de agua, la chica siguió moviendo sus manos en el aire y el dragón empezó a moverse concordando con las manos de Juvia.

Los niños tienen una gran sonrisa y mucha gente llego al lugar a ver la gran obra de una de las Reinas de los DS y princesa de Alma Toran.

Pasando unos momentos, la chica cerró las manos de forma brusca, el dragón se deshizo en el aire y el agua cayó a todos los espectadores, ellos rieron y aplaudieron a la chica.

– ¡COOL! – dijo el reportero saliendo de una planta artificial con su cámara seguramente, tomo un monton de fotografía.

– ¡Juvia-sama! ¡Eso fue maravilloso! ¡Algún día seré tan buena DS del agua como maga elemental! – exclamo la niña maravillada.

– ¡¿DS del agua?! – exclamo sorprendida.

– Ella tiene la lacrima del DS del agua con ella – respondió Max.

– Bien, suerte en su camino de magos chicos, ahora yo debo ir a buscar a mis amigas, espero verlos pronto – dijo Juvia con una sonrisa.

– ¡Adiós Juvia-sama! - dijeron los tres.

Juvia sonrió y los vio alejarse.

Asuka y Meredy fueron a comprar unos jugos de coco, ya que tenían sed y Juvia decidió separarse, pero se sentia… ¿vigilada? Aún cuando hablo con esos dulces niños, miro hacia atrás, pero no encontró nada.

Mejor sería relajarse un poco.

Empezó a caminar y esa presencia ya no estaba, se dirigió al acuario, le gustaba ver todos esos peces nadando libremente, era como ver unas almas libres por el agua.

– ¡Disculpe señorita Loxar! – grito el camarógrafo que presentía que estaba loco.

– ¿Q-Qué pasa Jasón-san? – pregunto asustada ya que a él se le ocurren cosas tras cosas.

– Le puedo pedir una entrevista y una sesión de fotos de Las Estrellas de Sabertooth para completar la revista de está semana para que sea más ¡COOOOOOOOL! – grito la última frase.

– C-Claro, pero mañana que hoy estoy algo ocupada y mis amigas también – dijo nerviosa.

– ¡COOOOL! – volvió a gritar, así que ella sólo se apresuro para llegar a su destino.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al acuario. Se veía hermoso tras la remodelación, pero había muy poca gente.

En realidad, nadie se veía vacío. Camino admirando cada pez y animal acuático que veía hasta que se fijo en una figura sentada en el suelo.

Abrazándose a sí mismo, con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas y brazos, sólo un gran impulso corrió hacía ella, de ir a ver a esa persona. Así que le hizo caso y fue hasta el chico que se hallaba ahí solo.

– Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto agachándose y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, esperando que levantara la mirada. Gran error. Al ver como se soltaba a sí mismo, noto que en uno de sus pectorales estaba la marca de…

Fairy Tail. Subió su mirada para toparse con esos ojos fríos, ahora cristalizados con ganas de llorar. Esos ojos grises-azulados se toparon con los de Juvia. No podía moverse, él sólo la miraba y sus ojos cada vez un poco más.

Eso estaba provocando en los suyos, así que saco sus manos de sus hombros.

– G… Fullbuster ¿Qué crees que haces? – logro moverse, pero aún seguían en el suelo.

– ¿J-Juvia? – pregunto el chico como si lo que estuviera pasando, fuera en un sueño.

– Quién más crees – la chica se paro decidida y algo enojada. Se volteo dispuesta a caminar, pero algo se lo impidió. Ella volteo para volver a encontrar esos ojos que esta vez la miraban directamente, intento avanzar, pero vio que él la tiene tomada de la muñeca - ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

– Que me permitas por favor, hablar contigo – dijo él con decisión en sus ojos.

– Olvídalo, jamás lo haría – intento caminar pero él no la soltó.

– Escúchame, por favor Juvia – dijo el chico con su clara frialdad, pero se notaba tristeza en su tono de voz.

– Si te escucho me soltaras, porque tengo un monton de razones para hacerte pedazos ahora mismo, pero no soy un monstruo como tu y los demás – dijo la chica enojada. Él sabía perfectamente lo que ella pensaba sobre él. Pero no le importaba, él la necesitaba y necesitaba recuperar a Juvia, la verdadera Juvia. La dulce y amable que conocio y que en una gran parte de su culpa… perdió.

– Escúchame, sólo lo diré sin más, pero quiero volver a recuperarte – declaro.

– Pierdes tu estúpido tiempo.

– Sé que soy un completo idiota por no protegerte y creerte ese día, me he arrepentido día a día desde que desapareciste junto a las demás. El día que me dijeron que moriste creí que mi única salida era morir también, pero sabía que tú no te dejarías vencer fácilmente porque te conozco y me di cuenta, que quién realmente te necesitaba para vivir era yo y ahora que te encontré no te quiero dejar ir. Tú y yo sabemos que no estás bien, esa no eres tú.

– Y quién crees que soy yo, ¿tienes el derecho de decirlo acaso? – dijo fríamente – Quieres que vuelva a ser la estúpida mocas arrastrada por ti, quien todos los santos días se esforzaba por llamar la atención, la estúpida de…

– Tú no eras ninguna de las que acabas de mencionar y mucho débil, tú me protegiste a Tenrou. Eras tú la que me alegraba todos los putos días sin importar que siempre fuiste quien me animaba, quien me hacia sonreír, aunque no te lo demostrará porque soy un estúpido que no sabe aprovechar lo que tiene y que te traiciono de la formas más vil posible, sabiendo que tu eras incapaz de hacer todo eso ¡ni siquiera merezco tomar tu mano en este momento! – Juvia llevo su mano libre a su oído. Crujió los dientes.

– ¡Calla de una vez! – le dio una cachetada al chico. Detrás de él se hizo un pequeño cráter. Inmediatamente volvió a mirarla como si no lo hubiera golpeado.

– Golpéame todo lo quieras, nada se comparará con el daño que te hice. ¡Soportaré todo dolor con tal de estar a tu lado! – declaro decidido.

– ¡Por favor! ¡Cállate de una vez! ¡No quiero seguir escuchándote! – ella se giro y dejo ver sus ojos al borde de lágrimas, ella puso su mano cerca del estómago del alquimista – Tú lo pediste, Ice Make: León – ella hizo el mismo ataque que le hizo Lyon una vez a él.

El león de hielo atravesó al peli-negro, he inmediatamente la escultura de hielo se cristalizo y rompió, pero Gray mantiene los ojos escondidos detrás de sus mechones de cabello. Juvia tiene los ojos cristalizados.

Fue a retirar su mano del estómago de él, pero este no la dejo. Tomo su muñeca y la llevo donde estaba su corazón.

– Ya te lo dije, no importa el dolor que pase, me mantendré junto a ti – el chico levanto su rostro, para que sus ojos se encontraran, los ojos de él la miraban directamente como si él nunca quisiera perderlos de nuevo. Los ojos de Juvia se cristalizaban lentamente y sus pupilas dilataban. Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa. ella se soltó de su agarre y puso su mano delante de él sin llegar a tocarlo y una luz azul comenzó a salir.

– Si acabaste yo me voy – dijo terminándolo de curar, dejándolo intacto – Si quieres perder tu tiempo, hazlo – ella se dirigió a la puerta de salida del acuario y desapareció.

– Estar junto a ti no es perder mi tiempo – susurro para si mismo.

* * *

·En Alma Toran·

Los 10 dragones, 2 ángeles y un demonio ya convertidos en humanos, sentados en una mesa plateada y en sus frentes sentados en cuatro tronos. Los sacerdotes mayores.

Todos con expresión de angustia.

– Igneel, ¿estás seguro de lo que averiguaste? – pregunto Layla con temor.

– Me temo que sí Layla, Eren está muy cerca de lograr su objetivo, sólo debe encontrar a las cuatro princesas y las cuatro piedras de las almas impuras, para liberar las lamas – declaro el peli-rojo.

– P-Pero, ¿recuerdan dónde escondimos las cuatro piedras? – pregunto Vinea nerviosa.

– Me temo que es lo que estamos pensando – dijo una demonio. De cabello largo color galaxia. Un tercer ojo y cuernos en vez de orejas. Ojos crema y dientes afilados. Pero muy hermosa.

– Además, saben que eso le traerá grandes problemas a las princesas – interfirió el dragón del rayo.

– Y eso no es todo, estamos teniendo interferencias con los pendientes de nuestras princesas – agregaron Zepar y Agares avergonzados.

– Me temo que Eren, su hermano, y los otros tres están detrás de esto – dijo Ugo cerrando sus ojos.

– Eso no es lo que me preocupa – agrego Fye.

– Saben que el poder aquí es eterno por la cantidad de rukh que ahí. Pero el de los humanos no, si los pendientes se apagan. Las princesas y **mi** hija podrían entrar en un grave peligro, sus magias entrarían en efecto y su energia seria gastada rápidamente – declaro Aladdin bajando el flejillo.

– Ellas podrían morir antes de que lleguemos a ellas – dijo Fye.

– N-No puede ser, ella no pueden morir asi, ella no puede morir así – dijo asustada Vinea y comenzó a temblar.

– ¡Layla, Ugo, Fye, Aladdin, no puedo dejar que eso pase! – declaro al borde del llanto Zepar.

– ¡¿Crees que yo quiero que le pase eso a mi hija/hermana?! – gritaron un poco sombríos.

– Sabemos que son muy importantes para vosotros, pero cálmense, ellas tienen un gran poder muy alto y su resistencia es increíble y los pendientes pueden arreglarse – dijo Muu.

– Muu… tienes razón, pero… no podemos detener el futuro – dijo un niño, de cabello desordenado y largo enmarañado color negro. Con tres ojos de color blanco, con muchas joyas y demás cosas desenrollando un gran pergamino sobre la gran mesa en el, hay muchos dibujos como una línea del tiempo.

– Su destino ya está escrito, pero sé que ellas saldrán bien, Zepar, Vinea, sacerdotes no se preocupen – dijo con una sonrisa un poco preocupada Phenex.

– Oremos por que ellas estén bien, aparte nuestros hijos están con ellas y todos las ayudaran con la gran tormenta que se viene – dijo Weisslogia.

Así los 10 dragones, dos ángeles, un demonio y cuatro sacerdotes se levantaron de sus sillas y asintieron, y volvieron a mirar el pergamino, viendo como cambiaba el futuro moviéndose sólo los dibujos.

* * *

Juvia meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro sonrojado.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido… mejor dicho ¡Estúpida!

Cómo se le ocurría escucharlo, sabia que eso podía pasar, ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonta? ¡Odiaba todo eso! Se supone que todo estaba superado, ¿no?

¡Ya basta, no debía pensar en esas cosas! El pasado es el pasado, el presente es el presente…

Pero… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué él? Sólo esperaba que todo este bien, debía tranquilizarse.

"Todo está bien"… todo está bien…. ¡MENTIRA!

– Juvia-chan ¿eres tú? – pregunto una voz… esa voz… debía disculparse.

– ¡Lyon! – se volteo y le dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo dar en ese momento, la verdad es que debía disculparse, tuvieron que luchar en LGJM y creía haberse pasado.

– ¡Juvia-chan! ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no te veía – dijo abrazándola.

– G-gracias Lyon – se separaron e hizo una reverencia – Lamento lo que paso en LGJM, creo que me pase – volvió a su inicial posición, él sólo la miro.

– No te preocupes por eso Juvia-chan, de todas formas son las reglas. Además demostraste un gran espectáculo ese día, te perdono. Vamos a beber algo – ella sólo asintió.

Él tomo su mano y se dirigieron al puesto de bebidas, ambos pidieron un jugo, de esos que vienen con el coco incluido. Se sentaron y se pusieron a charlar.

Se entero que anda de novio con Kagura, sin duda alguna… Erza le dio una amenaza.

Esa noticia la alegro, al parecer se están recuperando incluso madurando, y la puso al tanto de algo llamado "El Destino de Fairy Tail"

– ¿Y en que consiste eso? – pregunto con gran curiosidad mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo.

– Deberían saberlo si vosotras cinco son las protagonistas de eso – hizo una pausa para beber, supuso que era algo largo – Pues verás, ese día en el que todo paso, cuando dejaron el gremio salió la verdad al día siguiente. Ahí algunos tomaron una gran depresión, Mirajane Strauss fue la que peor le fue, en esa situación ya que su poder bajo notablemente a causa de la culpabilidad y la depresión. Erza Scarlet y Kana Alberona exigieron al maestro un castigo para la causante y los que creyeron en ella ya que Kana también fue golpeada tratando de protegerlas.

– Kana y Wendy… fueron las únicas que intentaron ayudarnos ese día – al parecer todos están enterados de su pasado – Por favor, sigue contándome.

– El maestro ideo un castigo, pero no fue uno grave. Porque dijo que la culpable Lisanna, cargaría con la culpabilidad y depresión del gremio, para el resto de los integrantes del gremio que causo la paliza que les dieron a vosotras no hubo cargos mayores, ya que el maestro Makarov se encerró en su oficina dos semanas completas. Lo que más llamo la atención fue que a las tres semanas que dejaron Fairy Tail, los miembros que causaron la traición fueron misteriosamente golpeados en distintos lados de Magnolia, nadie sabe aún quienes fueron las personas que atacaron a los miembros de Fairy Tail, pero lo extraño fue que no atacaron a Erza Scarlet, Kana Alberona, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Evergreen, Freed Justine, Bickslow, Asuka Connel, y los Exceed, no fueron atacados por las personas misteriosas, al principió se pensó que fueron vosotras, pero… - hizo una pausa, sabía que teme vendría a continuación – cuatro de los miembros se dedicaron a buscarlas por todo Fiore, pero vosotras jamás fueron encontradas. También el equipo Raijinshuu fue en su búsqueda acompañados de Erza Scarlet, Kana Alberona y Mirajane Strauss, esta última a fue organizadora del equipo Raijinshuu, los otros cuatro al no encontrar rastro de vosotras decidieron ir al consejo mágico, aún sabiendo que el maestro les negro esa petición. La respuesta del consejo fue de que harían una búsqueda más especifica con una maquina L.M.P, está maquina contaba con la habilidad de rastrear poder mágico, pero su magia jamás fue encontrada, el consejo en la carta de anunció, "Su poder es ilocalizable, ellas dejaron este mundo". Desde ahí este día se corono como "El Destino de Fairy Tail" – termino de hablar, pero a ella le quedo una duda, quiénes fueron esos cuatro miembros, esperaba que no fueran los que estaba pensando.

– ¿Y quienes fueron esos cuatro? – pregunto, Lyon la miro fijamente mientras bebía su jugo.

– Gray-Natsu-Gajeel-Romeo – dijo muy rápido que casi no pudo entender, lo sabía. Vaya hora se dieron cuenta de que les habían hecho daño…

– … Ya veo – Lyon la miro como si quisiera decirle algo – Si tienes algo que decir Lyon, dilo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Haz…. ¿Haz hablado con el Tsundere de Gray? – pregunto en voz baja y recordó lo que había pasado hace unos momentos _No importa el Dolor que Pase me Mantendré Junto a Ti_. Su frase volvió a deambular por su mente, su corazón…

¿Se acelero?

– N-No, tampoco quiero hacerlo – respondió mintiendo, haría como que eso no paso. Así todo estaría bien.

– Me parece raro que no te haya buscado – hizo una pausa, ella con los ojos le dijo que prosiguiera y él continuo – Cuando te fuiste el idiota de Gray, apareció en Lamea Scale buscándote… parecía desesperado. Ese día estaba hablando con Sherry y Yuka cuando él apareció.

* * *

 _Gray había aparecido muy preocupado por el Gremio de Lamea Scale, se le ve agotado y cansado. Con su mirada empezó a buscar a la persona la cual llevaba días buscando sin descanso alguno._

 _Localizo a Lyon, él estaba sentado con Yuka y Sherry, pero a él no buscaba, tal vez él sabía donde estaría ella._

 _Se acercó sigilosamente a Lyon y le toco el hombro._

– _Gray, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto desconcertado al ver al chico ocultando sus ojos con su cabello._

– _Dónde…. ¿dónde está ella? – pregunto en voz muy quebrada._

– _¿De qué hablas estúpido? pareces borracho – dijo sin tomar importancia al estudio._

– _No te hagas el estúpido, ¿dónde está ella? – él hablaba algo bajo y su voz seguía quebrada._

– _¿Quién es ella? ¿De quién hablas Gray? – hablo preocupado el albino viendo como el chico frente a él parecía muerto. Al parecer Gray se desespero y tomo de la camisa a Lyon y lo elevo sobre él._

– _¡No te hagas el estúpido! ¡¿Dónde está ella?! ¡¿Dónde está Juvia?! – grito el chico llamando la atención del gremio. Sherry se levanto y dio un golpe en una parte del cuello de Gray, noqueándolo en el suelo._

– _¿Estás bien Lyon? – pregunto Yuka levantándose del lugar donde estaba sentado._

– _Por lo menos estaba cansado, así que fue más fácil – dijo la delicada chica de cabello rosa._

– _No tengo idea de que le pasa a este, pero tiene algo que ver con Juvia-chan – concluyo Lyon tocándose el cuello por el dolor de este – Yuka, ayúdame a llevarlo a la parte trasera del gremio – Yuka ayudo a Lyon cargando a un inconsciente Gray a la parte de atrás del gremio dónde hay bancas, mesas y sillas para poder conversar con él y saber que estaba pasando. Al cabo de unos minutos, Gray logro abrir los ojos._

– _Bien, ¿me contarás qué pasó? – dijo Lyon haciéndole una seña a Yuka para que los dejara solos, él obedeció y se retiro – Toma, deberias beber – le dio un vaso con agua a Gray, el cual acepto y se lo bebió como si hubiera muerto de sed por años._

– _Por favor dime que sabes donde están – dijo sentándose en la banca en la que estaba recostado._

– _¿No que era sólo Juvia-chan? Y a todo esto ¿por qué estás como la mierda? – le pregunto._

– _Ellas dejaron el gremio – el bajo el flequillo y lo dijo sin alma._

– _¿Quiénes? ¿De qué hablas? – decía Lyon muy desconcertado sin entender de lo que hablaba el peli-negro._

– _No te hagas el estúpido, se que están aquí, Juvia, Charle, Lucy, Levy y Wendy – llevo una mano a su rostro y lo cubrió – ¡Por el amor a Dios dime que están aquí! – casi grito el chico, Lyon vio que él derramo una lágrima._

– _Bien, esto si debe ser grave como para que estés llorando, dime que fue lo que paso, porque aquí nadie ha venido ha venido, puedes preguntarles a todos. Pero dime que paso con Juvia y las demás._

 _Gray comenzó a contarle lo sucedió a Lyon, el cual no se creía lo que su ex–compañero de entrenamiento le estaba contando, ¿cómo era posible que hiciera tal atrocidad en contra de sus amigas? ¡De sus nakamas!_

 _Lyon no aguanto la ira cuando gray termino de contarle lo sucedido, se acerco a Gray y le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo en el suelo, Gray sólo se puso su mano sobre el lugar golpeado y oculto su rostro tras su flequillo._

– _¡Son estúpidos o qué! ¡Cómo le creyeron a esa tipa! ¡Tú más que nadie tuviste que haberlo sabido! ¡No le creíste a unas de las nakamas más antiguas! ¡No le creíste a las chicas que eran como tus hermanas! ¡Por sobre todo **no le creíste a la chica que te ama y que era capaz de todo por ti!** ¡¿Cómo se les ocurrió hacer eso?! ¡Usen la lógica! ¡Fairy Tail es un gremio no sólo conocido por sus grandes magos, o por su fortaleza sino porque protegen a sus nakamas hasta la muerte! ¡Por el amor de Ur, cómo hacen eso! – grito enojado._

 _Gray corrió la cara sin mirarlo a los ojos, Lyon poco a poco se fue calmando, la notcia lo exalto de manera grave._

 _El ambiente se fue calmando y Gray decidió hablar, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca._

– _Lo sé, aún no se como fui capaz de hacer eso, pero quiero encontrarlas, quiero volver a verla… otra vez – dijo en un hilo de voz que solo Lyon alcanzo a escuchar._

– _¿Y qué piensas decirle cuando las encuentres? ¿Cuándo encuentras a Juvia? Dime… ¿qué harás? – exigió el albino, a lo cual Gray sólo se quedo en silencio sin decir nada – Yo no puedo asegurarte de que Juvia te vaya a perdonar. Ya la haz dañado mucho, no te aseguro tampoco que te siga amando…._

* * *

Juvia escucho atentamente todo lo que Lyon le contó.

Cada palabra, cada frase le daba un punzada en el corazón, ¿acaso en realidad era importante para él? Si era así, bastante tarde se dio cuenta.

Ella se marcho y el toma sentimientos por ella. El mundo esta bastante mal, pero cómo era posible que el chico frío que nunca la tomo en cuenta, la busco por todos lados, pero Lyon tenía razón.

Ni ella sabe si lo sigue amado… ¡Y ahora qué! ¡Qué pensaba! Obviamente no lo amaba, él le hace daño, y eso fue el colmo, debería dejar de pensar.

– Juvia-chan, creo que me debo ir, ¡nos vemos otro día! – dijo con una sonrisa.

– Claro Lyon, me gusto hablar contigo – se despidieron y ambos fueron en direcciones opuestas, pero… ¿por qué seguía pensando en eso? Creía que lo mejor sería hablar con las chicas, ellas eran su gran apoyo.

– ¡JUVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grito cierta peli-rosa corriendo hacia la peli-azul.

– ¡Meredy no grites! – le contra ataco.

– ¡Tú también estás gritando! – le contraataco.

– Paren las dos, no están separadas – dijo Asuka calmándolas a las dos.

– Juvia, te hemos estado buscando por todos lados, ¡¿Por qué te vas así como así?! – hablo la peli-rosa haciendo un puchero.

– Gomen, gomen, me separé un poquito – dijo un poco nerviosa.

– Los demás nos están esperando, vamos Juvia-san – dijo Asuka con una sonrisa, ambas la tomaron de las dos manos y la llevaron arrastrando… literalmente…

Ellas llevaron arrastrando a Juvia hasta llegar al otro lado de la piscina, donde estaban todos los demás.

Al llegar Meredy y Asuka tomaron a Juvia y la lanzaron al agua, dejando a todos muy confundidos por la acción, después de unos segundos Juvia saco parte de su cuerpo fuera del agua.

– ¡¿Pero qué hacen?! – grito la peli-azul en cuanto saco la cabeza fuera del agua, haciendo que todos rieran.

– Te veías muy distraída Juvia-chan – dijo Meredy con una sonrisa con las manos en la cadera.

– ¡Así que decidimos animarte! – dijo Asuka riendo, a lo que Juvia sonrió de medio lado.

– Oh…oh… corran – dijo Wendy palideciendo.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntaron confundidas.

– Yo lo haría… sólo digo… - dijo Yato en el mismo estado que Wendy.

– Y por qué deberían… - Erza no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando unos brazos de agua tomaron de la cintura a las dos chicas y las dejo caer al agua.

– Se los dijimos – dijeron Levy y Lucy señalando a Juvia, la cual estaba controlando los brazos que desaparecieron.

– ¡Venganza! – grito saltando un poco. Todos rieron, incluso las chicas que salieron del agua después del chapuzón que fueron a dar. Lucy, Wendy y Levy miraron extrañamente a Juvia, luego se miraron entre ellas.

– Hey, juvia – llamo la casi rubia a su amiga.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo Lucy? – pregunto confundida. La chica no respondió más bien cerró los ojos y luego los abrió, ahora estaban blancos.

– ¿Lucy? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo confundida Erza, al ver que los ojos de la Heartfilia. A lo que todos miraron.

– **_Lucy… podrías... no sé…. ¡salir de mi mente! –_** grito en sus pensamientos, su amiga dejo la mente de la manipuladora del agua – Gracias – contesto en voz alta.

– Eso pasa cuando hace telepatía – explico el DS de las sombras a los magos de Fairy Tail.

– Y cuando hace esa técnica de los ojos blancos está viendo los recuerdos de las personas – continuo la maestra de Sabertooth.

– Ara, ara, que tienen poderes mágicos – dijo Mira con su típica y dulce voz.

– ¡Mina-san…..! – grito a lo lejos la primera maestra.

– ¡Primera! – gritaron todos excepto los chicos de Sabertooth y la maestra de este.

– M-Maestra Mavis – dijo la semi-rubia a lo que todas la miraron extrañados, Mavis se lanzo a los brazos de Lucy.

– ¿C-Cómo es que puedes verla si no eres parte del gremio? – Laxus fue el primero en hablar, al ver como Lucy quien ya no tenía la marca podia ver a la primera maestra de Fairy Tail.

– De qué hablan, nosotros no vemos nada – dijo Rufus recordando a los otros que los que no tienen la marca, no deberían ver a Mavis.

– P-Pero nosotras sí…. – susurro Levy con voz casi inaudible, pero que todos los presentes oyeron.

– E-Es imposible… ¿cómo? – murmuro confundida Wendy. Su rostro se volvió más pálido.

– ¿Juvia? ¿Tu la vez? ¡Juvia! – dijo Erza moviendo de los hombros a la chica de cabellos azules la cual está más palida de lo usual.

– S-Sí, la veo… - susurro y todos quedaron extrañados.

– Creo que se volvieron locos, yo no veo nada – dijo Sting.

– Lo que pasa es que la primera maestra de Fairy Tail es un espíritu que sólo pueden ver cuyas personas tienen la marca del gremio, el maestro Makarov-sama lo contó en una reunión del consejo – declaro Yukino.

– Pero se supone que ellas no deberían verla, ellas son de Sabertooth – dijo Jellal sorprendido.

– Eso deberíamos preguntar nosotros – dijo Rogue.

– Bien, esto es extraño – dijo Kana saliendo de su estado de ebriedad.

– Como se olvidan de mí – dijo la primera haciendo un puchero y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

– Lo sentimos Mavis-san – la D. Flourite abrazo a la ex–maestra.

– P-Pero ¿cómo Mavis-sama? ¿Por qué podemos verla? – pregunto Juvia preocupada.

– Se los contaré luego – respondió con una sonrisa – Ahora – saltó directo a la piscina dejando a todos muy confundidos y con ojos de esferas.

– Ara, ara, la primera tiene calor – dijo haciendo a todos reír. Las princesas de Alma Toran se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Pasaron un rato jugando, después verían lo sucedido.

* * *

·En Alma Toran·

Estaban sólo los dragones, ángeles y la demonio reunidos en la gran mesa, cada uno sentado en su silla correspondiente, viendo como el pergamino cambiaba entre ellos, estaban cuatro coronas de distinto material cada una, pero todas de oro.

– ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? – pregunto Belial –el otro ángel-.

– Ugo, Aladdin, Fye y Layla están buscando una solución para los pendientes – dijo Dantalion –la demonio-.

– Agares, la hija de tu hermana, ¿sabe qué misión tiene encomendada? – pregunto Grandine.

– N-No, Paimon desapareció el mismo día que todos nosotros, ¿recuerdas? Él también dejo a su hija, aunque su aprendió su magia de DS de viento – hablo el dragón de la tierra. Sobre su hermana.

– Esa niña tiene el mismo temperamento del hijo del hijo de Igneel, Natsu era el nombre del hijo de Igneel, ¿no? – pregunto Metalicana.

– Sí, así se llama, pero a todo esto… ¿Paimon no le conto a Hakuei lo que tenia que hacer? – dijo Skiadrum.

– Hakuei es una chica muy fiable y bondadosa, seguramente sabrá lo que tenga que hacer – dijo Phenex.

– Pero oigan, yo puedo buscar una forma de informar a Hakuei sobre esto – sugirió el dragón del sonido.

– Pero, podría decirlo yo… ya que Paimon…. – Decía Agares, hubo un silenció en la sala.

– Ella desapareció, ¿no? Protegiendo a las cuatro piedras sagradas y las princesas, aunque ellas estén… - no alcanzó a hablar el dragón del sonido, pues la interrumpieron con sólo el silencio.

– Podríamos hablar de eso después, no es momento de recordar eso – dijo Weisslogia entristecido.

– ¡Lo logramos! – se oyó un grito por fuera de la ventana del castillo, las 13 personas se acercaron y vieron a los cuatro sacerdotes aparecer volando con sus bastones y cayendo a la ventana para luego pisar el suelo.

– ¡Logramos detener la interferencia! – dijo alegre el padre de Wendy.

– ¿E-En serio? ¡¿Lo lograron?! – dijo sorprendido Igneel.

– Ugo, Layla, Fye, Aladdin… ¿lograron hacerlo? – logro hablar Zepar preocupado, desesperado y angustiado.

– Zepar, las princesas están bien, ahora cálmate – dijo Phenex abrazando al mini-dragón.

– Sólo que ahora tenemos unos encuentros imprevistos – hablo el dragón de la sombra llamando la atención de todos acercándose al pergamino.

– Supongo que esos cabezas huecas no se van a rendir y que las princesas, van a necesitar valor para enfrentar lo que pasara ahora – dijo Igneel.

Todos quedaron en silenció viendo como un candado cerraba un ciclo, diciendo que ese pedazo ya no podia cambiar y más atrás se veía todo lo sucedido, un secuestro, la traición, el entrenamiento.

LGJM, incluso el nacer de las cuatro chics, todo eso con un círculo con un candado.

– Bueno, creo que todos necesitaran valor – murmuro Grandine.

* * *

·De vuelta en el Balneario de la ciudad·

En un balcón a la caída de un tobogán.

Se hallan tres chicos hablando, o mejor dicho… discutiendo mientras veían un punto fijo, que se encontraba algo alejado y a la vez cerca. Ambos miraban a un grupo de gente divirtiéndose alegremente.

– ¿Y qué piensan? – pregunto el peli-negro menor recargado en el barandal del balcón.

– Pues que… al parecer a ellas no les afecto en lo más mínimo, pero sé que es mentira – respondió Gajeel.

– ¿Y el idiota de calzoncillo-man? – pregunto Natsu mientras pensaba.

– Estoy aquí horno con patas – dijo entrando al balcón de la atracción.

– Tu ropa – declaro Romeo chibi chupando una paleta, el cual se miro sorprendido.

– ¡Mierda! ¡¿Pero cuando?! – y así se fue a buscar su ropa y después regreso vestido – Y ¿qué hablan? – pregunto dando una sonrisa, a lo cual los tres se erizaron, Natsu se escondió detrás de los peli-negros. Que retrocedieron un poco.

– ¡Qué mierda! ¡Por qué sonríes! ¡Asusta! – grito el primer traga llamas.

– Espera, ¿no será que pudiste hablar con la mujer de la lluvia? – pregunto Gajeel señalándolo con el dedo.

– Bueno, si, pero aún me duele el estómago – dijo recordando el golpe que le dio la chica.

– ¿No te debería doler el corazón?, si lo más obvio es que te mando a la mierda – pregunto Romeo confundido.

– No, alcance a hablar un poco con ella, pero tuvo su precio, me atravesó con un león de hielo – declaro.

– Si esa chica se puso así, yo salgo corriendo. Su poder ya era grande en Phantom me imagino ahora. Si ella logro ser parte de Element Four, es porque ocupaba su odio para todo, pero cuando entro a Fairy Tail no le importo – declaro Gajeel.

– Que quede claro, ya sabemos parte de su poder ya que nos hicieron mierda en LGJM – declaro Gray.

– Ósea que cubo con patas lleva la delantera – declaro Natsu enfurruñado.

– ¿Y eso es todo lo que te quedo claro? Idiota. Pensé que maduraste un poco – declaro Gray.

– ¡Y yo pensé que dejaste de ser un idiota Tsundere! – contraataco.

– Ambos son unos idiotas y callen – declararon Romeo.

– ¡Vosotros son los idiotas! – gritaron ambos. Gajeel tomo a Natsu y lo tiro del balcón hacia abajo.

– ¡Que mierda cabeza de metal! – grito desde abajo. Romeo miro mal al alquimista.

– Yo no dije nada – dijo pensando que a él también lo lanzarían.

– ¡Después no agradezcas! – grito Gajeel al chico abajo y le señalo a la princesa de cabellera a medias se dirigía a quién sabe dónde.

* * *

Lucy amarro su cabello en una coleta alta, estuvo hablando por telepatía con Wendy y Levy, les comento que al introducirse en la mente de Juvia, alcanzo a visualizar un lugar el cual no se podría decir porque estaba tan extraña desde que volvió de esa misteriosa vuelta sola por el balneario.

Debía saber qué paso porque debía ser algo que la daño, , tantos años juntas… ya se conocían perfectamente las cuatro. Pero ahora, sólo debía saber qué paso.

– ¡Chicos! ¡Voy a los vestidores, ya vuelvo! – mintió y salió de la piscina ya le había comentado a las dos oji-azules lo que haría.

– Bien Lucy, no tardes – le dijo Erza tratándola como su hermana, como siempre, eso la hace feliz.

– ¡Claro! ¡Ya vuelvo! – tenía el lugar en mente, era cerca del acuario, pero a esa hora ya lo debieron haber cerrado. Pero estaba cerca, sería mejor que se apresurará antes de que sospecharan. Mejor preguntaba por telepatía a las otras dos – **_Levy, Wendy, ¿cómo van las cosas por allí?_**

– **_Bien, nadie comenta o pregunta por ti, todo calmado –_** respondió Levy.

– **_Juvia sospecha algo, ya sabes que ella también puede sentir lo que nosotras –_** declaro la casi rubia.

– **_Sí, ya la vi, pero no tiene nada, todos seguimos jugando –_** respondió Wendy. Lucy quedo en silencio, como pensando.

– **_¿Lucy-_** ** _san sigue ahí? –_** pregunto Wendy confundida.

– **_Lucy estás…_** \- le decía Levy, pero la comunicación se cortó.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Alguien le tapo los ojos con una mano y con la otra le tomo la cintura, ¡qué mierda pasa ahora!

Sintió como alguien la tomo y la llevo a un lugar, el cual estaba frío y escucho el ruido de una puerta cerrándose.

– ¡¿Q-Quién eres?! – pregunto exaltada, ya que aún la sostenía elevada del suelo y tapaba sus ojos.

– Tranquila, sólo quiero hablar contigo, Luce - maldita sea, ¿por me pasan estás cosas a mí?

La chica de cabellos rubios se exalto al escuchar la voz de la persona la cual había amado y que después la traiciono, empezó a moverse frenéticamente sin parar, si no tocaba el piso, no podría destruirlo.

El chico quito la mano de los ojos de esta, demostrándole que estaban en los vestidores, pero el la abrazo por detrás poniendo sus brazos en la cintura de la princesa hija de la dragona celestial, y puso su cabeza en el cuello de esta.

– ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! – dijo exaltada soltándose del agarre del chico, esta se puso contra la pared del vestidor para alejarse.

– L-lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo – le contesto mirándola directo a los ojos.

– ¡Eres idiota o qué! ¡Déjame salir! – Lucy se fue directo a la puerta, pero al forcejar se dio cuenta de que esta tenia llave y si sacaba la puerta a patadas –o patada- le traería problemas - ¡La llave! ¡Ahora dádmela! – exigió mirando como el Salamander la veía divertido con una de sus sonrisas bobaliconas.

– No hasta que hables conmigo – le propuso el peli-rosa a la ya enojada Lucy.

– Que sea rápido, tengo que volver con…

– ¿Con tú novio? Pues así no te la entrego – dijo guardando la llave en un bolsillo del pantalón.

– ¡Yo no dije eso! Debo volver con los demás y fíjate que lo estoy haciendo de la manera fácil, porque podría volarte la cara a patadas para que me des la llave, pero no lo hago porque se armaría un escándalo – explico furiosa la chica.

– Bien, ¿pero me escucharas? – dijo Natsu.

– ¡Bien, pero que sea rápido! – exigió dándole una mirada de odio.

– Yo sólo… - hizo una pausa y dejo salir un suspiro y cerró – yo sólo quería pedirte disculpas Lucy, yo lo lamento, por favor… perdóname – abrió sus ojos cuando dijo la última palabra, sus ojos estaban serios y llenos de dolor.

– L-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso – le contesto mirando hacia otro lado.

– Escúchame por favor, sé que fui un completo idiota por creerle a Lisanna y se que esa fue la peor decisión que como idiota puedo pensar, y lo que hice eso ni yo me lo perdono, he estado luchando contra eso estos cuatro años, te busque por todos lados junto a Gray, romeo y Gajeel, para encontrarlas a las cinco y fuimos los únicos idiotas que luchamos diciendo que estaban vivas, porque yo sabía que tu no ibas a dejar este lugar, lo sabía y estuvo todos estos años gritándole a los cuatro vientos que estabas viva, aunque me llamaran loco.

Hizo una pausa y escondió sus ojos tras su flequillo rosa y se acerco a Lucy quedando cara a cara, él levanto la mirada demostrando que estaba llorando, cosa que hizo que Lucy lo mirara preocupada. Él tomo ambas manos de la Heartfilia y los puso sobre la cabeza de esta y puso una cadena de fuego en sus manos y esta iba hablar cuando él la volvió a mirar.

– No queria aceptar esa mentira porque yo…

– Para, por favor – le pidió la chica, la cual cerró los ojos fuertemente, para abrirlos y lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Ambos se miraron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

La cadena de fuego se deshizo. Las manos de la chica bajaron lentamente, la respiración de ambos se agito, la chica volvió a subir sus brazos y puso ambas manos en las mejillas del peli-rosa.

El cual movió un poco su rostro para sentir el dulce tacto de la casi rubia. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y poco a poco sus rostros iban acercándose.

– Si ya terminaste me voy – la chica escapo dejando a Natsu mirando la pared – Que esperas, dame la llave – Natsu se volteo, ya ninguno de los dos tiene lágrimas, él le dio las llaves y ella abrió – Escúchame Salamander, tu yo… - un gran nudo se hizo en su garganta – nunca tuvimos un pasado – apretó fuertemente la cerradura y casi la revienta sin darle la cara al peli-rosa.

– Tal vez para ti no tuvimos un pasado, y tampoco piensas tener un futuro, pero… para mí los hay porque soy yo el que luchara para recuperar tu sonrisa – dijo levantando su rostro, viendo como la chica se habia volteada y vio que tenía su típica sonrisa, pero lágrimas caían por su rostro.

– C-Como quieras Salamander – la Heartfilia salió corriendo del lugar dejándolo solo, este se sento en el suelo.

– Al menos sabes que no me rendiré – susurro.

* * *

Wendy miro como Lucy se iba, y por instinto, estornudo.

– ¿Ahora atrapas todos los gérmenes del lugar? – dijo Yato confundido.

– Puede… - dijo abrazándose.

– Sal y da una vuelta, no quiero que te enfermes y para demás, Phenex-san no está aquí – declaro Levy. Ella asentó y se salió del agua, sacudió su larga cabellera y comenzó a caminar por el gran lugar.

Luego de unos minutos paro y ladeo la cabeza al sentirse observada, una mano en la cintura y otra en la boca. Sus ojos se contrajeron y comenzó a patalear confundida.

Llegaron hasta un lugar apartado. Era una especie de semi callejón, frunció el ceño al ver quien era.

– ¿Y ahora qué mosco te pico? – pregunto enojada, intento irse pacíficamente, pero él puso sus brazos impidiéndole irse - ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Déjame ir! – ordenó, lo miro fijamente y retrocedió un poco y se encogió también.

– ¿Me tienes miedo? – pregunto un poco dolido.

– ¿Quién le tiene miedo a los cobardes? – cuestiono con un poco de orgullo. Se reincorporo y lo miro a los ojos - ¿Qué quieres? – se cruzo de brazos, lo podría patear y deshacerse de él rápidamente, pero lo menos que querría es un escándalo.

– 5 minutos – declaro haciendo el número serio.

– Pensé que habías madurado, Romeo – declaro bajando la cabeza y negando con la misma – Está bien, no quiero causar un escándalo, ya me viste pelear contra Al-Thamen sola y contra ti.

– Bueno – él chico era fuerte, pero no tanto, suspiro, apretó un puño sin que ella lo notara – Perdón – ella encarno una ceja – En serio lo siento, tienes que usar esas muñequeras por mi culpa, ¿no?

– ¿Te ha entrado culpabilidad luego de cuatro años? Genial – ella rodo sus ojos y apretó sus muñequeras - ¡Obvio que las uso por tu culpa! ¡Fuiste tú quien me marco!

– Eso lo sé, por eso pido perdón – recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica que se tensó notablemente – A pesar de que me dices que no me tienes miedo, te pones tensa… ¿estás segura?

– Estoy segura, no te tengo miedo… me sorprenden tus agallas – declaro bajando el flequillo – Te quedan tres minutos.

– Bien, quiero pedirte perdón, quiero que vuelvas a sonreír de verdad… Wendy… - declaro, ella parpadeo confundida – Quiero… - ella apretó la mandíbula.

– ¿Que sea la misma niña ingenua y estúpida? Estás mal, esa ya murió. Nunca más volverá a confiar en las personas tan fácilmente… nunca…

– ¡No eras ingenua! ¡Eras o eres inocente! ¡La que ayuda a todo el mundo, la que se preocupe por todos y siempre...! – ella comenzó a temblar y él lo noto – La que siempre… estuvo a mi lado… la que me…

– ¿Amo? – interrogo, ella había declarado su amor dos días antes del "Destino de Fairy Tail" – Si te recuerdo que tú nunca respondiste…

Él desvió la mirada, sonrió y acercó un poco.

– Di todo lo que quieras, yo te escucharé – dijo con una sonrisa. Ella frunció el ceño.

– Tal vez no entiendas, sólo quiero ser feliz con las chicas. Tal vez mi felicidad sea un chiste para ti. Siempre… siempre – su cuerpo tembló aún más – siempre… te burlaste de mí, ¡Dime! ¡Hipotéticamente que cambiaría si estuviera contigo! – él abrió sus ojos sorprendido - ¡¿Qué cambiaría?! ¡Dímelo! ¡A la cara! – una fina lágrima se deslizo por el rostro fino y blanco de Wendy.

– Wendy… - ella llevo sus manos a sus ojos cubriéndolos, mientras salen sus lágrimas.

– ¿Por qué debo sentirme así? – dijo quebrantada. De las cinco, ella es la más vulnerable, por eso… siempre debía estar con las demás. En Alma Toran tenía paz, y siempre lloraba sola. El silencio se hizo – Se acabo el tiempo – ella bajo las manos y mantuvo su flequillo bajo – Me voy.

– ¡Wendy! – él por un instinto la tomo de la mano y ella se tensó.

– Déjame ir – él hizo presión en su muñeca y ella se exalto - ¡Ahora sólo…! – él la giro sobre su cuerpo y ambos cayeron al suelo. Él encima de ella e hizo que abriera sus ojos como platos. La tomo de ambas muñecas evitando su huida.

– Wendy… ¿crees que tenerte cerca no me afecta en lo absoluto? – dijo serio está vez.

– Pero… ¿Qué haces?

– Nunca jugué ni jugaré contigo. Si la persona que amas está frente a ti, dónde sea y cuándo sea, no puedes seguir conteniéndote todo el tiempo. Así que no me provoques… porque no seré capaz de controlarme a mi mismo – se acercó y le dio un corto beso como el de la última vez, pero más larguito. Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida y entro en shock – Recuerda esto la próxima vez que me veas luchar… yo aprendí esto por ti. Y dile a Yatogami que tengo algo que él nunca tendrá.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – comenzó a patalear sonrojada

– Y por último – acarició el rostro de Wendy entre sus manos – Te estoy diciendo que estoy enamorado de ti – se acerco tanto que ella pensó que la besaría de nuevo. Pero beso su frente - ¿Me amas también? – ella comenzó a temblar y bajo el flequillo, le dio una pequeña cachetada y se fue corriendo a lo que le dieron las piernas.

– Wendy… - sonrió un poco –Te amo.

* * *

·En el Castillo Oscuro·

Eren se haya sentado en su gran trono mientras ve un gran mapa de Fiore. Donde hay muchos lugares tachados, en ese momento entro un grupo de muchachos que al llegar lo suficientemente cerca de él. Se pusieron una mano en el corazón y se agacharon excepto uno.

– ¿Qué descubrieron idiotas? – pregunto en voz firme y demandante.

– Eren-sama, descubrimos que los dragones están vivos, también ángeles y un demonio – dijo Mikasa.

– Baal el dragón del rayo, Grandine la dragona del cielo, Weisslogia el dragón de la luz, Zepar el dragón del sonido, Metalicana el dragón del hierro, Vinea la dragona del agua, Skiadrum el dragón de las sombras, Agares el dragón de la tierra, Igneel el dragón del fuego, Phenex el ángel del fénix, Belial el ángel de la luz y la oscuridad, Dantalion la demonio elemental y Layla la dragona de las constelaciones, Muu el Fanalis… también los sacerdotes Fye, Ugo y el Gran hijo del Rey Solomon… Aladdin, todos están vivos – declaro Code.

– Paimon la demonio del viento, la melliza de Agares, desapareció después de su guerra. Mi señor – dijo Ottoki.

– Yo descubrí parte de eso inútiles, denme el crédito – se quejo Gareki.

– Gareki, ¿Qué descubriste tú? – le exigió a su hermano.

– Encontré una fuga de rukh que iba dirigida a las reencarnaciones de las diosas y jugué con sus vidas un rato – dijo de lo más tranquilo.

– ¡Eres idiota! ¡Nuestra principal idea es utilizar su poder y las cuatro piedras sagradas para poder crear el ejército oscuro!

– Lo sé, pero gracias a mi sé… que son magas. Son cuatro y mujeres, en otras palabras la leyenda se confirma.

– ¿Las reencarnaciones de las diosas son las hijas de cuatro protectoras, mi señor? – pregunto Mikasa.

– Sí estúpida, que no oyes – le renegó el chico.

– Descubrimos que la hija de la demonio Paimon, Hakuei está viva y al parecer no sabe de la misión que deberá cumplir con el grupo destinado a ser los protectores – declaro Code.

– Aún así, nuestra misión es hacer a esos cuatro parte del ejército oscuro – declaro Eren.

– Hermano, ¿esos cuatro están destinados por el pergamino que tenemos nosotros?

– Sí, está con la figura del candado, pero tenemos que hacerlos de nuestro bando con las piedras sagradas para tener más posibilidades.

– Sabemos los nombres de los cuatro, mi señor, son: **Hakuei, Hakuren, Hakuyuu y Kouen.** – dijo Code.

– Creo que nos divertiremos en la próxima guerra – dijo riendo Eren.

– Mi señor… ¿tenemos que buscarlos verdad? – pregunto Ottoki.

– ¡Por supuesto idiota! ¡Y no pueden fallar! ¿Les quedo claro?

– ¡Sí! ¡Mi señor!

Lame botas… - murmuro Gareki.


	12. RecuperandoII

·En El Balneario – Con Lucy·

Lucy negó con la cabeza consecutivamente. Y lo único que pensaba era en…

Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, ¡¿qué mierda iba hacer?!

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría tal cosa?! Eso no podía volver a pasar, ya sabe porque juvia estaba así, de seguro también se encontró con Fullbuster.

Por eso debía estar así… ¡Dios santo, necesitaba pensar!

Lo mejor sería irse a la casa donde se hospedan para poder pensar.

– _¡Salamander Baka! –_ pensó con un puchero. Desde cuándo ese idiota pensaba…

Lanzo un sonoro suspiro, ¡debía relajarse de una vez!

Mejor volvía allá y hacía como si nada hubiera pasado, y seguir con su vida como un cuento de hadas….

No fue la mejor forma de expresarse después de lo pasado, ahora que lo pensaba.

– ¡Lucy llegaste! –exclamo Levy sorprendida.

– Lo sé, es que no me siento bien, creo que debería irme a casa – dijo tomándose la cabeza – Creo que tengo fiebre.

– A ver, yo reviso – Mira salió del agua y llego hasta ella y le toco la frente, esta ocupo un poco de DS del fuego, haciendo que su temperatura subiera - ¡Auch! Arara ¡si tiene fiebre! – dijo asintiéndole a los demás.

– Deberias descansar Lucy, no te excedas que mañana siguen los juegos, recuerda. Ahora deberias irte a casa - le sugirió su ex compañera de equipo.

– Si, tienes razón debería irme – dijo aportando más a la idea - ¡Pero vosotros quedaros! – les dijo señalándolos.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto confundida apareciendo Wendy, con la cara aún toda sonrojada. Lucy la miro fijamente, y todos también.

– Wendy… pareces un tomate… ¿te sientes bien? – cuestiono Kana acercándose.

– ¿Roja? – pregunto confundida, recordó lo sucedido hace unos segundos y se sonrojo más bajando la mirada.

– Bien, Wendy se va contigo Lucy, últimamente se está enfermando mucho – dijo Juvia un poco preocupada por la cara de la chica.

– ¡No se preocupen! ¡Yo las acompaño! – declaro Kana, a ambas se les ilumino el rostro.

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntaron.

– Sí, ya se me acabo el sake, así que debería ir a comprar más – todos se fueron de espaldas con una gota en la sien.

– Típico de la borracha – declaro Laxus rompiendo el silencio.

– Lucy, luego hablaré contigo – dijo la primera.

– Claro primera, ahora nosotras nos deberíamos ir, Kana ¿vamos? – dijo Lucy tomando la mano de Wendy.

– ¡Sí, vamonos! – dijo animada la chica.

– Las acompañamos – dijeron Sting y Yato haciéndole una seña a las chicas para usar la telepatía y ellas asintieron.

– **_¿Qué pasa rubios? –_** preguntaron confundidas.

– **_Nos pidieron ayuda, pues Natsu-_** ** _san y Romeo están cerca –_** declararon ambos frunciendo levemente el ceño.

– **_¿Q-Qué? Bien, vamos –_** asentaron.

Se despidieron de los demás y se cambiaron de ropa para irse. Al salir sintieron un gran alivio, necesitaban descansar.

Lo que había pasado ese dia fue mucho y debían reforzarse y poner los pies en la tierra.

Pero…

Se sentían extrañas, es como si perdieran fuerzas y tal vez… se encontraran con alguien, ¿por qué esas sensaciones de repente?

– Nos vamos caminando, ¿no? – preguntaron Yato y Sting sacándolas de sus mentes.

– Sí, porque hay que comprar el sake de Kana-san, como aún es temprano – dijo Wendy, miro a Kana, la cual salió de su ataque de borrachera.

– Bien, vamos, se me quito lo borracha – declaro dando una sonrisa.

Lucy, Sting, Yato, Wendy y Kana iban por las calles de la capital de Fiore charlando "pacíficamente" si se le puede llamar pacifico, iban a paso lento.

Y la Alberona habia tenido lo que queria, su botella de Sake, así que no prestaba mucha atención a lo que dos rubios iban diciendo al lado de ella, que tienen una de sus pacificas charlas.

¡Ah! y Yato le compro una paleta de helado a Wendy.

– ¡Tú también eres rubio! – le volvió a gritar la casi rubia.

– No me importa – le contesto burlonamente, sin notar que un grupo de tres personas se acercaron a ellos.

– H-Hola, disculpe – llamo la atención un chico de cabello revoltoso y un poco largo color rojo, con ojos del mismo color. Usa una camisa blanca, con una chaqueta negra encima y pantalones árabes negros, dentro de unas largas botas negras con dorado.

– ¡Sí, hip! – logro decir en su estado de borracha.

– ¿Qué necesitan? – pregunto dulcemente Wendy.

– Mi nombre es Kouen, y ella es Hakuren – señalo a una chica, que estaba ayudando a otro recargándolo.

Es blanca y tiene un lunar debajo del labio, tiene el cabello negro pasada su cintura y ojos azules. Lleva un vestido blanco de mangas largas y desordenadas con bordes negros. Con largas medias negras y botines blancos.

– Y él es Hakuyuu – señalo a un chico, el cual también tiene el cabello negro un poco largo, con piel blanca, el mismo lunar y los mismos ojos. Él usa una camisa negra manga larga con un chaleco blanco, que le llega a las rodillas y un pantalón negro un poco abombado, con botas negras – Estamos buscando a una chica de cabello negro hasta las rodillas, tiene la piel blanca y un lunar aquí – jalo a Hakuyuu y señalo su lunar – y va vestida exageradamente. Más especifico, lleva un vestido rosa con un chaleco blanco largo hasta sus rodillas. Usa medias negras y botines marrones, con correas doradas, ¿no la han visto?

– Kouen, acabas de dar una gran definición – dijo en una voz dulce y tierna Hakuren.

– Pues lo siento, pero no la he visto – hablaron pensativos los rubios.

– Tal vez vaya tan mareada como yo – declaro por primera vez, el chico oji-azul muy mareado.

– Lucy… Wendy… ¿Por qué no lo ayudan? Hip – le dijo la borracha a sus amigas.

– Tienes razón, con permiso Hakuyuu-san – dijo Wendy con una sonrisa, se acerco y puso ambas manos sobre la cara del mareado chico – Troia – la luz azul salió de sus manos y el chico de ojos azules empezó a sentirse mejor.

– A-Arigato – murmuro con un puchero sonrojado, ella le sonrió.

– ¿Usas DS del cielo? – pregunto Kouen al ver la magia de la chica.

– Es su magia principal. Pero usa todas las magias del DS y GS de ahí – explico el chico rubio y de ojos celestes.

– ¿Cómo es posible? – dijo Hakuren ladeando la cabeza con su dulce voz.

– Es una de las cuatro princesas de los DS hip – los tres chicos miraron sorprendidos a la borracha y dirigieron su mirada a Lucy y Wendy.

– ¿De casualidad se llaman Lucy y Wendy? – apareció una chica de mediana estatura la cual camina recargada a la pared, con la misma descripción que dio Kouen hace unos segundos.

– ¡Hakuei! – gritaron los tres chicos que acaban de conocer.

– Son vosotras Lucy Heartfilia y Wendy Jehoahaz Abarham, ¿no? – volvió a preguntar recuperándose un poco.

– ¡No seas tan impulsiva, baka! – grito Hakuyuu a la chica, pero esta la ignoro y paso por delante de todos.

– ¿Nos explican que está pasando? – pregunto Sting a las cuatro personas delante de él.

– Sí, mi nombre es Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.

– Y el mío si es Wendy Jehoahaz Abarham – contestaron a la chica de cabello negro, a lo cual se puso una mano en el corazón y se agacho haciendo una reverencia.

– ¿Q-Qué pasa? – preguntaron extrañados los rubios, al ver la actitud de la chica delante de ellos. Pero esta se desmayo en el suelo y Kouen la tomo en brazos al estilo princesa.

– ¿Creen que podamos hablar con vosotras? – pregunto a los otros cinco atónitos al ver a la chica.

– Claro, vamos a la casa donde hospedamos – le respondió la casi rubia a los chicos, los cuales le siguieron a pasa apresurado, para saber lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

·En el Balneario·

A pasado una hora desde que Lucy, Wendy, Kana, Sting y Yato se fueron y las cosas seguían bastante animadas, han jugado y reído mucho, pero la oji-azul menor presentía algo malo con Lucy, Wendy y Juvia.

Primero Juvia llega muy distinta y algo choqueada.

Luego Lucy va averiguar, se corta la transmisión y vuelve con "fiebre".

Y por último, ella misma mando a Wendy a caminar, pero volvió como un tomate, como si hubiera pasado la peor vergüenza de su vida.

A ella no la engañaban, algo les pasó a sus amigas, debía saberlo. Tenía que ser grabe para que no lo digan. Pero eso para después, no quería que le pasara a ella también.

Y terminara con la desconfianza que estaban teniendo esos momentos.

– ¡Levy! ¡Atrápala! – por distraída, la pelota le dio en la cabeza y se estrelló contra el agua, para luego salir – Ara, ara, perdón Levy-chan – Mira se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo.

– N-No es nada Mira, no te preocupes – le dio una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió.

– Chicos, ¿no creen que se hace tarde? – dijo Mavis tocándose los hombros en señal de que tenia frío.

– ¡Mocosos! La primera tiene razón, mañana siguen los juegos y no podemos perder – declaro Makarov.

– Nosotros tampoco, así que deberíamos irnos ya casa – sugirió la peli-plateada saliendo del agua.

– ¡Sting-kun! – grito llegando Lector, acompañado de Haruka, Lily y Yuna.

– Sting no está, ¿Qué pasa Lector? ¿Dónde está Frosh? – pregunto Rogue, y todos sabían lo que se acercaba.

– Frosh…. Se perdió…. – dijo Haruka nerviosa y retrocediendo.

– Y con estas van 15 veces este mes – dijo Levy y a todos les cayó una gota en la sien.

– Mokona, Charle y Happy lo están buscando por todos lados, pero nosotros no hemos tenido suerte – declaro Lily.

– Necesitamos que nos ayuden, ya nos cansamos, somos muy pequeños – declaro Yuna yendo a abrazar a Juvia.

– ¿Nos podrían ayudar? Siempre es difícil buscar a Frosh – les pregunto Juvia a sus antiguos nakamas de gremio.

– Ya me acostumbre a que Frosh no llegue solo al gremio. – dijo Rogue tocándose la cabeza.

– Por mi está bien – dijo Jellal.

– Claro, nos dividiremos en grupo, Mavis-san, ¿nos divide en grupos y lugares? – pregunto Mira a Mavis, muy buena idea pedirle ayuda a la hada estratega.

– ¡Bien, será divertido! Dejadme pensar, vosotros vayan a cambiarse – bueno, eso sería rapido, salieron del agua y se fueron a cambiar.

Mavis pensaba con sus ojos cerrados a quien le tocaría en que grupo y en que lugar, después de un rato los demás volvieron ya vestidos y preparados, para buscar al exceed perdido ya que sabían que tomaría un largo tiempo buscarlo.

– Mavis-san, ¿ya sabe como iremos? – pregunto dulcemente Mira a la primera maestra.

– ¡sí! – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, a lo que todos sabían que tenia una locura en mente – Mira, Laxus, Asuka, Rogue y Yukino van a ir por la mitad norte oeste y sur de la ciudad, vosotros serán el grupo A y Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Rufus, Meredy y Levy por la parte norte, este y sur de la ciudad y serán el grupo B. y los exceed's pueden quedarse con nosotros, se encontraran en la casa hospedaje de Sabertooth.

– ¡Sí! – así todos salieron divididos en dos grupos para buscar el exceed.

– Primera, ¿Qué idea tiene para hacer los grupos así? – dijo Makarov.

– Tercero, pasará algo emocionante – dijo saltando con estrellas en los ojos.

* * *

·Con el Grupo A·

– ¿Están seguros que no saben en que lugar pueda estar? – pregunto el rubio, quien iba adelante con Mirajane.

– Frosh tiene un serio poder para estar en cualquier lado – dijo con una enorme sonrisa Yukino, junto a sus compañeros.

– Sí, creo que tiene la habilidad de la sombra, creo que hasta la usa mejor que yo – dijo Rogue tan calmado como siempre.

– Ara, ara, debe ser un gatito muy mono – hablo dulcemente Mira tocándose las mejillas.

– Creo que esta será una larga tarde – dijo Asuka con una sonrisa.

– Mejor será que busquemos al gato rapido si no queremos pasar toda la tarde siguiéndolo – dijo Laxus. Así todos se apresuraron en buscar al pequeño exceed con traje de rana.

* * *

·Con el grupo B·

– A ver si entendí bien, ¿lograron averiguar como funcionaba la teoría de las trece llaves del zodiaco y llegaron al mundo de Alma Toran? – cuestiono Jellal.

– Sí, Loke nos ayudo con una teoría que funciono muy bien, pero sólo Lucy logra abrir la puerta – declaro Levy encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Y por qué no dijeron nada todo este tiempo desde que regresaron? – les pregunto la Titania a las dos chicas.

– Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa para todos, ya sabes porque todo giro en torno de lo sucedido en el gremio, porque éramos…. Debiles – Juvia a lo último lo dijo en voz baja, pero Erza enseguida la abrazo.

– Vosotras nunca fueron debiles – Juvia le devolvió el abrazo, Jellal y Meredy solo sonrieron.

– No se preocupen por eso, ya lo superamos – dijo con una enorme sonrisa Levy y Erza y Juvia se separaron, Juvia también sonrió.

– Y lo superaron demasiado bien, para ser verdad – dijo Rufus refiriéndose a los poderes las chicas.

– Si, es verdad – dijo Juvia, le dio una sonrisa a su compañero al igual que Levy.

– ¡Bien! ¡A buscar al neko! – grito Meredy tan emocionada como siempre.

– Meredy, relájate – le dijo Jellal a la chica junto con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a lo que todos rieron y decidieron seguir buscando.

* * *

·Casa hospedaje de Sabertooth·

En la gran casa de Sabertooth, estaban Sting y Yato discutiendo por un sillón, y Lucy con Wendy en sus piernas. Frente a ellos, los cuatro chicos los cuales estaban sentados en el largo sofá, con Hakuei despierta y Kana se fue a otro de los sofás para enterarse de que estaba pasando.

– Bien, nos dicen que está pasando ¿y por qué saben el nombre de Lucy y Wendy? – dijeron Sting y Yato, raramente serios.

– Lo que pasa es que… - Kouen hizo una pausa y miro a Hakuei, la cual le devolvió la mirada.

– Hakuei es la hija de la demonio del viento, Paimon, pero como todos los demás… desapareció el 7/7/777, y ella hace un día tuvo unos sueños – declaro la dulce chica, no siguió pues Hakuei la interrumpió.

– Agares el dragón de la tierra, es el hermano de mi madre, hace un día en unos de mis sueños, me pidió que buscara a Lucy Heartfilia, a Levy D. Flourite, Juvia Noi Nueph y Wendy Jehoahaz Abraham, refiriéndose a ellas como las princesas de Alma Toran y las Reinas de los DS, también me explico que no me exaltara, que todo era real, me dijo que debía ir a la capital de Fiore con el equipo de los protectores, explicándome que Kouen, Hakuren y Hakuyuu son parte de ese equipo y que yo también lo soy… nuestra misión es cuidar de vosotras y protegerlas de la guerra… - declaro Hakuei.

– Este es un tema importante, como para que ella este seria, – la peli-negra frunció el ceño – según ella, su tía el dragón Agares nos dio esta misión, protegerlas – dijo serio Hakuyuu.

– Por esa razón necesitábamos hablar con vosotras y eso no es todo – Kouen volvió a mirar a Hakuei.

– Les pido por favor que nos lleven a Alma Toran y dijeron que deben llevar a sus aliados con vosotras, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lohr y Yatogami Alexius con vosotras – dijo Hakuei.

– ¿Lucy, Wendy que harán ahora? – le susurraron los rubios a sus amigas, las cuales estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos.

– Esperaremos a Levy-san y Juvia-san para tomar la decisión – dijo Wendy levantándose de las piernas de Lucy – Hasta el momento les pido que se queden con nosotros – los cuatro chicos asintieron ante la propuesta de la Jehoahaz Abraham.

* * *

·Con el grupo B·

– ¡Pero que neko más travieso! – exclamo cansada la peli-rosa.

– Quien lo diría, ya buscamos por todos lados y nada – hablo Erza viendo el mapa que Jellal traia en manos.

– ¿Cómo es que alguien logra ser así de distraído? – pregunto Jellal.

– Una vez se perdió todo el día, lo buscamos como locos – dijo Rufus recordando.

– Si recuerdo ese día, fue un largo….. día – hablo Juvia estirándose.

– ¡Chicos, me distraeré un segundo ya vuelvo! – dijo Levy yendo a una librería que estaba cerca.

– ¡Apresúrate Levy! ¡Te esperamos unas calles más allá! – le grito Juvia con sus manos sobre su boca para que la escuchara.

– ¡OKEE! – les grito entrando a la librería.

– Esas actitudes no cambian, ¿no es así? – pregunto Erza al ver como la chica rubia entraba a la gran librería.

– Esas cosas no suelen cambiar –respondió Juvia.

– ¿Y cómo tú dejaste la tercera persona? – pregunto Meredy.

– A Juvia le parece mejor hablar normal – dijo haciendo reír a todos.

* * *

Levy tenia que entrar a esa librería, se hizo muy gran y aún era una ratón de biblioteca por excelencia, al entrar se sorprendió lo hermoso que era el lugar, tiene grandes estanterías, una gran alfombra roja y unas mesas y sillones en un centro.

Para ella, un gran paraíso. Sintió el olor a libros, mucho más fuerte debido al olfato delicado de DS que desarrolló.

– Hola, buenas tardes – le dijo a la mujer, la cual miraba una lacrima con los nombres de libros.

– Si, que necesitas se… - no termino la frase y la miro extraño, se volteo y tomo una cámara y empezó a sacarle fotos.

– ¿D-Disculpe? ¿Qué hace? – pregunto confundida.

– Eres Levy D. Flourite o Fay de Sabertooth, ¿no? ¡Eres ella, sí! ¡Lo sé! – empezó a sacarle más fotografías.

– Sí, soy Fay o más bien Levy, ¿pero por qué las fotos? – dijo Levy.

– Son para mis hijos que ven los grandes juegos mágicos y uno de ellos te adora, ahora da una sonrisa – suspiro, pues ni modo, la miro y sonrió. Después le pidió cosas como autógrafos y que firmara algunas cosas.

– C-Con eso es suficiente, ¿no? – pregunto un poco nerviosa.

– Si claro, como agradecimiento lleva cualquier libro, el que tú quieras – dijo la mujer.

– ¿En serio? – la mujer asintió con una dulce sonrisa – Muchas gracias – ella se retiro y paso por los grandes estantes, todo estaba muy silencioso. Así que se divirtió buscando un libro, subió a una de esas escaleras largas para sacar un libro de arriba.

Uno sobre historias y magos de Fiore, pero piso mal, alcanzo tomar el libro, pero cayó, sólo atino a cerrar los ojos.

– ¿Q-Qué paso? –pregunto en voz alta con los ojos cerrados, no toco el suelo.

– Deberías tener más cuidado, ¿no? - maldita sea, ¿cómo es posible?

La chica de ojos zafiros al escuchar la voz de la persona que retuvo su caída, abrió los ojos rápidamente y se levanto muy rápido de los brazos de Gajeel, ella se volteo y lo miro.

Sus ojos se encontraron, Levy se aferro al libro que tenia en sus brazos.

– ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? – pregunto en voz desafiante, pues sabia que estaban demasiado lejos como para que los oyeran.

– Necesito hablar contigo, Levy – dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

– Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo – ella se volteo y se dispuso a caminar, pero él la tomo de la muñeca y la apego a él. Le tapo la boca para que no gritara.

– Sólo escúchame – la chica dejo de moverse, calmándose, dándole permiso para hablar, sus rostros no se encontraban – Sé que no puse la confianza que tu me diste el día que te fuiste y tampoco te ayude como tuve que haberlo hecho, debido a que desde el día que entre Fairy Tail, tú fuiste quien puso las manos en fuego por mí, aunque no lo merecía porque te hice daño cuando estaba en Phantom. Y después volví a cometer el mismo error como idiota el día en que pudo ayudarte y confiar en ti… no lo hice, porque soy un total estúpido y hasta que desapareciste y recapacite la estupidez que hice, no he parado de maldecirme a mi mismo desde hace cuatro años porque entendí que estar ahí sin ti no tenia sentido alguno, te necesitaba, aunque no lo mereciera aún más el día en que…

El hizo una pausa y la chica empezó a sentir los latidos del DS más rápido.

– El día en el que me dijeron que estabas muerta, ese día ni sé yo como lo soporte – la chica abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir el olor de lágrimas provenientes de la persona quien la tenía contra él.

El DS del hierro sintió como la mano que cubría la boca de la DS del sonido se humedecía, ella también estaba llorando.

Esta se volteo y como pudo. Quedo cara a cara con el chico y lo miro a los ojos.

– Ese día yo te necesitaba, eras la persona de quien menos espere eso, yo creí haberte demostrado que eras capas de todo por ti, y también creí que tu serias capas de hacer todo por mi, pero me equivoque – puso ambas manos en forma de puño sobre el pecho del DS, este la tomo de la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo cosa que la sorprendió e intento zafarse, pero no pudo.

– Sólo quiero que sepas que hare lo que sea con tal de volver a tener tu confianza y compañía conmigo – le dijo y la chica se zafo de sus brazos.

– Lo siento, pero no creo que lo logres – la chica bajo su largo flequillo y salió por la puerta de emergencia. La cual estaba muy cerca de donde estaban ellos. Pero al salir un aura extraña empezó a salir de ella y cayó desmayada. Pero Gajeel alcanzo a tomarla nuevamente antes de que cayera al suelo.

– ¡Levy! ¡Levy! ¡Responde! – pidió desesperado. Al ver como la chica que tenia en sus brazos no reaccionaba, tomo su mano derecha y vio su rostro. Todo su cabello se quito de su rostro y vio su oreja, el pendiente de múltiples colores, se apago y se puso obscuro - ¿Q-Qué te está pasando? – pregunto al ver como la respiración de la chica disminuía.


	13. Pendiente perdido ¿vida perdida?

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Levy disminuía cada vez más su respiración y sus latidos iban cada vez más lento, y esos pendientes que siempre llevan las cinco, el de ella se iba apagando.

¿Tendría algo que ver con eso?

Bueno, no era momento para pensar en eso. La tomo en sus brazos y se dispuso a correr lo más rápido que pudo, para llegar al lugar donde se hospedaban la coneja, Juvia y la pequeña peli-azul.

Deben saber que estaba pasando, pero de tan sólo pensar que su vida se va acabando, le desesperando. No era posible que eso estuviera pasando.

– N-No – dijo Levy empezando a sollozar, al menos daba señal de que está viva, sólo debía apresurarse.

– Levy, no te preocupes – trato de que la escuchará mientras corría.

– N-No, dáñenme a mí… pero a ellas no… - hablo mientras temblaba, y una lágrima se le escaba, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

– Levy, cálmate, estoy aquí contigo – dijo tratando de que lo escuchara.

– Zepar… Metalicana… ayudadlas por favor – casi se paralizo al escuchar ese nombre, ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando?

– Enana, cálmate estoy contigo – dijo preocupado. Ella trataba de abrir los ojos y no podía. Eso iba de mal en peor, la casa donde se hospedaban los de Saber no estaba tan lejos, ya estaban por llegar.

Los grupos para la búsqueda de Frosh estaban en la puerta viendo como extrañamente el exceed disfrazado de rana habia llegado solo, y Rogue le decía que estaba orgulloso de su exceed.

No se percataron de que el chico venia corriendo con la D. Flourite totalmente desmayada, se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron y lo vieron parado frente a ellos. Y que sostenía a la chica de cabellos larguísimos rubios.

Juvia fue la primera en actuar, dándole una patada en el estómago al DS del hierro, haciendo que soltará a la DS del hierro y voló un poco por los cielos, y Rogue la agarró.

– ¡¿Qué haces con ella?! – pregunto totalmente exaltada la tercera princesa de Alma Toran poniéndose delante de todos.

– Juvia, cálmate – le pidió él con las manos en alto demostrando que no venía a hacer ninguna estupidez.

– ¡Te callas! – ordeno Erza sacando su espada y poniéndola en el cuello del peli-negro.

– ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí? Habla ahora – dijo Laxus en tono demandante.

– ¡Vean primero! – contesto tratando de que le pongan más atención a Levy.

– ¡Chicos! ¡Levy no está respirando! – grito alarmada Yukino al poner su rostro cerca de la chica.

– ¡Que demonios pasa aquí! – pego la primera princesa de Alma Toran abriendo la puerta de golpe y al ver que el Redfox sostenía a la D. Flourite le dirigió junto con Wendy una mirada asesina.

– Lucy, Wendy calmaros – apareció la primera con una mirada de mucha seriedad.

– Tenemos que hablar – le dijo el maestro a todos los que estaban presentes – Pero primero ayuden a Levy antes de que sea tarde – todos entraron dentro de la casa, los que entraron vieron a los cuatro chicos nuevos dentro de esta, al ver a Juvia y a Levy hicieron una reverencia.

– Lucy-sama, Wendy-sama, ¿qué pasa con Levy-sama? – pregunto Hakuyuu al ver a una de las princesas desmayada.

– Meredy, Kana, Asuka y los demás exceed's, deben ir a la pensión donde se hospeda el gremio e ir a la sala principal y traedme un pergamino que esta en el segundo cajón del escritorio.

– Sí maestro Makarov, Kana, Asuka y los demás. ¡vamos! – los mencionados salieron por la puerta de manera rápida y veloz. Wendy miro a su casi hermana.

– Recostad a Levy-san en el sofá – ordenó a Rogue, obedeció y la coloco en el sofá, el cual es bastante largo.

– Juvia, ven a ver esto – dijo sorprendida Lucy, ella se acerco junto a Wendy y la menor alzo entre sus finos dedos el pendiente de la rubia.

– Esto no puede ser – susurro sorprendida llevando su mano a su boca. Su rostro palideció al ver como el pendiente se iba apagando.

– Chicas, ¿Qué pasa con Levy? – pregunto preocupada la Titania entrando sola dentro de la casa.

– Gran parte de nuestra magia es sostenida por cierta energía de vida llamando rukh, están conectados con el mundo de Alma Toran, el cual nos permite tener energia ilimitada ya que en este mundo casi no hay. Para poder utilizar todas las magias que usamos – declaro seria Wendy.

– Si los pendientes se apagan, dejamos de recibir rukh de Alma Toran y tenemos que ir por nuestra cuenta – dijo Lucy, Wendy suspiro. Tomo una de las manos de Levy y Lucy la otra, y un aura dorada comenzo a salir de ellas.

– Por eso no puede ni siquiera abrir los ojos – dijo sorprendido Sting.

– Exactamente, Lucy, Wendy debemos ir allá, o sino… **él nos matará –** declaro seria Juvia.

– ¿Allá? ¿De qué hablan chicas? ¿Qué harán? – pregunto Mira al borde de las lagrimas.

– Tendrán que ir a Alma Toran así la energia de Levy volverá a ser la misma. – declaro rápidamente el chico con el tatuaje del tiempo.

– Rápida deducción, Lucy te recomiendo que abras el portal – le dijo Mavis a la Heartfilia, la cual se separo de sus dos amigas y el aura dejo de salir.

– Entonces, ¿qué acaban de hacer? – pregunto al ver como la D. Flourite seguía en las mismas condiciones.

– Ellas hicieron un circulo mágico para darle más minutos a la vida de Levy-Hime – dijo Hakuren dejando a todos extrañados al ver como llamo a Levy.

– ¡Ábrete! ¡Puerta de las trece llaves del zodiaco! ¡Alma Toran! – el bastón de Lucy se dividió en llaves y la puerta se abrió, se hizo más pequeña, pero una aura negra la rodeaba y cuando la puerta se abrió, sólo habia oscuridad.

– Esto no puede estar pasando ahora – dijo Juvia se levanto y se acerco a la puerta de interior negro - ¡Vinea! ¡Me escuchas! – grito para ver se la dragona del agua respondía, pasaron unos segundos y se oyó un gran rugido que hizo eco en toda la casa.

– ¡Vinea, llama a Phenex! ¡Levy no respira! – grito Wendy imitando la acción de su amiga, otro rugido se escucho.

– ¿Phenex…? ¿No es un ángel del fénix? – pregunto Kouen tapándose los oídos. Cuando se escucho un fuerte alarido.

– ¡Estamos aquí! – exclamo el ángel transformándose en mujer, entrando por la puerta - ¡¿Qué le pasa a Levy-chan?! – pregunto asusta abriéndose paso hasta llegar a la chica y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

– No puede ser que esta persona es un dragón – dijo el chico rayo, todos los demás miraron asombrados a la mujer.

– Laxus tiene razón, ella es una de las personas que les enseño magia curativa avanzada a las chicas – hablo Yato preocupado.

– ¡¿Juvia que sucede?! – exclamaron Zepar y Vinea apareciendo y transformándose en humanos.

– ¡¿Qué le pasa a mi Levy?! – grito preocupado el mini-dragón yendo con su amiga.

– No puede ser… ahí que llevarlas con los demás – dijo preocupada Vinea.

– Los cuatro protectores vengan con nosotros, tienen que ir por el agujero ahora, Hakuei, confía en mi… ya hablaremos luego – declaro apareciendo Agares, los cuatro chicos se levantaron y fueron directo al agujero con toda la confianza que pudieron.

– Yukino, Rogue, Sting, Yato y Rufus, no se preocupen, estarán bien para mañana los juegos – declaro Vinea poniendo a Levy sobre la espalda del dragón del sonido – Por ahora, nos llevaremos a las cinco, Charle, Zagan te busca – la exceed. Que fue la única que se quedo. Asentó y se fue con ellos.

– Las veo haya, tengo que llevarme a Levy lo más rápido que pueda – dijo Zepar entrando al agujero junto con Levy. Acabo de los segundos volvieron a salir más personas, cuatro exactamente. Y son Igneel, Layla, Ugo y Aladdin.

– Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, entren rápido, no hay tiempo para explicaciones, Mavis no te preocupes, déjalo en nuestras manos – dijeron Layla y Aladdin tomando a las chicas de las manos y acercándose al agujero.

– Fairy Tail, olviden esto que paso ahora, pronto nos encontraremos… confíen en Mavis – los otros dos hombres se dieron vuelta y Lucy, Juvia, Wendy y Vinea entraron rápidamente.

– Les pido por favor que esto no salga de este lugar, quedo claro – dijo Aladdin un poco sombrio, entro junto a los demás y la puerta se cerró.

– ¡Todos escúchenme! - la primera se puso sobre un gran mueble y todos la vieron - ¡Esto, nadie puede saberlo a parte de Asuka, Meredy y Kana, quienes traerán un pergamino muy importante, el que hable sobre esto, era expulsado de Fairy Tail!

– Esto debe ser muy importante para llegar a tal extremo, ¿no? – dijo Erza.

– Así es Erza, pronto sabrán que es lo que está pasando, pero ahora les pido que sólo se concentren en los juegos – dijo Makarov.

– ¡Bien! – dijeron con firmeza.

– Que quede algo claro, también – hablo el mago de memoria llamando la atención de todos.

– No les den una puñalada por la espalda a las chicas, sabemos perfectamente que es para Fairy Tail un nakama – dijo frío Yato.

– Pero desde que escuchamos el dolor de las voces de Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Wendy y Charle… - dijo Yukino.

– Digamos que no tenemos la misma confianza y Sabertooth siguió su ejemplo para llegar a ser unidos con nuestros compañeros – declaro Rogue.

– No se preocupen, nosotros aprendimos de nuestros errores, no les volveremos a fallar – dijo Mirajane con firmeza y muy segura de su palabra.

* * *

·Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos Día Banca de Sabertooth·

Estaban cuatro chicos y una chica dentro de las bancas de Sabertooth, se le veían preocupados pues sus compañeras no habian aparecido y tenían los minutos contados antes de que comenzaran los juegos.

Pero no era lo que más le preocupaba, sino el estado de Levy, necesitaban saber si estaba bien, ese era el gran problema que surgió con ella, les dio directo a todos.

– ¿Cuánto falta para los juegos? – pregunto preocupado el peli-negro.

– 10 minutos, no han tenido noticias desde ayer, ¿cierto? – decía la maestra de Sabertooth.

– Quizás… lo que paso ayer, se veían muy sorprendidas – dijo Sting.

De repente una constelación apareció encima de ellos y consigue, cuatro chicas y una exceed.

– ¡Estamos vivas! – dijo Lucy con ojos de remolinos muy agotada al igual que sus amigas, sanas y salvas. Al verlas se abrazaron entre todos.

– ¿Qué les paso? ¡Nos tenían preocupados! – les dijo el mago de memoria.

– No yo sé lo que me paso, pero según los dragones y el resto hay… hay alguien tras nosotras- declaro Levy.

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos.

– N-No se preocupen, nosotras nos podemos defender solas –dijo Juvia mirando a sus compañeras, las cuales asintieron.

– Como se les ocurre que las dejaremos solas, estamos juntos en esto – dijo Yato sonriendo.

– Vosotras pertenecen a Sabertooth, y Sabertooth les pertenece a vosotras, sus enemigos son los nuestros – las chicas los miraron con lágrimas en los ojos, hace tiempo que no se sentían parte de algo que no fuera su reino.

– Además… somos amigos, ¿no? – pregunto Sting.

– ¡Claro! – dijeron las cinco con mucho animo.

– ¡Así se habla! – apoyo el mago de memoria.

– Bien, yo me tengo que ir a las barras, y recuerden que si quieren guerra, guerra tendrán – les dio la señal de bien a las chicas y ellas se las devolvieron.

– Ah, por cierto me encantan sus nuevos Lock… - dijeron divertidos.

Todas parpadearon.

Levy lleva una camisa manga larga blanca con borde azul y una enorme capucha, la camisa tiene un faldón que le llega a los talones y tiene dos hebillas en sus caderas doradas.

Usa un short corto que tira hacia fuera blanco también y botas blancas hasta las rodillas. Y se ve perfectamente su marca de Saber.

También lleva guantes blancos que dejan ver sus dedos y su cabello atado en una alta coleta de medio lado.

Por su lazo azul.

En cambio Juvia lleva una camisa negra con una chaqueta blanca corta, con borde azul-marino. Con guantes azul-marino que dejan ver sus dedos. La camisa tiene un cuello un poco largo.

Ella usa un short pegado negro y una especie de tela blanca en su cintura que recae por su pierna derecha con botas negras más similares a unas medias.

Y su cabello igual.

En cambio Wendy lleva una camisa blanca con cuello largo, le falta la manga derecha, mientras que la izquierda es larga pegada de un color verdoso. Al final de la camisa tiene un borde verde. Y lleva dos hebillas en la cadera que irónicamente es verde. Con un short blanco.

Con botas-medias negras hasta casi el muslo.

Y por último Lucy. Lleva su cabello suelto por excepción de unos ganchitos rojos en su flequillo de adorno.

Usa una camisa blanca manga-corta que deja ver su marca. Con un lazo amarillo en el pecho. Usa un corcet debajo del busto, con agarre negro con amarrillo y blanco. Usa una falda un poco abombada color amarilla con borde negro.

También medias hasta el muslo purpura con líneas blancas y botas negras con talón amarillo.

También usa guantes un poco abombados blancos hasta su muñeca y de ahí guantes pegados negros que dejan ver sus dedos.

Charle va igual.

– Aunque Charle no quiso cambiar – dijo con un puchero Juvia.

– ¡Que te calles cabeza de luna! – se escucho el grito de uno de los protectores de las princesas.

– ¡Tú cierra la boca, maldito Tsundere! – grito Hakuei.

– No es necesario que peleen – dijo nerviosa Hakuren.

– ¡Paren los dos! – ordenó Kouen, los cuatro chicos entraron a la banca de Sabertooth y Hakuei y Hakuyuu venían peleando con las frentes pegadas.

– ¿Ya se van? – pregunto con una sonrisa Wendy.

– Vamos a… vosotras saben a donde vamos – dijo Hakuei mirando a la joven Magi, y seguido a las otras tres, estas se acercaron.

– Tienen que volver con vida, por favor – le pidió Lucy abrazando a Hakuei.

– Lucy-sama, no se preocupen. Si es nuestro destino y nosotros aceptamos ir a la misión – respondió Kouen.

– Aún pueden retractarse, no es necesario que va… - decía Levy.

– Si es necesario Levy-sama, necesitan esa información para saber a qué se están enfrentando – respondió Hakuyuu.

– Pero, ¿por qué ahora tienen tanta confianza en nosotras? – pregunto muy dudosa la peli-azul mayor.

– Los sacerdotes se lo explicaran Princesas – dijo Hakuren haciendo una reverencia como los demás.

– Como si mi padre no me ocultase algo – dijo rodando los ojos Wendy – Que les vaya bien – les sonrió.

– Oigan, tienen que volver, no sé a dónde van, pero deben hacerlo – dijo Yato.

– Si, lo haremos, no se preocupen – les contesto Kouen.

– Buena suerte y los volveremos a ver – dijo Wendy juntando su frente con Hakuren y Hakuei. Hecho esto los cuatro chicos salieron fuera de la banca para irse.

– ¿Ellos son los que estaban en la casa ayer? – pregunto Rogue.

– Sí, después les explicamos, ahora pongamos atención que apareció la calabaza – declaro Lucy.

– ¡Retomamos los juegos-Kabo! – el publico grito alocadamente - ¡Este es el Día 4 traeremos una prueba algo antigua-Kabo! ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea interesante-Kabo! ¡La prueba de hoy es: Oculto de 2-Kabo!

– Bien, rubia utiliza telepatía – dijo Sting burlonamente a la Heartfilia.

– ¡Que tú también eres rubí! – grito contraatacando.

– No empiecen a pelear – dijo Haruka.

– Y apresúrense en saber quienes van a ir – dijo Yuna.

– Sting-kun, debes concentrarte – dijo Lector.

– Que no lo haga, después le hace mal – dijo Rogue burlonamente, algo que era raro en él, a lo que muchos empezaron a reír.

– ¿Con que buscas pelea? – dijo Sting peleando como niños pequeños con Rogue.

– Creo que Sabertooth sabe como divertirse-Kabo – dijo haciendo reír al publico. Enfocando en la gran pantalla a Sting y Rogue, los cuales se habian detenido al escuchar Sabertooth. Sting tiene agarrado el cabello de Rogue y Rogue lo tiene agarrado de la camiseta.

Levy y Lucy se acercaron a ellos y les dieron un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

– Concéntrense, que los equipos ya estan abajo – dijo Mokona.

– ¿Podemos ir Lucy y yo? – pregunto Levy viendo como ahora Yato y Rufus se unían a la pelea, al ver como no se calmaban. Wendy y Juvia le dieron una palmadita en los hombros.

– Vayan vosotras, nosotros nos encargamos de esos cuatro – dijeron con una sonrisa, sus amigas asintieron y bajaron a la arena saltando desde ahí.

* * *

·En la Arena·

– Bien los equipos son: De Fairy Tail: Jellal y Laxus, de Lamea Scale: Chelia y Jura, de Mermaid Heels: Risley y Beeth y de Sabertooth… ¡Levy y Lucy!

– Vaya, que emocionante, ¡dos de las mejores magas de Sabertooth! ¡Y me encanta su nuevo estilo! – declaro Lala-Lulu.

– Más impresionante lo que paso hace unos días cuando demostraron ser las ex–hadas de Fairy Tail – dijo Yajima.

– A mi me gusta su ropa, es increíble – dijo Jasón.

– Las reglas son las mismas que siempre, ¿les queda claro-Kabo? Deben mezclarse y más versiones de vosotros aparecerán-Kabo.

– ¡Hai! – exclamaron.

La arena empezó a transformarse en una replica de la ciudad, la cual es muy grande, y todos empezaron a mezclarse.

En las grandes pantallas buscaban a alguien que se moviera, todos estaban quietos. Bueno, no todos. Levy y Lucy estaban sobre el techo de un edificio, en el cual podían ver todo lo peculiar, era que todos sabían lo que no tenían que hacer, moverse es lo primero que hicieron el par de chicas.

– Levy, todo está muy calmado, ¿no? – dijo la rubia poniendo un mechon de su hermoso cabello detrás de su oreja mostrando unos pircing plateados con forma irregulares.

– Sí, pero mira – le contesto señalando una pantalla en la cual se veían ellos dos sobre el techo.

– Pronto vendrán, es cosa de esperar – dijo Lucy. Chelia apareció dio un saltó y apareció detrás de ellas, pero, ninguna de las dos se movió.

– ¡Danza del Dios del Cielo! – la gran corriente de aire negro iba directo hacia las princesas, pero extrañamente cuando el ataque llegó muy cerca, choco contra algo y se desvaneció - ¿Pero qué? – pregunto asustada la peli-rosa al ver como su ataque nunca llegó a su objetivo. Levy se dio vuelta lentamente y una sonrisa se formo mostrando sus colmillos.

– ¡Mi turno! ¡Rugido del Dragón del Sonido! – el rugido llegó directo a Chelia haciéndola caer lejos. Pero sin dejar sordo a nadie. Un cartel apareció en una de las pantallas decía "Sabertooth: 1 Point" – Lucy, creo que usar el Borg aquí es aburrido, deberíamos dejar de usarlo, o por lo menos hasta que lleguemos a querer usarlos – la Heartfilia se volteo y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia de usar o no el Borg.

– ¡Bien! ¡Vamos! – grito y ambas bajaron del techo y salieron corriendo por los demás techos de las casa, su agilidad es muy grande. Los fanáticos gritaban como locos al ver la rapidez de las dos chicas.

– Mira, Lu, Jellal se está moviendo – le dijo a su amiga viendo como su amigo se mueve por la calle.

– ¿Qué estará haciendo? – ambas pararon para ver que haría, ambas quedaron sentadas en el techo de un edificio.

– ¡Grand Chariot! – la gran constelación de la osa mayor apareció arrasando con todo a su paso, pero esta vez cada paso que daba el ataque se activan corrientes eléctricas, cuando el polvo se levanto se logro ver que se derribaron a un monton de clones y entre ellos dos de sus participantes Risley y Beeth de Mermaid Heels.

En la gran pantalla salió un cartel dice "Fairy Tail: 2 Point"

– Al parecer Laxus y Jellal hicieron trabajo en equipo, aunque muy arriesgado – dijo Lucy seria.

– Deben tener más trampas como esas, tengamos cuidado, sólo nos falta Jura, creo que puede ser fácil – dijo la oji-zafiro.

– ¡Aviso secreto! – grito de pronto un holograma de la calabaza sobre la ciudad – Tenemos un participante bonus ¡este participante cuenta por dos points! ¡Es un clon que puede ser cualquiera de vosotros el cual se mueve y no usa magia-Kabo!

– Seria divertido pelear conmigo misma, ¿Qué opinas Lu-chan? – dijo Levy saltando del techo a otro en busca de Jura.

– Sería extraño, bien. Busquemos a Juta antes de que Laxus y Jellal acaben con él – declaro la oji-carmesí. Ambas no perdían agilidad, saltó, caídas, volteretas, muchas técnicas para moverse rápidamente.

– Lu-chan, ¿crees que las personas que nos buscan tramen otra guerra? – pregunto Levy haciendo que su amiga tropezara y que por poco perdiera el equilibrio, pero logro seguir adelante.

– Si guerra es lo que buscan… guerra tendrán, de todas formas Sabertooth esta de nuestro lado y Hakuei, Kouen, Hakuren y Hakuyuu, son nuestros destinados protectores, según los dragones – respondió.

– Me preocupa pensar que llegan a tener tal confianza en nosotras sin habernos visto antes, Juvia y Wendy opinan lo mismo, algo les dijeron los dragones y nuestros padres y Ugo-san para que fueran tan rápido, ¿qué secreto guardaran – ambas rubias se miraron preocupadas parando su gran y escabullida carrera por luchar con Jura.

– ¡Levy/San! ¡Lucy/san! ¡No se detenga! ¡Demuestren de que estamos hechas! – gritaron las dos peli-azules desde la banca, Wendy con una mano sostiene a Sting y con la otra a Yato.

En cambio Juvia lleva a Rufus y a Rogue, los tenían a los cuatro por arriba del suelo, los tienen agarrados de la camisa y los mueven muy rápido.

Sus amigas que competían se miraron entre sí y le dieron una gran sonrisa.

– Pase lo que pasa – dijo Lucy dando un paso hacia delante del techo cuando vio a Jura.

– Siempre nos tendremos – imito la acción de su amiga y ambas se tomaron la mano entrelazando sus dedos.

– Las unas a las otras – susurraron las peli-azules entrecerrando la mirada desde las bancas y vieron como sus amigas saltaron del suelo.

Ambas cayeron de pie. Entrelazaron sus dedos, se pusieron espalda con espalda, apretaron la mano y la alzaron en el cielo.

– ¡Unison Raid! ¡Lanza del dragón de las Constelaciones/Sonido! – en el cielo una gran línea se formo, todos miraron confundidos eso. De ahí un gran pilar de luz color galaxia rodeada de una masa extraña que la hacia más veloz al caer dándole a Jura haciéndolo caer.

El cartel apareció Sabertooth: 2 points.

– Nos queda el clon, ¿estás bien, Levy? – pregunto Lucy al ver que su amiga respiraba agitada.

– Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes… vamos por ese clon – ambas volvieron a saltar por los techos en la busca del otro clon.

– Recuerda que Phenex y Zepar te dijeron que no te excedas, sabes que poder tienen los enemigos sobre nostras – dijo la oji-carmesí seria.

– Lo sé, pero no seré una carga para todos, si nos hicimos fuertes fue para proteger a todos, para proteger nuestros corazones – declaro cerrando sus ojos.

Un gran contador apareció en la pantalla, dice "Time: 2 minutes".

– Bien, sólo dos minutos… apresurémonos – declaro Lucy chibi con el ceño fruncido.

Vieron a alguien moverse, era un clon de Jura de Lamea Scale, las dos chicas se apresuraron y bajaron al suelo y se dispusieron a correr por dos calles distintas.

Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que los cuatro habian llegado al mismo tiempo y que no podían pelear entre ellos ya que el tiempo se acababa, quién le diera al clon… ganaría.

– ¡Danza del Dragón del Sonido! – Levy movió sus brazos en un compas y un torbellino salió de ella.

– ¡Explosión Celestial! – declaro Jellal.

– ¡Rugido del dragón del rayo!

– ¡Rugido del Dragón de las constelaciones!

En ese momento, nadie vio que ataque llego primero, el contador lleg una gran nube de polvo los rodeo, y acabo de unos minutos se disperso.

Demostrando a los cuatro chicos quienes cubrían sus bocas y tenían sus ojos cerrados. Habian dejado un enorme cráter y ni rastro del clon habia quedado.

Lo habian derrotado los cuatro y en la gran pantalla decía:

"Sabertooth: 3 points" y a un lado "Fairy Tail: 3 points" se habia quedado en empate.

– ¡A quedado en empate señoras y señores! – exclamo Lala-Lulu. El publico enloqueció y grito.

– Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba, pero sin duda fue una gran ráfaga de poderes – dijo Yajima.

– Creo que empatamos – dijo estornudando Lucy.

– Sí, fue un empate – le contesto Jellal, todos se juntaron para salir de la casi destruida arena, pero Levy hizo un pequeño tambaleo.

– ¡Levy ¿Estás bien?! – pregunto ayudando a caminar a su amiga, Laxus y Jellal se acercaron.

– Sí, estoy bien. No se preocupen – respondió.

– Yo no diría eso, ayer nos dejaste a todos con el corazón en la garganta, recuerden que tendrán que hablar sobre eso – dijo Laxus.

– Lo sabemos y no se preocupen, ya sabrán que es lo que está pasando, pero por ahora será mejor no llamar la atención – dijo Lucy, todos se fueron de la arena y llegaron a sus bancas, la calabaza iba a volver a hablar.

* * *

·Banca de Sabertooth·

Juvia ahora tiene a un inconsciente Rufus en el suelo y a los DS gemelos en cada mano.

Wendy se al ver que Yato vomitaba reacciono y lo dejo en libertad.

– ¡Juvia m-m-mucho… mo-mo-movimiento! – decía entre silabas inatendibles el rubio, la peli-azul los dejo a los dos en el suelo.

– Creo que no volverán a pelear – dijo Wendy mirándolos mientras chupaba una paleta.

– Tienes razón – entro Lucy riendo con Levy y Yukino.

– No sé, no creen que deberían ayudarlos – dijo Yukino soltó una leve risa al ver a sus amigos en el suelo.

– Si, deberíamos ayudarlos, después de todo…gracias Juvia-sama y Wendy-sama por cuidar de esos cuatro – dijo Levy junto a Lucy, haciendo una exagerada reverencia, haciendo reír a Yukino y las otras dos.

– Bien, ¡Troia! – dijo Lucy poniendo sus manos sobre la cabeza de Rogue y él por fin pudo centrar sus ojos.

– Gracias – hablo aún mareado sentándose en uno de los asientos y Lucy fue al lado de Rufus para curarlo, este sólo se afirmo la cabeza y se sentó. Luego Lucy ayudo a Sting, este sólo se levanto rápido y se re-puso.

– Tengan, es algo de agua – dijo Yukino dándole un vaso con agua a cada uno de los tres chicos, mientras que Yato se muere de la risa, a risa limpia sin importarle que los chicos lo matarían después.

– Gracias a ti tambien, recordarme nunca hacer enojar a las Magi de cabello azul – dijo Rogue.

– A mi también – dijo Sting.

– ¡Fro piensa lo mismo!

– Mala idea meterse en la pelea – concluyeron Yato y Rufus.

– Q-Que raro, una mujer le gano a Sting-kun – Juvia miro a Lector con un aura sombría – P-Pero era de esperar de alguien como Juvia-sama.

– ¡Ja! ¡Esa es mi Juvia! – exclamo con una sonrisa Charle.

– ¡Chicas eso fue muy bueno! – dijo Mokona saltando a la cabeza de Levy.

– Ya quiero ver más batallas y ¡vosotros cuatro! ¡Concentraros! – ordenó Haruka a los cuatro chicos, tres bebiendo agua y uno muerto de la risa.

– Bien, hay un cambio de reglas-Kabo – Sting escupió el agua.

– Sting, concéntrate – dijo Lucy riéndose, igual que los otros. Levy, Juvia, Wendy y Lucy se sentaron en los pedestales como siempre.

– Ya no habra un juego y batallas, se hará sólo una-Kabo – Sting se acerco y quedo al lado de Lucy, Natsu sólo los miraba.

Yato alzo a Wendy y se sentó en su pedestal, y la puso a ella en sus piernas, le sonrió y ella se sonrojo y Romeo entrecerró la mirada.

* * *

·Banca de Fairy Tail·

– Raro, ¿no? ¿Por qué se haría esto? Es la primera vez que lo hacen – dijo Erza volteándose a ver a sus compañeros.

– ¿Quizás el rey tenga asuntos importantes? – dijo Jellal, para explicar la situación, tal vez.

– Seria raro, el rey adora los juegos. Tendría que ser un gran problema como para llegar a tal extremo – dijo Mirajane.

– Podríamos hablar con el abuelo, si es que no rompió los lazos con el consejo mágico – dijo Laxus.

– Hey, ¿me ayudan en algo? – pregunto Gray haciendo que los demás giraron. Natsu y Romeo tienen un aura de solo llamas - ¿Alguien tiene una cubeta de agua?

– Y a estos que le… - Laxus volteo y no termino la oración, cuando vio a Wendy con Yato y Wendy. Y a Lucy sentada siendo brazada por Sting – No es necesario, ya entendí.

A los siete chicos les cayó una gota por la cien.

– Ara, ara, ¿hay amor en Saber? – pregunto Mira echando más leña al fuego, literalmente a los dos chicos de fuego, los rodearon más llamas.

– ¡Mirajane! No le pongas leña al fuego, que quema ese carbón! – dijo Gajeel saliendo del asiento en el que estaban sentados los tres.

– Gray, ¿no usas magia de hielo? – pregunto Jellal al chico.

– No creo que sirva, tal vez de Devil Slayer, pero es divertido verle así – dijo soltando una risa.

– Si fuera tú, estaría en la misma situación de Natsu y Romeo – dijo Erza al mago de hielo viendo como Rufus le acaricia la cabeza a Juvia.

– ¡Ese cabrón! – al parecer el Devil Slayer iba directo hacia alla, Laxus le dio un golpe en el cuello mandándolo al suelo…. Noqueado.

– Ara, ara, los has noqueado – dijo Mirajane echándole una cubeta con agua a Natsu y una con hielo a Romeo. Les dejo las cubetas en las cabezas, pues estaban frías.

– Al parecer, se arrepienten de lo que hicieron – dijo Jellal.

– Como no lo haríamos, si fuimos tan estúpidos que ni siquiera le dimos la confianza que merecían – dijo Gajeel levantándose, no alcanzo a dar otro paso, pues Laxus lo noqueo también.

– Ara, ara y eso ¿por qué? – pregunto.

– Para ahorrarles el momento sentimental a los cuatro.

– Ayer hable con Gajeel, al parecer ninguno de los cuatro va a acceder a perderlas – dijo Erza.

– Pero ¿y qué pasa si eso les trae problemas? – pregunto Jellal.

– Creo que eso lo tendrán que resolver entre ellos, de todas formas dijeron que no perdonarían hasta que ellas los perdonen primero – le recordó a los demás la demonio.

– Si lo recuerdo, y te perdonamos a ti esa vez porque tú de verdad te arrepentías y que tú hermana fue la que dijo eso, era obvio que tu le creyeras – dijo Erza.

– Aún me arrepiento de todo eso – hablo cabizbaja.

– Natsu se quedo dormido – dijo el peli-azul a un lado del Salamander – Al parecer Romeo también.

– Es en serio, ¿acaso no duermen en la noche? – Pregunto Erza, Mira se acerco para quitar las cubetas.

– Yo no haría eso si fuera tu, Mira – dijo Laxus recostado en la pared, la albina no le hizo cas y se acerco para sacar las cubetas de las manillas, pero al intento se quemo.

– Auch, pero si hace poco las cubetas estaban frías – hizo un puchero.

– Eso pasa por dejarlas en la cabeza de ellos, ahora cuando despierte, tendrán que sacarlas solos – dijo Laxus.

– Mira, ¿necesitas agua? – resonó la voz de Juvia. Todos se dieron vuelta, y vieron como los 8 chicos de Saber y su maestra entraron a la banca de Fairy Tail, Juvia le dio un vaso con agua a la albina.

– Gracias, Juvia – la chica puso sus dedos en el vaso con agua para pasar el dolor de la quemadura.

– Una pregunta, ¿Qué le hicieron a esos cuatro? – pregunto Yato al ver a Natsu y Romeo con una cubeta en la cabeza, sentados en los asientos y con agua evaporándose saliendo de ellos y a Gray y Gajeel noqueados en el suelo.

– Problemas técnicos – respondió el rubio, cosa que hizo que a los otros tres chicos de Fairy Tail les cayera una gota por la sien.

– Venimos para hablar, tienen que venir con nosotros – hablo un poco seria la oji-carmesí. Pero sin perder la carisma.

– Deben ir también el maestro Makarov-san y Mavis-san – dijo Yukino tan respetuosa como siempre, Rufus, Rogue, Sting y Yato seguían mirando extraños a los chicos.

Yato y Sting intentaron quitarles las cubetas de encima de la cabeza. Pero se quemaron.

– ¿Quieren el agua? – le pregunto Mirajane pasando el vaso.

– Yo sí/ No, uso guantes – Yato tomo el agua y Sting mostro sus guantes.

– Baka – dijo cortante Lucy.

– ¡Calla rubia! – ordenó Sting.

– ¡Vos también sos rubio! – grito Lucy.

– No empiecen, nos están esperando – ordeno Haruka.

– Van a llegar tarde, ¿quién va a ir a buscar al maestro y la primera? – pregunto Mokona.

– Creo que no es necesario, ya están aquí – respondieron Levy y Wendy, todos voltearon y se encontraron con el maestro, Kana y Mavis, bueno, Sabertooth no veían a Mavis.

– O nos apresuramos o nos apresuramos, tengo esas dos opciones – dijo Charle con sus manos en su cintura.

– Yo iré primero, ellos nos deben estar esperando – Lucy salto a la arena y Haruka la agarro y abrió sus alas, y se fueron.

– Bien, vamos a nuestra casa de hospedaje – dijo Wendy.

* * *

Los chicos de Sabertooth y Fairy Tail habian llegado a la casa, al abrir la puerta, Levy, Juvia y Wendy los dirigieron hacia el patio. Donde esta la gran puerta de Alma Toran, ahora si está bien y tiene un aura blanca con los bordes de oro.

– Que bueno que llegaron, los dragones y los sacerdotes nos esperan – dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

– ¿D-Dragones? ¿Cómo es posible? – dijo Erza.

– Son las llaves doradas, con todas puede abrir un portal al mundo de los dragones, o Alma Toran pues también están los angeles, dioses y demonios – respondió Rogue.

– No se retrasen, todos nos esperan – dijo Juvia. Todos entraron a la gran puerta y cruzaron el pasillo para llegar al otro lado.

Los de Fairy Tail se sorprendieron al ver los grandes prados, los hermosos bosques, el gran cielo azul y a lo lejos el castillo enorme.

Al cabo de los minutos, vinieron 10 dragones, cuatro sacerdotes, 2 ángeles y un demonio. Que se transformaron en humanos.

Cayeron de pie y alzaron sus miradas.

– Los estábamos esperando, Sabertooth y Fairy Tail – dijo Layla.

– Hablaremos en el castillo, por favor, acompáñenos – dijo Ugo.

Todos caminaron al castillo, al entrar admiraron la hermosura de este. Los llevaron a una gran sala donde hay sillones y sillas, unas mesas pequeñas y unos grandes estantes con fotos y algunos tesoros.

– Esperen aquí mientras arreglamos lo demas, hasta el momento, Lucy, Levy, Juvia y Wendy contaran lo sucedido – los sacerdotes y sacerdotes principales se retiraron y junto a ellos, Mavis y Makarov.

– ¿Dónde van el maestro y la primera? – pregunto confundida Mirajane.

– Ellos al parecer se conocen, pero nuestro conocimiento sobre la situación no es mucho – dijo Wendy.

– Les contaremos lo sucedido ayer – dijo Levy.

* * *

 _Zepar habia salido de la puerta llegando al Alma Toran junto con los cuatro protectores, inmediatamente el dragón del sonido recostó a Levy en el suelo y acerco su oído al corazón de la D. Flourite. Comprobando de que latía y de que también respiraba._

 _El rukh comenzó a llegar hacia la chica siendo inmenso y su respiración se hizo un poco más notoria._

– _Levy, despierta por favor – dijo triste._

– _¡Zepar! ¿Qué le pasa a Levy? – pregunto asustado el dragón de la tierra._

– _Esos malditos están jugando con el pendiente de Levy, por poco muere – el dragón del sonido tomo a Levy de la cabeza y la recostó en sus piernas viendo como el rukh la llenaba._

– _Tío, ¿Qué podemos hacer? – Hakuei se sentó a un lado de Zepar y sus tres amigos miraron a Agares._

– _Vosotros cuatro, los protectores van a ir con Metalicana, Weisslogia, Skiadrum y Belial – los tres dragones y el ángel descendieron y se llevaron a los cuatro chicos con ella._

– _No puede ser, Igneel, Ugo, Aladdin, Layla vayan a buscarlas – ordeno Fye agachándose y viendo a su hija un poco pálida. Ellos asentaron y se fueron a correr por el pasillo hasta llegar al otro lado._

– _¿Z-Zepar? ¿Otou-san? ¿Q-Qué me paso? – decía entre jadeos de cansancio, los ojos de Fye se aguaron y abrazo a su hija junto a Zepar._

– _Levy, están corriendo peligro – le dijo el rubio con mucha preocupación._

– _Levy, ¿Qué te ha pasado? – llego corriendo el dragón del rayo._

– _N-No lo sé… sólo…_

– _¿Levy? ¿Estás bien? ¿No tienes nada? – pregunto la otra rubia apareciendo por la puerta junto a Juvia y Wendy y los demás._

– _Por lo menos puede abrir los ojos – dijo Wendy sentándose al lado de la D. Flourite._

– _Hay que llevarla rápido con Grandine - dijo Phenex tomando a la chica entre sus brazos, todos fueron al castillo._

 _Grandine y Phenex, junto a Sphintus fueron a la enfermería, cuidarían de la chica el rukh haría el resto del trabajo._

 _Lucy, Juvia y Wendy fueron llevadas a una sala con unas grandes pantallas, lacrimas de comunicación y muchas cosas, al entrar encontraron a los cuatro chicos cabizbajos junto a Weisslogia y Skiadrum._

– _Weisslogia, Skiadrum, ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto Wendy al dragón de luz y sombra._

– _Alguien está tras vosotras, tenemos que hablar – declaro apareciendo Ugo._

– _No deberías ser tan directo, princesas acercaros acá – dijo Fye un poco enojado, suspiro y oprimió una tecla. Y mostro un gran castillo._

– _Este es el castillo de Kou. Recibimos interferencias desde ahí, las personas que estan ahí estan interfiriendo con sus pendientes o mejor dicho… su energia vital para vivir, no sabemos que exactamente que es lo que están buscando… pero se están metiendo entre sus vidas y futuro – declaro Aladdin._

– _P-Pero ¿por qué? – dijo confundida Wendy._

– _Sospechábamos que algo asó iba a pasar, pero no sabemos quiénes son ellos…. Tampoco tenemos información, prácticamente estamos indefenso… están indefensas – declaro Skiadrum._

– _¿E-Eso es lo que me está pasando? – pregunto Levy entrando en la sala con algunas vendas, junto al ángel de fénix y la dragona del cielo._

– _Hay que tener cuidado, desde ahora tendrán que estar más unidas que nunca, en especial vosotras dos… - dijo Dantalion señalando a Wendy y Lucy – Lucy es la única que puede abrir la puerta y tienes que aprender a hacerlo rápidamente, en otras palabras, que no estés obligada a dividir el cetro. Y Wendy es la segunda unica que puede transmitir y rukh y cambiar el rukh oscuro a rukh normal._

– _Eso seria casi imposible, además si esas personas están buscándonos, de seguro quieren una batalla, ¡pero ni siquiera sabemos a que nos estamos enfrentando! – exclamo Juvia._

– _Déjenos esa tarea a nosotros – dijo Kouen levantándose y sus tres amigos lo miraron – Si es por las princesas lo haremos – afirmo con firmeza – y también si es por la madre de Hakuei._

– _Nosotros nos encargaremos – hablo Hakuei con energia y entusiasmo, como sino hubiera estado mal hace unos segundos._

– _Sabemos magia, tenemos a Hakuei la Devil Slayer del viento, a Kouen un mago de fuego, a Hakuyuu que es un DS del agua, pero de lacrima y yo utilizo magia de telepatía, y puedo leer las mentes de las personas. Tenemos lo necesario para ayudar – dijo Hakuren con un tono tierno._

– _Y-Yo no tengo problema – dijo Hakuyuu mirando hacia otro lado._

– _¿Supongo que ya lo saben? – pregunto Grandine, un cuerpo brillante apareció y se convirtió en Charle. Los cuatro chicos asintieron. Grandine les mando una mirada asesina a Skiadrum y Weisslogia los cuales sólo se tensaron._

– _¿Qué con esa energia de asesino? – pensó asustada Charle quitándose del medio._

– _P-Pero, ¿cómo empiezan a confiar tanto en nosotras? – pregunto Lucy._

– _La razón es que… - decía Hakuyuu._

– _Ya sabrán sobre eso, pero ahora, eso es todo lo que les podemos decir, chicas – dijo Layla. Todos los demás entraron en la sala._

– _Vosotros cuatros se han puesto en su papel, será un honor que nos ayuden con al información, para vernos tendrán que hablar con Lucy, Hakuren, tú tienes magia de telepatía nos puedes contactar en cualquier momento – dijo Igneel._

– _Recuerden que esta misión no será nada fácil, no sabemos quiénes son los que están haciendo esto – dijo Metalicana._

– _Gracias por querer ayudar chicos, Hakuei… si Paimon estuviera aquí estaría más que orgulloso – dijo el dragón de la tierra abrazando a su sobrina._

– _¿Cuándo piensan ir a esa misión? – pregunto Vinea._

– _Mañana mismo iremos – dijo Kouen._

– _Hoy quédense aquí con las princesas, será mejor que se conozcan… porque ellas aún no saben lo que les espera – dijo Baal._

– _¿Por qué nos ocultan tanto? – dijo Wendy apretando un puño con fuerza._

– _Wendy… - Aladdin se acerco a su hija y puso sus manos en sus hombros – Pronto entenderás todo, por ahora… ten paciencia – dijo el peli-azul, ella bajo la mirada._

– _Espero que me lo digan algún día… - dijo Wendy con un tierno puchero._

– _Confiaremos en vosotros – dijo Levy con una sonrisa cálida._

– _Hasta ahora, quiero conocerme con ellos – dijo Lucy._

 _Los cuatro protectores pasaron el día con las Magi conociéndose mejor, las cuatro chicas conocieron mucho de ese grupo._

 _Hakuei era una chica infantil e hiperactiva, era como ver a Natsu en versión chica no muy madura de 20 años._

 _Zero es el más calmado de todos, protector y algo frío, es el mayor y tiene 22 años._

 _Hakuyuu es un Tsundere total y algo frío, pero esas actitudes lo hacen tierno, su edad es de 19._

 _Y Hakuren es la menor del grupo, tiene 15 años, es alegre y tierna, siempre preocupada por sus amigos._

 _Al final del día tuvieron que quedarse todos en el castillo, una noche las princesas decidieron ir hablar con sus protectores._

– _Prometedme que volverán sanos y salvos chicos – dijo Lucy en tono de tristeza._

– _No te preocupes, ¡volveremos sanos y salvos! – hablo con confianza Hakuei._

– _Me recuerdas a una persona de mi pasado – dijo con el flejillo bajo. Levy, Wendy y Juvia se miraron entre sí._

– _Estaremos bien princesas, no se preocupen – dijo Kouen._

– _Es que yo quiero volver a verlos – dijo Wendy. Hakuyuu giro el rostro._

– _Estaremos bien, yo me comunicare con vosotras – dijo Hakuren con una sonrisa._

– _Gracias, Hakuren-chan – dijo Juvia._

* * *

– ¿Nos contaran lo que ha pasado ayer? – pregunto la morena al ver que sus amigas sólo se ven pensativas.

– ¿Hmp? A perdón, sí, les contaremos lo que pasó – dijo Lucy un poco nerviosa. Así las cuatro chicas y la exceed comenzaron a decir todo lo que sabían a Erza, Mira, Kana, Laxus, Jellal y sus compañeros en Sabertooth, los exceed sólo la miraba atentamente. Cuando terminaron de contar, todos se miraron entre ellos.


	14. ¿Confias en mí?

·En el mundo de Alma Toran·

\- Sólo sabemos eso sobre el Imperio Kou, no sabemos más, y al parecer esta al final del continente de Fiore, del otro lado de Fiore – declaro Juvia.

\- Veo que les han contado – el dragón del fuego, entro junto a Grandine y metálica.

\- Ahora viene la pregunta clave para todos vosotros – la mujer de cabello rosado empezó a caminar directo a los chicos.

\- ¿Vosotros estáis dispuestos de ir a guerra por el bien del futuro, de Magnolia no de Fiore, del reino y de las princesas? – pregunto Metalicana, esa pregunta desconcertó a todos. Incluyendo a las princesas.

\- Yo… - todos miraron a Yukino – no,, más bien nosotros y Sabertooth estamos dispuestos a pelear por nuestros nakamas – dijo muy segura de su palabra.

– No tenemos problemas en ayudar en eso, se lo debemos por cuidar de las cinco – dijo Laxus.

– ¡Bien! ¡Estamos de acuerdo! ¡Todos ayudaremos! – dijo animada Mira.

– Me encanta el optimismo de esta generación – dijo Layla entrando a la habitación, los miro a todos y paro en Laxus, miro a Lucy – Lucy, hija mía, me alegra que siempre hay gente que te apoye – le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hija.

– Por los nuestros también – dijeron, Aladdin, Ugo y Fye.

– Lamentablemente no podemos informar nada más, pero entrenaran sus respectivas magias con nosotros – dijo Igneel.

– ¿Quieren prepararnos? ¿A todos? – pregunto Levy al ver como los chicos se miraban entre todos.

– Claro, aparte sabemos mucho de la vida de todos, gracias a Belial, Skiadrum y Weisslogia – dijo Metalicana, Yato, Rogue y Sting se miraron entre ellos, no habian hablado con sus padres de hace mucho, desde el entrenamiento antes de LGJM.

– Bien, chicos reforzaran sus magia con los dragones, así que Laxus Dreyar entrenaras con Baal, Yukino Aguria con Setta, Rogue Cheney con Skiadrum, Sting Eucliffe con Weisslogia, Rufus Lohr con Fye, Yatogami Alexius con Belial, Mirajane Strauss con Dantalion, Erza Scarlet con Muu, Jellal Fernández con Aladdin, Kana Alberona con Ugo y Charle con Zagan – declaro Layla.

– Quiero que quede algo claro, si hay guerra… nosotros no sabemos si podremos salir de aquí, pero no lo aseguremos. Aparte no aseguramos tampoco que sobrevivan a la posible guerra – todos los chicos asintieron a lo dicho por Metalicana, estaban más que preparados.

– Entrenaran con nosotros después de LGJM todos los días, ¿quedo claro? – dijo Igneel.

– ¡Hai! – dijeron con entusiasmo.

– Comenzaran cuando terminen los juegos, así que prepararos tanto física y mentalmente – dijo Belial apareciendo.

– Deben saber, no hay vuelta atrás, pero por ahora podrán hablar con los dragones que los entrenaran, bueno, a excepción de vosotros tres – Layla señalo a los sacerdotes que asintieron – Vosotras cuatro, - señalo a las Magi – se quedan aquí con Grandine – las cuatro asintieron y los demás se fueron a ver los campos de entrenamiento.

– Chicas, quiero que vean esto – la mujer se fue hasta unos de los grandes estantes que adornaban la habitación y saco una maleta – ¿Lucy, recuerdas que Dantalion dijo que tenias que aprender abrir el portal rápidamente?

– Sí, pero es difícil hacer eso, es como tener que hacerlo con el bastón al aire, y hasta hace tres años que aprendí a usarlo – dijo Lucy.

– Mira, creamos este sistema – la dragona abrió el maletín sobre una mesita de centro – Este libro se llama Eibon, fue creado por la primera maga que pudo abrir esta puerta… Scheherazade. Como veréis están todos los nombres de los dragones principales y secundarios. Como de los dragones, ángeles, demonios y dioses también. Pero tendrías que aprenderte el conjuro que dice allí bajo para poder invocarnos, puedes hacerlo en grupo como de uno a uno, tenemos la suerte de que podemos funcionar tras nuestra propia energia.

Lucy tomo el libro blanco con una cruz dorada, lo abrió y miro el primero nombre. El de Igneel, pero debajo tiene cosas que no pudo entender.

– Es como si fuese un libro de contenedores metálicos. – murmuro Wendy tomando el libro, se exalto notablemente y todos la miraron.

– ¿Qué pasa Wendy? – pregunto Charle.

– Puedo leerlos, no sólo Lucy puede abrir estás llaves – dijo sorprendida.

– ¿Qué? – emitió confundida Grandine por lo que habia dicho su "hija".

– Son exactamente como contenedores metálicos, cualquiera puede invocarlos Grandine – dijo – Claro, tiene que ser un Magi, o un mago de vida – miro a Charle.

– Wendy, ¡eres asombrosa! ¡Hija de Aladdin tenias que ser! – exclamo suspirando Grandine, sonrió a las cuatro chicas y la exceed.

– ¿Cómo haremos? ¿Nos las dividimos? Yo puedo hacer lo de las llaves del zodiaco, ¡me esforzare! – dijo con una sonrisa la rubia mayor.

– Bien, entonces, nos dividiremos esto –dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

– Bien, ¿Cómo quedaron? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

– Yo tengo a Igneel, Weisslogia, Grandine y Muu – dijo Lucy.

– Y tengo a Belial, Phenex y Dantalion – dijo Wendy.

– Yo tengo a Zepar y Skiadrum – dijo Levy.

– Yo tengo a Vinea y Metalicana – dijo Juvia.

– Yo tengo a Baal y Agares – dijo Charle.

– Pero… mi pregunta seria, ¿Cómo vosotras abrirán las llaves? – pregunto Grandine. Las chicas miraron sus ojos y luego miraron a Wendy.

– Bien, bien, yo les ayudo – dijo Wendy con una sonrisa cerrando el libro.

·Casa hospedaje Fairy Tail·

Un peli-rosa y un peli-negro entraron por la puerta de la casa, arrastrando cada uno a un chico de cabello negro inconscientes. Hicieron una mueca de enojo y los lanzaron contra la pared, los dos chicos se golpearon la cabeza contra el muro.

Los traga llamas se sentaron en el sofá y esperaron a que los otros dos reaccionaran después del golpe. Al ver que los otros seguían en el suelo, se fueron a la cocina, tomaron una ponchera con agua fría y se la echaron encima.

Esperaron, esperaron y nada ocurrió. Se dieron por vencido y se volvieron a sentar. En ese momento una niña de cabellos negros entro en la casa.

– ¿Asuka? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaron incrédulos, pero la niña los ignoro como solía hacerlo desde los últimos cuatro años.

– Estoy buscando a Erza-san y Mirajane-san – hablo por fin la niña agachándose junto a los dos noqueados del suelo. Disparo a sus costados y una planta comenzó a salir.

– Se han ido desde el aviso de la calabaza, ¿Por qué los buscas? – le pregunto Natsu y la niña volvió a guardar silencio, los dos peli-negros que estaban en el suelo fueron abriendo sus ojos lentamente, para ver esa rama que sólo crecían de las balas de Asuka.

– ¿A-Asuka? – dijo sorprendido al ver que la chica de las balas mágicas los ayudaba, ella no hacia eso, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente.

– Gracias a todo esto… ¡Salamander! ¡Mocoso! ¿Qué mierda paso? – grito Gajeel.

– Laxus los noqueo y no los trajimos arrastras para acá, pesan bastante – dijo Romeo.

– Como veo que no están, me voy – la niña peli-negra iba a salir, pero Romeo la llamo.

– Asuka… ¿hasta cuándo seguirás…así con nosotros? – le pregunto a lo cual ella se tensó, y giro bruscamente para verlo a la cara.

– Seguiré así hasta el día que las chicas los perdonen, aunque no sé si llegará ese día, es casi imposible – volvió a girar bruscamente y salió por la puerta dando un fuerte portazo.

– Por lo menos, la palabra "imposible" no existe en el diccionario del horno con patas – dijo Gray.

– Creí haber dejado en claro, que no pararía hasta volver a estar con ella, y creo que vosotros van por el mismo camino que yo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Y los demás dónde están? – pregunto Gajeel.

– Ni idea, cuando despertamos el estadio estaba vacio y vosotros dos estaban noqueados en el suelo – respondieron los traga flamas. En ese momento dos exceed's entraron al lugar.

– Natsu, no has visto a lo… - el gato azul no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que el traga llamas mayor lo tomo por los hombros y lo empezó a olfatear.

– ¿P-Pero que haces? – pregunto Lily con una gotita en la sien.

– ¡TÚ! – grito y su exceed lo miro exaltado - ¡¿Por qué tienes el aroma de Lucy?! – el azulito se volvió a exaltar y se le erizaron los pelos, pero no dijo nada - ¡Tú, maldito traidor! – grito de forma cómica persiguiéndolo por toda la casa.

– ¡Estúpido! ¡Quemaras todo! – grito Romeo.

Así esos cuatro pasaron el día discutiendo con los 2 exceed preguntando por qué tenían esa fragancia impregnada en ellos, hicieron un monton de estupideces.

Pero los exceed's no hablaron, y simplemente intentaban escapar, pero Gajeel tapo las puertas y ventanas con hierro.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde así, hasta que cayeron rendidos.

·Día 5 de Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos·

·Banca de Sabertooth·

– Las cuatro Magi estaban acompañadas de sus cuatro amigos, admirando el libro de Eibon.

– ¿En serio funciona esta cosa? – pregunto el rubio viendo el libro, aunque solo pudo leer el nombre de su padre.

– No sabemos exactamente si funcione, pero es impresionante lo que logran hacer ellos – dijo Lucy.

– Yo estaría de que sus padres si fuera vosotros, lograron este sistema junto con Zagan y conectaron los portales – dijo Charle refiriéndose a Skiadrum y Weisslogia.

– ¡Era de esperar del padre de Sting-kun! – alentó el exceed rojo.

– Lector calla, que empiezan los juegos – intento hacer callar a Lector la gatita de Lucy.

– ¡Pienso lo mismo! – dijeron Frosh y Mokona.

– ¡Esa es mi frase! – dijo inflando los mofletes.

– No empiecen vosotras dos de nuevo – dijo Yuna tratando de calmar a Frosh y Mokona con un aura destructiva.

– ¡Rogue, sálvame! – el exceed disfrazado de rana se lanzo a los brazos de Rogue, el cual se agacho para abrazarlo.

– Oe, oe, pareces un padre sobre protector – dijo Levy dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al DS de la sombra y como siempre, todo el grupo termino riendo.

– ¡Sabertooth cálmense-Kabo! – todo el publico termino riendo, incluso los gremios y los ocho chicos hicieron la seña del pulgar arriba, para mostrar que estaban calmados – Bien-Kabo, la prueba de hoy es: ¡Batalla Naval-Kabo!

– ¡Bien! ¡Yo elijo a Juvia! – grito lo más rápido posible.

– Sin objeciones – dijeron Yato y Sting.

– Yo tampoco – dijo Rufus.

– Claro, ella aún no ha participado mucho – dijo Levy.

– Si que vaya ella – declaro Rogue.

– Buena suerte Juvia-san – dijo Wendy con una sonrisa.

– Bien, no tengo problemas – dijo soltando una risa por lo dicho por Wendy. Y tomo a Yuna para irse a cambiar.

– Oigan, ¿qué traje creen que se pondrá? – pregunto dudosa la D. Flourite a lo que todos sólo levantaron los hombros, acabo de un rato Juvia volvió con el hermoso traje que uso el día que fueron a la piscina.

– Me siento extraña usando esto aquí – dijo mirando su traje de seda color morado.

– Yo creo que se ve bonito, ven… te tomare el cabello – dijo Wendy, se monto en una silla y le tomo el cabello en un moño de corazón – Bien, ahora vas a la arena – la empujo desde la banca hacia abajo siendo atrapada por Yuna.

– Eso, no lo esperaba – dijo Yato, el resto estaba con una gotita en la sien.

·En la arena·

Los participantes estaban listos.

– De Mermaid Heels iba Beeth, de Lamea Scale Yuka, de Fairy Tail Gray y de Sabertooth nuestra hermosa Juvia.

– Bien chicos, esta vez va haber un pequeño cambio-Kabo – todos se miraron entre sí – Nosotros no veremos lo que pase dentro de la gran burbuja de agua-Kabo, sólo veremos como los participantes caen, es posible ocupar cualquier tipo de magia-Kabo, la batalla final será entre los dos últimos que queden, ¿claro-Kabo?

Un circulo mágico color azul apareció debajo de los participantes, rodeándolos poco a poco la gran burbuja de agua fue creciendo dejándolos dentro de esta. Un marcador apareció dentro de la burbuja de agua, iba en cuanta regresiva, todos se estaban preparando para que el número por fin llegará a cero.

5…

Juvia paso sus manos por su cintura.

4…

Cerró sus ojos.

3….2 ….1…

Sonrió de medio lado.

0.

– ¡Sharrar! – De las manos de Juvia salió un puño de agua y este llego a Yuka usando su magia de agua. Lo golpeo, pero este con su magia se impulso hacia delante aun dentro de la gran batalla naval.

Gray estaba peleando con Beeth, pero más bien jugando con ella ya que ninguno de los ataques de la chica le llegaban, él sólo los esquivaba.

– Tú lo has buscado, ¡Balas de ondulación! – declaro Yuka, dos grandes esferas iban directo a Juvia, pero esta tan solo las esquivo sin el más mínimo esfuerzo y transformo su cuerpo en agua, desapareciendo y matearelizandose detrás de él.

– No lograras atrapar a nadie con esa puntería – le dio un empujón en la espalda haciendo que girara.

– ¡Escudo de ondulación! – un escudo invisible lo envolvió, pero Juvia soltó una risa.

– Sabes donde estamos – sonrió y comenzó a comer un poco del agua en la que estaban - ¡Rugido del Dragón del Agua! – el gran rugido de agua llego directo al escudo rompiéndolo y mandando a volar al chico de Lamea Scale, y junto a él a Beeth, de paso casi también a Gray.

Pero este se aferro a la pared de agua y la congelo rápidamente haciendo que toda el agua desapareciera.

Dejándolos a ellos dos sentados en el gélido suelo.

– ¿Pero qué rayos haces? ¡Has congelado todo! – le reclamo levantando su puño.

– Necesitas clases de relajación – dijo Gray levantándose del suelo en el que estaba.

– Tú, maldito – Juvia se levanto rápidamente y se puso en posición de batalla – Bien, lanza el primer golpe.

– ¿Quién dijo que te golpearía? – le pregunto con la mirada seria.

– Hmp, déjame explicarte la idea es que debes golpear a tus enemigos por sus puntos – le reclamo, al ver que él no iba a pelear con ella – Bien, ¡en ese caso yo lo hare!

– Como quieras – la chica invoco su contenedor metálico y empezó a tratar de golpearlo, pero no lograba hacerlo, y él la esquivaba fácilmente sin problemas.

– ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? – se detuvo al ver como no lograba golpearlo.

– Sólo te esquivo – la chica se paralizo. ¿Por qué no lograba golpearlo, eso es lo que ella quería? ¿O no? – Oye qué te sucede – puso sus manos sobre sus hombros de la chica, esta sólo cayó al suelo.

– ¡N-No me toques! – dijo alterada y el alquimista se agacho quedando cara a cara con ella - ¿Qué haces? Te dije que te alejes – empezó a dar pequeños golpes en el torso del mago, pero este tomo sus muñecas con delicadeza, y la abrazo fuertemente, sintiendo su aroma debido al olfato que desarrollo como Devil Slayer.

– Deberias relajarte, baka… - pronunció la última palabra lentamente. Ella estaba luciendo indefensa ante él, pero ella no lo permitiría.

– N-No lo necesito, aléjate de mi… ya te lo dije – él la soltó lentamente y ella se levanto rápidamente – Veamos quién cae primero – ella alzo la espalda sobre su cabeza. Seguido la choco contra el hielo y una pequeña grieta se hizo – Vainel Arroz – el gran vórtice de agua salió del cubo de hielo.

El hielo se rompió y ambos cayeron muy alejados el uno del otro. La Noi Nueph cayó de pie, en cambio de Gray simplemente cayó.

La peli-azul se acerco a él y se arrodillo y utilizo su magia curativa para ayudarlo a curar sus heridas. Él sólo la miro extrañado y Juvia corrió la cara, al terminar se levanto.

Y… ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?! ¡Por qué estaba demostrando un lado indefenso delante de él! Pero eso no volvería a pasar, debía volver con su equipo, con sus nakamas.

– ¡Juvia! ¡Apresúrate! – dijo Lucy dándole una sonrisa.

– ¡Bien! – le grito, y sintió como Yuna la tomaba con sus pequeñas patitas y la llevaba con los demás.

Debía pensar con la cabeza fría, debía recordar todo lo que hizo y como la traiciono. De un momento a otro recordó su pelea cuando estaba en Phantom Lord, y como le salvo de caer al suelo, sobre todo.

Esa sonrisa que le dio cuando vio por primera vez el solo, ¡eso iba de mal en peor!

·Banca de Sabertooth·


	15. ¿Confias en mí? II

·Banca de Sabertooth·

La peli-azul habia llegado a la banca de su equipo donde estaban sus 8 nakamas, esperando que les dijera algo.

– ¿Y-Y a vosotros que les pasa? – pregunto al ver que 8 nakamas la miraban.

– ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Ganaste? – hablo la exceed blanca con un tono de ansiedad.

– No lo sé, hay que esperar lo que diga la calabaza – respondió. Levy se acerco y le dio una toalla para que secara su cabello – Gracias.

– Oye, ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás así? Te vas a enfermar – dijo Rufus, la peli-azul se dio cuenta de que aún vestía el traje de baño.

– Buen punto, mejor me voy a cambiar – Juvia se alejo lentamente y su exceed le siguió el paso.

– ¡Hemos determinado que Sabertooth a ganado y Fairy Tail quedado 2º-Kabo! – los siete chicos y sus exceed suspiraron aliviados al escuchar que su amiga habia ganado la batalla naval.

– ¿No creen que ha estado rara últimamente? – pregunto Sting en cuanto la Noi Nueph se fue a cambiar.

– N-No lo sabemos, no sabemos qué está pasando por su mente – respondió pensativa la pequeña peli-azul.

– Vosotras tres no se quedan atrás, también estan extrañas últimamente – contra ataco Charle.

– No se preocupen, no es nada. Sólo estamos algo cansadas – se excuso la Heartfilia.

– Sí, deberían descansar un poco, Juvia también esta alterada – dijo Yato.

– Chicos, tengo algunas cosas que decirles – entro algo preocupada la maestra de Sabertooth.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede Yukino? – pregunto Rogue y la chica se dispuso a hablar.

– Esto es secreto sobre LGJM así que no debe salir de aquí, me informaron que mañana será la competencia en la participara cinco de vosotros contra cinco de cualquier gremio y será elegido por el publico al igual que la última vez – dijo Yukino.

– Eso significa que Lucy, Juvia, Wendy y Levy ¿volverán a quedar con las hadas? – dijo Sting.

– No, acabo de leer estadísticas y hay un 70% de probabilidades de que sea Fairy Tail, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y Romeo contra Sting, Rufus, Rogue y Yato… y un 75% del publico quiere que una de las chicas se enfrenten a otros gremios – el silencio abundo la banca.

– ¡¿Qué?! – grito Wendy pasmada siendo la primera en reaccionar.

– Pues ni modo, ¡a partir traseros de hadas! – exclamo Sting, a los demás chicos les cayo una gota en la sien y Juvia entro con su exceed.

– Veo que poco te importa esa batalla – declaro el otro rubio.

– ¡Es mi oportunidad de probar que soy mejor en batalla que Natsu-san! – exclamo Sting.

– ¿De qué me perdi? – cuestiono. Levy se acerco a ella y le susurro todo en el oído: ¡¿Qué….?!

– Bien, es la oportunidad que necesitábamos, Yukino, ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de ganar? – pregunto Lucy.

– Según mis cálculos y midiendo el potencial que tenemos un 55% de probabilidades de ganar.

– ¿Nosotros o ellos? – pregunto Rogue.

– Vosotros, por la razón de que reforzaron su magia en la última ida a Alma Toran – dijo Yukino.

– Entrenamos solo un mes, ¿creen que eso es suficiente? – pregunto Rufus.

– En los primeros juegos mágicos de Fairy Tail entrenamos una semana, y estuvieron bien así que… veremos que pasa – dijo giñando un ojo Juvia.

– ¿Deberíamos volver a casa, no? –pregunto Levy estirándose.

– Los quiero bien mañana, así que cuídense y duerman bien – se despidió la maestra de Saber y la chica salió de la banca.

– ¡Ya oyeron! ¡Todos a casa! – grito la exceed de Levy.

– Juvia, debes descansar y los demás también, ¿quedo claro? – dijo Charle y los ocho chicos asentaron.

– ¡Sting-kun debe descansar para ganarle a las hadas! – exclamo Lector imitando una pelea con sus pequeños puños - ¿Frosh quieres pelear? – salió persiguiendo al pequeño exceed disfrazado de rana.

– ¡WAAA! ¡Salvadme! – Charle se acerco a los dos enojada y les pego dos coscorrones a los 2 exceed's.

– ¡Paren los dos, par de genios! – los exceed chicos cayeron al suelo haciendo reír a todos – Bien, vamonos.

* * *

·Casa de Hospedaje de Sabertooth – Cuarto de Juvia·

La peli-azul estaba sentada en su cama apoyando se espalda en el respaldo, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

La luz de la luna iluminaba un poco la habitación, ella tenía sus ojos algo perdidos a su lado su pequeña exceed celeste-claro durmiendo plácidamente.

La Noi Nueph miro el reloj el cual decía que eran las 11:30 de la noche, unos golpes llamaron a su puerta y su atención también, pero no hablo. Los golpes cesaron unos dos minutos y volvieron a golpear la puerta esta vez un poco más fuerte. Su pequeña exceed empezó a moverse, Juvia acaricio su cabeza para que continuaran con su sueño.

– Juvia, sabemos que estás despierta, ¿no abrirás? – pregunto la voz de Lucy quien estaba afuera del cuarto.

– P-Pasen, está abierto – respondió en un susurro, la puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando a sus tres amigas, las tres con pijama más o menos ligeros. Las tres cerraron la puerta después de pasar.

Levy se sento a un lado de la cama, Lucy del otro y Wendy en su frente.

– Tenemos que hablar, sobre lo que ha pasado últimamente – dijo Wendy. La peli-azul las miro aún auto-abrazándose.

– Juvia, debes empezar tú… ¿qué paso en la batalla naval? – pregunto Lucy con su mirada decidida, las tres chicas tenían la mirada fija en Juvia, la cual sólo abrió los ojos de par en par y guardo silencio.

– Juvia, confía en nosotras… somos tus amigas – dijo Levy un poco preocupada. Juvia las volvió a mirar.

– Está bien, pero después hablaran vosotras, yo no soy la única en está situación – sus tres amigas cambiaron su mirada, las cuatro estaban iguales, en el mismo estado.

– Sí, lo sabemos – dijo Lucy haciendo una mirada preocupada y el silencio volvió.

– Bueno, yo empezare – dijo juvia guardo un pequeño silencio – El día en el que nos reunimos con nuestros antiguos nakamas yo me fui con Meredy y Asuka a ver los toboganes y esas cosas, yo me separe unos minutos y ese fue mi error – levanto su mirada y vio las miradas de sus amigas- Después de dar vueltas sin sentido decidí ir al acuario donde vi a alguien abrazándose a si mismos… pero… yo como idiota me acerque preocupada y me di cuenta que era… Gray.. pero ya era demasiado tarde para cuando me di cuenta de eso.

– ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te lastimo? ¿Te hizo llorar? ¿Te rapto? ¿Te capturo? ¿Intento sobre pasarse? ¿Te acorralo? ¿Te beso? – Juvia, Wendy y Lucy la miraron con cara de muchas preguntas – Perdón, ¿Qué aso entre vosotros?

– No está dispuesto a alejarse de mí, no le importa si lo golpeo o lo daño, me lo dijo claramente… " _Soportare cualquier dolor con tal de estar a tu lado"_ yo lo dañe con magia de hielo, pero básicamente le valió mierda y me hizo sentir su corazón – las tres amigas veían lo que la peli-azul les contaba.

– ¿Y hoy en la batalla naval? – pregunto Wendy y la Noi Nueph la miro algo asustada por lo que iba a decir.

– Hoy al quedar los dos solos… no pude… más bien no quise – su voz comenzó a quebrarse – no queria hacerle daño y… no ¡no sé por qué! – soltó de una vez.

– ¿Y por qué la esfera se rompio? Si no lo golpeaste… ¿qué paso? – pregunto Levy.

– Él para no caer congelo la esfera dejándonos los dos sin agua para nadar, ambos quedamos en el hielo que antes era agua, estaba dispuesta a luchar, pero él… me evadía fácilmente sin esfuerzo.

– No es posible que el pueda evadir tus golpes, eres muy buena en la puntería para los golpes – dijo asombrada Lucy.

– Eses es el problema, él me dijo que no lograba dañarlo porque yo no quería, y saben… es verdad, no queria golpearlo, no tenia el valor de hacerle daño – la chica levanto su rostro para ver sus ojos azules con algo de tristeza – No me atrevo, no quiero – susurro eso ultimo y Wendy se lanzo a abrazarla, Lucy y Levy sólo la miraron pensativamente tratando de buscar una solución que a su mente no llegaba.

– ¿Qué más te hizo? – pregunto Lucy, la Jehoahaz Abraham miro a la rubia y luego a la otra rubia y luego a Juvia quien trago duro.

– Cuando me dijo que yo no queria golpearlo, caí al suelo al saber que él tenia razón, él se inclino hacia mi y me abrazo – Wendy soltó lentamente de la peli-azul volviendo a sentarse en su frente de la cama – Dijo que debía pensar y relajarme.

– Con que esa es la razón por la cual has estado callada últimamente – la Noi Nueph asintió ante lo dicho por la menor y escondió un poco su rostro en sus piernas, abrazándose asi misma. Lucy y Levy suspiraron.

– No te sientas mal Juvia, no importa cual sea tu decisión siempre estaremos juntas por lo menos… ahora sabemos porque has estado así – dijeron ambas. La oji-azul levanto su rostro para toparse con la sonrisa de sus tres amigas.

– G-Gracias, pero por ahora lo seguirse pensando, por cierto sé que no soy la única, Levy te encontraste con Gajeel de eso no hay duda porque él te trajo el día que te desmayaste – dijo en un tono melancólico.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué él hizo qué?! – grito la D- Flourite casi despertando a Yuna, Lucy y Wendy le taparon la boca rápidamente.

– ¿No le contaste? – le preguntaron a la peli-azul, la cual negó.

– Pensé que alguna de vosotras le habia dicho – dijo abriendo sus ojos de par en par. Lucy y Wendy soltaron a Levy cuando vieron que le faltaba aire. La oji-zafiro respiro agitadamente.

– Bien Levy-san, tu turno, habla ya – dijo Wendy sobándole la espalda.

– ¿A-Are? ¿Por qué yo? – pregunto auto señalándose.

– Por que yo hable primero, ahora te toca a ti, no te preocupes, luego le toca a Wendy o a Lucy – dijo Juvia, la Heartfilia y la Jehoahaz Abraham giraron su rostro con una mueca de enojo.

– Bueno… esto… verán.. es que.. yo… en realidad… eh …esto – tarareaba la oji-zafiro mientras sus amigas se miraron entre ellas – Bien, me calmo. Juvia recuerdas que ese mismo dia yo pase por la biblioteca, ¿no? – la peli-azul asintió – Como saben que soy bajita me subí a una de esas escaleras largas para alcanzar un libro, pero en un mal movimiento yo caí esperando un golpe, que nunca llego. Ahí fue cuando me encontré con él – hizo una pausa y miro a sus dos amigas.

– Él te atrapo para no caer, ¿cierto? Dijo Lucy arqueando una ceja y su amiga asintió.

– Yo me altere e intente escapar, pero me abrazo por la espalda y no me soltó hasta que lo escuchara y yo acepte para que me dejara irme, tuvimos una pequeña charla que acabo en lágrimas por parte de los dos – lo último lo susurro y oculto su mirada tras su largo flequillo – Cuando le dije que perdía su tiempo decidí irme y ahí ocurrió todo, me sentí pesada y sentí como mi magia se apagaba rápidamente y me desmaye… lo último que escuche fue a él llamándome, aunque me gusto que me protegiera… - dio una triste sonrisa – no tiene pensado alejarse de mí.

– Bienvenida al club – dijo Juvia, corrió un poco y abrió las mantas de su cama para que Levy se acostara con ella, las cuatro chicas rieron y la rubia menor se acostó al lado de su amiga – Bien, quién sigue – dijo mirando a Lucy y Wendy – Es obvio que fue por Natsu y Romeo.

– Pues al parecer los cuatro idiotas se pusieron de acuerdo a mi parecer – dijeron ambas suspirando – Piedra, papel o tijeras… uno, dos tres… ya – Lucy saco tijera y Wendy piedra, siendo la rubia quien hablaría primero.

– El también me busco ese día, aunque el muy estúpido… - Lucy hizo una pausa y sus amigas se miraron entre sí.

– ¿Cómo es estúpido? ¿Hizo una estupidez entonces? – pregunto Juvia y la rubia asintió con el ceño fruncido.

– Ese día en la piscina fui en busca de información para saber que te habia ocurrido Juvia, al introducirme en tu mente vi el acuario, asi que me dirigí hacia allá. Pero al pasar cerca de los vestidores… ¡el muy idiota me cubrió los ojos, me tomo de la cintura y me arrastro a los vestidores!

– Creo que él no ha cambiado en sus impulsos sin sentido, déjame adivinar lo que hizo te encerró con el de los vestidores y no te dejo salir – dijo Levy en un tono pensativo y burlon.

– ¡La que usa telepatía soy yo! Y sí, me encerró con él en los vestidores y no me dejo salir hasta que hablara con él – hablo infando sus mofletes para después dar un suspiro – Me hizo escuchar por todo lo que habia pasado y todo lo que estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo – desvió un poco su mirada – y eso no es lo peor de todo…

– ¿Qué hizo? – pregunto Wendy y la Heartfilia se tensó un poco y un sonrojo se vio en sus mejillas, la rubia al darse cuenta de su rubor, movió rápidamente su rostro liberándose del rojo de sus mejillas.

– Yo… digo… él… t-trato de b–b-besarme – silencio, silencio, y más silencio incomodo, sus tres amigas quedaron desconcertadas, bueno Wendy se sonrojo.

– Yo creí que… Natsu era impulsivo, pero eso es otro nivel – hablo en voz baja la rubia menor rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se instalo en la habitación.

– Y-Y eso no es lo peor de todo – susurro y sus tres amigas pusieron cara de espanto, ¿Qué más pudo haber pasado? Lucy volvió a guardar silencio.

– ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Habla que nos está comiendo la curiosidad! – grito Juvia, la rubia no contestaba.

– ¡Carajo! ¡Habla! ¡¿Qué paso?! – grito la D. Flourite se estaba alterando, pero Lucy no decía palabra.

– ¡Qué paso! – grito Wendy se levanto y rápidamente movió por los hombros a su amiga, la cual se dispuso a hablar.

– Yo… yo… ¡estuve a punto de besarlo también! – grito la chica derramando lágrimas, Juvia se paralizo, Levy sólo se atino a acercarse un poco más a la rubia y Wendy recordó algo fugazmente – No sé como paso, sólo atine en el último momento para escapar de ahí, por lo menos no lo bese – sollozo.

– ¡Tienes mucha suerte Lucy-san! ¡Yo no pude escapar! – dijo llorando comicamente la pequeña peli-azul, a lo que todos la miraron.

– ¿Eh? – ella suspiro tranquilizándose.

– Verán… Levy-san me habia dicho que diera una vuelta para no dar una pulmonía. Entonces me sentí observada… y… - frunció el ceño al recordarlo - ¡él muy condenado me atrapo y me llevo como si yo fuera una pluma a un callejón!

– Y pensamos que Natsu era impulsivo, vemos que no ha perdido el tiempo – dijeron las tres – Continua.

– Luego el me pidió que lo escuchara, le di cinco minutos, me pidió perdón nos dijimos algunas cosas. Que terminaron en mi debilidad… él me restregó que yo le habia declarado mi amor… y yo lo insulte… él dijo que me escucharía y lo único que hice fue insultarlo, decirle que mis sentimientos para él eran un juego… pero…

– ¿Pero? – cuestiono Levy.

– Él me contradijo, dijo que todo lo que yo tenía le gustaba… hay fue cuando se acabo el tiempo. Estuve dispuso a irme, él me tomo de la muñeca y caímos y me dijo " _Crees que cuando estás cerca de la persona que amas, cuándo y dónde sea, no puedes contenerte todo el tiempo… así que no me provoques… no puedo contenerme por siempre"_ después – un enorme sonrojo inundo su rostro.

– ¿Después? – incitaron todas. Un tic se apodero del ojo de la niña, que se sonrojo más.

– ¡Habla ahora!

– Me beso… - murmuro.

– ¿Eh?

– Me beso – dijo más alto.

– No te escuchamos.

– ¡Que me beso, maldita sea! ¡Dijo que él siempre tendría lo que Yato no! – dijo llorando de nuevo se aferro a la cama – Me quito mi primer beso…

– _Mataremos a Romeo Conbolt –_ fue lo único que pensaron las tres. Las tres se miraron y se abrazaron entre sí.

– Tendremos que pensar –declararon Levy y Juvia.

* * *

·Casa de Hospedaje – Sala de Estar – Con Gajeel·

– Vaya la enana tenia razón sobre estas cosas – dijo cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo y lo puso en la estantería sin hacer el más mínimo ruido – Ya ve porque se esforzaba tanto en tratar de que leyera estos libros – de pronto una sonrisa triste se formo en su rostro al recordar el pasado – como siempre… ella tenia razón.

Pero una pregunta no hace más que rodar por su mente. ¿En que estaría metida Levy, por qué le paso eso en la biblioteca? Necesitaba saberlo, si ella está en problemas, tenia que ayudarla no podia permitir que ella saliera dañada.

Sea en lo que este metida, ¿Cómo es posible que se meta en tantos líos como para llegar al punto de perder su vida? Pero aún no sabe que es lo que pasaba ¿de qué hablaba cuando dijo Metalicana?

Se habian reencontrado una vez con el lío de Tártaros, pero no lo ha visto desde esa vez, esperaba que Levy no estuviera involucrada en nada malo. Se estaba preocupando mucho, no quería que resultara dañada y Erza le dejo en claro que no debía acercarse a Levy.

Pero al menos también él le dejo en claro que no pensaba a renunciar a ella. Y sabia claramente que Kana, Erza, Mira, Laxus y Jellal ocultan algo. No sabe qué están tramando todos en ese lugar.

Sólo esperaba que Levy y las demás no salieran dañadas de eso. Y para añadirle más peso al asunto, tratar de hablar con Levy no sería nada fácil, pero no perdía la nada con intentar aunque sea el deseo más egoísta de la puta historia, queria recuperarla.

– Levy, lo siento – dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña foto que tenia en sus bolsillos en la que salía ella con su hermosa y enorme sonrisa – pero no pienso rendirme.

* * *

·Casa Hospedaje Fairy Tail – Cuarto de Gray·

No entendia ni mierda lo que estaba pasando. Gajeel les conto algo que escucho, pero él al menos no entendió nada, pero sea lo qué sea qué este pasando, no será nada bueno.

Suspiro. Debía dejar de pensar en cosas negativas y centrarse en lo importante de ahora, conseguir o al menos intentar que Juvia lo perdone y si ella no acepta sus sentimientos hacia ella la perdería después de todo… era uno de los grandes culpables de todo eso.

Maldita sea ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto como para dañar a la mujer que ama? ¿En qué estaba pensando ese día?

– Que soy idiota – sintió una lágrima se derramo por sus mejillas dándose cuenta de que estaba llorando.

De pronto recordó todo lo que lloro cuando desapareció y lo hizo entrar en razón. No, no podía llorar… ya habia llorado lo suficiente ahora lo que debía hacer era tratar de acercarse a ella… costara lo que costara. No se podia echar a morir ahora que ella apareció de nuevo en su vida, más le vale ser suerte y dejar de ser tan estúpido como en el pasado.

Es increíble que para madurar y valorar sus sonrisas y gestos… tuvo que perderla. Menudo idiota siendo que tuvo tantas oportunidades y no aprovecho ninguna, pero ahora pase lo qué pase, se mantendría a su lado.

– Es una promesa.

* * *

Mirajane suspiro. Se le hizo tarde, no tuvo que haber ido tan tarde, pero la verdad es que tuvo que ir porque Lisanna ha desaparecido durante dos días desde que aparecieron las cuatro chicas. Pero aunque sea una traidora y aunque no piense en perdonarla, tenía que ir hablar y decir que no la ha visto.

Ella la defraudo, ¿llegar a tal limite sólo por amor? O mejor dicho obsesión. Y Elfman no ayuda mucho, él ahora siempre esta al lado de Lisanna, ¿Qué hizo? ¿Acaso los crío mal?

No sabe como saberlo, ella era sólo una niña tratando de ayudar a ellos dos. Elfman es el único preocupado ahí, haciéndole berrinches al maestro para buscar a Lisanna, ella sabe que el maestro pensaba igual que ella y que no esta preocupado por Lisanna.

De todas maneras ella ya está bastante grande como para saber lo que hace, ¡no la metan en sus líos, ya no es una cría!

– Dios, ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? - miro a los alrededores y se dio cuenta que la calle estaba solitaria y sólo estaba el aire y la noche. Se empezó a asustar un poco y siguió con su lenta caminata por la cale, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuello y algo húmedo – Au…

Hizo una mueca por el fuerte dolor y se llevo la mano hasta la nuca y toco el liquido que corría, era tibio, de pronto movió su mano hacia el frente dándose cuenta que era sangre. Su sangre.

Se volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con los ojos de Elfman mirándola fijamente en una mano el traia una roca con la que la habia golpeado.

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces Elfman?! – grito, pero no hubo respuesta, más bien recibió una cachetada por parte de él con mucha fuerza bruta dejándola en el suelo.

– ¡Es tu culpa que Lisanna este desaparecida! – se agacho mirándola directo a los ojos, con una cara llena de odio y furia, ella puso una mano en la mejilla que él golpeo.

– ¡No es mi culpa que ella desaparezca! ¡Ella no es una niña! ¡No es mi problema! – grito enfurecida haciendo que el odio se reflejara en sus ojos. Él la tomo de los hombros y empezó a moverla fuertemente.

– ¡Deja las estupideces! ¡Lisanna es nuestra hermana! ¡Una niña inocente! – grito dejando de moverla, a Mira se le contrajeron sus pupilas, y recordó todas las mentiras de Lisanna, lo miro con odio.

– ¡¿Niña inocente?! ¡Ella fue la culpable de que perdiéramos a Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Juvia y Charle! ¡Misa amigas! – él dejo sus hombros, y puso una de sus grandes manos en su cuello, levantándola y lanzándola contra la pared, en la que quedo pegada y cayo al suelo. Él volvió a acercarse a ella.

– ¡Ellas son la culpables de todo! ¡Todo estaba bien hasta que eso paso! – le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, ella no era capaz de atacar por más que doliera, seguía siendo su hermano.

– ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Lisanna causo todo! – grito escupiendo un poco de sangre por el dolor del puñetazo en su estómago.

– ¡Deja de ser tan zorra! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con ellas?! – la tomo de los hombros y la puso contra la pared.

– ¡No tienes el derecho a decir eso! ¡Soy tu hermana mayor! – le regaño lo más fuerte que sus cuerdas vocales le daba, mientras aguantaba el dolor de los golpes.

– ¡Y Lisanna es nuestra hermana menor! ¡Te enseñaré a que dejes de ser tan puta! – grito enojado. De golpe agarro la camisa de Mirajane y la arranco rompiéndola en pedazos, ella cayó al suelo.

– ¡Para de una vez! Por favor… - rogo cubriendo sus pechos porque ahora sólo estaba en brassier y en la falda que traia puesta.

– ¡No hasta que comprendas! – él le iba a dar un puñetazo en la cara y ella sólo cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe… que nunca llego. Abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver a Laxus dándole un puñetazo en la boca a Elfman.

– Supongo que tú eres idiota – dijo en su tono serio y se acerco a Elfman, el cual ya estaba en el suelo. Vio como Laxus envolvió su puño en rayos y volvió a golpear a Elfman.

– Tú no te metas… ¡está conversación es entre ella y yo! – dijo entre jadeos mientras se levantaba, Laxus sólo lo miro como se paraba del suelo y él levanto una ceja al escuchar lo que dijo el "hermano" de Mirajane.

– Esto no es una charla – él se acerco a Elfman y empezó a golpearlo fuertemente sin darle tiempo para usar ninguno de sus bestias - ¡Tú lo que haces es golpearla! – grito Laxus con mucho enojo. Mirajane quedo atónita, no sabia que hacer, de pronto vio que Laxus simplemente lo noqueo para no golpearlo más. Vio como Elfman cayó al suelo inconsciente y Laxus giro a la albina.

– …. Esto… o… - las palabras no salían, él miro su situación, vio que sus pies estaban descalzos y miro hacia una pared en la que estaban los dos. Se dirigió hacia alla y los tomo, al llegar donde mira se saco su chaqueta, la cual siempre ocupa, y se la puso encima.

– Andar en sólo falda por las calles de la capital de Fiore no es muy buena idea – dijo poniéndole sus tacones mientras ella cubría su torso semi-desnudo con su gran chaqueta, no sabia que decir, él la habia salvado porque no podía golpear a su "hermano". De pronto sintió la delicadeza con la que tomo sus pies para colocarle sus zapatos.

– Y-yo… - las palabras no le salían por el dolor en cada parte golpeada de su cuerpo. Él sólo la miro serio cuando le puso los tacones.

– Será mejor que te apresures si no quieres que Elfman despierte – le dijo con su típico tono de seriedad. Sintió que la sangre de su cuello habia parado, pero aún tenían un gran dolor en la espalda, él se levanto y ella intento hacerlo, pero el dolor no se lo permitió y perdió el control de sus piernas.

Cayó al suelo nuevamente, pero él la sujeto de su cintura.

– No deberias moverte rápidamente, tu cuerpo no da para más – los ojos de Mira se llenaron de lágrimas, lo abrazo con fuerza, sin haberse dado cuenta alguna de lo que estaba haciendo.

– G-gracias – susurro y se aferro más a él. Laxus sólo corrió la cara y pudo notar un pequeño… ¿sonrojo? O sus ojos le fallaban.

– Ya deberíamos irnos, o tu hermano despertara con sus berrinches – dijo Laxus separándose de Mira y esta sintió el dolor en su cuerpo de nuevo - Oe, ¿Te puedes mover? – su cuerpo empezó con los dolores de nuevo. Él puso una mano en su hombro y ella se sostuvo de su cintura y empezaron a caminar de forma lenta.

– Y pensar que cuando a las chicas las golpearon pudieron caminar y escapar sin ayuda de nadie, ¿Cómo lo habrán hecho? – pregunto sin parar de caminar apoyada de Laxus.

– Su fuerza de resistencia tuvo que haber sido muy grande para que soportaran los ataques de todo un gremio encima – contesto sin dejar de mirar hacia delante.

– Crees… ¿Crees…qué tenga que ver con los poderes que tengan ahora? – pregunto Mira y un quejido de dolor se escapo de sus labios.

– ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto y se detuvo, ella sólo asintió con la cabeza – Tal vez tenga que ver con que se convertirían en las Reinas de los DS y GS, y también que nacieron como Magi… tal vez… esos poderes los tenían antes de que todo esto pasara.

– Se podría decir como… ¿una especie de poderes reencarnados? Los Magi son las personas que le dan forma al mundo… ¿no? – él asintió ambas cosas – Pero… ¿de dónde vienen realmente ellas?

– Pregúntales a ellas o los dragones, yo no soy una enciclopedia – dijo serio como siempre.

– Bien, bien, no te enojes, sólo vayamos a casa para curar mis heridas – dijo en su tono normal la albina, así caminaron lentamente hasta dónde se hospedan.

* * *

·Afueras de La casa Hospedaje Sabertooth – Natsu está ahí…·

– Bien. Creo que es aquí, esta es la dirección que me dio el come clavos… - murmuro Natsu. Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿qué hacia ahí? Bueno, él y sus impulsos. Debería dejar de ser tan estúpido, pero Lucy no lo dejaba hablar con ella.

No sabe qué hacer, pero algo tenía claro. Le hizo la promesa de recuperar su sonrisa y la cumpliría. Su rostro no demuestra rasgos de felicidad sus ojos sólo muestran dolor, aunque él… fuera el maldito culpable de todo eso.

Por no confiar en ella, mando su amistad y futuro a la basura junto con sus sentimientos y eso es lo que quería recuperar a toda costa, él la ama y sabe que lograría que ella vuelva a tener los mismos sentimientos que él.

¡No se pensaba rendir! ¡Jamás lo hizo con ningún enemigo o monstruo! ¡No se rendiría ahora! No se rendirá porque a ella es la que quiere de vuelta, aunque salga herido todas las veces que trate de acercarse a ella.

No se comparara en lo más mínimo con el dolor que paso hace cuatro años. Ahora su motivación para vivir es que ella volvió. Sana y salva. Y que tiene la oportunidad de recuperarla.

Esos cuatro años de infierno le sirvieron para tener la fortaleza necesaria para no rendirse ahora y no le importaba que tuviera "novio" la iba a recuperar. Al menos ahora podia ver su rostro en LGJM.

En cambio antes habia pasado cuatro años sin ver sus ojos chocolates… ahora rojo carmesí, su cabellera rubia… ahora parcialmente rubia, su blanca piel y su hermosa sonrisa.

Ahora podia verla, aunque sus miradas hacia él fueran de odio y su sonrisa se haya desvanecido, con tal de al menos verla… era una bendición y no podía pedir más. Y ese reencuentro con ella le hizo asegurar que aún sentia algo por él. Aunque sólo por unos centímetros más sentia sus labios, ella huyo de él, por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Ella también estuvo a punto de besarlo, al menos… eso le daba algo de felicidad.

– En total, para esto viví todos estos años.

Escalo hasta un balcón el cual tenía unas plantas con rosas e inmediatamente sintió el olor de Lucy. Ese que es una mezcla entre su olor a vainilla, el que tenia cuando la conoció, y el de ahora el cual es un poco de esencia de fresas.

Entreabrió la puerta que daba con el cuarto y sólo estaba durmiendo su exceed en su cama. Se sentó en la orilla de la barra del balcón y el olor de ella salió desde su cuarto. Empezó a embriagarse con su olor.

– Hmp, al final tenias razón Romeo – susurro acordándose de una de las estupideces que iba a hacer cuando Lucy desapareció.

* * *

 _·Hace 2 años – Magnolia·_

 _El peli-rosa estaba sentado en la orilla de un puente el cual estaba muy alto y por debajo se veía un gran río, el cual era muy profundo._

 _A su lado tenia una botella de sake, él se veía muy borracho y su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo normal. En un momento se levanto y paso al otro lado como si se fuera a lanzar a la suerte. En ese momento… un joven de traje de rana iba pasando por ahí._

– _¡¿Qué demonios se supones que haces?! – grito fuertemente al ver que el DS del fuego estaba prácticamente a punto de lanzarse del puente._

– _¿Eh? Ah… eres tú Romeo – le dirigió la mirada a él y después miro la gran altura a la que estaba - ¿No es obvio?_

– _¡No me digas que te vas a suicidar pedazo de imbécil! – le grito el chico de 15 años acercándose a él, aunque fue culpable él también, más él que las lastimo sin piedad._

– _Y ¿dime por qué no tendría que hacerlo? Esto no tiene sentido, ¡Por mi culpa Lucy se fue junto a Juvia, Wendy, Levy y Charle! ¡Y la perdi para siempre! – grito eso último bastante borracho._

– _¡Deja de actuar como un idiota! – le grito._

– _Soy un idiota, ¡eso ya lo sé! ¡Pero dime que caso tiene seguir viviendo cuando sabes que cometiste el peor error de tu vida y que con tus propias manos alejaste y dañaste a la persona que amas y que por tu culpa ahora este muerta!_

– _¡Deja las estupideces! ¡¿Si tanto dices que amas a **Lucy** por qué no la esperas?! ¡Si tanto te echas la culpa, pídele perdón a la cara! ¡Si la alejaste, recupérala! ¡Si la dañaste, sacrifícate por ella! ¡Si seguiste viviendo estos 2 años fue porque la amas y sabes que ella volverá! ¡Ese será el momento en el que todo se decidirá, si mueres nuca sabrás si ella aún te ama! ¡Nunca sabrás si te perdonara! ¡Nunca sabrás si pudiste recuperarla! – grito furioso haciendo que el chico de ojos jade entrara en razón – Yo haré eso. Y deja lo idiota y sal de ahí._

– _Tienes razón… prometo que cuando vuelva hare todo por recuperarla – dijo mientras que el pre-adolescente lo ayudaba a salir de la orilla del puente._

– _Si quieres luchar por ella, deberias dejar de beber. Si vas a protegerla no lo podras hacer con un "rugido del dragón borracho" – dijo sacándole una sonrisa. Natsu abrió sus ojos. Él sabia que Romeo para ese entonces habia aprendido una nueva magia._

 _Pero lo que le sorprendió fue, que la primera vez en dos años… el ahora Angel Slayer del Fuego sonrió y le dirigió la palabra y también en el momento en que hicieron su pacto._

– Debería darle las gracias a Romeo – se paro de la orilla del balcón y cerro la puerta del cuarto de Lucy – Mejor me voy – susurro y saltó por el balcón y se dirigió hasta la casa en la que se hospedan.

* * *

Romeo suspiro y un poco de fuego naranja salió de su boca.

Miro el cielo y una sonrisa se paso por su rostro.

– Ahora que lo pienso, creo que Natsu está cumpliendo lo que me prometió hace dos años – murmuro con el flequillo bajo.

Ahora qué debía hacer, ya habia logrado decirle sus sentimientos a Wendy, y le habia besado. Aunque si sus amigas se enteran es chico muerto.

No le importaba, ahora daría todo con tal de volver a sentirla cerca de él, su calor.

Su cabello larguísimo azul. Sus ojos ahora como el mar y que se perdía en ellos. Su piel y su contacto. Y aunque fuera tan bella como la princesa que es, seria difícil acercarse y hablar con ella.

No importaba, daría lo que fuera… por protegerla. Su vida por estar a su lado, importándole un pepino que tuviera "novio". Suspiro y extendió su mano hasta el cielo y abrió su puño viendo la luna entre sus dedos.

– Te recuperaré… Wendy.

* * *

·Casa Hospedaje de Sabertooth – Cuarto de Juvia·

Las cuatro chicas estaban acostadas en la cama cubriéndose con las mantas, sus rostros estaban pensativos y las cuatro estaban tomadas de las manos. Buscando una respuesta para sus problemas.

La oji-zafiro decidió romper el silenció de la habitación levantándose de la cama directo al gran ventanal de la habitación de su amiga, Lucy, Wendy y Juvia la miraron.

– ¿Pasa algo Levy? – le pregunto Lucy a su amiga, la cual miraba por el ventanal.

– No siente ese olor – dijo olfateando el aire e inmediatamente las dos peli-azules imitaron la acción.

– Sí, ya sé quien es, ¿Lucy no lo sientes? – pregunto Juvia a la rubia, la cual las miro sin entender.

– Mejor no te decimos, ya se fue… bien, ¿ya lo pensaron? – dijo Wendy.

– Yo creo que ya tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta – dijo Lucy con preocupación en su voz.

– Yo también, ¿y vosotras dos? – pregunto Juvia, Wendy asintió con la cabeza.

– Sí, ya lo pensé, y por más que me duela… debo decirlo – le dijo Levy a sus tres amigas, las cuales se sentaron sobre la colcha de la cama dejándole un lado a su amiga para que se sentara junto a ellas – Bien, ya voy – se subió en la cama y se sento con sus amigas.

– Empiezo yo… - dijo Lucy aclaro su garganta, el nerviosismo estaba presente en la habitación – Yo acepto que…

– ¡Espera! ¡Tengo una mejor idea! Digámoslo al mismo tiempo – dijo Wendy. Las cuatro asintieron y Juvia empezó a hacer la cuenta regresiva con sus dedos.

– Acepto que aún tengo sentimientos por los idiotas – dijeron las cuatro al uniso con los ojos cerrados. Ellas al escucharse abrieron sus ojos lentamente.

– ¿Los antiguos idiotas? O ¿nuestros idiotas nakamas? – pregunto confundida Levy.

– Bien, ¡a la cuenta de tres! – dijo Juvia, hizo una pausa - ¡1…2…3!

– Por los antiguos – respondieron nuevamente al mismo tiempo y con los ojos cerrados, los cuales se abrieron rápidamente al escuchar la respuesta.

– ¿En serio? – pregunto Wendy y sus tres amigas asintieron y a la vez tragaron duro – Buen, que se la va hacer, el corazón nos manda – subió sus hombros y las cuatro se abrazaron fuertemente.

– Pero que sepan… - dijo Juvia.

– Que nosotras… - dijo Levy.

– No se las vamos… - continúo Wendy.

– A dejar tan fácil… - completo la frase Lucy y sonrieron.

– Los cuatro van a pagar duro – dijeron las cuatro con la misma sonrisa.

– ¡No les vendrá fácil, pero vamos a ser duras! – dijo Lucy.

– ¡Estoy de acuerdo! Van a pagar y mucho – continúo Juvia.

– Saben… sigamos con nuestros nakamas como novios falsos, me gusta ver la cara de celosos de los idiotas – dijo Levy y sonrio, y sus tres amigas le sonrieron dulcemente.

– Esto no lo sabrá nadie, es un secreto entre las cuatro, ¡pero primero venganza! – dijo Wendy imitando una risa maligna dándole felicidad al asunto.

– ¡La venganza primero! – exclamo Juvia.

– Por cierto, ¿cómo se aseguraron de que seguían enamoradas? – pregunto Levy.

– Recorde los momentos buenos del pasado y a la vez los malos, pero en mi corazón aún siento amor y odio a la vez – declaro Lucy.

– Yo también siento lo mismo que tu Lucy, es como si mi corazón estuviera enredado, pero… ¿Qué pasara si ellos logran restaurar nuestros sentimientos hacia ellos? – pregunto Juvia.

– No lo sé, pero hay algo que me intriga, ¿Qué pasara si nuestros sentimientos salen a la luz? ¿Qué dirán Rufus, Rogue, Sting y Yato? Yo no quiero perderlos, son como mis hermanos y siempre nos han apoyado – dijo Levy.

– Tienes razón, tal vez los decepcionaríamos y no sólo a ellos… sino a Yukino-san y a todo Sabertooth, que nos brindaron apoyo y compañía – dijo Wendy.

– Yo no quiero dejar Sabertooth, ellos son nuestra familia – dijo Juvia.

– Y no lo dejaremos, si la salamandra, el Redfox, el alquimista y el niño fénix se logran ganar nuestro corazón de nuevo, lo tendrán PERO no dejaremos a nuestra familia y llegara el momento indicado para hablar con los chicos – declaro Levy.

– Sabertooth es nuestra familia, y si tienen razón ellos son como nuestros hermanos, siempre apoyándonos – dijo Lucy.

– Llegara el momento indicado para decirle a nuestros nakamas lo que sentimos por esos cabeza duras – dijo Juvia.

– Pero no se olviden que primero les haremos joder a los cabezas duras – dijo Lucy.

– ¡Lo apoyo! Yo también hare lo mismo, hagámoslos mierda con todo nuestro odio – dijo Levy sonriendo maléficamente.

– Si siguen queriendo recuperar nuestro corazón despues de la venganza, serán perdonados – dijo Wendy.

– Nuestra venganza recién comienza – dijo Juvia.


	16. ¿Día de Muerte?

Las cuatro princesas duermen plácidamente en la cama y a su lado estaba la pequeña exceed de Juvia que también dormía. El reloj marcaba las 9:30 de la mañana y los rayos del sol se deslizaban por el ventanal de pronto esa paz fue interrumpida por los fuertes golpes en la puerta.

Pero ni las cuatro chics ni la exceed despertaron de sus sueños. Los golpes cesaron unos 5 minutos, pero se escucho un estruendo gigante el cual boto la puerta haciendo despertar de golpe a las cuatro muchachas y la exceed.

– ¡This is Spartos…! – grito Sting como un loco con un tronco de un árbol, el cual era sostenido por Rogue, Rufus y Yato.

– ¿Qué mierda les pasa?! – grito Lucy al ver como los cuatro chicos con un tronco botaron la puerta.

– ¡Tienen idea de la hora que es! – gritaron los cuatro chicos junto a los cinco exceed's, los cuales saltaban en la cama para despertar a Yuna.

– ¿eh? ¿Nani? ¿Nani? – preguntaron Levy y Wendy con la ropa un poco desordenado y de una forma muy tierna.

– ¡Pero que tiernas! – las dos amigas se lanzaron contra las oji-zafiros, y le dieron un fuerte abrazo. Para jalarles las mejillas mientras que los cuatro chicos y los seis exceed's les cayó una gotita por la sien.

– ¡Son las 9:40 de la mañana! – grito Charle enojada.

– ¡Los juegos son en 20 minutos! – declaro Haruka.

– ¡No nos van a esperar! – declaro Mokona.

– ¡Fro piensa lo mismo!

– ¡¿Y por qué no nos despertaron?! – gritaba la exceed sobre la cama.

– Como sea, Levy, Juvia, chibi-tan, rubia, ¡hay que irnos! – Lucy frunció el ceño – Y no me salgas con que también soy rubio, ¡moveros! – grito como un sargento de ejercito.

– ¡Sí señor! – respondieron como cadetes del ejército e hicieron una pose militar. Haciendo que a Yato, Rufus Rogue y los exceed's les cayera una gotita por la sien.

– …. ¡Espera un segundo! – dijo Lucy alterándose al ver lo que hacia. Muchos rieron por la reacción de la semi-rubia ante su propia acción.

– ¡Váyanse a cambiar! – ordeno Yato.

– ¡Dime una razón por la qué haría eso! – pregunto Lucy.

– ¡Vamos tarde! ¿Esa razón basta? – cuestiono Rogue.

– ¡Y qué hora es! - pregunto Juvia.

– ¡Las 9:42! – exclamaron asustadas Levy y Wendy.

– ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritaron los Exceed.

– ¡DEJEN DE GRITAR DE UNA VEZ Y VÁMONOS! – grito fuertemente Rufus haciendo que todos lo miraran pálidos - ¡Sin reclamos, vamos tarde carajo!

– ¡Sí señor! – todos hicieron una pose militar.

* * *

·Casa de Hospedaje Fairy Tail·

Mirajane estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala con uno de sus hermosos vestidos, su cuerpo se veía vendado y tenia unas cuantas marcas en la piel.

Erza estaba sentada junto a Jellal, Laxus apoyado en la pared y Gajeel junto a Natsu, Gray y Romeo estaban sentados en el sofá del frente.

De afuera sono el sonido de un caballo y el abrir de la puerta, la cual se abrió lentamente. Mostrando a Kana y Porlyusica, la cual la morena se ve agitada y con muecas de preocupación en su rostro.

– Mira, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto suavemente la Alberona acercándose a su amiga junto a Porlyusica.

– B-Bien, no se preocupen – dijo algo desconcertada, Porlyusica se agacho e inspecciono las manchas de la piel de la albina.

– Tiene algunos golpes en los brazos y el estómago, también una herida en el cuello y un gran daño en la espalda – respondió Erza dando a conocer los daños de Mirajane.

– Los golpes que recibió fueron directos y consecutivos, eso produjo más daño y aparte no opuso resistencia – agrego el peli-azul.

– Hmp, ya veo, Mirajane… utilizare un poco de esto que me dio Wendy para las heridas profundas cuando vimos sus rostros, funcionara lo suficiente para los juegos – dijo la peli-rosa. La demonio asintió lentamente y la mujer empezó a aplicarle el hechizo que le enseño la niña.

– ¿Están seguros que puede ir así? Ósea en el estado que esta debería guardar repuso, ¿no? – cuestiono Romeo.

– Ella no quiere, dice que presiente que algo interesante pasara hoy, por más que quieran convencerla, no lo van a lograr – dijo el rubio.

– ¿Cuánto faltan para los juegos? – pregunto Kana.

– 20 minutos, tendremos que apresurarnos para llegar a tiempo – dijo Gajeel.

– ¿Eso significa que tendremos que ir en carruaje? – cuestiono un poco burlón Jellal.

– Ni de coña – dijeron Natsu, Laxus y Gajeel.

– No se preocupen, ya estoy bien – dijo Mira parándose rápidamente y con una postura firme – Bien, ¿nos vamos? – todos asintieron.

– Nosotras los veremos allá, nostras nos vamos al estadio – dijo Kana y Porlyusica asintió, y se dirigieron a la puerta.

– Mirajane, no hagas mucho esfuerzo, ya que tus heridas y los golpes pueden empezar a dolor – dijo Porlyusica.

– No se preocupe Porlyusica-san – le respondió en una hermosa sonrisa.

* * *

Ocho chicos acompañados de seis gatos voladores corrian desesperadamente por las calles. Su velocidad cada vez se hacia más rápida y Mokona, la exceed de Levy iba gritando la hora como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Frosh y Lector cargan un reloj de pared, cosa que hacia que más se apresuraran los magos al escuchar que hora era.

– Frosh, Lector, ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Charle.

– Las 9:53 de la mañana.

– ¡9:53 de la mañana! ¡Van tarde! – grito Mokona.

– ¡Dejen de gritar! – ordeno Yuna.

– ¿Vosotras por qué no se levantaron temprano como todas las mañanas? – reclamo el Angel Slayer de la Luz y Sombra.

– Nos quedamos dormidas, ¡vosotros perfectamente pueden levantarse solos! – grito Wendy.

– Ya es algo que acostumbramos hacer, de hecho siempre nos pasa esto en los Juegos- dijo Rufus.

– Yo sólo tengo una pregunta… ¡Necesitaban botar la puerta del cuarto de Juvia con un tronco! – grito Lucy.

– Perdón, pero no se despertaban, de todas maneras fue culpa de Sting – declaro Rogue.

– ¡Oe!

– ¡Después ponen la puerta! – grito Juvia.

– ¡Hai, Juvia-sama! – dijeron los cuatro chicos asustados.

– ¡Así me gusta! – de alguna manera Juvia gano mucho respeto después de su extraña forma de parar la pelea entre sus nakamas de gremio – Mokona, ¿Cuál es la hora?

– ¡Son las 10:00! ¡Ya empezaron los juegos! – los ocho chicos se miraron y luego vieron hacia delante y donde estaba el estadio. Estaban demasiado lejos como para llegar más rapido.

– ¡Bien, igual que la última vez! ¡¿Recuerdan?! – pregunto Lucy apresurada y los demás asintieron. Levy tomo rápidamente la mano de Rogue y se elevaron en el cielo con la magia de gravedad adelantándose a los demás. Juvia y Rufus junto con Yato y Wendy imitaron la acción dejando solos a Lucy y Sting.

– Ya se adelantaron, ¿Qué esperas? – le pregunto a su compañera pero no obtuvo respuesta, Lucy dejo de correr haciendo que él también parase - ¿Qué te pasa?

– No, no es nada sólo… - soltó un suspiro - ¿Qué pasaría si haces algo que crees y sabes que esta mal…pero a la vez te hace feliz?

– Sabes que no acabo de entender nada de lo que dijiste, ¿cierto? – la rubia dio una triste sonrisa – Por tu expresión tiene que ver con Natsu-san, ¿estoy de acuerdo? – la oji-carmesí asintió lentamente y el DS dio un suspiro – Sólo has lo que tengas que hacer, pero prometeme algo, si él logra volver a tener tu corazón… no nos dejen.

– No lo hare, y ellas tampoco lo harán… vosotros son nuestra familia, y los apreciamos mucho – el DS abrazo a la hija de Layla.

– Sólo escucha, si necesitas hacer las pases con él porque te volviste a enamorar de él, no olvides que… - hizo una pausa y se separo de ella - ¡debes hacerlo mierda primero!

– Sí, sí, ya lo sé, primero voy hacerlo pagar por el daño que me hizo.

– Bien, pero sólo haz lo que debas hacer para ser feliz, no puedes pasar toda la vida odiando a la gente – la Heartfilia abrió los ojos de par en par, no conocía esa parte seria del DS de la luz – Bien, vamonos que nos esperan – le dio la mano y se elevaron en los cielos con la magia de gravedad.

* * *

La calabaza estaba en medio de la arena con un reloj de mano midiendo la hora. Todo el público estaba en silencio esperando a Sabertooth al igual que los gremios y sus equipos participantes.

Pero lo más preocupados era el equipo de Fairy Tail, tanto porque Mirajane estaba herida y porque sus amigos no aparecían.

Pero los más ansioso por la llegada del equipo de Sabertooth era nuestro querido cuarteto maravilla, los cuales lo único que pensaban era que las Magi estaban por ahí besándose o abrazándose con los chicos de Sabertooth.

– Ara, ara, ¿Qué les pasa chicos? ¿Por qué tiene el ceño fruncido? – pregunto divertida Mira al ver que los dos DS, el alquimista y el AS tenían una cara de enojo y que no se les quitaba.

– Si necesitan agua, Kana dejo unos baldes atrás en caso de que se les suban los celos – dijo Jellal.

– Que buena idea tuvo kana, perfecta para tratar con los celos de esos cuatro – continúo Erza

– Hay que agradecerle en ese caso – dijo Laxus. Perfecto todos apoyando el bullyng a los celos. Se voltearon y les dieron una mirada asesina a los cuatro chicos.

– ¡COMO ES QUE ACEPTAMOS ESTO! – gritaron los chicos de Sabertooth. Todos miraron hacia arriba y palidecieron, un gran circulo galaxia apareció, seguido de seis exceed y ocho chicos.

– ¡Cálmense! ¡Podemos caer de pie! – declaro Levy mientras caían estrepitosamente a su banca uno encima de otro.

– ¿Ven? La magia de Espacio-Tiempo siempre funciona – declaro mareada Wendy.

– Oh… que forma tan espectacular de llegar – dijo Mira con una sonrisa. los cuatro chicos parpadearon. Y seguido los demás chocaron los cinco.

– ¡Y SABERTOOTH A LLEGADO-Kabo! – el público grito y animo como locos - ¡AHORA LA PRUEBA DEL DÍA-Kabo! – los chicos de Sabertooth se miraron entre sí - ¡LA PRUEBA ES PLATAFORMA-KABO!

* * *

·Banca de Sabertooth·

Los ocho chicos se miraron entre sí, los exceed tomaron asiento en los pedestales y miraron a sus amigos.

– ¿Esa es la prueba que dijo Yukino? – pregunto Yato dudosa respecto al tema.

– Yo confió en ella, si es la prueba hay que prepararse – respondió Lucy muy decidida y confiada.

– ¡LA PRUEBA CONSISTE EN: 1º 5 LOS COMPETIDORES DE LOS GREMIOS PARTICIPARAN EN ESTO-KABO! 2º: ¡SERA DECIDIDO COMO LA BATALLA DE 3 EL PÚBLICO ELIGE QUIÉN CONTRA QUIÉN! ¡3º: LAS BATALLAS SON DE DOS PERSONAS UNA DE CADA UNA DE DIFERENTE GREMIO, LA PELEA SE HARÁ SOBRE ESTAS PLATAFORMAS-KABO! – cinco grandes placas de color azul se elevaron de diferente altura - ¡ESO ES TODO-KABO!

– Y allá van las barras – dijo Sting refiriéndose a las imágenes de cada uno de ellos con una barra que iba avanzando – Hey chicas, creo que quedaron satisfechos con su lucha – señalo las imágenes de ellas con sus barras no avanzaban mucho.

– De hecho, creo que Yukino tenia razón, miren – dijo Levy señalando las imágenes de Gajeel y la de Rogue, la de Gray y la de Rufus, la de Natsu y Sting y la de Romeo con Yato – Cada una de ellas están iguales.

– No importa, entrenamos con dragones de todas maneras… y Yukino dice que podemos ganar – dijo Rufus.

– Si van vosotros contra ellos, buena suerte… los apoyo – dijo Lucy sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados.

– Ji-Ji, será divertido este show – dijo Juvia soltando una pequeña risa y a los denás les cayó una gota por la sien.

* * *

·En Alma Toran··Sala de control·

Weisslogia y Skiadrum estaban frente a las grandes pantallas buscando la localización exacta del Imperio Kou.

Phenex y Grandine se hayan en una mesa, no tan alejada, bebiendo una taza de café. Todos en su forma humana.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar un poco más de luz a la sala en la que sólo iluminaban las grandes pantallas. Igneel y los cuatro sacerdotes mayores entraron a la habitación.

– ¿Chicos descubrieron algo? – pregunto Igneel en cuanto cerró la puerta.

– No, sólo una fuerte interferencia que logramos evitar antes de que llegara a las princesas – contesto el padre de Sting.

– Me alegro, muchas gracias. Y el grupo de Hakuei, ¿han recibido noticias? – pregunto preocupada Layla.

– Sí, hace unas dos horas recibimos la telepatía de Hakuren en una de las maquinas. Dijo que nos hablaría más tarde y que tal vez hayan encontrado el Imperio Kou – respondió Skiadrum.

– Esa es muy buena noticia, pero esos chicos me preocupan. Sobre todo la hija de Paimon la hermana de Agares. Me da rabia pensar que desde la guerra con las diosas… las perdimos a ellas y a Paimon – dijo triste Phenex.

– Sí, pero las diosas están con nosotros ahora, Lucy, Levy, Juvia y Wendy… son sus reencarnaciones de nuestras diosas – dijo Grandine. Aladdin, Fye, Ugo y Layla bajaron la mirada. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Vinea la dragona del agua, Agares el dragón de la tierra y Zepar el dragón del sonido.

– Chicos, hay algo importante que deben ver – dijo Agares.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Ugo.

– El pergamino ha cambiado nuevamente y nos ha mostrado una nueva parte del futuro – dijo Vinea. Los dragones transformados en humanos se miraron entre todos y sin perder el tiempo, siguieron a Vinea, Zepar y Agares.

– Que bueno que llegan – dijo el peli-azul-oscuro, dragón del rayo.

– Baal, ¿Qué has encontrado? – pregunto Fye en cuento entro y se sento en su silla, la cual parecía un trono como el de los demás dragones.

– Tomen asiento, todos – ordeno Zepar serio. Todos hicieron caso sentándose en sus tronos al igual que Fye.

– Miren esta parte del pergamino – dijo Metalicana señalando una parte en el que salía un gran estadio encerrado en el, decía LGJM.

– ¿Alguien tiene idea de que significan esas letras? – pregunto Belial.

– Si no me equivoco, para lo que entrenaban las princesas, L-G-J-M son las iníciales de Los Grandes Juegos mágicos – dijo Dantalion.

– Abajo está la escritura de los sucesos, pero, el dibujo del estadio no esta encerrado con un círculo y el candado, lo que significa que el futuro puede cambiar aún – declaro Ugo.

– Permitidme – Phenex puso su dedo en la parte escrita y empezó a leerla – En LGJM se realiza una prueba llamada "Plataforma" la cual por un error de una de las placas acaba con la vida de una persona de un gremio, no se asegura que sea un equipo o de un participante el cual pierde la vida.

– Estas de coña – declaro Agares levantándose de su puesto y miro lo escrito bajo el pergamino – E-Es verdad chicos, las princesas pueden correr peligro.

– Tranquilo Agares, aún ese destino no esta sellado y tal vez no sea una de las chicas – dijo Zepar. Los 10 dragones, dos ángeles y la demonio empezaron a discutir y eso acabo con la paciencia del Rey de Alma Toran, el cual junto a sus sacerdotes trataba de hacerlos callar.

– ¡SILENCIO! – Aladdin se levanto de golpe y su bastón apareció lo choco contra el suelo y un gran estruendo se escucho, todos se sentaron en sus tronos y miraron a su Rey – Bien, ahora que me prestan atención… las chicas no pueden morir, ¿recuerdan? Ellas tienen la magia de GS del cielo la cual te cura a ti mismo y tienen la magia de DS del cielo con la cual se pueden curar entre todas, y esta la AS del cielo que fortalece todos los hechizos curativos, más la magia de Sphintus-kun ¡y ellas tienen una fuente incomparable de magia! – los demás asintieron con miedo – Pero, eso no evita que tal vez no sea falla de plataforma sino de los pendientes.

– Hmp… tienen el libro de Eibon y con eso nos podemos comunicar, sólo estemos atentos a esto – dijo Grandine un poco desconcertada.

– Oigan, tengo una pregunta – pregunto Baal.

– ¿Qué pasa Baal? – cuestiono Igneel.

– Hay que revelarle la verdad a las chicas… TODA – los dragones, ángeles, sacerdotes y demonio parpadearon muchas veces – Me refiero a las reencarnaciones, la guerra, la muerte de las diosas, la desaparición de Paimon, la verdadera razón por la cual son Magi, lo que realmente son sus pendientes y lo más importante…

– Que sepan porque no ha muerto, su magia es infinita y porque nunca terminan con daño despues de una lucha contra un dragón. Layla-sama, Fye-sama, Ugo-sama… Hijo de Nuestro Rey Solomon y mi Rey Aladdin… deben hablar – hablo un chico. De cabello un poco largo enmarañado rubio y con ojos azules, ropas de gladiador y a la vez muy intelectuales. Los mencionados se miraron entre si preocupados – La magia de Charle y la magia que le enseñe revelaran lo que paso hace 21 años.

– Denles tiempo Zagan y Baal, y controlen su temperamento, eso es muy difícil – dijo Belial.

* * *

·El Estadio de LGJM·

Las lacrimas elevadas sobre la arena pararon mostrando los resultados en la batalla de plataforma.

El público grito histéricamente. Los gremios veían con los ojos abiertos las puntuaciones y los equipos temían a mirar al frente y darse cuenta de que ellos iban contra las Magi o los magos clase S de Fairy Tail.

Lucy fue la primera en mirar y comprobar los resultados.

– Chicos, abran los ojos – la semi-rubia trago duro – Si no lo hacen, las dire yo – hizo una pausa, pero la calabaza se adelanto.

– ¡1º PLATAFORMA: WENDY JEHOAHAZ ABRAHAM VS MIRAJANE STRAUSS! – todos miraron a la peli-azul exaltarse y con cara de "que nombre increíblemente largo" – 2º PLATAFORMA: LYON VASTIA VS MILIANA-KABO! ¡3º PLATAFORMA: CHELIA VS RISLEY-KABO! ¡4º PLATAFORMA: BEETH VS JURA-KABO! ¡5º PLATAFORMA: KAGURA VS TOBY!

– Vaya, no me lo esperaba – dijo Wendy.

– ¿No creen que Mira-san está algo dañada? Pregunto Yato señalando a lo lejos a la albina, la cual estaba vendada en sus brazos y piernas las piernas, lo cual no se nota mucho por el hermoso vestido negro que lleva.

– Ya lo habia notado, ¿Qué creen que pudo haberle pasado? – pregunto Lucy.

– Guarden silencio, que sigue la segunda ronda – ordeno Charle cambiando el color de sus ojos.

– ¡SEGUNDA RONDA-KABO! ¡1º PLATAFORMA: RUFUS LOHR GRAY FULLBUSTER-KABO! ¡2º PLATAFORMA: ROGUE CHENEY VS GAJEEL REDFOX-KABO! ¡3º PLATAFORMA: ARIANA VS YUKA-KABO! ¡4º PLATAFORMA: STING EUCLIFFE VS NATSU DRAGNEEL-KABO! ¡Y POR ÚLTIMO 5º PLATAFORMA: YATOGAMI ALEXIUS VS ROMEO CONBOLT! – ambos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos. Hace dos años que no se enfrentaban.

– Ya me lo esperaba – dijo dando un suspiro Rogue.

– Confió en que ganaran – dijo Levy tomándole las dos manos a Rogue cosa que más disgusto al DS del hierro.

– ¡Que bien! ¡Está vez le ganare a Natsu-san! – dijo Sting.

– Pues ni modo tenemos que pelear – dijo Rufus.

– ¡Yato-kun! – dijo Wendy moviendo su mano frente a los ojos de Yato.

– Me lo esperaba, pero nunca pensé que fuera a pasar – fue lo unico que dijo.

– ¿En serio? – dijo con una extraña mueca.

– Nee, Levy, ¿Tu piensas que Mirajane esta herida? – pregunto Lucy al ver a la albina con vendas en los brazos.

– ¿Qué creen que le habra pasado como para estar así de dañada? – pregunto Sting.

– No lo sabemos, no nos han dicho nada, ¿creen que podrá competir? – cuestiono Juvia.

– Yo hablare con ella más tarde – dijo muy preocupada Wendy.

– Deberias prepararte, tu eres la que va en primera ronda – sugirió el Angel Slayer.

– Sí, Lucy-san me ayudas, por culpa de cuatro idiotas no pude peinarme esta mañana y que digamos mi cabello no es el más corto – dijo Wendy iniciando con su trenza, Lucy asintió y comenzó a trenzar el largo cabello de la niña.

– ¿Me ayudas Juvia? – esta asintió y Juvia tomo el lazo y se lo amarro con fuerza a la chica.

– ¡Listas! – declararon con orgullo.

– En serio, deberían cortar su cabello – dijo Rogue.

– ¡No! ¡Nos tomo cuatro años sin cortarnos el cabello para que creciera! – dijeron señalándolos y tomando su cabello.

– No sean infantiles – reclamo Charle. Ellas hicieron un puchero. Lucy miro a Mirajane.

Y estaba con marcas en su cuerpo y vendas en sus brazos, ¿Qué le habia pasado? Y aún peor qué hace ahí si en la batalla la pueden herir grave. Sobre todo ya que va contra Wendy y ella no quiere hacerle daño, primero pasara su prueba y luego la iría a ver para saber que ocurrió con ella…

– **_Lucy… ¿L-Lucy-chan? ¿Me escuchas? -_** Qué carajo… ¿Ugo-san usando telepatía? fue lo único que pensó.

– **_Sí soy yo, ¿Ugo-san qué ocurre? –_** pregunto intrigada.

– **_Lucy-_** ** _chan escucha claramente lo que voy a decir, tal vez alguien pueda morir hoy –_** transmitió.

– **_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo saben eso?! ¡¿Quién puede morir?_**! – exclamo asustada.

– **_Calma Lucy, cuando terminen eso a lo que llaman LGJM deben venir para acá, estate atenta a las plataformas, alguien podría morir, tú sólo asegúrate de que nadie muera este dia –_** fue lo único que ordeno el hermano mayor de Juvia.

– **_No te preocupes Ugo-san yo me encargo, pero tendrán que hablar qué pasa con vosotros –_** cuestiono la semi-rubia.

– **_Lo sé, Lucy, hasta dentro de tres días –_** la transmisión se corto, ¿Cómo es que alguien podia morir? Podría…ser… ¿Mirajane?

– ¿Lucy? Oye ¡¿Lucy?! – pregunto confundido Rogue.

– Creo que ella no está – respondió Rufus.

– ¿A-Are? – pregunto distraída.

– Rubia estás en la luna, Wendy ya esta abajo – respondió Sting, miro distraída y miro hacia la arena donde estaban todos los de la primera ronda. Wendy ya estaba abajo, la miro preocupada y luego miro a Mira.

Wendy estaba junto a las demás personas de la primera ronda, mirando fijamente a Mirajane, no podia quitarle la vista de encima ella estaba hablando con la calabaza con su típica sonrisa.

Wendy tiene una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, giro lentamente mirando a Lucy, la cual estaba mirando atentamente a todos, sus miran cada equipo, gremio y cada persona del publico.

– ¡Ahora bajaran las placas-Kabo! – las cinco placas bajaron hasta la arena - ¡Ahora suba-Kabo! – todos subieron a una placa con su contrincante.

* * *

·Plataforma Mira VS Wendy·

La niña y la albina estaban frente a frente en la placa azul. Wendy miro detenidamente a Mirajane, la cual tiene muchas heridas vendadas, tanto como sus brazos como sus piernas.

La albina sólo sonreía, pero su sonrisa no era como su típica sonrisa llena de alegría, cosa que preocupo a la menor de las Magi.

– Mirajane-san, ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto a la oji-azul, la cual sólo mantiene su sonrisa.

– No te preocupes Wendy-chan, por cierto, ¿Cómo dejaste crecer tu cabello tanto? – pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema.

– Sí, en Alma Toran casi todo el mundo tiene el cabello largo, esta en mis genes también, pero aún no me dices qué te ocurre – la placa en la que estaban empezó a temblar y elevarse. Unas paredes aparecieron alrededor de la placa haciendo un cubo. En la cual las dos estaban dentro, ambas miraron hacia todos lados para ver que los demás también estaban en la misma situación, encerrados en los cubos.

– ¿Qué es esto? – dijo preocupada la albina.

– ¡Por cierto, por medida de seguridad estas paredes que han aparecido, son para que los ataques no salgan de la arena-Kabo.

– Con que una medida de seguridad… - medito Wendy.

– ¡COMIENCE-KABO!

– Comienza tú – dijo Wendy.

– ¡Satán Soul! – la albina se transformo en demonio, pero hizo una mueca de dolor - ¡Demon Blast! – una esfera color negro empezó a formarse entre sus manos y un rayo salio disparado hacia Wendy. Esta no se movió. Piso el suelo y su Borg apareció visible para la albina, el rayo de la demonio la rodeo y su Borg se volvió invisible de nuevo.

– ¡Rugido del Dragón del Cielo! – el ataque salió de su boca e iba directo a Mirajane, pero esta puso sus brazos en forma de cruz para evitar el impacto y salió volando para quedar pegada en la pared transparente azul de la plataforma azul.

– Bien, vamos – ella utilizo su velocidad de Satán Soul para llegar hasta Wendy y empezaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Golpes iban y venían, pero no llegaban a golpearse. Ellas se estaban divirtiendo, aunque era una batalla.

– **_¿Wendy me escuchas? –_** pregunto la rubia.

– **_Sí te escucho Lucy-san –_** respondió sin dejar de esquivar los golpes de Mira.

– **_Escucha, ten cuidado, Ugo-_** ** _san me hablo por telepatía, dice que tal vez alguien pueda morir hoy y debes tener cuidado con Mira, he visto su aura y está muy cargada de dolor… ten cuidado por favor –_** Wendy se paralizo unos segundos tras las palabras de Lucy.

– **_¡¿Lucy-_** ** _san?! ¡¿Qué me estás contando?! ¡¿Cómo que alguien puede morir?! –_** cuestiono alterada.

– **_No lo sé, ¡Ugo-_** ** _san me hablo por telepatía y no me explico nada! ¡Pero ahora sólo asegúrate de que Mirajane no se haga daño grave! –_** ordeno su mayor.

– **_Intentare curarla luego, no te preocupes –_** la peli-azul al esquivar un golpe cerro sus ojos un par de segundos, pero al abrirlos el ojo derecho estaba carente de vida y una especie de ave estaba ahí, color blanco. Mirajane se sorprendió un poco, pero ninguna de las dos paro la lucha.

– **_Bien, te cuidado por favor –_** se corto la transmisión.

– Oye Wendy, ¿qué le pasa a tu ojo? – pregunto Mira dando un salto hacia atrás dejando un espacio muy alejado entre ellas.

– ¿De que hablas? – pregunto parpadeando. Sus ojos se volvieron ambos carentes de vida y cuatro flechas apuntando hacia en centro con una esfera blanca.

– Tus ojos son azules lo sé, pero hace un segundo habia un ave en uno y ahora son líneas – dijo, la peli-azul se asusto.

– Contenedor domestico, grilletes del cielo – sus grilletes aparecieron sus muñecas, la Jehoahaz Abraham vio su reflejo en el grillete de plata viendo lo que sus ojos hacían – Qué… rayos… mejor sigamos con la lucha.

Wendy extendió un poco las cadenas y corrió hacia Mira y la albina la imito, ambas iban a dar un puñetazo, pero sus puños chocaron creando unas olas de energia mágica las cuales hizo que ambas volaran.

Wendy extendió sus grilletes hasta el suelo y se apoyo en la pared, mientras que mira se estrelló.

– Vaya, tú magia es muy grande – dijo entre jadeos por el cansancio por la gran cantidad de magia perdida.

– Pues, ser la hija de un Magi y serlo también, ser una Dragón Slayer y entrenar con un Fanalis sirve de mucho – dijo Wendy encogiéndose de hombros, no mostraba signos de cansancio.

Aunque las dos perdieron mucha magia, la Jehoahaz no tenia problemas por estar de pie, pero poco a poco Mirajane fue cayendo al suelo hasta estar desmayada.

– ¡¿Mirajane-san?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! – Wendy saltó y tomo a Mirajane en brazos, pero la Strauss estaba inconsciente – Oh por dios – la chica tomo a la oji-celeste y se dispuso a correr hasta una de las paredes de la plataforma, se apoyo y corrió hasta la otra y la golpeo rompiéndola en pedazos. Todos se sorprendieron por la fuerza de la más joven.

– **_¡Wendy! ¡¿Qué haces?! –_** grito la semi-rubia por telepatía al ver como su amiga salto desde la plataforma y sus grilletes se apoyaron en toda la arena aún sosteniendo a Mirajane en brazos.

– **_Está inconsciente, ayúdame junto a las demás –_** Wendy cayó como si fuera una pluma en la arena, pero levantando una nube de polvo. Que cuando desapareció se logro ver a una peli-azul con Mira en brazos.

– ¡Wendy! ¡¿Que sucede?! – grito Levy corriendo junto a Lucy y Juvia, llegando a la arena.

– ¡No lo sé! ¡De pronto se desmayo!

– ¡Utilicemos magia curativa para curarla! – ordeno Lucy. Erza, Laxus y Jellal llegaron al lado de las cuatro Magi.

– ¡¿Qué le pasa a Mira?! – pregunto exaltada la maga de re-equipamiento.

– ¡FIN DE LA PRUEBA-KABO! ¡TODOS LOS GREMIOS TERMINARON-KABO! ¡HAREMOS UNA PAUSA-KABO! – el pública estaba asustado al ver el estado de la demonio.

– Hay que llevarla a la enfermería y rápido – dijo Jellal, Laxus fue quien tomo a Mirajane en sus brazos.

– Escúchenme, deben tener cuidado con ella, una de nosotras ira con vosotros para ayudarlos – dijo la semi-rubia.

– Gracias Lucy, Laxus, Jellal, lleven a Mira pronto a la enfermería, pronto estoy ahí – los dos se dirigieron a la enfermería.

– Yo iré con vosotros – se adelanto Levy a Wendy – Mirajane perdió mucha magia en ese ataque, necesitara que la curen con magia curativa más avanzada.

– Pero… - inició la más pequeña.

– **_Te necesito ahora conmigo Wendy –_** ordenó la rubia, ella se tensó al sentir la mirada de todo el mundo sobre ella.

– Bien – mascullo con un puchero – Aplica el séptimo tipo de magia curativa que nos enseño Sphintus-san – ordeno.

– Sí – asentó la rubia.

– Deberán explicarnos lo que pasa con Mira – ordenó Lucy.

– Tendrá que ser luego, prometo contarles todo – Levy tomo la mano de Erza.

– No perdamos tiempo, debemos ir a ayudar a una nakama – dijo Levy.

– Las esperaremos, ahora ayuden a Mira – dijo Juvia. Lucy asintió y Erza se sorprendió por las palabras y acciones de las cuatro princesas, la Scarlet sólo asintió y se dispuso a correr junto a Levy para llegar a la enfermería.

* * *

·Banca de Sabertooth·

Lucy, Juvia y Wendy volvieron a la banca de su equipo con su ceño fruncido –más Wendy que iba con un puchero enfurruñada- y muy preocupadas.

Juvia y Levy estaban al tanto de la situación y las cuatro estaban muy preocupadas. Al llegar se encontraron con Yukino, la cual estaba con Sting, Rogue, Rufus y Yato hablando.

Cuando vieron a las tres chicas, las miraron detenidamente esperando una respuesta.

– Chicas, ya sé lo que ocurrió con Mirajane – dijo la maestra llamando la atención de las tres Magi – Hable con el maestro Makarov-san.

– ¿Qué le sucedió a Mira? – pregunto rápidamente la peli-celeste.

– Ayer por la noche, Mira-san tuvo que ir a hablar con el maestro porque Elfman pidió ayuda para encontrar a Lisanna, la cual lleva desaparecida desde el día que revelaron su identidad frente a todos. Mirajane-san dijo que no sabía nada y se dispuso a volver a la casa en la que se hospedan, pero en el camino. Elfman la golpeo por la rabia que tenia contra ella. Eso fue lo que me dijo – las tres Magi mantienen sus ojos ocultos por sus flequillos y no dijeron nada.

– ¿Y ese no que es el hermano de Mira-san? – pregunto el DS de la sombra.

– Sí, pero Lisanna también es hermana de él, los Strauss son 3: Mira-san, Elfman y Lisanna.

– Vaya hijo de puta – dijo Yato con enojo en sus palabras – Y esa tal Lisanna hasta desapareciendo hace tragedias.

– ¿Qué clase de familia hace eso? – los cinco miraron a las tres chicas, las cuales seguían sin reaccionar. Sabían perfectamente lo que era la traición, aunque ellas lo sufrieron en un nivel mucho más superior. Dolía.

– Ese maldito cabrón – dijo furiosa Lucy levantando su mirada repleta de odio.

– Nos las va a pagar – dijo Juvia haciendo lo mismo, su mirada reflejaba puro odio.

– Las traiciones se pagan – dijo Wendy con el flejillo bajo, mostrando su ojo muy sombría.

– Uff.. ese tipo ya se cocino – dijo Sting al ver a las tres jóvenes con ganas de matarlo en ese mismo instante.

– ¿Y por que Mira-san se desmayo? – pregunto Rogue.

– Tal vez un golpe en la cabeza o el esfuerzo que hizo para venir y mantenerse de pie – concluyo la chica de cabello plateado, llamando la atención de todos para llegar la respuesta sobre lo que tenía Mira.

– Una pregunta, ¿dónde está Levy? No estaba con vosotras – pregunto Rogue al no ver a la D. Flourite con las chicas. Wendy se volvió a enfurruñar y a él le salió un signo de exclamación.

– Fue con Mira-san y los demás a la enfermería, tal vez ella me quiera quitar mi puesto – dijo enfurruñada con un tierno puchero.

– No te enfurruñes – dijo Yato jalando sus mofletes.

– Chicos prepárense, que viene la segunda ronda y van contra Natsu, Gajeel, Gray y Romeo – le recordó Yukino a los magos y sus reacciones fueron bastante distintas.

– Bien, no hay problema – dijo Rogue con su tono clásico de seriedad.

– Si esta vez entrenamos, nos ira mejor – hablo relajado Rufus.

– Hora de la venganza – dijo Yato soltando tranquilo a Wendy.

– ¡Voy a ganarle a Natsu-san! – decía Sting como un niño después de su regalo de navidad.

– Deberían calmarse y no se lo tomen a la ligera por el amor de Dios, y con eso me refiero a ¡Sting calla y concéntrate! – grito la semi-rubia.

– Más les vale ganar o ya verán lo que va a pasar si no lo logran, ¿quedo claro? – dijo Juvia demandante y a los demás les cayó una gotita por la cabeza.

– ¿Quedo…claro? – cuestiono Wendy mirándolos tomando sus mofletes.

– ¡Hai Juvia-sama Wendy-sama! – gritaron los cuatro asustados.

– Vaya que los han dominado bien Wendy Juvia – dijo Yukino con una sonrisa alegre – Por cierto, cuando volvamos les tengo una sorpresa que vino hoy.

– ¿En serio? ¿Qué es Yukino? Vamos Yukino, dime – pidió Lucy, la peli-plateada negó alegremente – Moo, que mala.

– BIEN, SE VIENE LA SEGUNDA RONDA EN LA PRUEBA DE LA PLATAFORMA KABO. ¡TODOS LOS PARTICIPANTES BAJEN-KABO!

– Bien, es hora de que vayan – dijo juvia en su usual tono tímido y dulce.

– ¿Y a ti qué te paso? – pregunto asustado Yato al ver a la chica como solía ser antes de todo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Prefieres a la otra Juvia? – le contesto asustándolo y haciendo que corriera para llegar a la arena ¿Y vosotros esperan una invitación? – los otros tres imitaron la acción de Yato y llegaron a la arena donde estaban todos los participantes de la segunda ronda.

* * *

Los participantes de la segunda ronda, estaban esperando a que la calabaza ordenara que empezaran las batallas, los chicos de FT asesinaban con los ojos a los cuatro magos de Saber, los cuales los ingnoraban un poco disimuladamente.

Rufus estaba cruzado de brazos mirando a quién sabe dónde sabe quién. Sting sólo se rascaba la cabeza mientras silbaba. Rogue sólo miraba el suelo tan callado como siempre. Y Yato miraba hacia quién sabe dónde con las manos en los bolsillos, porque si miraba a Romeo, un incendió se crearía.

– ¿Y a vosotros que mierda les pasa? Los ocho están muy callados – dijo el miembro de Lamea Scale.

– Nada, además ya sabemos que vamos a ganar – hablo Rufus con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y sus tres amigos rieron.

– ¿Y por qué tan confiado en que podras ganarme? – pregunto Gray. Rufus rió ante el comentario y los DS gemelos y Yato ya sabían lo que iba a decir.

– Simple, ahora soy yo el que tiene el apoyo de Juvia.

– ¡Si serás cabrón! – él iba golpearlo. Pero Romeo se puso delante, Gajeel y Natsu lo tomaron de los brazos.

– Gihi, cálmate hielitos, después podras golpearlo todo lo que quieras – dijo Gajeel.

– Si es que pueden golpearnos, Rufus tiene a Juvia y yo tengo a **Luce** preocupándose por mí – dijo Sting con una risa burlona al ver como al Dragneel se le exaltaba una vena cuando escucho como llamo a Lucy.

– ¡Maldito gilipollas! ¡Yo soy el único que la llama así! – grito enojado el peli-rosa.

– Hmp, entonces ¿Qué te parece mi Lucy? - pregunto más burlon y el Dragneel se lleno de llamas y golpeo su puño contra su palma.

– Ya te quemaste maldito – dijo a punto de darle un puñetazo.

– Salamandra, ¡cálmate estúpido! Después podras golpearlo todo lo que quieras, cabeza hueca – declaro Gajeel, Natsu detuvo el golpe y volvió donde estaba antes, pero seguía rodeado de llamas.

– Si es que logran golpearnos, de todas formas, Levy nos ayudo en los ataques, como siempre con su inteligencia y ternura – dijo uniéndose a las burlas Rogue.

– Hijo de tu puta madre – dijo enojado con un aura asesina

– Calmaros vosotros seis – ordenaron tranquilos Yato y Romeo, sus ojos se encontraron y un gigantesco rayo creció entra ambas miradas. Juntaron sus frentes.

– Hola segundo lugar – dijo Yato.

– ¿Segundo lugar? Siempre ha ganado Fairy Tail – declaro Romeo.

– Me refiero a que… yo tengo a Wendy y eso me basta para ganar esta vez – declaro Yato divertido y con una sonrisa burlona. Romeo frunció el ceño y un aura destructiva rodeo la arena haciendo temblar a todos.

– C-Calmen los aires-Kabo – una gotita cayó por la sien de la mascota de LGJM – Tienen que ir a las plataformas de las batallas ya comienzan…Kabo…


	17. Batalla por tu corazón

·Banca de Sabertooth·

Lucy, Juvia y Wendy miraban atentamente hacia la arena, sin perder la vista de sus amigos, los cueles lucharían contra sus ex–nakamas, esta vez no se sentaron en los pedestales, estaban mirando paradas y los 6 exceed animaban fuertemente a sus dueños y nakamas desde los pedestales.

– Lucy, ¿Qué podrá pasar aquí? Estos pueden llegar a matarse recuerda lo que Nii-sama dijo – dijo Juvia un poco preocupada.

– Confió… confió en que esos ocho estarán bien, de todas formas no creo que se maten en una competencia… ¿verdad? – contesto algo preocupada llamando la atención de los 6 exceed.

– Digo que hay un 30% de probabilidades de que queden en coma los ocho y un 65 % de probabilidades de que se mataran a golpes y un 5% de que respetaran las normas y no se mataran – dijo la exceed con forma de conejo bajando sus googles mientras que a las tres princesas les caía una gota en la sien.

– Mokona, ¿Cómo sabes de estadísticas? – pregunto la exceed ceniza-blanca.

– Levy-chan me enseño, en nuestro cuarto hay muchos libros – dijo alegre quitándose sus googles.

– Mokona, ¿tus cálculos son seguros? – pregunto Wendy algo asustada por la respuesta que le daría la exceed.

– Por supuesto que…

– Claro que sí, es la exceed de Levy, debe tener los mismo hábitos… y no se preocupen de seguro Sting, Rogue, Rufus y Yato ganaran – dijo la exceed con magia de vida –Charle-.

– ¡Sting-kun no perderá contra Natsu-san!

– ¡Fro piensa lo mismo!

– Sólo espero que nadie salga herido – declaro Lucy con pesadez.

* * *

·Plataforma Rufus vs Gray· –Todas las batallas ocurren al mismo tiempo–

Una campana resonó en toda la arena informando a los participantes que la batalla habia comenzado, Rufus no se movía de su puesto aún con los brazos atrás y mirando fijamente al mago del hielo.

Quien estaba algo confundido al ver que su oponente no atacaba. Gray hizo una mueca de disgusto.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No atacaras primero como todos los años? – pregunto poniéndose en posición de batalla, Rufus dio una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario de su contrincante.

– Este año es distinto a los otros. No importa quién vaya primero, el destino ya esta decidido – dijo el Mago de Memory Maker confiado en sus palabras, mientras que al peli-negro no se le iba la mueca de disgusto.

– No te confíes tanto, ya sé la debilidad de tu magia… ¡te venceré! – el mago de Saber dio una pequeña risa.

– Ya lo dije, las estrellas esta vez están de nuestro lado – le contesto refiriéndose a las tres Magi, cosa que disgusto aún más al alquimista, quien lo miro enojado.

– **¡Ice make: Lanza Congelante! –** muchas lanzas de hielo iban directo a Rufus quien seguía en la misma posición.

El público estaba expectante al ver como las grandes lanzas tenían como destino atacar al mago del antifaz, pero este dio un veloz salto, dejando a las lanzas de hielo romperse ne mil pedazos contra el suelo.

Rufus cayó de pie quedando en su posición inicial sin borrar la pequeña sonrisa que tenía.

– Este ataque ya estaba memorizado – dijo burlonamente.

– ¡No me jodas! ¡¿Qué ahora no harás que olvide mi magia?!

– No tengo necesidad de hacerlo – respondió.

El mago de hielo congelo desde su muñeca hasta sus codos dejando grandes pedazos de hielo tan filosos como una cuchilla, con las cuales empezó o intento golpear a Rufus. Ya que este esquivaba cada golpe, aunque retrocedía algunos pasos para escapar de los golpes.

No tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, seguía esquivando los múltiples golpes proporcionados por Gray.

El mago de Memory Maker tomo los brazos de congelados y el hielo comenzo a derretirse para sorpresa de Gray. El mago de antifaz le dio una patada en el estómago, el hielo que quedaba sobre los brazos del mago de Fairy Tail se rompio.

– ¿Pero qué? – pregunto levantándose del suelo sorprendido, ya que Rufus lo tomo por las grandes capas de hielo que tenia en sus brazos.

– Los recuerdos de Lucy: God Slayer Manos de Fuego – dijo mientras se sacaba sus guantes revelando sus manos con fuego alrededor.

– ¡Ice Make: Congelar! – unas cuerdas de hielo salieron amarrando a Rufus, quien no se inmuto ante el ataque, debido a que las gruesas cuerdas empezaron a deshacerse por una gran masa que dejo un cráter debajo de él y el hielo se rompió.

– Los recuerdos de Levy y chibi: Contenedor Domestico: Correas de Gravedad – explico y al mago de hielo se le exalto una vena al ver ninguno llegaba a ningún lado y si contrincante evitaba y lograba salir ileso de todos sus ataques - ¡Memory Maker: Noche de Estrellas fugases!

Un círculo mágico de color rojo se posiciono detrás del mago liberando un aura dorada de las cuales muchas flechas doradas salieron directo a Gray, quien recibió el potente ataque. El cual lo dejo arrodillado en el suelo con la cabeza gacha.

– Basta de juegos – levanto su rostro y se levanto como pudo con una mirada decidida, y se quito la camisa que traia puesta dejando ver algunas heridas producto del ataque de Rufus – Esta vez peleare de una forma digna.

– Sigo sin comprender tu lógica de quitarte la camisa, Gray – dijo con un tic en el ojo.

– ¡ **Torrente del Demonio del Hielo!** – una gran montaña de hielo encerró a Rufus en su interior, el cual parecía algo aturdido por la rapidez del ataque que no dejo que él lo memorizara.

– Memory Maker: llamas cortantes – Rufus utilizo el ataque de olas de fuego aún en el centro de la montaña de hielo, pero el hielo no se derritió en su totalidad y Rufus seguía dentro de lo que quedaba de la montaña - ¿Qué es esto?

– Devil Slayer – contesto en posición de ataque.

– Memory Maker: Santuario del Turbulento Colmillo – torbellinos se formaron y destruyeron el hielo dejando libre a Rufus – Contenedor domestico: Espada del Relámpago negro Congelado – rayos negros que congelaban a su paso los cuales iban hasta Gray, pero él no se inmuto en moverse y el ataque iba rápidamente hasta él.

– ¡Proyectiles del Demonio del Hielo! – grandes trozos de hielo contraatacaron creando una explosión la cual los obligo a poner sus brazos adelante para protegerse. Pero el poder de el choque de magia los hizo estamparse contra la pared.

– Recuerdo que los años anteriores no utilizabas esa magia siendo que la tenías, ¿no será que te estés preocupando? – dijo Rufus entre jadeos, levantándose del suelo con muchos rasguños en su ropa.

– Calla, ahora estamos en una lucha – se levanto lentamente del suelo con heridas en su piel – No olvidas que sé la debilidad de tu magia – sonrió un poco cansado, Rufus sólo le miro – Ice Make Ultímate: ¡Lanza! – el hielo aprisiono al mago.

– Memory make: ¡karma de la Tierra ardiente! – el hielo se derritió liberando a Rufus, pero Gray utilizo su magia y rápidamente saco dos espadas de hielo con las cuales le dio un golpe en el estómago al mago que quedo pasmado en la pared.

– No te lo dejare tan fácil – dijo con una sonrisa burlona sin voltear a verlo.

– Memory make: Contenedor Domestico: Espada del Relámpago Negro Congelado – Gray se volteo y congelo la parte de rayo paralizando su función y luego tomo la parte congelada y la devoro – Ya veo, funciona como el Dragón Slayer – concluyo rápidamente el mago.

– ¡Ice Make: Cañón! – el movimiento fue demasiado rápido y el mago de la memoria no consiguió evitar el golpe el cual lo dejo en el suelo.

– ¡OE! ¡Rufus-san! – grito Wendy desde la banca.

– ¡¿Qué no recuerdas?! – le grito también la peli-azul, Lucy asintió. Gray dirigió su mirada a Rufus el cual ya estaba de pie a unos metros atrás del el bastante dañado, pero al parecer no le daba importancia por la sonrisa que tiene en su rostro.

– Memory Make: - el cielo que era brillante empezó a parecer oscuro - ¡Rugido del Dragón del Agua!

– ¡Furia del Demonio del Hielo! – el ataque de Gray era similar al rugido de los DS por ende ambos ataques colisionaron, pero lo que Rufus nunca espero fue que estos ataques fueran creando una batalla duradera por la fuerza de Gray y todo el lugar exploto y quedo semi congelado y ambos cayeron de espaldas mirando el cielo.

– Los Recuerdos de Juvia – susurro – Te… lo… dije – hablo entre jadeos viendo como el mago estaba en las mismas condiciones que él. Y la campana sono anunciando a los ganadores.

– ¿Cómo paso? – pregunto aún aturdido por el golpe – Se supone que ataques de ese tipo de magia no deberias memorizar y ambos ataques eran similares… ¿Cómo aguantaste tanto?

– Estás comparando el ataque de una de las Reinas de los DS , una Magi y princesas de los Dragones contra el ataque de un súbdito – hizo una pausa para tomar aire que ya le estaba faltando – No puedes comparar el ataque de ella con el tuyo, no funciono como esperaba porque no soy ella y ella es poderosa y su yo lo memorice, los cuatro hechizos fue gracias a ellas.

Gray comprendió que los ataques de ellas serian imposibles igualarlos.

– Además, cada vez que los hago se me acaba la magia en menos de un rato, así que como quedamos en empata, con permiso – suspiro y cerro sus ojos con tal de dormir.

– Oe, ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Gray señalando una de las plataformas… no dos de las plataformas en las que salieron rayos de luces disparados.

– Pero que… - susurro al levantar el rostro y no poder creer lo que habia pasado, muchas personas del publico gritaron asustadas.

* * *

·plataforma de Gajeel Vs Rogue· –Cabe destacar de nuevo, todas las batallas son al mismo tiempo–.

Ambos esperaban que la calabaza anunciara el comienzo de la prueba, Rogue miro hacia los lados viendo a sus tres amigos en su misma posición, esperando el "Vamos" para comenzar la lucha.

Los ojos del DS de las sombras miraban a la banca donde estaban los exceed's y las tres chicas quienes miraban expectantes para saber que les esperaba para el futuro.

Gajeel sólo estaba cruzado de brazos como si nada le importara ya que estaba bastante confiado sobre la batalla que tendrían que dar en unos minutos.

– ¡Comiencen! – la campana resonó por toda la arena y ambos se posicionaron listos para la batalla.

Gajeel transformo su brazo en un largo bastón de hierro, el cual llego directamente en las costillas de Rogue, pero este se desvaneció en solo sobras. El DS del hiero se sorprendió y recibió un fuerte golpe en su espalda, que le hizo avanzar dos pasos para no perder el equilibrio.

Al voltear Rogue estaba detrás de él, pero se desvaneció en una sombra, el rodeaba a Gajeel con rápidos movimientos confundiéndolo. El mago de sombras se detuvo dándole un golpe demasiado fuerte en la espalda a Gajeel con el codo haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio. Rogue empezó de nuevo con el juego de rodearlo, de pronto el mago Fairy Tail lo tomo del brazo haciendo que el Cheney se materializara, este le dio un puñetazo cubierto de hierro en el estómago y otro en la cara del muchacho, pero este sólo se desmaterializo en sombras nuevamente.

– Me aburres Gajeel – dijo burlonamente detrás de él - ¿No me digas que no te diste cuenta de que eran clones? – Gajeel volteo recibiendo una patada en su rostro y un fuerte puñetazo en su abdomen.

El dragón de Sabertooth lo agarro por la camiseta y lo elevo con fuerza dándole un rodillazo en el estómago y lanzo al mago de hierro al suelo con una fuerza increíble, lo cual hizo que un poco de sangre saliera de la boca de Gajeel.

– V-Vaya, parece que has entrenado – se levanto con simpleza limpiando la sangre de su boca con el torso de su brazo – Jugaremos rudo esta vez – Rogue se cruzo de brazos y chasqueo su lengua - ¿No me digas que usaras esos "clones" para ganar? – dijo mientras chocaba su puño contra su palma.

– Los clones son sólo distracción – se puso en posición de pelea - ¡Rugido del dragón de las Sombras!

– ¡Rugido del dragón del Hierro!

Los dos ataque peleaban para ver cual era más fuerte, lo cual hizo que la vista se opacase y los dos ataques colisionaron entre sí. El dragón de Sabertooth no lograba ver nada, pero de pronto apareció Gajeel entre la nube de polvo golpeándole con "un puño del dragón del hierro".

Lo cual provoco que Rogue se fuera hacia atrás por el impacto quedando apoyado en la pared, la cual ocupo para impulsarse a Gajeel.

– ¡Garra del dragón de las sombras! – el DS del hierro puso sus brazos en forma de cruz para protegerse a sí mismo, pero no funciono ya que las garras rasgaron su piel haciendo que un poco saliera de sus ante barcos.

– ¡Escamas del dragón del hierro! – su piel se volvió escamas de un color platino oscuro, lo cual hizo que las heridas de sus brazos cerraran - ¡Demon Karma: Espada del Dios del Hierro! – aplaudió sus palmas sobre su cabeza formando una larga espada de hierro, la cual cayó sobre el Cheney, pero este logro esquivarla.

Pero la espada provoco un fuerte temblor en toda la plataforma en la que estaban, que hizo que Rogue fuera a parar directo a una de las paredes.

– ¡Dragón Force Del Dragón De Las Sombras! – El aura oscura empezó a emanar de él y su cabello se levanto por la fuerza de su aura y unas marcas negras aparecieron en sus mejillas.

– ¡Modo Dragón de Hierro y Sombras! – se transformo todo su cuerpo en hierro y el aura de las sombras lo rodeo.

– ¡Corte del Dragón de las Sombras! – iba directo a Gajeel, pero este puso su brazo adelante impidiendo que él ataque le llegara.

– Gihi, aún tengo tus sombras Ryos – dijo burlon al ver que el ataque de Rogue no funcionaba, el mago de Saber se impulso quedando cara a cara con él.

– Deja de llamarme por ese nombre – se quejo y Gajeel se transformo en una sombra, Rogue lo perdió completamente de vista, sólo pudo ponerse alerta y mirar a todos lados en busca de Kurogane.

– Gihi - rió y Rogue se volteo y vio que el Redfox estaba en el techo en versión de semi-sombra y este le ataco - ¡Bastón de Hierro y Sombras!

El chico recibió directamente el golpe en su abdomen, Gajeel se materializo delante del mago de sombras y empezó a dar golpes en todo su cuerpo.

Que el Cheney no podia evitar. Un golpe aún más fuere recibió Rogue en su estómago, lo cual lo mando lejos hasta el otro extremo de la plataforma demasiado dañado.

– ¡Rugido del Dragón de Hierro y Sombras! – ese era uno de los mayores rugidos, con ese ataque Gajeel podría destruir la plataforma completa y definitivamente Rogue no iba a poder esquivarlo, el ataque fue directo.

– ¡Rugido del – muchos ya cantaban la victoria de Gajeel – Dragón de Luz y Sombra! – el ataque de Rogue fue tan potente como este e hizo una gigantesca explosión, y ambos recibieron el ataque combinado.

– A-Aún puedo seguir – dijo Gajeel levantándose pesadamente del suelo con parte de la ropa rota y sin su modo de dragón del Hierro-Sombras.

– Recuerdo que en nuestra segunda batalla dije que comprendía porque dejaste Phantom Lord y te uniste a Fairy Tail.

El Cheney empezó a caminar hacia Gajeel, Rogue tiene marcas blancas y oscuras en la parte baja de sus mejillas, su aura ahora era una combinación de luz y sombras.

– Yo creía que en ese gremio existía el compañerismo y la confianza – Redfox transformo sus brazos en dos largos bastones de hierro con los cuales empezó a golpear a Rogue, pero este seguía caminando hacia él ignorando los fuertes golpes en el cuerpo – Incluso los tomamos como ejemplo a seguir porque queríamos ser nakamas – el chico se detuvo delante de Gajeel quien paro sus golpes – Me decepciono lo del "Destino de Fairy Tail" – las sombras empezaron a rodear el cuerpo de Rogue desapareciendo las marcas de dragón de la luz de su cuerpo.

– No hables más… - Gajeel murmuro. Ambos muy cerca dictaron su condena.

– **¡Contenedor domestico: Destello Celestial del Dragón del Hierro/De las Sombras!**

Un el cielo se dibujaron dos extrañas marcas y se obscureció un poco. Dos torrentes oscuros cayeron a la plataforma y la envolvió en una luz oscura. Todos quedaron sorprendidos. En especial las princesas, ellas y los demás nunca se enteraron de los contenedores metálicos y domésticos hasta que fueron a Alma Toran.

Aunque los dragones y los demás le habian dicho que esa es una habilidad que tienen los cazadores.

La campana resonó anunciando el final de las cuatro batallas.

– Supongo que aprendieron la lección de no lastimar a sus nakamas – dijo Rogue acostado en el piso mirando el infinito cuando la luz oscura desapareció.

– La aprendimos, de la forma más estúpida, pero… la aprendimos – hablo desde el suelo en la misma posición - Por cierto ¿Por qué tienes el elemento de luz?

– Entrenamiento con los locos de mi equipo y termine absorbiendo las luces de Sting y parte de las chicas – declaro cansado.

– Ya veo – dijo en un susurro – Gihi, ninguno de los dos gano – se sento con las piernas cruzadas y Rogue lo imito.

– O no peleaste en serio o te oxidaste – dijo chibi enojado.

– Ambas, además si la enana se entera de que te mate, ella me mataría a mí – dijo cruzado de brazos – Aunque eso último lo invente.

– Y-Yo no le llamaría enana – sudo frío recordando lo que les hizo a los cuatro porque el genio de Sting la llamo "enana".

– Sí, sí, claro – dijo restándole importancia – Peor que quede claro, que no pienso dejar ir a la enana Gihi – Rogue sólo alzo una ceja.

– ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto al ver como en las plataformas en la que estaban Sting y Yato se rompían las paredes disparando dos peligrosos rayos de magia que iban directo a las barras de Fairy Tail.

* * *

·Plataforma Romeo Vs Yato·

El ambiente entre ambos adolescentes en la plataforma, esta que arde… literalmente.

Romeo se mantiene de brazos cruzados y su capucha puesta. Mientras que Yato mantiene sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos, tratando de quitarle importancia al inmenso calor que estaba sufriendo por culpa de las llamas de Romeo.

– Romeo… - el chico encarno una ceja - ¿podrías esperar que digan que podeos empezar la lucha y guardar tu aura asesina para después? – pregunto ladeando la cabeza. Romeo se lo pensó y sus llamas desaparecieron.

– Hagamos un trato – dijo serio mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Yato se cruzo de brazos confundido.

– ¿Qué clase de trato? – pregunto curioso.

– Si yo gano, me dejas hablar con Wendy – el rubio menor frunció el ceño y pensó sobre el trato.

– Bien, pero si yo gano – a Romeo le creció una vena enorme en la cabeza, lo estaba contraatacando – Dejaras de molestar a Wendy.

– No prometo nada – declaro, no iba a mentir. Estornudo y un moquito salio de su nariz y lo limpio.

– Bueno, por lo menos lo tendrás claro.

El ambiente estaba pesado, ambos estaban ansiosos por comenzar. La campana resonó por toda la arena dando a entender que la batalla ha comenzado.

Y como si fuera por arte de magia ambos corrieron el uno al otro dándose un puñetazo en la cara enviándose contra la pared contraria sorprendiendo a todo el mundo por la rapidez.

Romeo salió de la nada y corrió dándole una patada en el estómago y otra en el rostro. Yato invirtió su cuerpo y le dio una en el rostro y ambos se separaron considerablemente.

Ambos corrieron nuevamente el uno al otro. La mano de Yato se lleno de una extraña luz blanca con borde negro y la mano de Romeo de un fuego naranja. Y las chocaron. Golpes, patadas, puñetazos iban y venían de ambas partes con mucha fuerza.

Romeo saltó y dio una pirueta sobre su cuerpo. Le dio a Yato en la cabeza, pero este le dio una patada rápidamente en el estómago. Romeo rodo por el suelo. Pero rápidamente se levanto .

Ambos aspiraron algo y entonces las tres princesas en la banca se exaltaron.

– ¿Qué es este sentimiento? – pregunto Lucy –ninguna sabe cual es la magia de Romeo en estos instantes-.

– Es como cuando dos demonios, dos dragones y dos dioses se enfrentan – declaro Juvia tragando duro. Wendy abrió sus ojos de par en par. Recuerda que esto lo aprendí por ti

– ¡Alarido del Ángel del Fénix/Luz! – un ensordecedor sonido inundo la arena y un torbellino de fuego naranja casi rozando el blanco y un luz muy blanca, más clara y brillante que la de Sting chocaron ambas haciendo un fuerte choque de energías.

– Romeo es… - inicio Lucy.

– El chico rana es… - continúo Juvia.

– Un Angel Slayer del Fénix – culmino casi articulando Wendy _Recuerda que aprendí esto por ti_ un fuerte sonrojo se asomo por las mejillas de Wendy.

Romeo no se detuvo y saltó y llego hasta su rival dispuesto a golpearlo. Pero Yatogami desapareció en cuanto llego allí. Se mantuvo alerta cuando la explosión desapareció.

El chico del fénix recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y seguido otro en el estómago. Se sorprendió ya que el mago de Sabertooth estaba detrás de él. Yato no desaprovecho la oportunidad y empezó a golpear a Romeo con golpes consecutivos en la espalda.

Yato le iba a dar un puñetazo, pero Romeo lo paro con su mano sin expresión alguna y le fue a dar el mismo golpe y ambos forcejearon.

– No porque tengas nuevas técnicas, me ganaras… - dijo sin soltar el puño del rubio mientras ambos forcejean – Me estas quitando lo más importante que tengo y… no permitiré que me lo quietes – Yato sonrió de medio lado al ver que Romeo estaba luchando por Wendy.

Fue a dar una patada, pero el peli-negro la atrapo del tobillo. Lo giro sobre su cuerpo y este chasqueo la lengua.

Maniobro con sus manos e invirtió su cuerpo y le dio una patada en el mentón alejándolo.

– Me parece bien – se alejo y levanto - ¡Angel Force: Heredero de la Luz y la Oscuridad! – el cabello de Yato por la presión de su Angel Force su cabello se desato y sus ojos se volvieron plateados con varios símbolos en su cuerpo visibles.

– Bien, te has puesto serio – declaro Romeo, inhalo fuerte – Modo Angel del Fuego Blanco – todos se sorprendieron, desde hace dos años que el peli-negro no se portaba serio. Una especie de aura blanca lo rodeo, y conseguido se convirtió en fuego blanco.

Ambos pisaron con fuerza hacia atrás y de nuevo corrieron el uno al otro.

Yato le dio dos puñetazos en el estómago al muchacho. Salto un poco y le dio una patada en el estómago y saltó en el aire mientras en su puño se hacia una esfera de luz con borde negro.

Romeo inflo sus mofletes y Yato se acerco.

– ¡Loto del Angel del Fuego Blanco! – de su boca salió algo parecido a un rugido, pero no lo era, era un león hecho de llamas blancas y salió directo a Yato que no lo esquivo.

Todos se sorprendieron a ver como el chico salía con la ropa rasguñada y rasguños en la piel. Romeo parpadeo, a diferencia de los demás él habia practicado mucho para hacerse más fuerte y defender a la persona que ama.

Suspiro enojado.

– ¡Tridente de Sombra y Luz! – un tridente enorme apareció color negro rodeado de una luz blanca, salió de sus manos y se lo lanzo al chico. Que lo esquivo por los pelos.

Cantidades de magia iban y venían de todas partes, pero lo de ellos era más como pelearse a golpes. Patas y puñetazos iban y venían.

– ¡Esferas del ángel de fuego blanco! – las esferas de fuego blanco fueron hacia el rubio.

– ¡Alas del Ángel de la Luz y Sombras! – la de la izquierda es blanca y la derecha es negra. Ambos ataques chocaron.

– ¡Yo no puedo perder ante ti! – grito Romeo saltando hacia él y tratando de golpearse el tiempo paso. Se dieron una patada que creo una onda y los cristales del cubo se cristalizaron.

– ¡Y yo tampoco pienso hacerlo! ¡Garra del Ángel Blanco! – le corto la mejilla a Romeo y su cabello se desato también.

– ¡Angel Force: Fénix! – a Romeo lo rodeo un fuego naranja y todo se acumulo en su mano como una esfera de núcleo.

– ¡Brilla ángel de los cielos que representa la bondad y la maldad! – inició Yato.

– ¡Enciende, quema, florece ángel de la vida! – romeo y Yato corrieron el uno al otro.

– ¡Eternal Light!

– ¡Eternal Flame! – ambos chocaron sus puños y una gran explosión se dio comenzando a quebrantar los cristales del lugar seguido de sus gritos.

* * *

·Y antes de que la pelea de Romeo y Yato empezara· ·Plataforma de Natsu vs Sting·

Como es que dice el dicho, ah… ya recorde.

Si los aires quemasen, Sting estuviera sancochado desde el momento en el que entraron a la plataforma. Natsu iba a incendiar el lugar y para el colmo de Sting, estaban sellados.

– Natsu-san, no sé… ¿podrías esperar a que la calabaza diga que podemos comenzar la lucha y guardar tu aura para después? – pregunto nervioso. Natsu se calmo un poco, pero aún estaba rodeado por las llamas.

– Hagamos una apuesta – dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos, Sting se cruzo de brazos.

– ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

– Si yo gano, me dejaras hablar con Luce – el rubio frunció el ceño y pensó sobre la apuesta.

– Bien, pero si yo gano dejaras de molestar a Lucy – dijo divertido el rubio.

– Bien, es una promesa – estornudo por alguna razón ilógica.

– Es una promesa – declaro Sting. El ambiente se volvió pesado, ambos estaban ansiosos por comenzar, la campana resonó por toda la arena dando a entender que la batalla habia comenzado.

Natsu y Sting corrieron dispuestos a darse un puñetazo, Natsu encendió su puño en llamas y Sting cubrió su puño con Luz radiante, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca chocaron sus puños mezclando la luz con el fuego, creando una explosión, pero ninguno de los dos se inmuto.

Al moverse se miraban con furia. El peli-rosado encendió su otro puño y le dio un golpe en el estómago al Eucliffe haciendo que este se elevara, Sting cayó de pie hacia atrás y se dispuso a golpear al DS del fuego, pero este esquivaba cada golpe que él intentaba dar. Natsu en un momento se agacho y le dio una patada en el abdomen al rubio, este sólo pego un salto hacia atrás.

– ¡Rugido del Dragón del Fuego/Luz! – ambos utilizaron el mismo ataque causando otra nueva explosión en la plataforma.

Natsu no se detuvo y pego un saltó y llego donde su rival dispuesto a golpearlo, pero Sting ya no estaba cuando llego ahí, se mantuvo alerta cuando la explosión desapareció el chico de ojos jade recibió un fuerte golpe en su espalda.

Se sorprendió ya que el mago de Sabertooth apareció detrás de él, Sting no desaprovecho la oportunidad y empezó a golpear a Natsu, pero este se volteo y tomo el puño del mago con una mueca de enojo.

– No porque tengas técnicas nuevas, me ganaras – dijo sin soltar la mano cerrada del rubio – Me estás quitando algo importante y no permitiré que te lo lleves – hablo enojado y Sting sólo sonrió, se veía que Natsu estaba más que dispuesto a luchar por Lucy.

– Me parece perfecto. ¡Dragón Force del Dragón de la Luz! – el cuerpo de Sting se rodeo de luz y marcas blancas aparecieron en su piel, él se alejo del mago de Fairy Tail.

– Estoy encendido – choco su puño derecho con el izquierdo y el fuego empezó a rodearlo - ¡Modo Dragón de llamas eléctricas! – los rayos empezaron a mezclarse con el fuego de su alrededor, pego un saltó quedando en el aire - ¡Llama brillante del dragón de llamas eléctricas! – la gran explosión rodeo a Sting y Natsu quedo semi-arrodillado en el suelo, al desaparecer el ataque, el rubio estaba de pie como si nada hubiera pasado - ¿Pero qué? – pregunto sorprendido.

– Escudo de luz – respondió con simpleza desvaneciendo la capa de luz que lo mantuvo protegido – Es mi turno – sonrió y de un saltó llego hasta el Dragneel y le dio u golpe en la mandíbula y una patada en las costillas mandándolo a chocar con una de las paredes – Esferas Explosivas del Dragón Blanco – una esfera de luz impacto contra Natsu el cual se levanto del golpe y oculto su rostro con su flequillo – Aliento Santo del dragón blanco – el ataque iba directo al peli-rosa.

– ¡Rugido del dragón de llamas eléctricas! – los dos ataques dejaron partes rotas del techo de la plataforma – Loto carmesí – una de sus manos se prendió fuego y la otra estaba envuelta en rayos - ¡Explosión de hojas de llamas eléctricas! – pego un salto y dio un giro mezclando los dos elementos, los cuales atraparon desprevenido al Eucliffe recibiendo todo el daño. El hijo del Igneel quedo de pie agotado.

– ¡Rey santo! – Natsu alcanzo a esquivar el ataque viendo como el gran rayo pasaba sobre su hombro - ¡Nova sagrada! – Dragneel no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y el peligroso ataque de uno de los más fuertes del DS de la luz llego directamente en su cuerpo.

– H-Has mejorado – se levanto lentamente – Pero aún así no me voy a rendir tan fácil – ambos tenían las ropas desgarradas por los ataques - ¡loto carmesí: cuchillo de llamas explosivas! – Natsu en sus manos tenia una torrente de llamas en forma de hojas que golpearon a Sting en una formación en espiral, lo cual lo lo dejo en el techo, agachado como si no hubiera gravedad.

– ¡Rugido del dragón blanco! – el rugido dio directo en Natsu el cual cruzo sus brazos en intento de protegerse, el chico de ojos celestes bajo hasta el suelo de la plataforma – Arte Secreta – estiro sus brazos hacia delante y los cruzo - ¡Alma del Dragón de la Luz!

Un aura blanca lo rodeo segando al público y a Natsu. De un momento a otro el peli-rosa quedo plasmado entre esa aura que antes habia cegado a todos, pero ahora era tolerable, pero el rubio estaba diferente, era como la última parte de su Dragón Force, su cabello estaba más blanco, debajo de sus ojos hay escamas y sus ojos son más claros. De su rubia melena salen mechones blancos.

– ¿Qué demonios te paso? - dijo con una de sus típicas caras raras Natsu.

– JAJAJAAJA, son cosas que ganas al entrenar con dragones y reinas – hablo en una carcajada. Abrió sus puños y salto dándole la habilidad de volar como las chicas con lo cual llego rápidamente donde el mago de Fairy Tail y le dio una patada mandándolo al techo, pero este cayo al suelo, pero se paro rápidamente.

– ¡RUGIDO DEL…!

– ¡RUGIDO DEL…!

– ¡DRAGÓN DE FUEGO/LUZ!

Ambos ataques formaron una gran esfera de magia, lo cual los hizo retroceder quedando cada uno en una esquina en el cubo en el que estaban. La campana sono enérgicamente anunciando que la batalla habia terminado.

Los magos de fuego y luz se sorprendieron.

– ¡¿Qué mierdas?! – grito Romeo tratando de huir del núcleo extraño que habia hecho su magia.

– ¡¿Qué rayos?! – grito sorprendido Yato al ver que no podia hacerlo.

– ¡¿Qué rayos pasa?! ¡Se supone que abría que esperar hasta que uno quede derrotado! – grito el peli-rosa.

– ¡Creo que estan parando la prueba por esto mismo! – grito Sting desde la otra esquina señalando la gran esfera de luz y fuego que crecía más y más.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡La plataforma esta defectuosa! ¡¿puedes comerte la luz?! – grito Natsu.

– ¡Natsu-san es imposible con todo el poder mágico que se acumulo ahí!

De pronto un horrible estruendo se escucho. Ambas paredes se rompieron y dos grandes esferas gigantes de magia salieron disparadas como rayos directo hacia las barras de Fairy Tail, donde estaban los miembros viendo lo que ocurría.

Natsu ni Romeo pudieon moverse, de pronto, todo se detuvo.

Los dos DS y los dos AS que estaban compitiendo miraron hacia donde se habia dirigido el rayo de magia y ambos quedaron atónitos.

– ¡LUCY! ¡WENDY! – se escucho el grito de parte de todos al ver como las Magi's se habia parado delante de los miembros del gremio recibiendo el grave ataque de la plataforma.

·Banca de Sabertooth· ·Luego de que se dieran cuenta de que Magia utiliza Romeo·

– ¿Qué opinas? – pregunto Lucy al ver como Rufus le hacia una paliza a Gray.

– Opino que si el cabeza de hielo no se para y pelea como hombre, es marica – declaro chibi.

– Tienes una actitud muy cortante – dijo Wendy mientras le caía una gota en la sien.

– Juvia, el "marica" está peleando contra Rufus – séalo la gata azul-blanca demostrando que Gray estaba compitiendo a la par con Rufus.

– Sting-kun está teniendo una lucha muy reñida con Natsu-san - declaro Lector.

– Van muy a la par Sting y Dragneel – opino la exceed con heterocromía mirando atentamente las 4 batallas que estaban ocurriendo.

– Al igual que la de Yato y Conbolt también, nunca espere que el mocoso aguantara tanto – declaro Charle.

– Rogue-kun, animo – dijo con su voz tierna la exceed con traje de rana.

– Las batallas están muy alocadas, están peleando duro… pero… no creo que estas batallas vayan a algun lado – dijo Wendy seria. Juvia le miro pensativa unos segundos y luego dirigió su mirada hacia las plataformas o cubos en los que estaban luchando.

– ¡Más les vale ganar si no quieren que les fría los ojos! – grito y a Lucy, Wendy y los exceed's les cayó una gota en la sien.

– Juvia-chan… no creo que te escuchen – declaro Mokona, volvió a mirar las plataformas - ¿Cómo estará Levy-chan? – se pregunto la conejita preguntándose por su dueña o nakama.

– Levy-chan está curando a Mira, ella sabe lo que hace, Levy es una Reina de los DS, Princesa de los dragones y una Magi – respondió Lucy.

– Wo… - dijo asombrada Frosh.

– Y también me está quitando mi trabajo – declaro con un puchero Wendy.

– Deja de pensar en eso – dijeron las mayores.

– ¡¿Qué demonios?! – grito Wendy sorprendida. Todas se exaltaron al ver como el contenedor doméstico del dragón del hierro junto con el de la sombra.

– Gajeel… ¿puede usar el contenedor doméstico? – dijo sorprendida Lucy – Bueno, eso es algo que tienen los cazadores pero… nosotras no lo supimos hasta que fuimos a Alma Toran.

– ¡Rufus-kun quedó en empate! – exclamo sorprendida Yuna retrocediendo.

– ¡Rogue-kun también! – exclamo en el mismo estado Mokona.

– ¡Eso es imposible! – gritaron el resto menos Charle.

– Me lo veía venir – fue lo único que dijo.

– Aún falta ese cuarteto – dijo Wendy señalando a Sting y Natsu y Yato con Romeo. Quienes estaban en una lucha aún muy pareja, pero de pronto los cristales de las plataformas comenzaron a quebrarse.

– Juvia, Wendy y yo iremos a cuidar el área, creo que ya sé lo que pasara – ambas asintieron.

– ¡Haru/Charle! – ambas saltaron y sus exceed las tomaron.

·Barras de Fairy Tail·

Todos los miembros estaban boca abierta, menos Asuka, Kana y Meredy quienes sonreían victoriosas por la gran paliza que recibían los cuatro magos de Fairy Tail, todos los miembros veían muy atentamente, menos Mavis y el maestro quienes habian desaparecido esa misma mañana sin dejar rastro alguno de dónde se habian ido.

– No me lo creo – declaro Laki sorprendida.

– Créelo no más, ellos fueron entrenados por nada más ni nada menos que las Princesas de los Dragones y Reinas de los Dragón Slayer, ah… y Magi – dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, Kana.

– ¡Son geniales! ¡Claro! ¡No se comparan con Lucy-san, Juvia-san, Levy-san y Wendy-san! – declaro emocionada Asuka.

– Levy se volvió más fuerte – declaro Jet.

– Ella siempre fue más fuerte que vosotros – declaro un poco sombría Meredy.

– ¿No creen que la plataforma de Natsu y Sting está defectuosa? Digo está sacando pequeños rayos – declaro Warren.

– La de Romeo también, esa esfera de energia no desaparece – dijo Macao.

– No lo sé, pero es preocupante… Asuka, aléjate de los pedestales – dijo Bisca, todos vieron como las esferas de luz y fuego crecían intensamente dentro de las plataformas.

– ¿Q-Qué es eso? – dijo Meredy confundida.

– ¡Maldición! ¡TODOS ABAJO! – ordenaron la rubia y la pequeña peli-azul, quienes se habian lanzando a dos pedestales distinto de un momento a otro, los demás hicieron caso y se lanzaron al suelo.

Ellas extendieron sus brazos y la plataforma se rompió y ambos rayos de luz salieron disparados contra las Magi. Pero ambas se quedaron quietas con los brazos extendidos. Una gran explosión dejo a todos boquiabiertos.

– ¡LUCY! ¡WENDY! – todos en el gremio y los del público gritaron los nombres de las princesas.

Pero la explosión estaba siendo, ¿absorbida?

De pronto todos vieron como las chicas estaban succionando lenta y cuidadosamente la explosión de una forma muy fina a través de sus delicados labios. Culminaron y sonrieron.

– Itadakimasu – dijeron pasando una mano por su boca, todos suspiraron aliviados y el público aplaudía.

– ¡Acabo-Kabo! ¡Plataforma 1: Rufus VS Gray: Empate-Kabo! ¡Plataforma 2: Gajeel VS Rogue: Empate-Kabo! ¡Plataforma 3: Sting vs Natsu: Empate-Kabo! ¡Plataforma 4: Yatogami VS Romeo: Empate-Kabo! – el público gritaba intensamente por las victorias o empates.

– ¡WOOOW! ¡Lucy Heartfilia y Wendy Jehoahaz han salvado a los miembros de Fairy Tail!

– ¡Absorbieron una gran cantidad de magia combinada! ¡Genial! – se escuchaba por los parlantes las palabras de los comentaristas.

– ¡Wendy! ¡Lucy! ¡Casi nos matas de un susto! – grito la borracha, mientras que sus amigas se volteaban aún paradas sobre los pedestales.

– Gomen – soltó Wendy y no dijo más.

– Pero no habia otra forma de que comiéramos eso – dijo Lucy subiendo sus hombros desinteresada. Juvia venia volando junto a su exceed, ella se paro en medio de las dos chicas.

– Lucy, Wendy no hagan eso por favor, al menos avísame que era lo que planeabas hacer – le reclamo con gracia la peli-azul.

– L-Lucy, Juvia, Wendy… - las tres chicas le miraron – P-Puedo hablar con vosotras – las tres se miraron extrañadas por la pregunta de la albina menor.

– ¡¿Me estás jodiendo?! – replico la Alberona sin dejar que sus amigas contestaran.

– Lo siento, es hora de que nos vayamos – declaro Juvia.

– Juvia-san, Lucy-san, Wendy-san – dijo Asuka con ojos brillosos.

– Asuka-chan, ¿no te hiciste daño? – pregunto Wendy dulcemente hincándose y acariciando la cabeza de la menor con dulzura.

– No, estoy bien gracias a mis ángeles – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

– Que bien – dijeron las tres. Haruka tomo a Lucy por la espalda dispuesta a llevarse.

– Gomen Asuka-chan, ya nos vamos – ellas se despidieron con una mano y se fueron volando hasta la banca.

* * *

Levy utilizaba fuertemente su magia curativa en la albina la cual estaba recostada en la camilla, a su lado estaba Erza quien miraba tristemente a Mirajane, quien no abría los ojos.

Laxus estaba apoyado en la pared viendo lo que ocurría y Jellal estaba sentado en una de las camillas desocupadas.

– Levy, se recuperara, ¿cierto? – pregunto el peli-azul.

– Según Porlyusica-san fue un golpe en la cabeza, más el cansancio y el esfuerzo que hizo para llegar a competir aquí, asi que me preocupo de poner más magia curativa en los puntos críticos para que sane más rapido – respondió.

– Ya veo… - susurro Erza tristemente - ¿Laxus tú sabes porque Elfman le hizo esto?

– Según Mirajane fue por Lisanna – respondió.

– ¡Elfman hijo de puta! ¡Se las vera conmigo! – lágrimas de odio se resvalaron por sus mejillas, Jellal le puso una mano en el hombro para que se calmara un poco dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

– Todo va a estar bien, tranquila – declaro Jellal.

– Gracias.

– Lamento desilusionarte Erza, pero Elfman quedara a manos de nosotras – Erza miro extrañada a la rubia – Vamos a darle la paliza de su vida, ahora sabrá lo que es dolor – dijo un poco sombría.

– Supongo que deberían dejarlo vivo – opino Jellal.

– Sí… pero sólo para hacerlo sufrir más – todos rieron ante el comentario de Levy, Mira empezó a removerse un poco – Silencio, creo que está despertando – todos miraron atentamente a la albina la cual empezaba a abrir sus ojos.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto extrañada sentándose en la cama. Erza se abalanzo sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo.

– Te desmayaste y te trajimos aquí, ¿Mira por qué no dijiste que estabas mal? Wendy hubiera parado todo desde el comienzo – dijo Levy.

– Comen Levy-chan, no te preocupes… me siento mucho mejor.

– ¡¿MIRA ESTÁS BIEN?! ¡TENGO LOS RESULTADOS DE LAS BATALLAS! – grito Kana interrumpiendo en la sala, detrás de ellas estaban Meredy y Asuka quienes trataban de calmarla.

– ¡No grites borracha! – le reclamo el rubio.

– Está bien, quiero escucharlos – dijo sonriendo felizmente.

– Ninguno gano, todos quedaron en empate – todos pestañearon y luego vieron a Levy muy sorprendida, se suponía que ellos debían ganar, no dijo nada… la vía del desino lo quiso así.

– ¿Y los cabezas de llamas? – dijo Laxus refiriéndose a Natsu y Romeo.

– Ellos también empataron, pero no fue porque se les acabaran las energías, sus plataformas estaban dañadas – Levy se confundió por lo dicho por Meredy, ¿no se suponía que era una sola?

– ¿Cómo estan ellos? – pregunto Levy.

– Están bastante dañados en la enfermería de Sabertooth recuperándose – respondió Asuka.

– Será mejor que vaya a verlos – ella se levanto y después miro a Mira – Mirajane más vale que hagas reposo, ¿si?

– Sí Levy, no me moveré de la cama – dijo sonriente y la maga de Sabertooth salió de la enfermería.

– Es extraño que Sabertooth empatara con Fairy Tail, bueno en el caso de Yatogami y Romeo es común, pero con los otros tres cabezas duras siempre le han ganado – dijo Erza.

– Ellos dejaron de la magia por muchos años y no entrenaba o hacían muchas misiones y los chicos de Sabertooth entrenaron duro para ganarles, creo que ahí esta el fallo – concluyo el peli-azul.

– Me gusta que Sabertooth vaya ganando… aunque quedaron empatados ahora… creo que entrenaran más duro, tal vez hasta recuperen sus ánimos de hace 4 años – respondió Mira sonriente.

* * *

·Enfermería de Sabertooth·

Los cuatro magos estaban sentados en la misma camilla, Yukino estaba vendándolos y Lucy, Juvia y Wendy les ayudaban con magia curativa y les acompañaban los 6 exceed que celebraban a su manera.

– Sting, Yato, en serio ¿Qué apostaron contra las hadas? – dijo burlon Rufus a los rubios sentado su lado.

– Tsk, no puedo creer esto – dijo Sting.

– Cállate, además… nosotros dejamos de luchar por la culpa de esa explosión de magia y porque Lucy y Wendy se les ocurrió la idea de devorarla haciéndoos creer que fueron atacadas – dijo Yato un poco enojado.

– Ya nos disculpamos por eso como 5 veces, no era nuestra intención que los cuatro mandaran al diablo la pelea por saber si seguía viva – dijeron ambas.

– Además – ambos fruncieron el ceño y se cruzaron de brazos – no tenemos ni idea quién gano la apuesta – dijeron llamando la atención de todos con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

– ¡Ya llegue! – grito Levy entusiasmada, pero cuando vio que todos miraban a Sting y Yato quedo en silencio - ¿Qué hicieron de nuevo?

– Pues hicieron una apuesta con Dragneel y Conbolt y no nos han querido decir que apostaron ademas… ¡Duele! – se quejo – Yukino cuidado con la herida – le dijo a la chica de cabello plateado, quien le vendaba el brazo herido.

– Perdón, pero mantente quieto y vosotros dos, decidnos que apostaron – ambos rubios negaron con la cabeza – Es una orden de la maestra.

– Ya Sting, Yato, lo ordeno la maestra, digan que apostaron – dijo Juvia.

– Le aposte un vaso de juego – respondieron desinteresados, a todos en la sala les cayo una gota por la sien.

– Sting, habla de una jodida vez – dijo Levy haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

– Más te vale hablar – dijo Lucy con una sonrisa muy fría.

– O si no… - Juvia la siguió.

– No nos hacemos responsables – culmino Wendy, un aura oscura emanaba de las cuatro chicas, sin mencionar la mirada asesina y la sonrisa fría que tienen hacia el Eucliffe.

– Sting, Yato… se cocinaron – dijo burlon el chico del antifaz.

– B-Bien, ya les decimos – ambos se miraron y todos le prestaron atención – apostamos-a-la-rubia/ apostamos-a-Wendy- dijeron rápidamente y ninguno entendió a excepción de Rogue quien soltó una carcajada.

– Sting, Yato ¿podrían decirlo más despacio?

– Rogue hijo de puta – le contestaron a su amigo.

– Repetidlo de forma lenta y calmada – ordenaron la semi-rubia y la peli-marino.

– ¿Lo que apostamos? – dijeron los rubios.

– Sí – dijo Levy.

– ¿Yo y Natsu-san/yo y Conbolt?

– Sí – dijo Rufus.

– ¿Qué diga que apostamos?

– Sí, Sting Yato – continúo Yukino.

– ¿En la batalla?

– Que si joder – dijo Juvia ya cabreada.

– ¿La de hace unos minutos?

– Sting, Yato, sólo estan tratando de alejar una muerte segura – dijo Rogue riendo por el intento en vano de los rubios para que no los golpearan.

– Tsk… Rogue eres un traidor – mascullo Sting – nosotros apostamos a Lucy.

– Rogue… me las pagaras… y ya que Sting hablo… nosotros apostamos a Wendy – declaro. Pasaron minutos de silencio y…

– Que vosotros… hicieron… ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron ambas persiguiendo a los rubios por la enfermería.

– Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón….. – repetían una y otra vez mientras huían de las chicas.

– Pero ¿Qué apostaron sobre las chicas? – cuestiono Yukino.

– Esos dos pensaron igual, de a de ser eso el estornudo – dijeron al uniso – Si ellos ganaban, le dejaría hablar con la rubia/chibi y si yo ganaba la dejaría tranquila.

– Hay que tierno, pero aún así ¡LOS MATAREMOS BASTARDOS! – se lanzaron sobre los chicos y estos los tomaron de las muñecas para alejarlas.

– Rogue, sálvanos – le suplicaron a su amigo quien les veía divertido.

– No puedo, estoy siendo vendado.

– ¿Pero qué pasaba si quedaban en empate? ¿Qué parte de la apuesta se cumplía? – se cuestiono Levy.

– Creo que no se puede cumplir si ninguno de los dos gano – opino Juvia.

– Par de locos – declaro Rufus.

– Bien, mañana es el último día, así que estén todos preparados. Quiero que den lo mejor de sí y demuestren que tan fuerte es Sabertooth – todos asintieron sonrientes, incluyendo a las asesinas y los rubios que evitaban ser golpeados por las chicas – Por cierto chicos, recuerden que cuando lleguemos les tengo una sorpresa – dijo sonriente y los demás seguían preguntándose que era.

– Saldremos a ver a Mirajane/san, volveremos pronto – dijeron las chicas dejando al Eucliffe y el Alexius bastante golpeados, mientras se sacudían las manos. Y salieron directo a la enfermería de Fairy Tail.

Estaban felices por lo cerca que estaban de ganar LGJM, casi como el primer año en el que estuvieron. Pero esa vez estaban en Fairy Tail, pero ahora estaban con su nueva familia.

Con sus nakamas, y mejores amigas. Ellas se han apoyado mutuamente estos últimos cuatro años. Ahora tendrían que pensar que harian con Elfman, porque eso no se podia quedar así como así. Como se atrevía el muy maldito cabronazo a dañar a Mirajane, ¡merecía la muerte! Pero no podian matarlo.

Maldito el que puso la ley de no matar gente… ah ese fue Dios.

– Perdónanos, Dios – dijeron haciendo una reverencia.

Siguieron caminando y…

– ¡Maldición! – se escucho un gruñido y un fuerte golpe en la pared del pasillo, asi que se fueron acercando lentamente y quedaron pasmadas al ver a Natsu y Romeo, quienes habian golpeado fuertemente la pared dejando un gran agujero en ella. Se les veía muy mal heridos y con vendas en el torso, cabezas y brazos.

Decidieron hacerse las que no sabían nada y pasar por su lado como si nada, dado a que era el unico pasillo que llevaba a la enfermería de Fairy Tail, además no tenían ni un pelo de ganas de encontrarse con ellos, menos aún después de saber sus sentimientos por ellos.

Caminaron a un paso rapido por el pasillo, pasando a su lado, pero de la nada…

– ¡Lucy-san, sálvame! – grito Wendy asustada al ser tomada como un saco por el chico peli-negro que se fue corriendo.

Pero Lucy no podia hacer nada, Natsu la tomo de las muñecas evitando su avance. Seguido la acorralo contra la pared a unos centímetros de los agujeros que ambos habian dejado. Él guardaba silencio y ocultaba su mirada tras su cabello, puso su rostro en la curva de su cuello y sus manos en su cintura.

Abrazándola fuertemente.

Ella no tenia idea de que hacer, seguía sin creer nada de lo que estaba pasando. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, todo estaba silencioso. Nadie pasaba por ahí, sólo eran ellos. Los dos solos en un abrazo.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso – susurro sin soltar a la chica, quien seguía sin entender. Esta sólo trago duro - ¿Me querías matar de un susto o qué? – dijo haciendo más presión en su abrazo, como si su vida dependiera de ellos.

— Sueltame ahora – hablo olvidando su nerviosismo y volviéndose fría.

— ¿Por qué se arriesgaron por ellos? ¿Por Fairy Tail?

— Eso no te incumbe, además mis 3 amigas estaban ahí, ahora sueltame de una jodida vez, Natsu – el chico la abrazo aún más fuerte y sonrió, Lucy sintió la sonrisa del chico en su cuello - ¿Qué te pasa? Te dije que me soltaras, no que me abrazaras más fuerte.

— Lo dijiste – se separo de ella, pero mantenía las manos en su cintura y dio una de sus clásicas y encantadoras sonrisas.

— ¿Qué hice qué? – pregunto sin entender de lo que hablaba el peli-rosa, este la elevo sobre el suelo y le dio una vuelta, ella se sostuvo de sus hombros - ¡Dije que me bajaras!

— Dijiste mi nombre – volvió a sonreír – Desde que volviste… nunca me llamaste por mi nombre – era verdad, a ella se le habia escapado el nombre del DS de los labios – Llevo cuatro años esperando a que lo digas – la dejo de pie en el suelo aún sonriendo alegremente.

— ¡Que te jodan Salamander! – salió corriendo directo a la enfermería - ¡Acabare contigo! – le grito desapareciendo de la vista del mago de fuego, quien seguía sonriendo.

* * *

— ¡BAJAMEEEEE! – pidió llorando comicamente Wendy – Pregunta… ¿Por qué carajos siempre me apartas de la sociedad cuando me secuestras para hablar contigo?

— No sé, así nadie nos interrumpe, ¿no crees? – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pues yo me voy, iba a la enfermería a ver a Mira-san, sólo eso – declaro tratando de huir en la situación, en la que sabia que se hundiría ella sola.

Ella comenzó a caminar, Romeo bajo el flequillo. La tomo de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – dijo confundida.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué te pusiste en peligro? – cuestiono acorralándola.

— ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Déjame pasar! ¡Además…! ¡¿Y quién eres tú para hablarme así?! – declaro un poco molesta y sonrojada.

— Me meto porque me importas – dijo poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas. Ella se sonrojo dilatoriamente e intento huir.

— ¡Déjame ir! ¡Ya déjame! ¡¿Por qué te gusta tanto molestar?! – intento huir, pero ella la tomo de la cintura - ¡Ya déjame ir! ¡Estás en mi camino! ¡Romeo-kun! – él abrió sus ojos y subió su flequillo. La tomo de las muñecas y la pego contra la pared y se acerco a su rostro con una enorme sonrisa - ¿Qué con esa sonrisa?

— Lo dijiste – ella encarno una ceja – Después de cuatro años enteros de esperar que me llames por mi nombre, desde que estamos en los juegos… me llamaste por mi apellido y… ahora me llamas como hace cuatro años.

Wendy abrió sus ojos, se le habia escapado el nombre del chico de sus labios.

— Aún sientes algo por mí, ¿cierto? - ella se sonrojo más.

— No te creas la gran cosa, y déjame pasar – ordeno lo más seria que pudo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Acaso no es así, o me equivoco? – ella comenzó a temblar y giro la cara.

— ¡Por favor, déjame pasar! – dijo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

— ¡Responde! – le tomo del brazo con un poco de fuerza.

— ¡Cállate!

— Te amo – declaro audible y lentamente, la chica abrió sus ojos y su sonrojo subió. Él se acerco a ella y puso su cara en su cuello.

— _¿Acaso es estúpido? ¿Cómo puede pensar que me enamore de la misma persona…que me gustaba hace cuatro años y que tanto daño me ha hecho? –_ pensó dolida – _Aunque es totalmente cierto… esto no es divertido. –_ Romeo se acerco a ella y peli-grosamente a sus labios – Jodete.

— ¿Eh?

— Si crees que puedo enamorarme de la misma persona que hace cuatro años, y que me ha hecho tanto daño – se separo de él y dio unos pasos hacia delante, se giro y lo miro seria - ¡Estás mal! ¡Te destruiré la próxima vez que intentes besarme! ¡¿Entendido?! – ella se comenzó a ir toda sonrojada. Romeo sonrió.

— ¡Aún no me respondes! ¡¿Si o no?! – grito con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Vete por un caño! – respondió. Romeo sonrió.


End file.
